Pokemon Insurgence Fanfiction
by JoJoWa1203
Summary: The Region of Torren home to: The Augur, Gymleaders, Cults, Light and especially Darkness. Light, the best of all trainers. Darkness, the path of chaos, those who choose this path often don't see the end of it. So Some avoid it, some fall to it, others they make it their Light. The heroes of this journey, they walk a path between the light and dark. So, will they fall? Or survive?
1. Ch 1-3

**Chapter 1- The Awakening**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

A boy was unconscious on the bed when he started to hear things.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" someone was calling out. "Please you need to wake up. I've been holding that thing off for a while, and time is now short."

"Who... who are you? What … happened?" the boy was barely able to get out.

"Thank Arceus! I am just in time." said the unembodied voice. "Now focus! It's going to come back and take the rest of your memories and all of your sanity. But if you try to keep your mind focused on them…" a shriek goes off in the distance.

"We have to hurry!" the voice continued at a faster rate. "Do you remember anything? Your name or gender. Anything!"

"I'm… a ...a boy." the boy weakly got out, "My name is…. My name is… ugh I can't remember."

"Damn it," the voice cursed. "well it could be worse. Just focus on what you can remember, I've dispatched someone to help. They'll be there as soon as possible and wake up!" the voice cut out. And the shriek got louder, two bloody eyes pierced into the boy.

He woke with burning headache. The boy starts to realize his surroundings. His surroundings focus into a cell. He hears two unfamiliar voice outside.

"So, after his memories disappear. What are we doing with him? Force him over to our side?" A manly voice questioned.

"No. The boss wants him dead afterwards." A female responded.

Between the fright of what they were talking about, and the pain in his head he lost track of their conversation. Which persisted for a few minutes. When the headache lightened a bit, he looked over to see that the guards were gone. But was replaced with a Gengar, the frightened boy toppled out of bed, and rant to the wall in fear.

"Gengar. Ke ke ke" laughed the purple Pokémon laughed with its sinister smile. "Ke ke ke!"

"I am so screwed." he said out loud. "How the hell am I going to survive this? Could they have been at least a bit considerate on how I was going to die."

"Mew!" another Pokémon appeared out of nowhere.

"Crap! Not another one!"The boy closed his eyes in fear. **Shriek!** The boy opened his eyes in surprise to see that the small pink Pokémon was protecting him.

"Gengar. GRRR" the Gengar was angry preparing something else.

"Watch out! It's going to use shadow ball." the boy yelled. He was surprised to see Mew following his warnings _._ "Uh… Attack it!" In which Mew responded with summoning giant rocks and throwing them at the Gengar heavily damaging it, and an aura flaring around it. "Okay! Do it again!" The small Mew repeats its last attack hitting the Gengar into the door knocking it down with the Gengar as well. "Nice job!" the boy exclaims.

The boy walks out of the cell looking to the side noticing a computer next to it. "Alright let's see what's on this thing."

"Cell #1203, Prisoner #1999. Captured and in immediate mindwipe, threat level high." The boy read the computer screen. "Huh, I guess I must have done something really bad to get this treatment then sentenced to death. Though being high on their threat level won't be good, but the computer won't let me in without a password."

"Computer shutdown will now be commenced." the machine stated.

"Hey Mew, do you see anything useful?" the boy called over to it. The Mew pulls the boy over to a bookshelf and was pointing at a book called Cult of Torren it read about the five different cults of the Torren region. The Darkrai cult, the Sky cult, the Infernal cult, the Abyssal cult, and one called Perfection. "Out of all of these I think I might have been a member trying to leave if anything, but why the mind wipe if they were going to kill me. Were they trying to make sure there'd be no chance of secrets let out?"The boy was confused as he did not know the circumstance for why this happened to him. The boy finds a staircase upstairs with Mew following close behind. "Damn it all." the boy whispered to himself, as on the next floor there was a fingerprint scanner one way and then another staircase. "Guess it's the other staircase unless you can phase me through Mew." Mew shook its head no.

"Mew." the pink Pokémon cried.

"What's this you have their bud." the boy saw a note in Mews arms which read.

-Hello again! I sent Mew to help you out because of its special ability, like how every mystical and Legendary Pokémon has a unique ability. Mew is able to do which no other can, if you give Mew the DNA of a human then it would allow you to transform into that person, disguising you. This should be helpful in your escape.

Signed Your Benefactor

"Wow, you're really special you know that." the boy complimented Mew. Mew responded with a happy cheer. "Well to get out of here it's probably won't be easy to get one of these peoples' DNA, but let's try our best."

"I stand corrected." The boy said in utter shock as he saw a pool of blood in a pentagram. Between two golden pillars with a statue of Darkrai at the top. "So, was I a part of the Darkrai cult?"Mew leans down to touch the pool of blood. As it touches the pool it started to glow.

"What the?" the boy was startled. A second later he knew what was going on. Mew came to the boy glowed brighter, transforming him into a Darkrai cultist. "Woah didn't expect that this was one of their own."

The boy with Mew head back down to the floor with the fingerprint scanner, "Let's hope that this works" the disguised boy places his hand on the scanner. **Bzzt!** The door unlocked. "Great now let us find the exit." The boy is continuing on through the base until where he sees two more pillars by another staircase. "Alright that's our ticket out of here!" Exclaimed the boy. "Crap! spoke too soon." a guard appeared from one of the pillars. "Mew hide yourself. Maybe I can sweet talk him." Mew made itself invisible with its powers. Then the boy continued to the staircase.

"Hey!" the guard yelled, "What are you doing here? It's just about time for the sacrifice to summon Darkrai for this month"

"Oh! That was today, I almost forgot," the boy lied, "not to mention that I'm kinda new here."

"Hmp. Really you look kinda familiar?" Questioned the Guard.

"Yeah! I get that all the time," the boy continued his lie, "I wasn't feeling that great and was trying to get some air."

"Ha ha ha! I heard the new recruits were young. Never thought they would be this green!"

"Sorry I'm just really shy. I often feel nauseous if I'm in too big of a crowd." the Boy was desperate to get past the guard. "I'm just really scared!"

"Heh, Newbies like you won't last too long" The guard said. "Let me take you down to the area."

"But weren't you guarding the gate?" the boy was actually curious.

"No! I was just finding a good place to smoke." the guard chuckled, as he pulled the boy away from the stairs. "Call me John. Tell me what's yours?"

"..." the boy's heart skipped a beat out of fear. "(Why!? How the hell is my luck like this. I gotta say something, anything at this point would be good. Oh, Arceus what am I gonna do.)"

"Ah I see!" John blurted out, "One of the others must have pulled a prank on you. If you want keep it to yourself I'll let it slide. But, if Persephone asks, answer if you don't want to get hit with a fire blast."

They walk through the mess hall to get there faster. The boy picked up some of the potions and status healing items along the way. John directed them up to a place with an open ceiling. It showed the sky, it was pitch black."(So, it's night time.)" The surrounding torches lit the area in at least twenty cultists. "(If I'm found out even Mew can't save me.)" Two people were standing up on a platform with another pentagram.

"And so, we begin." A familiar voice sounded.

"Miss Persephone, please you can't do this! I don't want to die!" said the sacrifice.

John whispered to the boy, "Poor guy we all drew straws of which of us would be sacrificed."

"Poor guy." the boy responded quietly. "(Scratch the thing of I said about being killed by a Gengar, that would be more considerate than being a blood sacrifice.)"

Persephone chuckled, "When you joined this cult you swore to give your life for the cult. How is this any different." the sacrifice started to well tears in his eyes. The boy wanted to look away, but to do that would give himself away. "Activate the ritual circle! Darkrai, God of Nightmares! I beseech you, on this dark night, to enter this realm. I offer this loyal soul to you, to be bound to your world of nightmares for eternity! Voco Virtutem Umbrarum Dominum!" as the words were said the torches turned blue, and the sky turned red. Before the boy knew, all that was left of the sacrifice was a pool of blood like before and the sacrifice's body was replaced with a black and white Pokémon.

"No-what the-ack" the boy was at a loss for words.

"Yes. Darkrai has been summoned, last time it actually appeared was a year ago, and it quickly escaped." John responded with a wicked grin. "You got lucky. Not everyone is able to see the summoning from his close."

"I'm really fortunate." the boy weakly responded. "(Fortunate enough to not get sacrificed) Did you know the name of the person sacrificed."

"Roy." John stated, "Now pay attention."

"Darkrai, why do you not join me?" Persephone asked. "I know that you have appeared to my sister time and time again. Why do you appear for her and not us? The cult that has worshiped you for years. With your power, both of us could rule this planet." Darkrai did not care, as it turned its back to the leader of the cult. In the blink of an eye it was gone, and the sky and torches returned to its natural color. The boy could see the angry Persephone mumble something under her breath, and she was stopped by two cultist scientists. The scientists wanted to try the ritual again to try to force Darkrai to help the cult. It only made Persephone more infuriated, she reached for a small red and white orb on her belt. "You insolent buffoons, you would harm the legendary Pokémon that we worship for power. Houndoom! Show these idiotic grunts how we treat disobedience. Fire Blast!" the kanji symbol for fire had burned the scientists to ash. "I'm off to check on the prisoner. No one follow me unless you want to be Houndoom's breakfast."

The boy silently gulped his fear. Thinking profusely on how to get out before he was found out. "Hey John I need to use the restroom." the boy said aloud.

"Alright the closest one is by the Mess Hall." John responded.

The boy ran as fast as he could back the way he came. By the time he had got to the staircase by the exit a message had sounded "Everyone High Alert the Prisoner Has Escaped! Base Is Now in Process of Closing All Entrances and Exits!" the message wasn't lying the exit was being closed off by iron bars.

"Like hell I'm giving up now!" the boy no longer cared about being discrete if he was trapped there he was dead with no way out. He sped up the stairs faster than Extreme Speed and slid out as the iron bars hit the floor. It actually closed on the Darkrai costume, in which Mew dispelled the transformation. But the boy didn't stop there he continued on his way running as fast as he can.

 **Chapter 2- Chivalrous Rivalry**

 _ **Location: unknown**_

 _ **Time: Sunrise**_

The sun had just started to rise as the boy finally stopped, he had been running all night. Just beyond in the distance a town was there. "Mew... Lets…. Stop…. For…. now." The boy was struggling through his gasps of air. He leaned against a tree and sat down, he was exhausted but he knew if he was going to get into this town he needed a name. "Mew what do you think of Roy?" the boy asked.

Mew looked at him as if asking the boy, "what do you mean?"

"I mean if I want to survive I'm going to need to a name, and I can't remember my own name." the boy stated. After that Mew understood and dropped its questioning attitude. "Hey Mew if you don't mind, I would like to rest for a while before walking into the next town."

"Mew!" Mew wanted him to keep going since they were so close to the town. But soon after it saw how tired Roy was. "Mew."

 _ **Location: Edge of an unknown town**_

 _ **Time: a few hours after sunrise, but not midday**_

"Hey get up!" A boy with white hair woke up the purple haired boy. "You'll catch a cold if you're out here to long!"

"Nnngh, what's with all the noise" He stirred from rest, then he suddenly remembered all of the things from the previous night, and his mood changed into a weary suspicion. "Wait who are you? And what are you doing."

"I'm Damian, and I'm helping prepare for the Augur to come to Telnor Town." Damian responded with utmost trust. "What's your name? And why did you come here?"

"Name's Roy." the purple haired boy said with a smile and confidence. "I'm here to see the Augur." He lied, but he at least knew about what an Augur was due to the books in the Darkrai base.

"I mean who wouldn't want to meet with the Augur, but that doesn't explain why you're out here?" Damian asked.

"I just wanted to see him as early as possible, and I like camping outside." the boy responded.

"Alright your case is clear, but I still have three questions for you." Damian continued. "Where are you from? Is your hair color natural? How good are you with that flute?"

It took him a moment to think of answers to Damian's questions "I was born on the road, no real place to call my own. Yes, this is my natural color." lie he didn't even know the color of his eyes. "And I'm not really good at playing the flute I really just started. (what hell is he talking about I have no flute.)" Confused the boy looked down to see a pink flute next to a bag.

"Okay if you want, you can help out with preparing for the Augur. The townsfolk would greatly appreciate the help. Meet me at the Town Hall." Damian exclaimed as he left

"Okay that was weird, Mew where are you?" the boy called for it. It responded with a sound although it refused to turn visible. "Alright I heard you respond by the bag" so he looked down at the flute and bag to see another note.

-Hello Again _'Roy'_! Mew had come back to report that you escaped the Darkrai Cult base with some difficulty. Mew had decided to help you on your long journey ahead, although it would be useful for Mew to travel as one of your Pokémon, it would be better stays in stealth mode while it travels with you. Just to make sure no one targets you because of your new friend. But in case you need help with Mews abilities if you blow through this flute, and Mew will appear to help you. The bag is also a treat of mine I also gave you an extra item or two.

Signed Your Benefactor

"Items let's see what we got." the boy went to look in the bag. In where he found a Dexnav, a few potions, Pokegear, a small mirror, and a reusable water bottle. "That's actually not bad well I'll at least know what I look like." he looked over into the mirror, he saw himself with purple hair, and dark blue eyes. "Well at least I might have someone who remembers me, if I have hair like this. Although it is very likely that one of the one who captured me will notice I'm no longer captured either. This journey will be risky either way." the boy continued his way into the town of Telnor. It actually wasn't that hard to find, but when he walked in he found Damian having an argument with someone.

"I heard that in one of the caves that are located in the forest, there is a rare stone. If you're fast enough you'll make it in time." Said a Man

"No way! You're not going their young man!" Said a woman.

"But mom! I need a present for the Augur! And going in the forest... You know what that means? Getting a starter Pokémon!" Damian responded

"Like hell!" The mother yelled. "You're not mature enough to have a Pokémon! You get yourself and your Pokémon killed as soon as you leave the town!"

"Roy! Come on, help me out here!" Damian cried for help. "This is Roy, he said that he'll help out with the preparations." He introduced the clueless boy

"Hello." The boy said.

"Hmm? You'll help us? Well if that's the case... Have you handled a Pokémon before?" Asked the man. He was quite old and his clothes looked really expensive.

"Well... Yes. Indeed, I have." 'Roy' did not lie, Mew was very helpful to the boy _._

"Splendid! Then you two will go to prof. Sylvan and take your Pokémon from there. Then you'll go get a rare stone and come back to give it to the Augur. Everything Great! Now go! We don't have time!" the man was practically pushing them out.

"Wait one second!" Damian's mom stopped them before the door. "Roy! Can you promise me that you will keep my Damian safe?"

"Mom!" Damian whined

The purple headed boy barely thought he would be able to keep himself safe, he wanted to say no. But he could see from the look in Damian's eyes if he said no it would worst thing to ever happen to him, "I promise on my own life that I will keep your son safe." he was being extremely solemn.

"Alright then, Damian you have my permission." Damian's mother respected how ' _Roy'_ responded with utter trust.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Damian was jumping with glee.

"Okay. Now that is settled hurry on your way as I said before there isn't much time" the Man now officially pushing them out of the door.

"Hey Roy! Race you there," Damian exclaimed.

"Wait up! I don't even know where the lab is!" the boy chased after Damian.

The purple haired boy chased the white-haired boy to the south-eastern part of town.

"Heh! I win." Damian gasped for air

"You only won, because I don't know where anything is!" the loser angrily yelled.

"A win is still a win." Damian teased, "For someone who was born on the road should have a better time finding places."

"Well just because I was born on the road doesn't mean I don't have trouble with places I never been to!" the boy was still complaining, "Let's just get our Pokémon."

"Don't you get it? If you won't take them, no one will. Not even me. I'll leave them out in the wild, and they'll probably die." The boys heard as they entered.

"Whoa! That's harsh..." the boy whispered to Damian.

"Okay, okay... I'll take them, but why a cult leader like you-... Oh hello kids!" The professor changed subjects quickly when she saw the two boys. "Why are you here, if I may ask?"

"Um... We came here to get our starters." Damian replied.

"I'll be going now. If you don't need them ask the kids to take one for a starter. Take care." Said the man dressed in a black trench coat. "Now I'll be on my way."

"Okay kids I'm Professor Sylvan. It seems, that today is your lucky, or unlucky day (depending on what you think)! Because aside from everyday Eevee you can choose a Delta Pokémon!" The prof. Said. "Do you know what Delta Pokémon are?"

"Yes." the boy who lost his memories responded without thinking.

"What? You do? Then tell me, what are Delta Pokémon?" Damian was curious.

"Well... To put it simply... They are Pokémon, whose type and appearance have changed greatly. It's like... A Ghost type Pikachu." Answered the purple haired boy. "(How the f*** do I know that?!)"

"I-I think I get it…" Damian struggled to understand.

"Very well kids! If you want an Eevee, just talk to me. If you want a Delta starter, then choose one of the three from the table." the Professor stated

"You go first Roy." Said the silver haired boy.

' _Roy'_ scratched his chin, "Hmp, what's the names of the Pokémon? Don't tell me their types just the names."

"There is Delta Bulbasaur, Delta Charmander, and Delta Squirtle." stated Professor Sylvan.

"Hmp," he closed his eyes "I choose you…." he picked up the Delta Charmander's ball. "I'll name you Rogue."

"Why did you name him that?" Asked Damian.

"Her, actually." the boy responded. "She seems to like it." she was shaking with joy in her ball.

"Can't argue with a Pokémon, now I like the heroic looks of Delta Squirtle" Damian picked up its pokeball. "You don't look like you want a new name though. Hey Roy you want to battle?"

"Hold it before you battle. One does it outside, two these Pokedex will help you out on your journey. It's the latest model too, it recognizes all mid battle stat changes and move pools, and interesting facts about the Pokémon." she handed them the Pokedex, they were like wrist watches. Then the Duo left the building to have a battle.

"Let's try out this Pokedex." exclaimed Damian. "Go Delta Squirtle!"

The machine buzzed the started to speak, as the Pokémon landed on the ground. "A Delta Species discovered by EchoTheThird. Though its shell causes it to stand out when hiding in the shadows, it conceals itself using the cloth on its back."

"Wow interesting it's a Dark-Fighting type, move pool Pursuit, Tackle, and Tail Whip." Damian exclaimed.

"Wow, the original Squirtle is pure water, such a difference between the two." the boy was surprised by his own explanation, "The original Charmander is pure Fire, wonder if the type supreme see remains. Go Rogue!"

The machine on the purple haired boy's wrist buzzed and spoke, as Rogue hit the ground. "A Delta Species discovered by EchoTheThird. While the flame on its tail does not appear immediately after its birth, it burns more fiercely with age."

"Cool, Dragon type like how regular Charizard is only accessible to it by one of its mega evolution." he complained. "Move set is Scratch, Growl, and Twister. Beneficial nature to the special attack great. Also, this battle won't have the same result as our race, Rogue use Twister!" the white boney dragon, used its tail with a purple flame to conjure a twister, it hit and took brining the life bar down to yellow.

"Ack! No fair!" Damian Shouted! "Retaliate with Pursuit," the small cape wearing turtle, rammed its head into Rogue, bringing Rogue's life bar to the red. **SUPER EFFECTIVE.** "Wait its part Ghost too!"

"I didn't tell you that?" the boy tried to dodge the question, "I was really hoping that you would use Tackle or Tail Whip first. But, still were not done yet! Rogue reply with Twister! (If this doesn't finish it then were done for.)" The purple haired boy thought as it hit and, brought the health bar down to a small sliver of red. "Bloody Hell!" the boy cursed.

"Alright let's finish this off!" Damian shouted with confidence. "Wait what! Don't tumble down!"

"That's right twister has a chance to flinch!" he cheered, "Now! Let's finish this for real. Rogue again use Twister!" the attack hit with great power. As the small turtle fell. "Told you that it wouldn't end like last time."

"Fine you win, but I'm going to get you back for this battle!" Damian shouted.

"You say that. But we still need to get our gifts for the Augur." Roy reminded. "Let's heal up at the Pokémon Center, then get on our way."

 **Chapter 3- Unsettling News**

 _ **Location: Shade Forest**_

 _ **Time: 11:30**_

"Wow level thirteen already. Rogue you're getting close to being able to evolve soon!" the boy told the little dragon. "Unless it's different for Delta Pokémon. Ugh why can't I remember all information on them!"

Rogue answered with cheerful roar. "Grooaw!"

"Well this is the place Damian said we'd meet in. I wonder if he got here before me. I mean all of those trainers did slow us down." the boy talked to Rogue. "I guess we need to continue on our way." Yes, the boy did have a little annoyance of being challenged by other trainers. **Gulp.** the boy drank from his water bottle. Then ran into the cave with Rogue following closely behind. "Ugh! More Pokémon, this is not going to be fun." he complained. He did fight with some Pokémon on his way, although he did not catch all of the Pokémon the Pokedex kept recording each of their data. The information was useful, but also annoying. The boy and Rogue continue through the cave battling some new wild Pokémon and new trainers, which increased Rogue's level to fourteen.

"Roy there you are!" a familiar voice exclaimed, as it was Damian. "That took you forever!"

"Sorry I can't run past every trainer or they start to chase after me." _'Roy'_ responded with an annoyed yell. "Same with the wild Pokémon."

"Anyways," Damian quickly changed the subject, "I think the rare stone that the mayor was talking about is over to the far right." they were about to walk over to where Damian said before the purple haired boy stopped them. "Wait why are we stopping?"

"SHH!" the boy hushed Damian and pointed to the far side of the cave, where two silhouettes were talking.

"He will not leave Telnor Town alive." a female voice sounded. "My agent is already in place. I assume yours is, too?"

"Yes, and armed to the brink with the strongest of Pokémon." a male voice responded. "Rest assured, he **will** be dead before he leaves Telnor Town."

"Very good. I despise this Augur the most." the female responded in disgust. "I could at least begrudgingly respect the First Augur, but I can barely say the other one without feeling nauseous. He has practically brain washed the region with his so called 'Greatness' and other nonsense he has spread. Do you even know how ridiculous he makes himself sound? Born from fire and lightning. He rode Xerneas as a stead? He has been an Augur for a year and have been worshiped like the holy helix fossil."

The other one sighed and responded. "Well, we won't have to worry about him after today, do we? Well we leave for now." the two people walk out of the cave

"Roy…." Damian word were full of fear. "Those were cultists, and they plan on assassinating the Augur. We Have to go save him."

By the time those word left Domains mouth, the purple haired boy was going between wanting to help and his own safety. "(If I go and they recognize me I'm doomed, But I can't just let someone die from my selfishness) Let's go we have to save him! Right!"

A smile came over Damian's face. "Yeah let's go!" the two boys ran back to Telnor Town as fast as they could. By the time the boys get to the town the Augur was already in the town. "We got to Hurry!" Damian yelled.

"I know!" the boy angrily responded, "(why the hell is my life non-stop running.)" They had entered the town hall.

"Oh… Hello! I'm Jaern the second Augur." the Augur said. "It's nice to meet you all- you have a very lovely town. What might your names be, younglings?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Damian shouted. "We heard news of someone wanting to kill you!" The room went silent for a moment, The Augur was confused

"What do you mean, no one would try that in a place like this!" Jaeren Laughed.

"We beg to differ!" two People in the corner remove their costumes to reveal their red and blue uniforms.

"Well you kid just had our plans moved ahead of schedule." the red one scowled, the two prepared their reached their pokeballs.

"NO! You'll have to go through me first!" Damian screamed as he jumped in front of the Augur. "Go Squirtle!" The small Black turtle landed with heroic intent.

"Idiot two on one won't end well for you." the other boy jumped next to Damian. "I got the one on the right. We got this Rogue!" Rogue landed with a roar.

"You and your monster will be our warmup before killing the Augur. GO Skrelp! Use tackle" the Purple seahorse readied its attack

"Not so fast! Rogue Confuse ray!" a beam shot from Rogue confusing the enemy Skrelp. Although didn't stop the attack, it was still ineffective on Rogue.

"What?! That thing's Ghost type! Skrelp GO for Feint attack." A dark aura covered the Pokémon, showing it was a dark type move.

"Uh Oh. Use Twister fast!" Rogue sent a spiraling twister at the Skrelp, CRITICAL HIT brought the Pokémon to a sliver of life. It didn't flinch but the Skrelp Hurt itself in confusion knocking itself unconscious "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about."

"You Were Useless, Come on Horsea! Use Water Gun" Before purple haired kid could command Rogue, the shot of water hit Rogue doing little damage.

"Heh if that's all you got then, Rogue Twister!" it hit the Horsea, bring it down to fifty percent HP. "Again, Twister when you can."

"Oh No You Don't Horsea Smokescreen!" The Blue Seahorse made the room fill Up with smoke so no one could see. The Twister did hit its mark taking down the seahorses but its trainer disappeared. The boy quickly turned to see that the assassins lying unconscious on the floor in front of the Augur.

"Wow to think you thought you would leave your Pokémon to fend for itself to try to kill me." Jaeren looked at them Angrily, "You will be transported to Helios City for your Trial. Vinculorum Mortae!" A Bright light shone and the assassins were gone. "Now then Thank you, younglings. I would surely made through it without your help."

Damian looked on embarrassed. "S-sorry."

"Although, I greatly appreciate it. Should you visit Helios City I would welcome you there. You seem quite powerful too, what are your names?

"I'm Roy." the boy lied at this, and thought he saw something."(Did he just raise an eyebrow at that? Does he know I'm lying?)" The worry soon left when he heard Damian

"I'm Damian!" he shouted very loud.

"Anyway…. For now, I'm saying goodbye to this beautiful town! I hope I can come back here pretty soon. Farewell!" And the Second Augur left.

"HURRAY FOR DAMIAN AND ROY!" the crowd around them cheered. Although of the heroes noticed that Damian's stepmom had passed out. Whether it was from what just transpired or that Damian was now a hero, was unclear.

"Damian! From what just happened I don't think your mother can stop you from your Journey now" The Mayor had pulled Damian and _'Roy'_ aside to talk to them. "I'd say you still have some to learn so try the Trainer School in Midna Town would be best for you. Now quickly go prepare to leave." The two had left the party and talked a bit.

"Well Guess you get go for the dream you always had of going on a journey." the boy clasped Damian on his back.

"Yeah, never thought I could. Thanks for everything Roy." Damian had a sad look in his eyes. "Guess I'll go prepare for my journey."

"Hey! What's that look for?" the boy questioned. "We are going to meet in the next town, you count on it." The two looked at each other and shook hands and went separate ways for now to meet in Midna Town.


	2. Ch 4-5

**Chapter 4- Midna Town Problems**

 _ **Location: Midna Town**_

 _ **Time: 21:00**_

"Finally, we are at the next town." _'Roy'_ stated exhaustedly, it was a quite troublesome, time crossing Route 1, Telnor Cave, and Shade Forest. Between traveling through there he had caught 19 new Pokémon, most of which he knows he won't use. Some he just caught so the Pokedex doesn't repeat itself each time he encounters the same Pokémon. The maximum amount he can carry is six Pokémon and none of the ones he caught weren't great. The rest he had caught had been sent to his PC, He set up his PC back in Telnor town. "come on where is the Pokémon Center!" he was straining to see the red-roofed building. "AH! There it is!" when he saw the building he used the rest of his energy to run to the Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" The Nurse Joy exclaimed, joyfully. "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon"

"Yes please." he responded, "I'd also like to access my PC, and exchange some Pokémon."

"The PC is over on the side there, your which Pokémon would you like to heal?" the Joy asked

"I would like to heal Rogue. The ones that are sent to the PC are automatically healed right?" the boy asked.

"Alright it should take a few seconds, and yes they are healed." A few minutes after the kid accessed his PC and took out the Pokémon he wanted and placed the rest inside the PC. A Scream could be heard from Joy "AHHH!"

"What the!" an orange and blue Pokémon flew right past the kid's head. In which he responded. "Go! Rogue!" his white little Pokémon landed on the ground with a small thud.

"New Pokémon Sited!" The Pokedex had fired up and the boy groaned in annoyance. "ROTOM! Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc."

"Electric-Ghost, level 15 same as Rogue, this is not going to end well for us if he has any ghost moves." The Rotom fired an electric beam at Rogue which hit, "Crap, Thunder Wave. Rogue give it a twister!" the boy commanded. Rogue shot out a twister from her tail and hit the Rotom, in which it responded with a confuse ray. _Great confusion on my highest-level Pokémon._ "Rogue come on hit it once more with twister!" Rogue Slowly focused its attack and aimed and hit it. Rotom was in the red health, where it discharged a large amount of electricity, almost one-shot Rogue with a critical hit. "Rogue you did great, go Onix! Onix I need you to survive its next few attacks while I try to catch it!" the boy had thrown a pokeball almost catching the Pokémon, when he had used the second pokeball it hadn't worked either, while the Rotom had brought Onix to one HP. the boy was on his last pokeball and threw, if this didn't work he was done for. The Rotom was sucked into the ball. Shook once stayed in, shook twice stayed in, shook a third time it just needs to lock and it will be caught… **bop!** the signal that Rotom was caught had sounded, joy overcame the boy. "Yes, We Caught the Rotom! I think I'll name you Ichigo" he said to the Rotom in the ball, then looked at the tired Onix and said, "you were great."

"Thank you so much!" Joy exclaimed, "that pest has been bothering this center for weeks, as thanks we will give you two free ultra-balls."

"Thanks! Can I also have a place to sleep tonight?" the boy asked

"Yes. That is alright, a room will be prepared shortly" Joy answer, "I know I asked earlier but would you like your Pokémon healed… Again?"

"Yes." the boy was ready to go to sleep. When he got to his room he took out his pokeballs to look at his Pokémon. "Alright, Ichigo your moves are thunder wave, confuse ray, uproar, and…. Discharge? No wonder you took Rogue down so easily. Well either way welcome to the team, be sure to make well with Rogue" before Ichigo shocked the boy into a sleep.

 _ **Location: dream realm**_

 _ **Time: unknown**_

The boy was floating in an unknown space again, before his vision started to clear and see a giant brownish building. The boy saw a sign in front of him, "E҉̧̧͜͡r̴̸͠e̢҉b͠u̧͜s҉̵͞͠ Gym" the boy couldn't make out the first word but the second word was definitely Gym. "Is this a Pokémon Gym?" the boy asked to himself. "Wonder why I'm here again?"

"My s̸̨͞͡o͞҉̨̛͠n͏̶ you are safe that is good, Mew tells me you have done well to do what you think is right. You have done well." A bodiless voice came from nowhere, a familiar voice though.

"You! You're the one who sent out Mew to help me!" The boy answered. "Where Are you? I can't see you or hear you quite well."

"So, my way of trying to reach you has worked, but with weakened effect. I can see and hear you well. But I still need to tell you something. First, your actual name is Joseph, reveal your name wearily. Second beware the Darkrai Cult and j͘͏͡a͘҉̶̢e̕͠ŗ͜͡é̸̷̸͟n̵̛ t̸͜h̡̨è̷̢̕͟ ̡́͘͝Ą̶͟u̧҉͘g͡u̧͟͠r̸͝. Finally, I am Y̶̵̢ò͜u̶҉ŕ ̧̢͘͞҉F̸̴̵a̸͏̵̧̛t̨́́h̀͠ȩ̶́͝r̸̵̨͟ ̀͞͏҉À́͝d͏̷̨͜a̵͟҉m̡." The boy could not hear what the last few words of his _'Benefactor'_. Before the world once again disappeared into thin air.

 _ **Location: Midna Town**_

 _ **Time: 10:00**_

"Ya-wn." the Boy Woke up, "Finally I get to sleep one night without being woken up by someone else. Yes!" he got out of bed and went to grab his bag and check on Ichigo and Rogue. "So how are you getting along." he looked at their pokeballs to see them shaking as if they were conversing with each other. "Good seems you two seem to be getting along. The mayor said go to the Trainer school… wonder where that is? But more importantly my real name is Joseph, and I don't know who I can test with this."

Joseph left the room and grabbed some food from the mart part of the Center. After that he went to find the Trainer School with an unexpected crash… **Crash**. "Hey watch where you are going!" the white-haired boy Damian didn't even know who he ran into.

"Hey there Damian, told you we meet again." Joseph stated still dizzy from the crash.

"Oops, sorry Roy!" Damian exclaimed. "Are you looking for the Trainer School as well?"

"Yes!" Joseph exclaimed

"It's over in the north-west corner of town, I'm excited for the tournament." Damian informed

"Wait there's a tournament?" Joseph asked

"Yeah there's a tournament for the students to practice real battles, there's one about every month. We got lucky and the tournament is today." Damian was excited for it

"It is. Is it?" Joseph was dumbstruck, "My luck is always like that."

"You ready for the rematch!" Damian exclaimed

"I am most definitely ready when the tournament happens," Joseph was ready for another battle. "When does it start?"

"The tournament usually starts around four o'clock" Damian responded.

"Damian, I have something to admit to you." Joseph didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust Domain with his real name.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked.

"When we first met, I was a bit startled to first meet you," Joseph slightly lied. "I didn't really know how much I could trust you, so I just gave you my middle name. My real first name is Joseph, I am so sorry for lying to you"

"If that's the case then I guess I can accept your apologies." Damian was more accepting than Joseph thought. "Just don't try to lie to me anymore."

"I thank you so much for forgiving me. I guess I'll see you at four, in the tournament!" Joseph yelled as he ran off to help train his Pokémon. Though with regret of not telling him more about his life.

 _ **Location: Midna Mine**_

 _ **Time: 14:00**_

 **Bop!** A Drilbur was caught! "Yay a new Pokémon." Joseph sarcastically said, "Well you seem to be pretty rare, so sorry for my sarcasm. For that I bestow the name Gurren upon you." Joseph had caught his fifth new Pokémon since seeing Damian. Joseph's Pokémon had progressed as well seeing that Rogue had evolved now close to level twenty, and Ichigo has reached level twenty. "Hmp. I have about two hours before the tournament, just a bit further." He walked through a bit of a passage further down the cave and saw a figure practicing with a Pokémon. _Guess I'm not the only person who wanted to train, I wonder if they want to battle?_ Joseph slowly made his way over ad was surprised at what he saw

"All right, the fossils are in place! You can do it Celebi! I believe in you!" the Girl said as a green fair appeared, "Move these fossils through time! Use Tesseract!" A green light shown and revealed four previously extinct Pokémon! "You did it!" the Girl exclaimed as she hugged the Celebi, "I'm so proud of you! All of our work Paid Off! Who'd think these guys see the light of day again! Now turn 'em back so no one sees them" another green light flash with the Pokémon ash piles of rocks.

"I think that last part is a bit too late." Joseph barely noticed what he said out loud

"Kyaaaa!" the girl screamed when she noticed Joseph. "How much of that did you see!"

"How about the part where you turned the fossils into Pokémon, and how the hell did you get a Celebi!" Joseph was still dumb stuck of what he saw.

"Look it would be very helpful if you never tell anyone what you saw, it could put me in danger if you told anyone."

"I understand I have my own secrets that I need to keep," Joseph kept talking

"Really?" the girl asked with a sly expression. "Like What?"

Insulted Joseph not even noticing the drama of what he was about to say "Well for instance I have had a Mew with me for a good while." In response to Joseph the girl laughed. "(Well I practically blew my secret already, why not show her that I'm not lying.)" Joseph took out the quartz flute and blue into it, and out came a note unheard by human ears. By the time the girl stopped laughing Mew was floating by Celebi.

"EEHH!" the girl screamed again "It might not be me! Oh, I should probably explain."

Joseph was confused "Please do!"

"Not Many people know about it, but a long time ago, there was a prophecy written about Torren." the girl explained. "Nobody knows it word for word, but it talks about the cults and the Augur. It is said a trainer picked by the Legendary pixies like Mew and Celebi, would be the ones who would find and defeat all of the cults. When the Cults found out they wanted to rid of any and all of those trainers. The first Hero thought to be the one of the Prophecy was the First Augur, as he was chosen by Hoopa. Since he disappeared a year ago people lost faith in him. When the Second came to be people were happy, but I don't think he was chosen by any legendary."

"So that's why you were asking me to stay quiet when you say me." Joseph stated "and now that I have appeared the prophecy may not be about you."

"Exactly!" The girl replied. "But we can't be caught with them in public, it would be asking someone to come kill us."

"Always wanted to die young." Joseph tried to lighten the mood, "I understand about everything of the prophecy (now). But there is still one thing I don't understand."

Curious the girl asked "What's that?"

"Since we started this conversation how have I not learned your name." Joseph said with a big smile.

"HAhaha!" the Girl laughed, "I'm Nora what's yours."

"Joseph. By any chance are you participating in the Trainer School Tournament?" Asked Joseph.

"Yes! as a matter a fact I am the Champion of the usual tournament." Nora bragged.

"Well that title won't last long, Now that I'm here." Joseph challenged. "Oh Yeah from looking at the time it starts in a half hour so better hurry."

 **Chapter 5- Trainer School Tournament**

 _ **Location: Midna Town**_

 _ **Time: 15:55**_

"Hey Damian!" Joseph yelled over to him as he got to the trainer school entrance. "We gotta go sign up, or else it would be too late!"

"I already signed up earlier this morning after meeting with you Joseph." Damian called back. "But the teacher said to help find a student before the tournament started, she is supposedly the champion of the tournaments."

"Oh! Don't worry I met up with her when I was training, she should be here any minute." Joseph reassured. "(I probably should not tell him about Celebi, and the prophecy until I get Nora's permission.)"

"Well that should be okay then, go signup" Damian opened the door for Joseph

"Hey Hold that Door!" Nora Screamed at Joseph and Damian as she ran at them. "Thank…. You!"

"Hello again." Joseph smiled, "Glad you made it, now come on let's go sign up."

"I signed up yesterday," Nora laughed. "And who are you?" She asked

"Well Nora this is Damian, Damian this is Nora. While you two get to know each other. I'll go sign up." Joseph was embarrassed. _I can't believe that I'm the last one to sign up._ As he heard laughter from the other to he went to find the teacher.

"Hello there would you like to sign up for the Trainer school tournament?" A woman asked Joseph.

"Yes, I would like to sign up before it starts." Joseph responded.

"Good with you we have an even number of participants now take a number for who you will face." the women stated. Joseph grabbed a ticket and got the number one. "Oh! So, you will be in the first match, go take seat near the other students before it starts. Also, you are allowed to use up to three Pokémon for this tournament" Joseph does what she commands. After a few minutes the teacher stood on the arena and welcomed all of the students before the tournament started. It was a surprise to see that the tournament held just eight people. Joseph was not battling Damian or Nora during the first match, to fight them he would need win his matches while the win theirs.

"I am Ninja Boy Kyle!" yelled the seven-year-old kid, "Hope you're ready to lose" Kyle said as he threw out a Riolu.

"RIOLU." The Pokedex fired up again. "The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad."

"Riolu, huh. Let's go with Ichigo" Joseph yelled, "Cause an Uproar now!" the floating orange ghost created a large screech. **Screech!** Which caused not only the Riolu but everyone in the room to cover their ears. While the HP bar for the Riolu slowly went down to red. "Dang I was hoping to one shot it." Joseph yelled over Ichigo.

"RIOLU HIT BACK WITH A FORCE PALM!" Kyle screamed louder than Ichigo's Uproar. Which then the Riolu jumped and hit Ichigo taking its HP Bar down by nine points of health.

"What!" Joseph was surprised before realizing. "So Riolu must have emitted a lot of its aura into that Attack. Otherwise it shouldn't have even hit Ichigo, well either way Ichigo continue to uproar." Where Kyle's Riolu fainted from the noise. "Now Are you ready to lose?" Joseph liked to repeat the comments of trainers who thought he was weak.

"I'm not done yet let's go Tyrogue!" Kyle sent out another fighting type.

"Interesting…. Wait did you only have fighting types!" Joseph just realized.

"Yeah they are the types most like a ninja. Why wouldn't I use them?" Kyle exclaimed.

"So, you want to call the match or should I defeat his Tyrogue first?" Joseph called to the teacher. "Because most fighting types at low levels can't even touch a ghost type!" Joseph directed that last part to Kyle.

"HEY DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YET!" Kyle yelled, "TYROGUE USE PURSUIT!" the pursuit attack. The attack caught both Joseph and Ichigo off guard, resulting the Tyrogue's attack to be a critical hit. After that Ichigo was badly hurt, but not down yet.

"Alright you got more than you let on." Joseph complemented "Ichigo Discharge Now!" and with one shot the Tyrogue fell. "Good match you caught me unaware with the pursuit, and a force palm that actually hurt a Ghost type. But still the difference between our skills was your down fall. You did great though."

"Thanks…." Kyle said quietly, Joseph didn't know if he was sad or mad. But he reached out to shake Joseph's hand.

Then everyone yelled at Joseph for using Uproar, instead of cheering for his victory. Before the teacher quieted them down to bring the next match of Damian and Bird Keeper Toby. The winner was decided to be Damian, in which it was revealed that Damian had caught a Corphish and a Luxio. After that Nora's match against flower girl Tamara had been decided faster than either Damian's or Joseph's. But it revealed her first two Pokémon were Trapinch and Sewaddle. While the last match was between two school trainers it was pretty pathetic compared to the others.

The teacher made an announcement, "It looks like our next match will be between Joseph and Damian! Let's give them a round of applause!"

"Boo! Joseph! Win DAMIAN WIN!" The crowd cheered for Damian while they yelled at Joseph for the deafening them in the first round.

"Looks like you got yourself a good fan base Damian." Joseph called out

"Maybe you would too if you didn't start with AN UPROAR ATTACK!" Damian yelled back. "Let's Go Wartortle!"

Joseph's Pokedex fired up "DELTA WARTORTLE! Its tail splits to better conceal the back of its shell while it waits for foes. Its gloves help better channel its inner spirit energy."

"Do you ever get tired of this?" Asked Joseph, "Also Congratulations on evolving Squirtle

"No, I think it's interesting, though some of the times are odd." Damian responded.

"Well either way it's time for our rematch! Let's go Ichigo!" Joseph shouted.

"BOOO!" The crowd then yelled at Joseph, "Use another Pokémon!"

"Ignore them Ichigo use Discharge!" Joseph shouted, where Ichigo in annoyance from the booing. Ichigo made the discharge a bit stronger than usual. _**CRITICAL HIT.**_ Delta Wartortle had barely survived that attack leaving it at two percent health. With that discharge the crowd was no longer booing the Rotom instead shaking in fear. "G-gotta love rubber boots!" before Joseph fell to one knee.

"A-re you!" Damian barely got out the words from the shock both the attack and the fact that his Pokémon was almost taken down. "Use Bite!" it took Ichigo Down to less than thirty percent health.

"Wow you got love your Pokémon's ability!" Joseph stated. Shadow Call, ability raises Dark Type moves in low health. "(Alright the one I was worrying about is almost down, but what is my next move. I can go with a safe discharge to finish it off, but what if Damian switches to Luxio. If I switch to try to counter or predict his switch to Rogue and it doesn't work his Wartortle could take him down.) Ichigo go with…"

"Wait one sec Wartortle Comeback, let's go Luxio!" Damian interrupted Joseph "Now Use Spark! Wait don't hit yourself." It hurt itself in confusion, causing seventeen percent in damage

Joseph's Pokedex Identifies the Luxio "LUXIO! It rests its forelegs on others to communicate with rhythmic electric pulses from its claws."

"If you had listened to what I was about to say you would have known that I was using confuse ray." Joseph explained, "Now switch Pokémon before I make people hate me more."

"Like hell I will! Luxio has type resistance to Discharge!" Damian refused to lose, "Luxio use Spark again!" Damian's yell snapped Luxio out of confusion.

"Al right but Pokémon with higher speed move first you know." Joseph grinned as he covered his ears. The crowd did likewise. "ICHIGO UPROAR!" Both attacks hit leaving both Pokémon in red health. "And with this I take down your second Pokémon in the next turn no matter what." the turn proceeds with Luxio fainting

"I won't give up just yet! Go Corphish!" Damian was smiling

Joseph's Pokedex fired up once again "CORPHISH! Once it grips prey with its large pincers, it will never let go, no matter what. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any environment."

"Lucky Uproar will last one more turn. But don't consider it a victory yet!" Joseph was getting cocky. "(It may survive with that thick shell it has.)"

"Corphish endure the Uproar and use Bubble beam" Damian shouted. The red lobster did as it was told a took the attack with on hit point remaining and knocked out Ichigo.

"Not bad Damian. Not bad at all, let's do this Rogue!" Joseph commented

Damian's Pokedex fired up "DELTA CHARMELEON! Its claws tear into its foe's spirit. When facing powerful opponents, the flame on its tail gives off the appearance of a face.

"I see you evolved yours too." Damian commented.

"It's nothing too much but I love the attack it got! Go Rogue use Shadow Sneak" Joseph commanded. Joseph's victory was assured with the priority move. As its shadow stretched and attacked Corphish brining it down in one shot.

"Wartortle You're my only hope!" Damian Shouted.

"Si-gh, not like it will change anything!" Joseph was surprised of how fast the Wartortle coved the distance to use a Bite attack. The attack nearly one-shot Rogue, "Well Like I said. Now Shadow Sneak." Down went Damian's final Pokémon. "(Guess I wasted that turn waiting too much.) Good match!" Joseph reached to shake Damian's hand.

"You completely shut me down!" Damian was upset yet glad to have battled Joseph. "I was barely able to get out four attacks."

"I did train so I wouldn't lose to you. Also, I already challenged Nora in becoming the Champion of the Tournament." Joseph explained, "So I wasn't planning on losing to you just yet!"

"Alright everyone let's congratulate Joseph and Damian on their wonderful match!" the teacher announced. Everyone started to clap, mainly out of fear of Joseph. "Now then our next match will be Nora against Simon!" Everyone knew that Nora was obviously win so they cheered for her. In which she did. "Now then let's have a five-minute break to make sure our finalists Pokémon are in peak condition!"

Joseph walked over to talk to Nora "So are you ready to lose?"

"Umm I'm pretty sure you are going to be doing that. Also, neither of us have seen our final Pokémon so it can go either way." Nora retorted

"I believe that last statement is incorrect for me." Joseph corrected

"WAIT WHAT?!" Nora Screamed.

"All of my other Pokémon were under leveled," Joseph explained.

"You are too careless, you should have had a full team prepared." Nora yelled, "You should have had an extra Pokémon to make it even."

"I'm not that cruel to use a Pokémon as a meat shield just because it is lower level!" Joseph was angered by that. "If they aren't strong enough to be used for the team. I will not force them into a battle I know they can't win."

Bzzt the speaker sounded, "Now without further ado. We will have the final match between the new trainer Joseph, and the current Champion Nora!"

The crowd cheered for Joseph surprising, they may have hated him for his use of uproar. But it seemed that the students wanted a new champion for the school.

"I thought these guys were Damian's fanbase" Nora teased at Joseph slash Damian, "Did you manage to steal them in the last match?"

"Nah I think they just want a new champion." Joseph antagonized her. "They seem of be tired of your reign."

"Well I guess we'll start!" Nora was annoyed, "Go Trapinch!"

Joseph's Pokedex fired up "Its big jaws crunch through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back."

"Well hope it doesn't have any bite moves." Joseph worried, "GO! Rogue use Twister!"

"What Right off the bat!" Nora was surprised by Rogue's speed, and the twister's wind blew her Trapinch over. When the twister contacted Trapinch's underside it had critically hurt it, bring it down to twenty percent health. "We will not be defeated this easily! Trapinch use Feint Attack!"

"Too slow. Rogue Shadow Sneak." Joseph was fast and powerful with his first two attacks fainting Nora's first Pokémon. "I'm not losing to you, And I'm only using two Pokémon to do so!" the crowd went silent with a combination of excitement and disbelief, no one saw her lose one Pokémon since her first tournament

"Yeah, but you were just lucky with that crit." Nora shrugged, but her eyes said that Trapinch was her key to victory. "GO! Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf!"

"I'd rather keep you away from others until we see what her final Pokémon is. GO Ichigo!" Joseph sent out his Rotom, His Pokedex had the info for Sewaddle up /This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. / Rotom took the Sewaddle attack leaving the HP bar seventy five percent. "Tough little bug either way, Ichigo fry it with Discharge!" Ichigo zapped the life points of the Sewaddle to sixty percent health.

"Sewaddle Create a shield with string shot! And Throw leaves from behind it!" Nora commanded

"Ichigo Rip through their defenses with Uproar" Joseph Tried to counter. The string shot shield had protected Sewaddle blocking half of the damage dealt with a remaining ten percent health. While its Next wave of Razor Leaves did another twenty five percent of health. Then all of a sudden, The Sewaddle started to glow, it was evolving into a Swadloon. It was shown definite by Joseph's Pokedex alarm /New Pokémon sited! Swadloon- Forests where Swadloon live have superb foliage because the nutrients they make from fallen leaves nourish the plant life. / "Great high defensive stat you got, We'll Continue to Uproar!"

"Protect, Then Razor Leaf" Nora shouted. The Protect negated all of The Uproar's damage and the Razor Leaf made a Critical hit leaving Ichigo at eighteen percent health,  
"ONE MORE DISCHARGE C'MON YOU CAN DO IT ICHIGO!" Joseph Cheered for his Pokémon. In the excitement Ichigo mad a double knock out for itself and the opposing Swadloon.

"Wow! Double Knockout!" The teacher announced. "Joseph is an amazing Trainer, this is the first time we've seen two of Nora's Pokémon be knocked out in a good while. What will be there next selections, Joseph must still have two Pokémon left versus Nora's last Pokémon."

"Correction I have only two Pokémon, all of the others are in my PC. So, we both on our last Pokémon." Joseph was excited. "This can go either way. All of my hope rests on you, go Rogue!"

"Hmp… Stop with all of this arrogance, you are definitely losing this fight!" Nora was getting more irritated by the second. "This one matches my battle style the most. Also, he only fights when he recognizes someone to be strong, hence why no one saw him today so far. GO Quilava!"

"Wow a Johto region second stage starter, it's funny that it has the same stat total as my Rogue AKA my Charmeleon." Joseph checked his Pokedex. /Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames. / "Start with Twister!"

"Quilava Flare up and reflect the Twister!" Nora shouted, The Flames of the Quilava had changed the airflow of the room and sent the Twister back at Charmeleon. It hurt knocking Rogue down to seventy percent health.

"What the? You used Quilava's flames to direct the twister back at me!" Joseph exclaimed in surprise. "(Damn it. It was super effective since it was my own attack.) Fine let's try Shadow Sneak!"

"Oh no you don't. Quilava increase the brightness of your flames!" Nora was on the defensive. The flames denied the shadow of Rogue to hit Quilava.

"Okay then, Rogue get close and use scratch!" Joseph was planning on screwing with Nora's strategies.

"When it gets close use ember Quilava." Nora was planning on defeating Joseph with this one Pokémon. "Guess this is you last strategy." the Pokémon collided, Rogue was able to get the underside with a Critical Hit, brining Quilava to seventy five percent health. While the Quilava's ember knocked Rogue to sixty percent health. All the while Joseph had his plan going accordingly.

"Now Rogue Shadow Sneak!" Joseph's confidence shone brightly.

"Again, with this, Quilava shine brightly again!" Nora was rudely surprised with what he Quilava did, "What no don't create a smokescreen!" the shadow of Rogue hit causing Quilava's health to drop to fifty percent health.

"Heh, I used to confuse ray when Rogue got close to your Quilava!" Joseph explained, "He won't be able to always listen to what you say. Now continue with another twister"

"Come on please deflect it again Quilava!" Nora Pleaded. It followed directions but also hurting itself as it barely deflected the twister in time. Quilava had gone down to thirty five percent. While Rogue was brought down to twenty seven percent of health.

"Well not entirely according to plan, But Rogue Now has met the conditions of her ability Spirit Call to Activate boosting the damage of Ghost type moves. Now Shadow Sneak!" Joseph called.

"Block it fast" Nora again pleaded, but instead it used leer. Then got knocked out by Joseph's attack. "I guess this defeat is my own." Nora stated, "there are definitely trainers out there stronger than I."

"WOW! Wasn't that an exciting match up we have there." the teacher announced. "Both trainers had put up a good fight but, in the end, it was the new Trainer Joseph. Congratulations Joseph you have taken todays title as Champion." the crowd cheered in excitement of someone other than Nora being knocked down. A few minutes after the tournament students dispersed and walked back to their homes, the teacher was talking with Joseph, Damian, and Nora "What a Tournament I haven't been wrapped up in so much suspense since... Red vs. Blue. Anyway, as a prize for coming in first, second and third you get this TM27 it contains Return"

"Yeah we all were battling at our strongest." Damian said, "I still can't believe I lost again to Joseph."

"Again?" Nora asked

"Well this is the second time me and Damian were fighting each other in a battle, we got our Pokémon and Pokedex in Telnor Town. Professor Sylvan gave them to us" Joseph explained

"Well If any of you are headed west you can challenge the Gym Leader of Suntouched City." the Teacher stated. "This would be a great way to get stronger and if you challenge all eight gyms and get all eight badges you would be able to challenge the Pokémon League."

"Cool! It would be awesome to an actual Pokémon Champion." Damian was amazed.

"Yeah, I heard that A champion can be on par with an Augur. I definitely think I would be able to do it." Nora was also amazed by it.

"I think I'll try fighting the gyms, since I don't plan on losing to either of my rivals." Joseph didn't have any type of plan on what to do next.

"No, I refuse to leave the score two-zip. I am winning the next

battle." Damian challenged

"I'm not the only one who is keeping the losing score," Nora challenged Joseph as well.

"I will accept both of your challenges until after we all have gotten our first gym badge" Joseph was done with battles for the day, "I'm going to the Pokémon center to catch some z's. See you guys tomorrow.

"Hey wait up I need to get a room as well." Damian chased after Joseph.

"Seems like Things will be more interesting if I hang round those two." Nora said to she chased after them.


	3. Ch 6-7

**Chapter 6- Ancient Ruin Rundown**

 _ **Location: Midna Town- Route 2**_

 _ **Time: 07:30**_

The sun was rising in the east as Joseph got onto the route heading towards Suntouched City. He stretched out his body in preparation for the journey to the next town. He had stocked up on potions, pokeballs, and status healing items. "Alright time to head out." He left the Pokémon Center while Damian was still asleep, as per Joseph wanted to train and catch some new Pokémon to try to complete the Pokedex. In the time he walked around finding some new Pokémon, most of which had no sense of excitement in Joseph's eye. "Ugh is there any Pokémon on this route that have a battle spirit like Ichigo or Rogue?". And the answer to that was no. He continued down the trail until he hit a fork in the road where he found a sign stating.

|Ancient ruins -|

|- Cyan Caverns|

"Ancient ruins sound interesting… but to get to the next town is the other way. What do you guys think" Joseph asked his Pokémon. Ichigo and Rogue didn't like the idea of entering the cave so early in the morning. "Alright so Ruins hoe!" but before he took a step he heard someone calling to him.

"HEY! Joseph wait up!" A girl's voice was calling for him. Where Joseph turned to see Nora running towards him.

"Hey, how are you?" Joseph asked when she got close.

"Almost out of breath, you?" Nora responded

"Just decided that I want to visit some Ancient Ruins before going into the cave over there." Joseph stated, "Want to come with?"

"Sure, sounds interesting, maybe we will unlock some ancient Curse." Nora jokes

"Hopefully if there is a curse it is only some wild Pokémon's move." Joseph returned Nora's joke. When they got to entrance of the ruins they heard a cry of a wild Pokémon.

"Riolu" it had a cry of pain.

"What was that!" Nora was surprised.

"A Pokémon is in trouble. We got to go help it." Joseph ran into the ruins

"But what if someone is just trying Catch it?!" Nora's question didn't catch Joseph as he got too far ahead. "Wait up for me!"

When Joseph got to the Main hall he could see three Abyssal cultists abusing a young Riolu. "Come on we've been here all night trying to find one of these fuckers. Make sure it can't get away!" the Commander yelled.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POKÉMON!" Joseph's anger flared.

"Great a spectator now we have to kill him." The commander was annoyed at Joseph's arrival.  
"AHH! Cultists?" Nora caught up to see them preparing for battle, "You idiot! This is the last this we need!" the words didn't even phase through Joseph's anger,

"Another pest! Well we still out number them anyway." The commander laughed,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Joseph smiled, "You were pretty mean to the Riolu cub, but now you have angered the mama!"

"LUCARRRR" a wild Lucario appeared from the shadows, and wasn't looking happy

"New Pokémon Detected," Joseph's Pokedex identified the Lucario. "LUCARIO. By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away."

"HEHEHE, this is the Pokémon that we wanted all along! You Grunts go deal with the kids, while I try to acquire our target!"

"You heard the boss I'll get the purple boy, you get the other one. GO HORSEA! SKRELP! CORPHISH GANG UP ON HIM"

"Well I at least got one Pokémon to deal with you, Go Ichigo. Out speed and use Discharge." Joseph commanded, "Make Sure it doesn't hurt the Riolu!" Ichigo lowered the of the attack and knocked out all of them in one hit!

"WHAT the?! Beaten bey acid" The grunt charged at Joseph as a last-ditch effort to take him down

"Ichigo thunder wave on the cultist!" Joseph wasn't falling now. "Now then what's happening!" Joseph looked over to see Nora was about to win her battle, while the Abyssal Cult Commander was losing to the Lucario. The Riolu was off to hide curled defenseless. _Damn them I need to help the Riolu_.

"Hmmm. I need to turn this battle to my favor so I can Catch this Lucario." Joseph over heard the commander Talking to himself. "Oh! I know Skrelp Use Water Pulse on the Riolu!"

"What if you hit it, it won't survive!" Joseph yelled! The Lucario turned to run to the Riolu but was hit with a hammer arm from the commanders Corphish. Joseph Knew that the Lucario would be captured if it took the water pulse so he did the only thing he could think of. As the Water Pulse neared the injured Riolu, Joseph jumped in its path. Nora who had just Defeated her opponent was barely able to scrim in response. The fact that Joseph nobly took the attack to keep Riolu safe made the Lucario even angrier at the Cultists. Not too long there was a beeping from Joseph's Pokedex.

"POKÉMON FORM CHANGING!" Joseph's Pokedex had shouted. "MEGA LUCARIO LOCATED. Bathed in explosive energy, its combative instincts have awakened. For its enemies, it has no mercy whatsoever."

"What the?!" Nora shouted It was never heard that a Pokémon could mega evolve without a trainer.

"Damn it all we were so close too!" the Abyssal Cult commander cursed.

"LUCARRR!" the menacing Lucario inched closer with a bone rush in hand

"Hey you grunt help me attack it." The Commander yelled

"No way you heard what that kid's device said." The Grunts were ready to run. "I may have joined the cult, but I'd rather be killed by Audrey than a Lucario!"

The grunts ran, and the commander followed soon after. The Lucario still mega evolved had turned to where the unconscious Riolu, Joseph, and the conscious Nora were. "Stay away from us w—we were trying to help." Nora barely got out through her fear.

"Nora it's alright…" Joseph was barely able to get out. "It recognizes us as friends…" Joseph passed out again.

"Lucario." The Pokémon kneeled onto the floor between the Riolu and Joseph and used its aura it flowed into both of them. The Lucario soon reverted into its regular form, after that Joseph and the Riolu awoke.

"Thank you!" Joseph bowed before the Lucario.

"rio... Riolu…" the Riolu was talking with the Lucario

"Lucre Lucario" It seemed the Lucario was scolding the Riolu

"Umm…. What are they doing?" Nora whispered to Joseph.

"They are talking to each other." Joseph answered.

"wow the Lucario looks totally different from a second ago." Nora continued at a whisper. "Also, how did The Lucario heal you? They have no means of any healing moves."

"The Lucario gave me some of its aura. It can sometimes help with healing wounds, there is more than one-way Pokémon can do." Joseph explained. "It looks like they are done."

"Rio?" the Riolu looked at the Lucario curiously.

"Lucario." The Lucario was calm about what it was doing. The Riolu then walked over to Joseph.

"Wait. Are sure?" Joseph was confused, Nora even more confused. And the Lucario nodded. "Alright I'll do it." Joseph took out one of his pokeballs and taped it on the Riolu's head. The Riolu was captured by Joseph. "I'll give you a name later." The Lucario then went on its way.

"Can you please clear up what just happened?" Nora confusion had just reached her limits.

"Okay I could partially understand what Lucario and Riolu were conversing about, from both intuition and I think the Aura they gave me." Joseph started, "Basically the Lucario was first scolding the Riolu as it almost always runs off on its own. Then after that they were talking how Riolu owes me its life as I saved it and as it likes to go off on its own it is now joining my team."

"Alright makes sense. Now that that's over…." Nora proceeds to slap Joseph. _**SMACK**_

"OWW!" Joseph groaned in pain, "Why would you do that!"

"YOU ARE ONE OF THE POSSIBLE CHOSEN ONES FROM THE PROHECY!" Nora yelled at Joseph, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS LIKE THAT! CHALLENGING A CULT WHILE WE HAVENT EVEN HAVE ONE GYM BADGE. ITS LIKE YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"  
"To be honest I'm not really sure if I actually was Chosen or not." Joseph gloomily stated

"Of course, you are!" Nora was still angry. "Mew just keeps itself hidden and not on your team for moments like this!" Nora started to calm down. "Look Mew probably just wants you to be safe as why it isn't around you at all times. Hence why it isn't here now, there are some people and Pokémon who can sense who, or what is there. When you get stronger it may eventually join your team."

"I think you may a bit right," Joseph needed someone to talk to about what he has been through, and Nora is probably in the closest mind set. "I think there may have been a time where Mew was a part of my team."

"You Think?" Nora questioned

"Well I think I should tell you what I've been through…." And so, Joseph goes onto explain to Nora of how he awoke in the Darkrai Cult Base with no memory, how he escaped, how he met Damian, how partly he had just been reacting on instinct of his past self, and how Mew had helped him so far.

"Joseph…" Nora was saddened, and a bit distrustful of his story, "You say that you awoke in the Darkrai Cult base with no memories and that they were going to kill you."

"Yes." Joseph Nodded, "I know this means that there is at least one cult out there that knows my face and was able to capture me. It may be dangerous if you are seen with me, but you and Damian are the only people I trust for now."

"I understand that, but this is a lot to take in." Nora seemed to be stress from what Joseph told her, "I need some time… I'll see you in Suntouched City." She walked off on her own.

"…. Well that went better than expected with her…." Joseph tried to cheer himself up, "I guess…. Damian is the only other one who doesn't know about it…. Guess I'll explore the ruins" Joseph spent the rest of the day exploring the children, he found some potions, a TM, pokeballs, Spell Tag, and a Charcoal.

 **Chapter 7- The First Gym**

 _ **Location: Suntouched City**_

 _ **Time: 10:00**_

 _ **Trainer Journal:**_ Hello this the journal of Joseph, Last name unknown.

Day 4 since losing my memories.

I have decided to try to place down notes of my journey in case I ever get captured again. I have been doing some things since last telling Nora about my awakening in the Darkrai base. I know I can trust her but from the look of her I don't know if she will remain my friend. more of my fear is what Damian will think of what happened to me, I already lied and told him the truth of my name what will he react of happened to me before this. I just hope he'll keep his trust in me. In other news I took a look at my recent capture of Riolu and decided that he be named JoJo. Here's a list of what my Pokémon are like.

Rogue: Delta Charmeleon, level 30, Nature Mild. Moveset Shadow Sneak, Twister, Dragon Breath, and Confuse Ray. Item Spell tag

Ichigo: Rotom, level 26, Nature Rash. Moveset Discharge, Uproar, thunder wave, and double team. Item Magnet

JoJo: Riolu, Level 24, Nature Adamant. Moveset Force Palm, Feint, Screech, and Return. Item strange stone

I have bought some new clothes, and some more Items. I have a gym battle scheduled with the Leader Orion later today. That's all I'm writing for today.

"Huh…." Joseph sighed "I guess I'll walk around and see if I can get some information on Orion." Joseph walked out of the Pokémon center and started to walk to the Pokémon Gym.

When he arrived at the gym he found a statistical board in front of the gym, "Those who challenge this gym need an average of two attempts before acquiring the gym Badge."

"Well I'm going to be above average trainer who challenges this Gym and get the badge in one go." Joseph was confident in his Pokémon's abilities, as he entered the gym he shouted. "I'm here to challenge the gym! Where's Orion at?"

"Oh! A challenger, nice to meet you. I'm Orion" A young orange haired boy, came to greet Joseph, "If you want to battle with me you have to make it through the field of trainers first."

"Okay then I'll see you in a few minutes then." Joseph was annoyed at that and he felt his Pokémon were too.

 _ **Location: Suntouched City Gym**_

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

"Wow you beat all five of my trainer students in two hours!" Orion was surprised, "You are definitely a fearsome trainer."

"Thanks Now are you ready to battle." Joseph and his Pokémon were ready to fight. And JoJo gained three levels, and Ichigo gained two levels

"Not so fast." Orion stopped Joseph. "You have defeated all of trainers below with the best record. So, I'm assuming your Pokémon are needing of some rest. Here as protocol of being a Gym Leader we have a healing station so we can fight on equal terms in battle. Though it may take a few minutes for it to work."

"It sounds like a plan to me." Joseph liked the sound of that plan, "You guys agree right?" he looked down to his Pokémon, where they nodded their balls in agreement. Joseph then placed it on the recovery station

"Ah I can see why you have done so well you have complete faith in your Pokémon." Orion was glad to have Joseph as an opponent.

"They are strong in their own terms and personalities. As long as I have them I'm confident in my abilities."

"I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a hint to ponder on before the battle starts. As I'm good with Fire-types, all of my Pokémon work together under the light the sun." Orion tried to give out that hint to help him. "But for that Hint and how strong you seem, I will use five Pokémon for this battle and each one will be holding an Item."

"Thanks. I think?" Joseph was happy that he was seen as a strong opponent, "I'm guessing your strategy has to do with weather effect Sunlight, and probably a counter for rock, ground, and water types most of you Pokémon know Grass type moves."

"WOW! First time someone got the answer that fast." Orion was surprised. **Ding!** "Oh, looks like your Pokémon are healed. Time to battle!"

"Right! With my friends by my side I'll win for sure." Joseph said confidently

Orion turned to look behind him "Wish me luck! With you by my side, there's no way I'd lose!" Joseph looked curious, "…. What? Oh…. The rock everyone wants to know about it. It gets lonely, being a Gym Leader I have to make friends where I can. Everyone in the city Mocks me for it, but it is alive! I know it."

"I believe that it's alive." Joseph stated, "not too long ago I was saved by a Lucario giving me part of its aura, and from that I can sense other living creatures. So, from this I can at least tell that the rock is some type of Pokémon."

"I knew it was alive, thank you for telling me that," Orion smiled "Alright were ready, go Vulpix!" Vulpix's Drought ability makes the sunlight strong.

"Alright then let's start off with JoJo!" Joseph screamed, Joseph checked his Pokedex /Vulpix: Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot. / "JoJo use your aura to sense its attacks"

"Cool! You said you were given aura by a Lucario, and it's even more amazing that you have a Riolu." Orion was amazed.

"The only way I got this guy was because saved it from another Pokémon's attack while it was weak." Joseph was already gaining a great bond with his Riolu. "Now JoJo start off with Return!" JoJo had zipped across the field with little effort

"Wow that's fast, Vulpix after it's attack use Hypnosis!" Orion tried to counter. JoJo's attack knocked the Vulpix upward forcing it to miss its attack and knocking it's HP just below half. "No! try again!"

"Not so fast! JoJo Force Palm Quick!" Joseph commanded, and with no hesitation JoJo followed through with its attack, Knocking Vulpix down for the count.

"No! You barely got to attack. I'm sorry for that," Orion apologized to his Vulpix before returning it to its ball, "didn't think I had to use you so early but go Fletchinder!"

"A Fire Flying type eh." As he checked his Pokedex, /Its speed right after takeoff already puts it in the top speed class of all bird Pokémon. / Joseph wasn't letting JoJo go yet, and unlike the tournament this is a Switch battle, "Return JoJo, Go Ichigo!"

"Tch... Making sure you don't have the disadvantage." Orion was upset by this, "Fletchinder! Use Acrobatics!" The Fletchinder moved faster than Ichigo did, surprised it took forty percent of Ichigo's HP.

"Damn that thing is fast, but let's go with Discharge!" Joseph shouted, Ichigo was fast and zapped the bird's HP down to Zero. "Now This match is three-three."

"I knew I should have tried Overheat," Orion complained then apologized to his Pokémon again, "Go Ivysaur!"

"Thought you had a grass type!" Joseph was worried the most about it, the sunlight was still strong and it was most likely that the Ivysaur had Solar Beam. Joseph pulled up the info on Ivysaur on his Pokedex, /There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. / "I'm staying with Ichigo for now. Use thunder wave on it."

"Well I know I can count on you! Use sludge bomb" Orion commanded. The attacks of the two Pokémon both hit resulting that Ivysaur was paralyzed. While Ichigo had lost seventeen percent of its health and was poisoned, which brought Ichigo to sixty four percent.

"Damn we need you to finish this quick." Joseph quickly thought what to do, "Ichigo use Uproar!"

"What why use a loud noise like that!" Orion cried, while his Ivysaur's HP was brought to sixty percent, "We only have four more turns of sunlight quick use solar beam," But the Ivysaur was Paralyzed for that turn. While Ichigo took another amount of poison damage Brining its HP to fifty five percent. "Ivysaur if first you don't succeed try again, SOLAR BEAM!" Orion tried to support his Pokémon as it fired off its solar beam as Ichigo's uproar Critical damage knocking both out!

"You did good out there Ichigo, have a great rest." Joseph thanked Ichigo for enduring the poison for so long. "Return to action JoJo!"

"Ah, back to Riolu huh!" Orion smirked, "Well I choose Larvesta!"

"JoJo quick go with Force palm!" Joseph's JoJo quickly forced the Larvesta back, Removing twenty two percent of the enemy Pokémon's health. "Yes! you did!"

"Don't cheer so soon, look at your Pokémon" Orion called out, that JoJo was burned. Meaning JoJo's attack was cut in half and lost 1/16 of his health points, "Now use Flamethrower, while we still have the sun!"

"Look at your own Pokémon too!" Joseph had a devilish smile

"What?! Larvesta your paralyzed, thought I rid of your Rotom? So how?" Orion questioned

"Force palm has a chance of Paralyzing the intended target, that's how." Joseph exclaimed! Orion gasped at that. "Now you only have one turn before you run out of sunlight, so... JOJO! Use Screech and be wary of Larvesta's next attack!"

"Larvesta! Regain your HP with Giga Drain!" Orion's command Failed as Larvesta was once again paralyzed! Riolu's Screech lowered Larvesta's defense by two, Riolu had now lost another 1/16 of its max HP. Then the Sunlight ended.

"JoJo While it's still recovering from your last attack use return quick!" Joseph yelled. The return hit before Orion could call out is move, resulting with a Critical. Leaving Larvesta at twelve percent of its HP bar. While only lost less than twenty five percent of it heal, and the damage sustained was only from its burns.

"Larvesta regain some of your speed with Flame Charge." Orion commanded, as it gained its speed, the Riolu resting for a second was hit, leaving it at thirty five percent of his max health. "Now that's what I'm Talking About!"

"JoJo feint it." Joseph asked after it got up, and with its speed it took down the enemy Larvesta, while JoJo only had a quarter of its HP remaining.

"WOW! Amazing!" Orion was amazed a Joseph's strength, this made Joseph uneasy, "Since becoming Gym leader here no one has pushed me to use my final Pokémon. You did well Larvesta. Now go my Ace in the Hole CHARMELEON!"

"Well, now that's surprising," Joseph muttered to himself as he checks the Chameleon's info /Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color. / "JoJo you still good to go?" Joseph asked as JoJo nodded its head with a smile. "Alright go with Screech! (I don't know if you'll be able to beat it, so Let's make sure Rogue can!)"

"Charmeleon Ancient power!" Orion commanded. JoJo barely survived the flying rocks and fainted from its burned status. But it at least lowered the Chameleon's defense.

"JoJo! Thank you. You helped out so much." Joseph caught his Riolu as it fell over. "Now for my ace in the hole, Go ROGUE!"

"Wait… That's a Charmeleon right?" Orion was curios, as his Charmeleon was more pumped than usual. "Cause my Charmeleon only ever gets this excited when fighting another Charmeleon."

"Rogue is a Charmeleon." Joseph was ready, "A Delta Charmeleon!"

"Wow this is the second time I've seen a Delta Pokémon, in battle!" Orion was pumped, "And cause of that Charmeleon, no need to hold back." After those words let Orion's mouth, Orion's Charmeleon had its tail change color. A second of panic took over Joseph as he saw the level of Orion's Charmeleon change from twenty-five, to the exact same level thirty as Rogue and the screech that JoJo did earlier was reset.

"Alright Rogue Start with Dragon Breath!" Joseph commanded!

"Charmeleon cancel it out with Flame Thrower!" Orion canceled, the attacks were even in terms of power so they canceled each other out. The shadows of the two Pokémon were thrown around, by the flames.

"Damn it. Twister Now!" Joseph tried

"Weigh it down with Ancient power." Orion canceled out the attacks again!

"Rogue try shadow sneak! Fast!" Joseph was hopeful that it could reach the opposing Charmeleon before it could react

"What?!" Orion shouted as his Charmeleon was thrown into two bushes of flowers, lighting them when it stood up, "Crud. Guess I'm getting using the fire extinguisher for the first time. Well Charmeleon attack back with Ancient Power." The attacks hit decreasing twenty-five percent of Rogue's max health and a flaring aura indication its stats rose. While Rogue was able to deal the same amount to the opposing Charmeleon

"Nice going!" Joseph thought of a plan. "(Those raised stats will give me trouble, but those bushes may help.) Now Rogue! Get behind Charmeleon and use Shadow Sneak again!"

"You think the same tricks will help you." Orion shouted. "Charmeleon Flamethrower!" the opposing Charmeleon attack was swiftly dodged and hit by two more Flowers. Where the fire had aligned the shadows of four

"Wow, don't you know anything about shadows! The more light there is in different places the more shadows will appear. So, we got Shadow Sneak times four!" Joseph was smiling as Rogue's shadows had defeated the opposing Charmeleon.

"I- I Lost…." Orion was genially surprised, "Well this was a good battle." Orion walked over to give a hand shake, "That was a Great battle! Here you are, Congratulations! You have obtained the Thermal Badge. As well as the TM43 Flame Charge! It will boost the speed of your Pokémon each time you use it."

"Thank you for such a great battle." Joseph thanked, "I'm sure they are thinking the same thing." Joseph looked at the Pokémon they used in battle.

"Well if your facing all types of gyms you're not going to want to thank me." Orion joked, "But, anyways your next gym Vipik City, to the south of here. Leader Xavier has his themed around a forest, specialized in Poison and Bug types."

"The only thing that I dislike from what you said is the Idea of another pollen filled place," Joseph said as he sniffed his nose. And they both laughed before someone came and disrupted them. Nora was a few steps behind and wasn't excited to see Joseph

"Harmony, what are you doing here?" Orion recognized the person, "I'm in the middle of my work shift…. I'm accepting challenges right now."

"Orion, we need to get out of here!" the girl Harmony warned. "I saw cultists entering the city, and they were talking about YOU! I don't know what they're playing, but we need to get you out of here while we still can!"

"Are you serious?" Joseph questioned

"Fine. You're right." Orion admitted, "Can you help my carry this. My friend is pretty heavy" as he pointed to the rock.

"Are you serious! We don't have time for this again!" Harmony yelled. While Joseph struggled to help Orion lift it. "There are cultists coming to attack you! Or worse! Not the time to be worried about an imaginary rock friend!"

"Joseph, you of all people should know that we should get out of here now!" Nora tried to help Harmony.

"I can sense life from this rock, so it's a Pokémon of some type! And I'm not leaving any Pokémon to fend for itself!" Joseph held his and Orion's ground. He then looked down at his Pokémon. "JoJo knows this more than anything."

"Fine." Harmony finally snapped, "We just need to get out of here."

"Too late." A person said as they stepped down from another Pokémon


	4. Ch 8-9

**Chapter 8- Quite the Looker**

 _ **Location: Suntouched City Gym**_

 _ **Time: 13:00**_

"Ahh…" a man said as they flew on to the platform that Joseph, Orion, Harmony, and Nora were standing on. "My Apologies for the loud landing. Legendary Pokémon are hard to control, you know. This beautiful creature's name is Kyurem."

"LEGENDARY POKEMON SITED!" Joseph's Pokedex fired up, "Kyurem, it generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out."

"Well that device couldn't have said it better myself," The man said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tean. I am the vice-leader for the cult known as Perfection. We are not as… vulgar as the other cults- we kind of do our own things."

"Doesn't mean we should take your cult lightly." Joseph was worried about the Kyurem

"Yes. You are quite right, when we have our goals we will stop at nothing to complete it… which brings us to why we have come to your gym."

"No way I'm not letting you take my friend." Orion blurted out

"Your friends with the _rock_." Tean sighed, "This is troublesome…"

"Listen… Tean was it?" Harmony wanted Orion's safety to come first. "what is it you want? If you are that much nicer than the other cults maybe we can talk this out."

"What we want? You know what we want?" Tean pointed to the Rock, "We want that."

"No! I'd rather lose my life than give up my friend." Orion argued.

"Now that's funny." Tean smirked, "Now get out of my way or that can be arranged."

"Never!" Orion cried.

"Insolent Child!" Tean slapped Orion. **SLAP!**

"Orion!" Harmony went to check on him. Before the plat form all of them were on started to shake. "What- What was that?!"

"That my dear girl is the reason we want the rock." Tean had an evil smile, "just because we wanted a rock, it doesn't mean that we didn't know what it was." The rock glowed red before revealing its true face. "Awaken Reshiram!"

"LEGENDARY POKEMON SITED!" Joseph's Pokedex fired up again, "Reshiram, this legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth."

"Yes, it will help me build an ideal world of truth." Tean stated. "As Reshiram, Zekrom, and my Kyurem were once one Pokémon. But due to some ancient mishaps they were split apart. The two Zekrom and Reshiram are able to turn into stones…. Which fell into this Idiots hands. Now Reshiram come to my aide and help make this world anew."

"As if we would ever let you do that!" Joseph ran to guard Reshiram, Orion quickly followed. "Reshiram is not for you to control!"

"Oh, dear me looks like we well have to dirty our hands this time. Prepare…." Tean was quickly interrupted as Reshiram flew off, "Quickly fools, after it we can't let it get away." The cultist quickly flew off n Kyurem's back.

"Well that went better than expected," Nora added on

While they were in disbelief of what just happened, they all talked for a few minutes. Harmony apologized to Orion about the rock situation. Then he introduced his challenger Joseph and their heated battle. Nora then introduced herself as wanting to challenge the gym next, and how she saw how worried Harmony was and didn't expect this to happen. And how they would all keep this secret from people. Harmony also mentioned she was the Gym Leader of Sonata City. After that the legendary Pokémon had returned to the gym with the Perfection cult nowhere to be seen. Nora decided to challenge the gym tomorrow and left with Joseph.

 _ **Location: Suntouched City**_

 _ **Time: 13:30**_

"Well that is the last thing I expected to happen today." Nora sighed. She and Joseph were talking by a pond

"What part meeting two gym leaders, seeing two legendary Pokémon or the perfection cult?" Joseph joked, as he sat down by the ponds edge.

"All of the above." Harmony had a light laugh at that, "So you mind if I ask a question?"

"You already asked one," Joseph acting calm, "But go on ask."

"How did you know that the rock was a legendary Pokémon?" Nora was curious in this.

"I couldn't tell that it was a legendary Pokémon, but I felt that it was alive." Joseph answered, "I think it has to do with how that Lucario healed me. Ever since then I've been able to tell where most living things are…. I guess I'm now able to sense aura."

"Wow if your able to do that, for get me being chosen you definitely are now." Nora said

"Hey we don't know the full story." Joseph tried to cheer he up, "For as much as we know the Prophecy could be about multiple people."

"So... multiple people targeted by cults then?" Nora joked. "we have been meeting a few cults lately I'd love for them to not target me.

"To be honest this is the third time I've met with a cult since escaping the Darkrai Cult base. I have even battled the Abyssal Cult members twice!" Joseph was getting annoyed by this, "It's like I'm a cult magnet!"

"Ahh…. I can see it now Joseph the Living Cult Magnet," Nora teased

"Knock it off. If people over hear our conversation, we may have cults actually on our…." Joseph cut off in his last words to look behind him.

"Joseph?" Nora started to reach for her pokeballs

"Stop hiding before I send out Rogue to forcibly do that!" Joseph got serious.

"So, you easily detected my presence," a man with a brown trench coat came from behind a tree

"Who are you and what do You want." Joseph was not in the mood today.

"I am from the International Police. Codename is Looker," the man calmly said, "I am here to investigate the Cults of this Region. To determine whether or not that they'd be a problem to the world. After over hearing you mention the word Cults I had to hear the rest of your conversation."

"International police huh?" Nora wasn't taking any chances, "Show us your badge as proof."

The man Looker took out a rectangular badge, with a gold pokeball seal at the bottom meaning he is the real deal. "Now that's out of the way, I would like to know more about the Cults you have previously mentioned."

"…. Fine." Joseph started to trust him, but did not want him to know his past, "We have five major cults here in Torren. Abyssal Cult, Cult of Darkrai, Perfection, the Sky Cult, and The Infernal Cult."

"Right." Nora continues, "News say that the Abyssal Cult follows the same goals as Team Aqua. Rumors say that the leader is related to Archie. Infernal and Perfection cults… there isn't a lot of information on what their plans are."

"Now for the Cult of Darkrai…" Joseph started to tell half-truths, "On my way to see the Augur in Telnor Town, I was lost in Shade Forest and found the base of that Cult. They had just summoned Darkrai, then it flew off… I was barely able to get away alive."

"Hmp." Looker looked suspicious of Joseph but didn't question it. "alright it seems to me you have had your fair share of luck…" **RING!** Lookers pokegear started to ring. "Yes, what is it…. What Alola?... Yes, but what about my current mission…" Nora and Joseph looked at each other in confusion. "Mm, your saying my student is able to complete it herself…. but I just got some promising leads…. Fine I'll contact her as soon as I can. I'll call back to the agency when I arrive."

"Umm what's this about?" Nora asked Politely.

"Nothing too much." Looker responded, "it's just my mission has been changed. While it is often irregular for things to change this quick. My trusted student can help in accessing the danger of the cults… But I would like someone to keep an Eye on her, she is quite… extravagant sometimes." Looker worried about his student. "Would either of you be up to the task."

"Ah I have an idea." Joseph surprised Nora and Looker. "Say Nora didn't you always want to be able to take down the cults."

In which Nora caught on fast, "Yes I would. But how would we be able to arrest them for their crimes."

"So… you'll help keep an eye on her," Looker sighed, "yet you will be assaulting the Cults of this region…" Looker handed them his student's number, "Why must it always be the children of the region that they live in to want to take on criminal organizations?"

"Alright we'll call her if we meet any or able to capture any cultists" Nora called out to Looker as he left. "So, Joseph what are your plans now."

"Now I feel like heading to the next gym." Joseph said while registering the number on the card to his Pokegear. "But if I meet any Cultists on the way, I won't be afraid to capture them."

"Well, just don't get caught," Nora concerned, "I don't want to find a clueless friend walking around and doesn't recognize me,"

"I'm not sure what the odds are for that to happen is, but I think that will be low." Joseph responded, "Though I would hope I have met someone from my past by now."

"…." Nora realized she hit a sore spot, "Well you still have me and Damian as friends."

"Crap… Damian." Joseph realized something

"What's wrong?" Nora questioned

"It's just I haven't told him yet… about anything other than my name." Joseph admitted, "You can tell him about everything if you see him, but at least say that I wanted to tell him first."

"I think he is at least trust worthy enough to know that we were chosen" Nora suggested.

"Okay, but at least tell him to find and talk to me afterwards." Joseph agreed.

"Wait why haven't you tried calling him?" Nora just thought

"you guys never gave me the chance to register your pokegear numbers." Joseph mocked.

"alright my mistake, here's my number." Nora and Joseph traded their numbers. "well I'm going to go prepare for my first gym battle, oh yeah here this will help you for crossing rivers." Joseph obtained an Instant Lapras. "Meet you in Metchi Town then fare well for now." Nora then ran off to prepare for her gym battle.

 **Chapter 9- From Charmander to Charmeleon**

 _ **Location: Metchi Town**_

 _ **Time: 16:15**_

 _ **Trainer Journal:**_ Hello this the journal of Joseph, Last name unknown.

Day 5 since losing my memories. Journal entry #2

So, I was walking through route three it started to rain. Now here's where things get interesting I find a little alcove or should I say grotto. In this place I find a Charmander, not a delta species on a regular fire type Charmander, though he was weak and on the brink of death. Rogue suddenly came out her pokeball and gave it some of her life energy, it saved the Charmander's life, but at the same time making its flame blue. After trying to make sure it was okay I decided to add it to my team, his name is now Rin. I also found and fought the Pokémon who hurt my Rin so much.

Here's a list of what my Pokémon are like.

Rogue: Delta Charmeleon, level 33, Nature Mild. Moveset Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Dragon Breath, and Confuse Ray. Item Spell tag

Ichigo: Rotom, level 32, Nature Rash. Moveset Discharge, Uproar, thunder wave, and double team. Item Magnet

JoJo: Riolu, Level 33, Nature Adamant. Moveset Force Palm, Feint, Screech, and Return. Item Strange stone

Rin: Charmander, Level 16, Nature Timid, Moveset Smoke Screen, Growl, Ember, and Dragon Rage, Item Charcoal

I have reached Metchi Town I hope to meet Nora soon, I have a proposal to ask, and Damian if I can find him. Well that's it for now.

"Hmm. Why would you make the cost of a secret base 20,000 poke dollars, it's so expensive!" Joseph was upset by this he wanted a hide out to discuss plans with his friends, and maybe that International police person. "ah there she is." Joseph spotted a girl with green hair coming through the horizon.

"Yo! Joseph ready for a rematch." Nora challenged

"Yes, but I have a proposal to run buy you first." Joseph started to make a deal, "do you have your own Secret Base?"

"No! they are way too expensive for my price range I only have half of the amount of what they are selling." Nora complained.

"Yes, so do I," Joseph was quick to admit, "Because we are planning on taking on the… you know of Torren." Nora nodded in understanding. "I believe we should have a base of operations for planning how to go about it. So, I would like to be able to purchase and share one with you and Damian."

"Ahh I get it. But Damian said he was not stopping till he reached Vipik City, so well split it in half for now." Nora was thankful for Joseph's plan. "I also told him about you were chosen by you know what. I at least convinced him to wait for us at Vipik."

"Good, I can at least tell him the rest of the story there, if you have not told him." Joseph checked, Nora shook her head no. "Okay then we'll go buy a Secret base, then have a battle."

"Why not battle now?" Nora asked.

"Because my friend, from what I can tell you have never had _time_ to use that Pokémon in battle, and if we have a Private base. You can show that one off in battle." Joseph started to get arrogant, "who knows with it on your team you may actually beat me."

"Stupid reasoning but makes sense." Nora groaned the two went off to spend 20,000 Pokedollars.

 _ **Location: Secret Base (Metchi Town)**_

 _ **Time: 17:00**_

"I still can't believe you chose a cave for our Bases theme!" Nora was upset by this, "Celebi even agrees to this!"

"Hey! One it was my idea to split the cost and share. Two I did not like the design of the others except maybe forest. Three, me and Damian will be share one spot of the Cave while you basically have a more spacious room to yourself!" Joseph snapped back.

"I Think we should have gone with the forest." Nora huffed. "How about we settle this with a Pokémon battle."

"Or option two see what Damian thinks and change it from there," Joseph started to give in. "But I'm still accepting your battle challenge."

"Alright then let's start things off with Honedge." Nora threw he pokeball out.

"Steel-Ghost…. Huh? You want to go?" Joseph was surprised but wasn't about to stop his Pokémon from fighting. While he saw the entry on the opposing Pokémon /HONEDGE, if anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely. / "I'll choose you. Go JoJo!"

"What? A fighting Pokémon! Don't you know that won't work on a ghost type?" Nora laughed.

"I guess you spaced out in my first Match in Trainer school. JoJo Force Palm!" Joseph trusted his companion. The Riolu focused its aura into its palm and hit it at maximum power. One shoting the opposing Honedge.

"I guess I did forget about that battle." Nora shrugged, "But didn't think you'd master that so fast."

"JoJo can only do that once a day though. So, JoJo return." JoJo then retreated to its Pokeball. "I trust you can succeed. Go Rin!"

"Wow! You have another Charmander!" Nora didn't think she would ever see two Charmanders on the same team, "Why's its tail flame blue."

"Long story short Rogue used her flame to keep Rin's from dying." Joseph explained. "Now come on pick your next Pokémon."

"Impatient to lose are we." Nora taunted, "Well say hello to Quilava. Use quick attack!"

"This guy again, Rogue Use Dragon Rage when you can." Joseph commanded. The moves of each Pokémon hurt each other, Quilava was at twenty one percent of health, while Rin had just over eighty. "Wait why isn't your Quilava's level any different from last time we battled?"

"My sister let me borrow him, and so some Pokémon won't level up if they are not originally yours." Nora explained why Quilava remained at level seventeen. "I'm also returning him after this battle, So Quilava make your next attack count with ember."

"Rin Dragon Rage again." Rin listened to Joseph's command and broke through the ember taking down the opposing Quilava.

Then Rin started to glow and Joseph's Pokedex fired up "Pokémon evolution detected. Rin the Charmander is now evolving into a Charmeleon." Rin's evolution soon ended with him ow being a Charmeleon

"Well, congrats on your Pokémon evolving," Nora congratulated, "but this battle is far from over. Go! Floette"

"Floette… Rin you okay to go another round," Rin looked like he was ready for another fight. "Nice now go for ember!"

"Hehe, you think you can beat me just because you have type resistance, Use wish." Nora exclaimed. While Rin's attack did thirteen percent of the Floette's health.

"Rin, switch out, now go Ichigo" Joseph switched

"Well My Floette regains health now and will attack with Magical Leaf" Nora stated. The Magical Leaf did twenty one percent of Ichigo's max health.

"Ichigo get revenge with Discharge" Joseph was determined to win

"Floette dazzle them with Dazzling Gleam!" Nora exclaimed. The Discharge brought the opposing Floette down to half of its max health, and the Dazzling Gleam had taken Ichigo down to thirty-eight of its max health.

"Ichigo you can do this, go with another Discharge," Joseph commanded

"Another Dazzling Gleam should finish him off." Nora was confident with her Pokémon. The attacks resulted in a double KO.

"This seems familiar, what do you think?" Joseph asked, as Ichigo was in a double KO in their first battle too.

"Yeah, hey Joseph If you can beat this Pokémon. I'll agree to say you win." Nora smirked as she threw out Celebi.

"Well then odds are in my favor, it's three Pokémon to one." Joseph was no gambler, but he saw he could win, "Let's start with the type advantage, Go Rin." As Rin landed, he saw his opponent would give trouble so it started the fight at full power. His flame changed from its blueish color to a bright pure white flame. "Nice planning, and a level boost as well." Joseph complimented Rin's power. "(Though it is still a ten-level difference.)"

"Celebi be on your guard, Charmeleons are ferocious opponents for us." Nora talked with Celebi, "But not too much for us to handle, start off with Ancient Power!" Celebi lifted up nearby rocks and prepared to throw them.

"Rin Ember quick!" Joseph was surprised by this attack. Rin barely got out is attack, he hit Celebi and a burn, but the damage was less of what it should have been. Leaving Celebi at seventy nine percent of max health. While the Ancient Power had KO Rin. "Well you did your best, now take a rest. Go on Riolu!"

"Trying to resist Ancient Power huh? Well your Fighting type moves will be less effective on Celebi." Nora was now the Arrogant one, "Well go for Magical Leaf

"So, going for a move that can't be avoided… JoJo go for Return." JoJo ran recklessly into the floating leaves, while some missed JoJo the leaves soon turned around to go back to its target. But JoJo and hit Celebi with return causing its HP to fall to sixty-one percent. With the leaves following close behind JoJo some hit into Celebi Doing six percent of Damage followed by Burn leaving Celebi at forty-nine percent of its max health. Though JoJo had been knocked out from both exhaustion and damage. "You did amazing sorry for pushing you so hard, you earned a long rest."

"Wow, to think you'd be able to do this much damage to a legendary Pokémon I'm surprised." Nora complimented Joseph's battle skills.

"Thanks, but it's all of their work that has brought me this far…" Joseph stopped to look at his last Pokémon. "Especially this one Here!" Rogue came to land on the ground ready to battle. "Sorry I haven't uses you yet girl, but I always keep my Ace in the hole for last. Now go for Shadow ball."

"Ancient Power Now!" Nora Commanded. Where the powers of the two clashed, Rogue was left with less than fifty percent health, all the while Celebi survived on its las remaining HP. "Yes, we Out Speed, we can win! Go for another use of Ancient Power."

"You forgot one move that I have from our first battle! Rogue Use Shadow sneak!" Joseph yelled. The Priority move had hit first and the battle was Joseph's victory.

"Ugh I can't believe you beat me again." Nora complained.

"Really, I can't believe I beat a Legendary Pokémon," The two started to laugh after that. "Now I think I'll start heading over to Vipik City, after my Pokémon are healed up."

"Why? What's the Rush?" Nora asked.

"I want to see Damian to talk to him as fast as I can" Joseph responded, "I'll Call you when I get there. Watch the base while I'm gone okay. Bye" Joseph then ran off before Nora could get a word out.


	5. Ch10-11

**Chapter 10- New Companion, Old Friends, and Many More Enemies**

 _ **Location: Route 4**_

 _ **Time: 22:30**_

"Damn this river is long," Joseph said as he flowed down on the instant Lapras he had. "If I knew it would take this long to reach Vipik, I would have waited until tomorrow." It had been the dark of night and Joseph could barely see where he was going. _I would send out Rin to help see, but the Lapras is too small._ Before long Joseph had crashed into a shore. _**Crash**_. "Well that could have gone better. Come on out everyone." His four Pokémon came from their pokeballs and landed on the floor. "Alight Let's find a place to camp for the night." The boy and his Pokémon wandered a few steps before finding an abandoned house. The house had broken windows and a creaking door. Joseph looked at his Pokémon to see what their expressions were

"BZZT!" Ichigo liked the idea of entering the house in hopes of finding an electrical device to be in.

"Grooaw…" Rin didn't like the Idea of beaning in a confined space like the House.

"….." Rogue did not seem to care.

Finally, JoJo Detected something inside the house. "RIOLU!"

"Well let's see if there is any one inside, and if they would share the house if they like." Joseph agreed with Ichigo and JoJo. They walked to the house, "Hello any one there?" Joseph called no response came. "JoJo, you sure something is nearby?" Joseph asked

"Rio!" JoJo was telling the truth.

"Well then… Okay WHO OR WHAT EVER YOU ARE COME OUT SO WE CAN TALK!" Joseph yelled in the house. But nobody came. "Might have just scared them off, well let's gather some supplies before bed." Joseph and his Pokémon gathered some Stick and dried leaves to make a campfire in the House's fire place. "Burr… It's so cold, Rin would you do the honors."

"Groaw." Rogue made a jealous noise as Rin lit the fire.

"BZZT!" Ichigo made a surprised noise which made Joseph run over to check on him.

"You okay?" Joseph asked his Rotom before noticing… "What? Frozen status? But How?"

"Rrraltzz" a noise came from the cabinet below Ichigo. In response Joseph pulled back Ichigo and himself

"DELTA SPECIES FOUND!" Joseph's Pokedex fired up, "Delta Ralts: A Delta Species discovered by EchoTheThird and Zero_Breaker. It uses its own ice and electricity to help make its trainer's life easier."

"Oh, so you're what JoJo sensed," Joseph remembered, "Sorry we must have gave you quite the scare." JoJo came over to move Ichigo closer to the Fire.

"Raltz…" The Delta Pokémon slowly started to talk, appearing to be accepting the apology. Before it looked at Joseph, "RALTZ?!"

"huh? What's the matter, do I look like someone you know?" Joseph questioned. "or is it because I'm a trainer?"

"Raltz." Ralts had seemed to have been abandoned here.

"Do you want to join me on my journey?" Joseph asked him finally

"Raltz!" The delta Ralts shook its head as a yes

"Okay you can join," Joseph was thinking he wanted a good Physical attacker on his team and he just got a male Delta Ralts. "I think I'll name you Sasuke."

"Bzzt!" Ichigo had finally thawed and was glaring at the new addition to the team.

"Calm down he is part of the team now. But Sasuke you should apologize to Ichigo for freezing it." Joseph told them to make up. The two were mean to each other for a while, but they soon were acting mutual to each other. "well everyone time for bed."

 _ **Location: Vipik city outer edge**_

 _ **Time: 10:30**_

"Hey I Just made it to Vipik. What's up?" Joseph was talking to Nora through the Pokegear. "oh! You met up with the other Officer… Well start to coming over to the Vipik. We should start plan things… okay I see Damian up a head talk later." Joseph had said his good bye and hung up.

"Hey! Joseph who were you talking to?" Damian ran over to talk.

"Nora. I would like to be able to call you too, but I don't have your number." Joseph taunted

"well… Sorry for that here's my number now." Damian apologized, "I just finished my battle with the Gym Leader. Man, you're in for a fight, well if you don't have any fire types."

"I recently caught some new Pokémon" Joseph changed the subject, "I believe Nora had told you about some Pokémon that me and her both have."

"Oh, you mean how you were chosen by Mew!" Damian exclaimed in where Joseph put his hand over Damian's mouth before he said anything else.

"You Know IS Supposed to be on the **Down Low.** " Joseph empathized down low. Before he scanned the area, he didn't notice anyone but a person with blue hair who appeared to not be paying attention. "Hopefully no one heard you!" Joseph then hit Damian on the head.

"Sorry about that it's just it's so cool." Damian had sparkles in his eyes, "I would love to have something like that.

"You mean a target." Joseph got serious, "To be honest About mew I think I was a bit to careless, with him being around. Because the day before I met you…" Joseph took in a breath before telling him the story of escaping the Darkrai base.

"wow, I can't... I can't believe that happened to you." Damian was changing his tone a bit. "I still can't believe that there is a Cultist base so close to home. We got to do something about it."

"Between the last time me and you met. Me and Nora met with someone from the International Police. We told them some parts of what we know of the Cults, I did mention the location of the Darkrai Base, but we heard back that they couldn't find anything about the base. So, they could have moved base or put some type of cloak on to it." Joseph tried to assure Damian about the base.

"Well that is good I guess." Damian was calmer, "well what are you planning now."

"While Nora travels to here to meet up with us. I'm planning on taking on the Gym Leader. But overall, I think you, me, and Nora will think of a plan to take on the cults of Torren."

"Wait you are planning that?!" Damian was Surprised, "and I'm Part of it!"

"I mean we trust you to keep the secret we share." Joseph really had trusted Damian.

"Yeah thanks for that." Damian thanked, "The gym leader is named Xavier, By the way. Well I'm going to the Pokémon center to heal up my Pokémon. See you later."

"Meet at the Pokémon center after I finish then" Joseph walked over to the gym then. Damian then walked to the Pokémon center.

 _ **Location: Vipik City Dump**_

 _ **Time: 15:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Stats:**_

Rogue: Delta Charizard, level 36, Nature Mild. Moveset Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Dragon Breath, and Dragon Dance. Item Spell tag

Ichigo: Rotom, level 34, Nature Rash. Moveset Discharge, Uproar, thunder wave, and Ominous Wind. Item Magnet

JoJo: Riolu, Level 35, Nature Adamant. Moveset Force Palm, Feint, Screech, and Return. Item Normal Gem

Rin: Charizard, Level 36, Nature Timid, Moveset Smoke Screen, Flame Burst, Fire Fang, and Dragon Rage, Item Charcoal

Sasuke: Kirlia, Level 30, Nature Lonely, Moveset Nuzzle, Shock Wave, Ice Shard, and Double Team. Item none

Joseph moments ago, got to the Pokémon center, after beating Vipik's gym leader. During the battle Joseph's dragons Rouge and Rin had evolved into Charizards. He went to the Center to heal his Pokémon and find Damian. Although he found a note more, an unsettling one at that

-This is a letter for the Boy chosen by Mew. We have your friend. We are waiting at the City Dump. Come alone, or he dies.

This more than anything had just pissed of Joseph. He was angry for the fact he was chosen he caused Damian to be in trouble. Right now, Joseph was at the Forest line near The Dump, the shadow of the treelined blocked any of the Blue dressed cultists to see him. "Alright Ichigo target that one." Joseph pointed to the cultist that was farthest from the group. "Use thunder wave on first then Ominous wind to push him into the shadows." Ichigo buzzed in agreement. Ichigo flew over behind the Cultist and Shocked them then Pushed them into the Forest line, none of the other Cultists noticed Ichigo. "Good going bud." Joseph praised his Sneaky Pokémon, turning to The Cultist, "Now Where is My Friend?"

"I-I Don't k-know what y-you're talking ab-out." The paralysis was holding strong.

"Do not play dumb with me," Joseph grabbed the Cultist by their collar, "You wanted the Boy of Mew You have him right here. And he has you paralyzed and can use his Pokémon to easily crush you."

Fear came over the cultist, "E-even if I-I told you, y-you couldn't g-get close."

"Oh, I have a way to get through your cultists," Joseph was getting impatient. "Now tell me what I want to know."

"f-Fine... He's in t-the back of the d-dump" The cultist gave up, "b-But e-everyone will t-take you down before y-you make I-it."

"and I told you I can get through them." Joseph said as he plucked a hair from the Cultists head, before knocking the cultist out. "Now where's that flute." Joseph grabbed the Quarts flute to summon Mew.

"mew…" Mew appeared out of nowhere and seemed to understand the situation.

"Good you're here," Joseph said, "I know it has been a while, but I need you to transform me. Using this." He held the blue thread of hair. Mew had changed Joseph into the Cultist, then disappeared. "Alright now for the next part of the plan." Joseph knew even if he could get to Damian neither of them would be able to battle through all of the remaining cultists. So, Joseph's next step was to lure each cultist away one by one and take them down. Surprisingly it went faster than expected. Joseph was then Face with the last three cultists.

"Your friend Better come soon if you know what is best for you." The Leader in this yelled at Damian.

"I'd rather he wouldn't he has more promise to save the world then me," Damian coughed.

Joseph saw an opportunity and ran towards them. "Sir The boy has been spotted." Joseph acted.

"Good, send all troops to that location." The guy in charged laughed, "Well go on to capture the Boy."

"I would, if I wasn't him." Joseph Dispelled the Transformation to show his true self.

"YOU again!" The leader yelled. "It's your fault that we failed the mission at that ancient temple!"

"Yeah, I Remember that," Joseph just got angrier, JoJo was shaking in its ball "My Pokémon want revenge for what happened there." Well three actually did the other two didn't really know what's going on.

"Well after that Mission failure I was demoted. I thought if I could get Mew I heard you and your friend talking about I would be back in the good life. But Now that I know you were chosen I can get my revenge against you." He commanded his grunts to attack Joseph.

"Go Dewgong!" Grunt 1 said

"Go Starmie!" Grunt 2 said

"Well two Pokémon have a great hate against your cult" Joseph coldly said, "JoJo come get your revenge, Sasuke back him up." Sasuke landed gently as a Kirlia, though JoJo's aura was flaring where an evolution for it was taking place. / Pokémon evolution detected. JoJo the Riolu is now evolving into a Lucario. Lucario: It concentrates its mental energy and fires off mysterious waves called auras, which can crush boulders of large size to dust. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. / "JoJo Start off with Aura Sphere on Dewong, Sasuke use Shockwave on Starmie,"

"Dewgong aqua jet on The Lucario" commanded Grunt 1

"Starmie use Swift!" Commanded Grunt 2, Dewgong's aqua jet took off fifteen percent of JoJo's health, while the Swift left Sasuke at sixty-three percent health, and left JoJo at seventy-seven percent. While Aura sphere had one shot the Dewgong and Shockwave did about half to the opposing Starmie. Grunt 1 threw out a Crawdaunt

"JoJo Keep with the Aura Sphere, and Sasuke Use Shockwave again to." Joseph continued his attack

"Starmie use swift again!", Grunt 2 said. The swift brought Sasuke to thirteen percent health and got JoJo to sixty nine percent. While JoJo one-shot the Crawdaunt and Kirlia finished off the Starmie.

"You can just give me Damian and I won't wipe out the rest of your team." Joseph asked. The grunts seemed like they didn't want their Pokémon to be hurt any more.

"You two Grunts Pathetic, getting beaten by a kid." The commander yelled, "Since you don't seem to be losing. I will be forced to pull my hand." He grabbed Damian by his collar, "Now call that Mew or the boy will be dropped into this deadly water," He dangled Damian over the edge while looking at Joseph. "and you wouldn't want the end of your friend's life, would you?"

"Joseph don't do it" Damian called

"Quite Boy!" the Commander shouted. Joseph reached for the Quartz Flute, then stopped "Well aren't you going to summon it."

"Why should I?" Joseph smirked. "Mew is right next to you."

"What?!" the Commander let go of Damian to try to catch Mew. But, Mew nimbly dogged and caught Damian, then a new Pokémon appeared.

"MYTHICAL POKEMON SITED!" Joseph's Pokedex fired up though it wasn't for Mew, "Shaymin, the blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it. Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers. It can also dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers." The green Pokémon flew onto the Deadly water, turning it into a pure blue pond

"Well there goes your trap." Joseph simply stated as Shaymin cut away Damian's binds

"As well as your captive!" Damian reached for his poke balls, though Shaymin flew in front of Damian. "Okay then? Use Magical Leaf!" a direct attack against the Cultists knocking them to the ground.

"Nice going." Joseph cheered. "(I wonder did Mew ask it to join Damian?)"

"Crap not another legendary!" The grunts started to run away

"Next time I see you." The Commander pointed at Joseph, "You are dead!"

"As if we would let you get away." Damian started to chase but was stopped by Shaymin and Mew. "What are you doing we need to stop them?"

"They are telling you it is too dangerous to Chase them!" Joseph smacked Damian, "Right Now We have things to Discuss!"

"Discuss? Like what?" Damian asked confused.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Joseph hit himself in Damian's Confusion (It was super effective). "Just take a look of what's going on! You were saved by Shaymin! It appears to even want to join your team!"

"Oh yeah," Damian turned his head to Shaymin. "So, you want to join my team?" Shaymin nodded in agreement.

"Huff" Joseph sighed, "First off we need to talk with Nora about this."

"Why?" Damian asked

"Well after my Gym Battle we were all supposed to meet up and meet the person from the International Police." Joseph started, "But after this mess… I think I'll need Nora's help to describe what is so bad about this."

"Wait you mean the Prophecy. Right?" Damian said.

"Not just that." Joseph sighed. "Now that the Abyssal Cult has seen our faces, and Know we have Legendary Pokémon on our side. We basically have targets on our backs, with our enemies unknown."

"Oh…" Damian quieted.

"Come on me and Nora bought a Secret Base, we can access it from the Pokémon Center." Joseph started to walk, "Also it will be **our** base of operations, so you have to make a fee of 2500 Pokedollars."  
"What?!" Damian Cried, "Why do I have to pay for that."

"It's your secret base now too, so come on." Joseph ran ahead with Damian's wallet in hand

A/N: So, the next One Maybe Two Chapters will be about the Female Protagonist. Otherwise known as Looker's disciple. Also, the next chapter will start after Looker, Joseph and Nora meet.

 **Chapter 11- Now Three is a Charm**

 _ **Location: Shade Forest**_

 _ **Time: 15:00, will meet Joseph, Damian, and Nora in 2 days**_

"Yes, A7310015 [Alexis for short] here…. Looker! How is your end doing… Oh! You got reassigned, bummer…. So, you just found some resourceful trainer. What do they look like? … About my age? So cool!... Yes, I am not doing anything Dangerous," She says while jumping down from a tree, "So-o, about that Darkrai Base, where exactly was it located in Shade forest…. Northern East Place of Telnor Town eh. Well I see a hill but I found no such secret hatch or anything."

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO ANYTING DANGEROUS!" Looker yelled from the phone.

"Uh… I was just looking, I wasn't planning on taking them alone. I swear!" Alexis said, "Well I'll go on my way to meet up with the people you were talking about… Bye Looker." She hung up, "Now which way was Midna Town?" She walked the wrong way towards Telnor Town.

"No! Stop!" Someone Cried. As Alexis saw a pink creature run past her, "You can you please help Me!"

"Sure, why not, Toga stop that thing in its tracks" Alexis threw a pokeball, and it was a Ditto. The Ditto proceeded to stretch its body to stop the pink creature. "What Pokémon is this? It looks kinda like a Bulbasaur."

"huff… huff… It's a Delta Species." The woman who was chasing the Delta Bulbasaur said.

"Wow! Never seen a Delta Species before." Alexis sounded to be familiar with the topic. "I read that they are made by science and other phenomena, they are genetically different. Why is This guy by itself?"

"well it is the last of a Trio," The woman said, "it had two others with it originally, but they were picked by two trainers. I'm Professor Sylvan, by the way. This little guy wants to go on a journey of its own, but none of the kids around here want him."

"Aw that's so sad every Pokémon should have a chance at an adventure." Alexis looked at the Pokémon she had with her she had at her side, they were all different unwanted by others. "Would it be okay if I take it with me?" The Delta Bulbasaur looked up in a happy smile.

"You want it, He has been a handful." The Professor warned.

"If it's okay with you. I will surely take good care of him, as he seems to want to go on an adventure," Alexis smiled

"alright then… I guess it would be okay." The Professor reached inside her bag for something. "Well if you are on a journey, take this. It's a Pokedex it will help you with identifying Pokémon, and much more."  
"Thanks." Alexis's real first mission and she already has a Pokedex. "I guess I should give you a name. First let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you." She turned it on.

"A Delta Species discovered by EchoTheThird. The crystal growing from its back uses its mental energy to grow." The Pokedex stated.  
"Cool! Fairy-Psychic, level seven, Modest moves are Tackle Baby Doll eyes, and Confusion…" Alexis thought for a minute, "I think I will call you Saiki." The Delta Bulbasaur cheered in happiness.

"Well I guess I'll take my Leave." The Professor returned to her Laboratory.

"This may not have been the way back to Midna town, but we have a new companion." Alexis said. "Welcome to the team Saiki." She walked her way toward what she thought Midna Town

 _ **Location: Route 3**_

 _ **Time: 16:00, One day till meeting Damian, and Joseph**_

"So, if I trade you my Aron, for your Delta Scyther… you will take good care of him, right?" Alexis met with a hiker on her way to Metchi Town and was proposed a deal to trade a steel type for a Delta Scyther. As much as She would like it she wanted safety for the Pokémon she was trading. The Pokémon she had, were either abandoned or abused, she didn't want most of them to be forced into her fights, so she vowed to help them find them good homes. Though her Delta Bulbasaur, Ditto, and her third Pokémon liked being with her.

"Yes, I promise." The Hiker said. "I need a Pokémon to help me with the mine and discovering new minerals. I would like to keep my Delta Scyther, though he keeps getting hurt on the rocks and other things. I don't think he is set up for the mine. I hope your Aron is able to help me with mining."

"Aron loves to eat Different types of rocks and metals." Alexis said with joy, "Aron do you think you would like to go with him?" The little steel Pokémon jumped with glee. "Well there is your answer."

"Well Scyther I knew you always wanted to go on an adventure…" The Hiker gave his Pokémon a hug, "I hope you have a great time and be very helpful on your journey… Never forget about me."

"Aron, I know we have been through some odd missions, but I promised you that I would find you a good home…" Alexis talked to her Pokémon, "I guess we finally found you one." The trading of Pokémon then proceeded. "Welcome to the team Scyther."

"Well Aron hope you will have fun with me," The hiker and Alexis left

"Hmp…" Alexis was wondering what to name the Delta Scyther. She looked at the Pokedex description /A Delta Species discovered by EchoTheThird. Its scythes are immensely sharp but also very fragile and can easily be shattered when hit from the side. / "How about… Grey." She had herself a fourth Pokémon to her actual team. Alexis continued her way down the Path into Metchi Town. As She walked across the bridge Alexis when she saw a green hared girl walk out of a house. "Oh! so that must be my contact. HEY THERE!"

"Me?" Nora asked

"You are the one Looker told me, about, right?" Alexis then asked Nora.

"Oh Looker!" Nora Said in surprise that the girl she was talking to appeared to be the same age as her. "He asked to meet with you and discuss certain things if we battled or had any interaction with cultists. Though I didn't expect that you…"

"Is it because my hair is Purple?" Alexis interrupted, "it's not its true color I usually dye it Purple. My natural hair color is black."

"No. What I was trying to say I didn't think you would be so young." Nora said still in surprise

"Ah yes. I was one of few people in the International Police who graduated early." Alexis explained, "Though we still need at least one to two years under a Superior. I was in the middle of my second year before getting assigned this mission myself. So, it would be wonderful to work alongside you."

"Thanks." Nora wasn't sure what to think. "I was going to head back to my secret base would you like to tag along."

"Cool! I've never been in one before!" Alexis exclaimed. "By the way. Wasn't there another person that was to be with you?

"Joseph yes." Nora Replied, "He is heading to the next town to meet up with our friend Damian. We are planning on letting him to join us."

"That's good, always strength in numbers." Alexis made sense. "But come on let's see that secret base."

"Fine. Actually, since you are going to be helping us as well…" Nora grinned. "Would you like to live in the Base with us? Only a small fee of 2500 Pokedollars."  
"Sure why not." Alexis tried to contain her excitement. They walked into the Pokémon center to access the Base. The theme of the base was still the Cave theme that Nora disliked. "WoW! This is beautiful!"

"Eh. I would have chosen the forest theme." Nora was not impressed by the cave

"Why caves are so beautiful." Alexis was in awe, "Also where does that cave go?"

"The cave over there brings you to the online stuff." Nora said, "It doesn't work for me and Joseph when we tried. Maybe this has to do with the fact that this is a story and not the actual game."

"What was that last part?" Alexis asked.

"What? I said that I don't like caves because of Zubats" Nora changed subjects

"Okay, that makes sense." Alexis then over looked Nora's statement on the online things.

"Here Have one of these you can use this to buy and decorate your side of the room." Nora handed her a tablet.

"Thank you." Alexis thanked, "Okay I'll do some decorating on my part." The night went on for Nora and Alexis to decorate their side of the cave with different things. Alexis set up a some plush of Pokémon like Scyther, Scizor, Tyranitar, Tropius, and Zoroark. They also set up some teleporters and movement pads. Nora also explained the Prophecy.

 _ **Location: Vipik City**_

 _ **Time: 18:00**_

"So, this is the next town huh?" Alexis covered her nose, "It does not smell too good here."

"I didn't think it would smell bad because of that stupid Dump so close by," Nora complained. Then people in blue clothes ran by them shouting things.

"Damn those kids." One in blue said as they ran.

"I can't believe I was beat that easily" another said.  
"I can't believe I got to see two legendary Pokémon" The third one said

"Did they just say they saw two legendary Pokémon?" Alexis asked, "Wow! Guess there is more than you and that other person." Right before she saw two boys with purple and white hair attacking the people in blue clothes with Pokémon.

"…." Nora was flaring up, "Those… IDIOTS!" the boys then turned around Noticing Nora

"Hey Nora." Damian stopped, and started to walk over. While Joseph started to think of a way to explain their situation that wouldn't end with Nora yelling at them.

"So, can we explain this inside the Secret base?" Joseph pleaded.

"Fine." Nora tried to contain her anger. "You better have a good explanation."


	6. Ch 12-13

**Chapter 12- Base Battle**

 _ **Location: Secret Base (Vipik City)**_

 _ **Time: 18:30**_

"So, your saying that Damian was kidnaped by Abyssal Cultists, then you went to fight them." Nora said, "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME!"

"Well the note said come by yourself or Damian would die." Joseph protested. "I couldn't just leave Damian there to wait for you. Plus, we have a new member among us," Joseph looking over at the purple haired girl, "Technically two."

"What do you mean New member we already decided that Damian as among us." Nora responded.

"I was chosen by a Pixie!" Damian smugly said.

"What?!" Nora and Alexis both exclaimed. Nora then asked, "Which one is it?"

"It is Shaymin." Damian proudly said

"Wow another grass type cool." Alexis stated

"What the heck does this mean?" Nora questioned, "Who is the person who is said to take down all of the cults?"

"Nora calm down." Joseph asked, "This may not be answering a lot of questions for right now, but we do have another one to help against the cultists. But we do have another Issue for this matter!"  
"What's this issue?" Alexis asked

"Well since me and Joseph were both fighting the Abyssal Cultists…." Damian slowly stopped after seeing Nora's angry eyes.

"They know our Identities." Joseph sighed, "Me and Damian need to change our looks soon."

"And how are you going to do that?" Nora Angerly asked.

"Well this is a Poke mall center." Damian added, "There are a few clothing stores and Salons here."

"That is a great Idea Damian." Alexis slapped Damian on the back.

"Thanks…. Who are you again?" Damian then everyone realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm the officer from the International Police," She started, "My codename is A7310015, but my friends call me Alexis. Also, before anything develops further I want to battle one of you guys to see what you got."

"I'm Game for a battle. what are the rules?" Joseph accepted her challenge

"Four Pokémon each, Set Battle." Alexis said confidently as she reached for a ball, "I Choose you!" A large pink Pokémon fell to the Ground it had a huge purple crystal on its back. "This is a Delta Venusaur. From what I heard from Nora You two have the other Delta species" Alexis pointed at Joseph and Damian.

"Hmp…" Joseph tried to Identify it with his Pokedex, but all he got was static, "My gut says to go with JoJo." He threw out his Lucario.

"A fighting Steel versus a Psychic Fairy? You sir are brave." Alexis said.

"Well JoJo has a Steel type move and a high attack stat verses a lower Defense stat." Joseph bluffed (He has no steel type moves), "JoJo increase your strength with Power-up Punch."

"…" Alexis sighed, "Katsura Use Night Slash Quick!" that yell threw Joseph's thinking process off. The 'Delta Venusaur' then transformed into a Zoroark and moved in with night black blades in its claws. This startled JoJo as well and he did not do as much damage as it could. The attacks collide, JoJo lost thirty percent of health, while the Black and Blue Zoroark had lost forty percent of health.

"A Zoroark? What the hell?" Damian said from the audience, Nora nodded yes. While Joseph checked his Pokedex /Each and every Zoroark has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. /

"Not its Zoroark, Its Katsura!" Alexis yelled.

"Wouldn't it work better for if it was still a Zorua?" Joseph asked.

"Maybe? How the heck did you call my bluff?" Alexis changed the topic.

"When looking at my Pokedex I got static, it couldn't identify the Pokémon. So, I risked it with JoJo." Joseph said, "Well either way, JoJo Aura sphere Now!"

"Katsura, before it can fire use Foul Play!" Alexis reacted instantly. Katsura had ran up to JoJo and forced its energy to hurt itself. JoJo was left at forty percent health, while the Aura Sphere had knocked out Katsura. "You did a great job. Grey Finish him off with vacuum wave," She threw out a Blue Scyther, Knocking out JoJo within seconds.

"JoJo, nice going." Joseph returned JoJo to his ball, then checked his Pokedex. "Ice-Fighting… dragons for last. Go Ichigo! Use Uproar!" Nora and Damian covered their ears.

"Grey! Ice shard!" Alexis commanded. The shard of ice had hit Ichigo causing it to lose thirty-two percent. While the soundwaves did the same amount to Grey and Alexis. "Why the hell do you have a move like that?!" Alexis screamed.

"why does he always deafen us?" Nora asked.

"He best has a good answer." Damian commented.

"Hm… Let's see it has base power of ninety, one hundred percent accuracy, and goes through substitute." Joseph yelled, "Well he will continue with this for the next two turns so good luck not going deaf."

"UGH! Grey Use Blizzard!" Alexis screamed. Her annoyed Pokémon agreed, and… **Critical hit.** Causing Ichigo to faint. Then everything got quiet.

"Yeah! Go Alexis!" Damian and Nora cheered.

"Sigh… Ichigo you did well." Joseph softly said. "I know I can count on you. Go Rin!" Joseph threw out an orange Charizard with a blue tipped tail. The color of its flame had not changed, Rin did not see this Scyther as a threat. "Use Flame Burst." The blue ball of flame hit Grey knocking it out just as fast as a regular Scizor would if hit by a fire type move.

"You did a great job for your second battle," Alexis said, "Now here have a good _look_ at Toga." She threw out an orange Charizard with a blue tipped tail.

"What?! The I can't believe she has a Charizard as well!" Damian shouted.

"Take a look at it with your Pokedex Damian!" Joseph called to him, "It's not a Charizard. It's a Ditto"

"Unique Pokémon Sited!" Damian's Pokedex fired up, "A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong."

"Well, Alexis you are quite good at the art of Deception." Joseph complimented, "Though machines aren't as easy to fool. Also, it would have worked better if there was a stat increase on my Pokémon."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Alexis smiled, "As Damian's Pokedex said Toga is pretty unique. Now Toga use Wing Attack."

"Rin Blast threw it with Flame Burst!" Joseph commanded. Rin's Burst of flames did only eighteen percent damage less than it should on a Ditto. While Toga's Wing Attack did more damage than a Ditto should make of thirty percent damage. "Alright, So your Ditto copies more than just abilities and stat changes…. It copies base stats as well. Even So Rin won't lose to any fake Charizard. He was upset that you copied him, but since you even copied his stats. Well you attacked his pride, now take a taste of an angry Charizard's Fire Fang" Rin's tail glowed with white hot rage (boosting two levels) as his mouth glowed with white flames and charged at Toga.

"uh oh, Toga continue with the same move" Alexis was now worried. The two beasts collided, Rin's flames hit a little stronger than Toga. Rin was left at Fifty seven percent health, while Toga was at sixty-eight percent. "well We still have the advantage, thank you for your relaxed nature Toga."

"We will win this fight." Joseph's spirit did not waver. "our attack stat may be even, But Special attack is so much apart. Rin Use Flame Burst." Rin shot a flame towards Toga.

"Cancel it with your own Flame burst!" Alexis commanded. When the attacks collided an explosion happened, Rin now at forty-four percent, and Toga just at thirty seven percent Due to the Critical hit Rin got. "Toga Use Wing Attack!"

"Rin Flame Burst Again." Joseph stood confidently. The commencement of the attacks left both Pokémon at twenty percent health, "One move to Rin's victory. Use Flame Burst One last time!"

"Toga copy it again!" Alexis shouted. The balls of fire had Collided, both Pokémon had hit the floor almost simultaneously, Rin had stayed up a second longer a moral victory for Joseph and his Pokémon. "Well You know my last Pokémon, let's see yours." As She threw out her Delta Venusaur.

"Rogue, we can do this!" Joseph said as he threw out his Delta Charizard.

"Delta Siting!" The Pokedex started up. "Delta Venusaur. In order to increase its psychic powers, a shard of its crystal is imbibed in its forehead. Even when it sleeps, its crystal is capable of providing protection. Delta Charizard. The flame on its tail grows in the presence of strong opponents. Its breath gives the impression of being engulfed in magma but causes no physical harm."

"Rogue Start this off strong Go Shadow Ball!" Joseph knew since he was against a fairy it was all or nothing.

"Ghost types right when I don't have Katsura with me…" Alexis sighed, "Saiki don't give up though we have the advantage with Draining Kiss!" the Damage of the attacks was very heavy on Saiki, but due to Draining Kiss both Pokémon were left at Sixty percent. "…"

"Let's Go Char finish this off with A Shadow ball once more." Joseph said with a confident grin.

"Well you did your best but you failed to notice my plan." Alexis said with a devilish grin. She had Saiki plant leech seeds on to Rogue without Joseph noticing. "Drain it once more." Allowing Saiki to live through Rogue's shadow ball and win the battle.

"Woah!" Nora and Damian clapped.

"you had great skill in fighting in battles." Alexis complimented Joseph.

"well…" Joseph was flustered, "You were good at keeping me on my toes I never expected the things you did."  
"Really? You didn't show your surprise in battle to much," Alexis said

"Uh." Joseph was a bit speechless, "well I have a calm exterior when I battle most of the time…"

Nora then interrupted the two before Joseph dug himself into a hole, "well we need to disguise this ne and the other one so they can be hidden from Cultists."

"I've been thinking of something since the boys said their story of battling those cultists." Alexis started, "I maybe a bit risky, but they might not be exactly sure that Damien was chosen."

"What?!" Damian, Joseph, and Nora all asked.

"I mean they might not think that he was chosen, may be some other person was controlling Shaymin. So, I think Damian should at least change the way he dresses, they will not really expect that. While Joseph needs at minimum to change his hair color, maximum his whole…" Alexis just waved her hand at Joseph's whole body.

"Hmm… How about I dye my hair Black." Joseph asked.

"sounds good to me a more common hair color will make you stick out less." Alexis said with support. While Nora had a look as if asking **you sure people you may have known might not recognize you then.** Joseph nodded to her. Alexis continued on with, "Alright how about for clothes… a red t-shirt, grey jacket, and some blue jeans?"

"Sure, why not." Joseph said. "Anything that can help me go undetected will be fine."

"Good then it is settled." Damian said

"Okay Nora you go help Damian pick out his clothes." Alexis paused, "While I'll help out Joseph."

A/N: So, I bet there are some questions about why JoJo could use moves like powerup punch when he should only be able to learn it with a Move-relearner. My explanation is because I don't want to use a secret base function that requires Heart Scales into the story, all Pokémon can use moves from their level up moves if they are at the desired level but can only use four moves per battle. JoJo is level thirty-six currently so he can use moves below that level.

P.S I am renaming Ice Punch, and Thunder Punch for Sasuke. They will be now Ice Blade and Lighting Blade

 **Chapter 13- Cultists in the cavern**

 _ **Location: Rezzai Cavern**_

 _ **Time: 22:00**_

"So, let's camp here for the night." Alexis said, they had found a part of the cave separate from the wandering trainers.

"I want get some rest." Nora stretched. As she spread her sleeping bag across the cool floor

"I want to show my power increase from the training we did." Damian exclaimed, "I especially want to show off Shaymin's power!"

"I want to explore around a bit more," Joseph said. "My Pokedex keeps alerting about nearby Pokémon."

"Why don't we fight Damian," Alexis said, "But don't use all five. I still only have four."

"… Fine…" Damian was a bit upset but quickly got over it.

"Well I'll find the out come when I get back." Joseph Called as he walked around

A half hour later

"Come on out Crawdaunt." Damian called out. /Crawdaunt: A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. A veteran Crawdaunt that has prevailed in hundreds of battles has giant pincers marked with countless scars./

"Go Grey!" Alexis threw out her delta Scyther. "Now use Vacuum Wave."

"Dodge and use Razor Shell," Damian commanded. Crawdaunt had barely dodged the wave of force where the vacuum broke rocks right behind Damian. While the Razor Shell had taken away forty percent of Grey's health. "Woah that was close."

"Wahh!" Nora Screamed. "I'm awake!"

"himp..." Alexis giggled, "Sorry about the Noise. Now Grey Sweep the leg" (Low sweep)

"Again, with Razor shell" Damian called. Though Grey had already sweepded Crawdaunt's leg knocking it out., "Damn so close. Now go Metang Use Psychic!" /Metang: When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. This Pokémon turns its arms to the rear for traveling at high speed./

"Grey Use Ice shard!" Alexis Yelled. The shard of ice missed the Metang and broke more rocks of the surrounding cavern. While Metang had knocked out the Grey. "Damn Hustle ability! Now go!"

"By chance it is what I think it is…" Damian stared at the Pokémon Alexis sent out. "Metang use bullet punch!"

"Now use Foul Play!" Alexis shouted. The Pink Pokémon had transformed to its shiny Zoroark form first hit with the fast punch bringing it to eighty percent health, while Metang was almost taken down. "now use Night Slash!"

"It was a fifty percent chance, dang it." Damian was upset to find he had the wrong guess. "Now come back Metang! Go Blastoise!" as his black turtle had appeared from its ball. It had barely hurt the big turtle /Delta Blastoise: Though its shell now blends in with the darkness, it welcomes foolish opponents who attack it from behind. It concentrates its spirit into blasts of energy./

"Come back Katsura, Go Toga!" She had thrown out her ditto that Immediately transformed into a Delta Blastoise

"Protect!" Damian had tried to command before Alexis had changed Pokémon "Oops."

"Well, lets go with Aura sphere!" Alexis yelled.

"Counter with Protect!" Damian tried again. Though Protect has failed this time and had lost fifty percent of its health, "Try with Aura sphere this time.

"Aura sphere again!" Alexis had commanded. The two attacks had ended their quarrel with a double K.O.

"Was not expecting this!" Nora yelled.

"Well Let's go!" She had thrown out a giant pink Pokémon

"Let's risk it Metang" Damian had said. "Go with Bullet punch" the Metang had started to speed up

"Damn. Hoped he would switch out, Saiki use Draining Kiss." Alexis called. The Metang had taken away thirty percent of Saiki's health. While Saiki had got a critical and knocked out Metang.

"Alright My hop rests with you. Go Shaymin!" Damian had sent out his legendary Pokémon. "Use Magical Leaf!" /Legendary Pokémon Shaymin: Shaymin, the blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it. Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers. It can also dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers.

"Saiki block with psychic and reverse the attack!" Alexis commanded. In succession the combined attacks of psychic and Magical Leaf had turned it on Damian. Giving the Win to Alexis. "Nice going Damian you have really improved, since first meeting Shaymin."

"Thanks…" Damian said Disappointed in his loss.

"Yo guys I found something cool in the rocks you guys destroyed." Nora called over from a glowing rock. "I think we found a Megastore!"

"What?!" Damian exclaimed

"Can you tell of which one It is." Alexis asked.

"No… Try scanning it with the Pokedex." Nora asked.

"Hmp… It says here that it's a…. Flygonite?!" Alexis exclaimed. "I never knew it could mega evolve!"

"I guess it's one of the secrets of Torren. So, Nora all you need is a Key stone now." Damian said

"Huh?" Nora was confused, "Why me I didn't break the rocks for it."

"It makes sense since you already have a Vibrava, and it should be close to evolving soon right?" Damian continued to try to convince her.

"Yeah, but…" Nora was interrupted.

"Guys…" Joseph was out of breath. "We… got… trouble…"

"What happened?" they asked with an unsavory expression.

 **Josephs cave adventure during Alexis' and Damian's battle.**

"wow! I can't believe that a pseudo legendary pre-evolution would be so common in this cave." Joseph exclaimed to himself. He walked around the cave until he saw some figures up in the distance. He got more careful as he got closer to the group of people as several of them were wearing the same clothes indicating that they were definitely a cult. "Damn. Some of the last people I would have liked to see."

"Who-who are you people?" It took time to notice but the cult members had surrounded a Hiker. "Where did you come from?"

"Now, now, there is no need to panic." Said the commander of the group. "We're all friends here. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Aren't you Cultists? What do you want?" the hiker said scared.

"Well." The commander started. "I heard that you had found something interesting while mining. And since we are so very close _Friends_ , I know you wouldn't mind having me borrow it! And By that me taking it."

"If your talking about the scroll we had just uncovered, we can't just let you have it!" The hiker said through shaking Teeth. "My children found it! It belongs to them. I can't just give it to you!"

"I understand, don't worry." This made joseph worried. But he couldn't just attack them it would mean breaking his promise to his friends. "A-hem. Tell me which do you value more the scroll or lives of your children?" The hiker started to panic. "There are several explosives by that latter behind you. If you don't hand over the scroll… do I need to say anymore."

"What… What do you need it for?" The Hiker asked

"We're Cultists more less the **Sky** Cultists. For what reason would you think we would want an ancient scroll."

"Summoning Rayquaza." The hiker said.

"Correct now hand over the Scroll or have the blood of your family on your hands." The commander smiled as the Hiker gave them the Scroll. "thank you for your patronage."

"Please just say away from my family." The Hiker begged.

"we will Have a nice Day." The Commander gave a Devilish smile. As the hiker went down to his family.

"Ma'am, what are we doing next?" asked one of the grunts.

"Now that we have the scroll we are heading to Helios City." The Commander smiled, "we'll use the Augur's energy to summon Rayquaza!"

"Jaren?! He's going to help us?" Aske another grunt. "Why would he do that?" same as what Joseph was thinking.

"Oh, newbie you'll know soon enough." The commander laughed. "Oh yes I almost forgot. Knock Knock."

"Uh... Who's there." The newbie asked with some fear.

"BOOM". The commander said as she set off the explosives around the cavern, "Now let's get going."

 **Back to Present time**

"The Sky Cultists…" Nora said.

"What's wrong, aren't they like any other cult?" Alexis asked

"No, they are no joke." Damian started, "If they are planning to use The Augur. They will definitely find a way to black mail him. We need to warn him!"

"Wait! Are you crazy if they are that bad Shouldn't we not get involved?" Alexis said

"If we don't and Jaren gets defeated. It will destabilize the region." Joseph said, "Then rest of the Cults will eventually destroy the region."

"Then Come on We got to hurry!" Damian exclaimed


	7. Ch 14-15

**Chapter 14- Black Market, Bad News**

 _ **Location: Helios City**_

 _ **Time: 12:30**_

"Damn It were too late." Damian said. As the front of Jade tower was filled with Sky Cultist Grunts.

"Hey! Kids it seems like you want to get into Jade Tower." An Old man said.

"Yeah we wanted to get there. Do you know how we could get in?" Joseph said.

"yes, there is a secret passage underneath the Tower through the Black Market."

"There is a Black Market in the Augur's City." Alexis asked surprised.

"It is more or less a regular market, but it does have less than desirable sellers as well." The old man said. "you could Find it in Helios Sewers."

"Thanks for your help." Joseph thanked the man, as they ran off

"Hm… That boy there he looks so familiar." The man said to himself. "I must be going senile."

 _ **Location: Helios City (Black Market)**_

 _ **Time: 13:30**_

"Come on we are going to be too late." Damian exclaimed. "You took too much time with your preparations!"

"Hey we are basically going after a full Cult," Joseph started. "If they have a way to summon Rayquaza. They may even have their Leader here!"

"He's right Damian." Nora agreed.

In the time they had got to the Black-Market Joseph had Evolved his delta Kirlia to a Delta Gallade, and Got a Custom move for JoJo. While Alexis had evolved her Delta Scyther to Delta Scizor.

"Now we can go in and help the Augur." Said Alexis.

"Uh… Guys." Nora had worried the group with those words.

"Crap!" Joseph had read the sign. "The Perfection Cult!"

"Great two cults one day…" Alexis sighed.

"So why can't we just not be seen we just sneak around." Damian asked.

"I assume that they would have a security system and have a lot of grunts here." Alexis reasoned

"Well Ichigo could easily allow us to get out of here by infiltrating the main frame." Joseph said. "But the other cultist grunts are going to be the issue." The group of four had entered finding not even one cultist around them but even still they were not about to give themselves away. They had sneaked further into the base where they saw two figures. One with a black hat and black trench coat, while the other had a too familiar blue hair and white lab coat. In sight of Tean, Nora accidentally knocked over some boxes.

"Who's there? This area is off limits!" An alerted Tean yelled. "If you don't show yourselves, I'll have Kyurem freeze you." The group had exited their hiding place with their hands in the air. "Oh, it's you." Tean looked at Joseph and Nora. "You two, you were at Suntouched City's Gym, weren't you?"

"Yes." Joseph answered.

"What do you want?" Tean asked annoyed by their presence. "Do you want to avenge the leader's friend? Now don't worry too much it flew away before I could catch it. So, leave before I feel like killing you and your friends."

"Now Tean!" the other one said. "hold on a minute."

"Sir?" Tean hesitated.

"I suppose you two wouldn't remember me." He looked at Damian and Joseph. "My name is Reukra. I'm the leader of the Perfection Cult. We have met before in Telnor Town, Sylvan's Lab."

"The man who offered the Delta Species…" Joseph said.

"ahh. So, you remember that much." Reukra smiled. "Now what Pokémon did you pick. It's awful to think that they would never get picked for a journey. Although it was just you two so even if you did pick them one would still be left behind."

"I may not have gotten a Pokémon on the same day as them. But like them I chose the Delta Species." Alexis had butted in.

"That is good to here. Every Pokémon Deserves an Adventure." Reukra then frowned. "You are on private property. I would ask of you to leave. We are busy, and we would like to not be distracted. I don't care for you and your friends, but if Sylvan hadn't contacted me after you picked your starters. Let's just say. You wouldn't be having this conversation with me now"

"We don't really want to bother you in any way." Damian started, "But, we heard there was a way to get into Jade Tower through the underground."

"So, you were risking your lives for sightseeing?" Tean wondered.

"Now we really need to see the Augur!" Damian shouted.

"And why would you need to do that." Tean asked. Joseph knew that if Damian said another word it may be impossible to proceed, he tried to stop him but failed.

"Because the Sky Cult is after him! He's in big trouble!" Damian exclaimed.

"Is he, now?" Reukra smiled. "Tell me, why should I help save him? We are Cultists, Damian. Jaern has been after us for ages. Why _wouldn't_ I want him out of the way?"

"We didn't." Alexis Boldly interrupted. "So, would you just be nice and let us pass."

"hmm… I like your courage young miss. Let's strike a deal." Reukra surprised everyone.

"But sir!" Tean tried to convince him otherwise.

"They can help us with our research." Reukra said, "And we will allow them through." Reukra brought them further into the base where there was a room with computers and three Stones. "To be honest we're not really a cult. There may be legendary Pokémon we'd like to have, but none we worship. Unlike those other Vulgar ones. Our group was founded with a single goal."

"Perfection." Alexis said.

"Yes!" Reukra responded. "A truly perfect Pokémon. One that is undefeatable, unconquerable. One with no Counters, and no move or strategy that can stop it. All of our plans have been centered around that goal. Delta Pokémon- We thought with their different typing's, and move sets would be stronger. Now we are on a different approach."

"So, this approach is what we're researching." Nora Asked.

"Correct." Reukra started to explain. "In the Kalos region, A new type of Battling was discovered. It may be more common practice now days, but it is still a mystery to most Scientists today. Mega Evolution. We want to understand it more so we're giving you three Keystones along with your corresponding Delta Starter Mega Stones." Tean had given Alexis, Damian and Joseph the keystones and Mega Stones

"Wait what about ME?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we only had three left." Tean snickered. "Unless you want to fight My mega Pokémon and Kyurem."

"Anyways these Keystones will transmit the data of your battles with Mega evolution for our Analysis." Reukra continued, "Though it is unknown on how to teach it. Legends say you can only learn through battle."

"So, these Keystones are going to be a double edge sword for us." Joseph said. "So, Nora it'd be better for you not to get one from them."

"Wait. Why?" Damian asked.

"They will be analyzing the data from **our** battles." Alexis whispered to Damian, "If we ever get in their way it will be hard for us to defeat them."

"Well Now you, young group of trainers." Reukra taunted, "Shouldn't you be on your way."  
"Yeah let's get going now!" Damian exclaimed.

"Exit the room go up the stair and you should find the secret entrance." Reukra said. As everyone was exiting, Reukra had called over to Joseph. "Out all of the people you chose to try to save why did you choose him?"

"What… What do you mean?" Joseph was unsettled by this. What did Reukra know.

"Never mind. (You'll know soon enough.)" Reukra said.

 _ **Location: Helios City (Jade Tower)**_

 _ **Time: 13:45**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

 **Alexis' team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 50 (Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 51, (Hypnosis, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Magnet, Level 48 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Never Melt Ice, Level 49 (Icicle Crash, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Low Sweep

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Spell Tag, Level 49 (Thunder Wave, Discharge, Ominous Wind, Double Team)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Scarf, Level 49 (….)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Expert Belt, Level 49 (Star Fall, Power-up Punch, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 50 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 48 (Flamethrower, Slash, Wing Attack, Scary Face)

"Hey! How'd they get in here!" A Sky Cultist had spotted the group as they ascended the tower

"Damn we were so close to the top!" Joseph had said. As he reached for his pokeballs

"We split up for now!" Alexis yelled. "Me and Nora can hold them of while you get the Augur!" Nora agreed with her plan, and they didn't have time to argue. As Alexis threw out Saiki, she touched her mega ring and said. "O' great power from within. In the heat of battle let our heart and mind meld together, and create a most ferocious power. Mega Evolve!" as those words rang out Alexis had felt a tremendous power between Saiki and herself. "Now go!" She said.

Joseph and Damian had now continued up the tower. They had found themselves at a Pokémon battle ground, where someone was talking to the Augur. "Yes, sir. Everything is ready upstairs. We can-"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight for sore eyes? The hero from Telnor Town, followed by someone else." The Augur had not noticed Joseph due to his changes. "It is good to see you, and meeting your new friend. But, why are you here?" He gave no chance for anyone to respond. "Is it to challenge the Gym? If it was, then you're in luck! East here is the Gym Leader of the Sky." Joseph immediately thought how coincidental it was.

"N-no sir… we're here because… because…" Damian meekly started, "We overheard members of the Sky Cult talking! They want to Summon Rayquaza! And they Plan to use you to help them!"

"…. That _is_ a serious problem." Jaren started. "You're positive about this? Are you sure you heard them correctly?" Joseph did not like the sound of those Doubts. "If so, then this is certainly a problem. Out of all times to come, of course they'd pick now. I'd hope this wouldn't have to happen…" Joseph really did not like the pause. "But what's done is done. Come on out gentlemen." Several **Sky Cultists** had entered the room behind Jaren and East.

All sorts of alarms ran through Joseph's head, he held his head in pain. While Damian was confused, "H-huh? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry about this, Damian, I truly am. You were so youthful and bright…" Jaren immediately, "On second thought if you tell me where your friend 'Roy'… well his real name Joseph is. I'll consider on letting you being part of my Cult." Joseph and Damian both looked at each other.

"W-why do you need Jo-Roy?" Damian asked

"You don't need to know that," Jaren calmly said

"Fine. Let **me** rephrase that Jaren." Joseph looked at him Straight in the eyes. "What do you want from Me."

"Oh… I barely recognized you with your new look." Jaren said with hate in his eyes, "No wonder my Cultists couldn't find you. Yes, I said **MY.** I am the Leader of the Sky Cult, Though I'd never let the Public Know that. I created the Sky Cult several years ago, just before The First Augur's disappearance. We were at most a rag tag group of Vigilantes. You see the Augur was the People's hero. Along with his partner, Hoopa, He defeated cult after Cult, trying to bring good values to the people of Torren, such as peace, love… and mercy. Being merciful, he forgave anyone who begged him to. Letting people and Criminals go unpunished. As a result, the disbanded members of Cults just joined other Cults, making it completely pointless." Jaren took a breath, "The last Augur was Strong, but also a Coward. He wouldn't take anyone's life, to keep the region safe. So, I dealt with him and Crowned myself his successor. As the New Augur I could cure the disease plaguing Torren for good. We could save the region forever."

"We won't let you get away with this!" Damian shouted

"Oh, you won't." Jaren laughed, "But the region is already in my full support, they would never believe children like you. Though it's sad to see you having to die Damian. Your sacrifice will be beneficial to us as we would be able to summon Rayquaza. With Rayquaza's power we could make this country a utopia, with no war or crime. I won't be as nice as (Coward like) the first Augur was. Ant criminal is a threat to peace, any threat will be eliminated."

"So, what does any of this have to do with me!" Joseph Yelled

"Yes, you don't remember anything. You've most likely forgotten most things about your past. I'll consider telling you if you survive the Ritual." Jaren stated with Distain in his voice. "To summon Rayquaza we need a Sacrifice, but the sacrifice is chosen from the loser of a Pokémon battle. So, you will battle My highest Commander East or you will see your friend killed."

"But, sir wouldn't it be better for them to fight each other." East reluctantly protested.

"If it wasn't Damian that was with him, I would." Jaren said, "It would be Hypocritical to have friends kill each other. As well as they had attempted to save my life twice, being now and back in Telnor Town."

"Wouldn't it be better to use one of the grunts?" East pleaded. As Joseph stepped up preparing to fight

"East take a look at him, to have gotten to this city he would have beaten Suntouched, and Vipik city's Gym. A lowly grunt would never win, you are the one I trust the most." Jaren Reasoned.

"Alright sir." East had said more confident than before. East then started out with a Skarmory /Skarmory: Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess sword like cutting edges. /

"Hey," Joseph called over to Jaren. "He's a Gym Leader, right?" Jaren nodded. "Good, it's about time I get my third Gym badge." Joseph said confidently as he started with Rin. "Rin no holding back Flamethrower!" the breath of flames had caused the cultists back away cause of the heat. While Skarmory taking a full direct blast, down with one shot.

"What?!" East exclaimed in surprise, "How is this possible?!"

"It's you pissed me off." Joseph started, "This is the first chance that I have of learning my past. I am not giving you a chance to fight back."

"Interesting," Jaren looked at Rin, "Never thought you would have another Charmander." While East threw a Kingdra /Kingdra: Kingdra lives at extreme ocean depths that are otherwise uninhabited. It has long been believed that the yawning of this Pokémon creates spiraling ocean currents. /

"Another?" Joseph looked away from the battle and at Jaren. While joseph looked away Rin was hit with a Hydro pump, Rin fell with that shot. "RIN! I'm sorry I should have payed attention"

"Yes," Jaren antagonized him. "Or you may be killed in this fight."

Joseph did his best to block Jaren out. "I am going to win this." He grabbed Rogue's pokeball and threw it out. Instead of seeing a giant black dragon, all Joseph could see was a small orange Charmander. With tears of sadness and anger Joseph reached for his Keystone and said, "Shadows of anger and hate dive into me. Let the Darkness consume all. Strip us of thy light and let Darkness reign. Come Forth Mega Charizard!" The room went dark. Joseph's eyes glowed with a purple hue and Rouge lit other parts of the room with her flames. Her evolution gave her wings of fire, and replaced her torso with even more flames. With grin of a devil Joseph commanded, "Dragon Pulse!" While everyone was still in awe of what just happened. A purplish-blue blast appeared from Rouge's maw defeating East's Kingdra.

"…" East was silent

"What's the matter Cultist." Joseph Taunted, "You afraid to keep going."

"Come out Altaria." East was forcing himself to stay calm as he touched the top of his cane. "Light from the sky give my dragon to destroy all evil. Mega Altaria Come to light." /Altaria: Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment. /

"Oh!" Jaren was impressed, "you want him defeated quickly now."

"All I see is that the ball of fluff just got puffier." Joseph was unimpressed. "Rogue Shadow Ball." The move hit with increased damage due to the pitch-black Sky. Altaria was left at Twenty percent, Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Altaria Hyper voice!" East yelled. Altaira's Pixilate ability turns Normal moves to Fairy moves. Causing half damage to Rogue, "What?! This Should have done more."

"Going senile?" Joseph asked, "While this blacked abyss for a sky is up no fairy move will deal full damage. All the while Ghost moves get powered up… Speaking of which Shadow Sneak." Rogue had blended into the shadows, with no light the room was almost pitch black. Until Rouge reappeared with Mega Altaria on the ground.

"You are my Best Chance." East threw out a Noivern. /Noivern: The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack. /

"Aw how cute." Joseph gave another demonic smile, "Shadow Sneak!" The attack had only caused thirty percent of damage, "Not much, but there goes you focus sash."

"Noivern Counter with Dragon Pulse!" East commanded, it was successful in bringing down Rouge

"Huh?" Joseph seemed to have returned to his senses, "Rouge! How'd this happen?!" Surprised to see his beloved Pokémon on the ground.

"(doesn't remember?)" Jaren thought to himself, "Score is three to Joseph, two for East. Choose your next Pokémon or forfeit."

"(What?! I took down half his team, I only remember Skarmory.)" Joseph was confused as the light refilled the room. "Go Sasuke! Ice Shard!" The Shard Ice was sent as fast as Sasuke was sent out, finishing off Noivern. /Delta Gallade: A master swordfighter, it uses both Electric- and Ice-type attacks to defeat opponents. Over time it numbs its opponents and decreases their reaction speeds. /

"Damned Ice type." East cursed, "GO Gliscor!" /Gliscor: If it succeeds in catching even a faint breeze properly, it can circle the globe without flapping once. /

"(Ground-Flying, must have a ground type Attack)" Joseph planned, "Let's go Ichigo!"

"Earthquake!" East shouted before noticing the switch. The room shook the building causing everyone to fall over, except for Jaren and Ichigo. "What?!"

"Ichigo Ominous Wind!" Joseph took the chance while he was off guard. The move was a critical causing fifty percent, and aura flared around Ichigo. "Nice going."

"Not much I can do." East looked down "Can I."

"You, might not." Joseph started. "But at least fight like your life is on the line. Ichigo continue with Ominous Wind!" With the stats raised by one, Ichigo had finished off Gliscor.

"…" East was shaking obviously afraid of what to come.

"*sigh*" Joseph looked at him. All he could say was, "I'm sorry I wish there was another way."

"I-I know… this is what I get for being a Cultist." East said as he threw his belt of pokeballs on the ground, "I surrender. The winner of the battle is Joseph."

"I'm disappointed, East." Jaren looked down at him with distain, "With the battle for the Ritual over. Your life along with it." As those words were said, the place East was standing was Replaced with a green sphere "in my mind's eye, I see a region filled with love. It's far off, almost Unreachable dream. Death on the way to that goal is trivial. East's Life will be the energy we use to summon Rayquaza." Jaren looked at Joseph and Damian. "Oh, yeah throw them in Jail as well."

"Hey!" Joseph yelled, "What about me!"

"I said I'd consider telling you." Jaren shrugged it off. Jaren started to walk away, calling back "Now take them away!"

"Ahh!" a Cry came from where Damian was.

"Damian!" Joseph looked to see Cultists trying to get a hold of him, "Ichigo Thunder wave!" waves of lightning was shot around Damian barely hitting him.

"T-thanks." Damian still comprehending what just happened, before reaching for his Pokémon. "I'm fine now go after Jaren. You are the only one who can stop him!"

"… Fine" Joseph was not alright with this, but he knew this was the only way. "But I'm leaving Ichigo with you!"

"Just don't regret it!" Damian called back. "Stay alive!"

"Same to you!" Joseph yelled.

 **Chapter 15- Precious memories, and Precious Pokémon**

 _ **Location: Helios City (Jade Tower)**_

 _ **Time: 14:30**_

"How long do those idiots think they have before we go Down!" Alexis dogged an air cutter from an enemy Pokémon.

"No clue. But we are seriously being pushed back." Nora said as she backed up the stairs.

"High tail it to where Damian and Joseph are on three?" Alexis readied to retreat

"Three." As Nora recalled her Pokémon. The two bolted up the stairs, they reach to where Damian was battling with Shaymin (Sky form) and Delta Blastoise, against several Cultists.

"May darkness cover over our true selves. May we fight in darkness and acquire power to chase after the light." Damian reached for his Key stone, "Come forth Mega Blastoise." Blastoise had changed from its black and red form. Its new form had gained white skull and a spikey shell, causing a devastating blow to the Cultists around him. "*huff huff* Never thought they would end…*Huff*"

"Damian!" Nora ran over to him. "That was awesome."

"Hey when did you get here." Damian said exhausted. He said as he looked into her eyes.

"… Sorry to ruin your moment. But we got company." Alexis sent out Saiki once again, "Where the hell is Joseph."

"Long story short The Augur was the Leader of the Sky Cult." Damian said.

"What?!" The girls said.

"And Joseph went to fight him" Damian explains. At this Alexis facepalms, "we need to hold them off until he returns."

"Well just great." Nora sighs, she reaches for Celebi. "We have Two legendries, we should be able to survive for a while.

"Two legendaria's, and Three Mega would be better." Alexis strategized, "It would give us more breathing room. Damn that Tean!"

"Another mega huh?" Damian thought. "Wait! Nora Mega evolve Flygon!"

"I Wish I could, but like Alexis said We don't have enough Keystones." Nora complained.

"the cane on the battlefield. It has a Keystone, it was one from someone who followed Jaren." Damian explained.

"That will work!" Alexis yelled. "Go get it."

"Alright!" Nora ran to grab the cane, when she touched the stone words immediately flowed through her mind. "From desert puts to the sky, may our wish reach up high. Give us power to claim the Sky. Mega Flygon!"

"Let's just hope Joseph comes back Quick." Alexis said

 _ **Location: Helios City (Jade Tower Roof)**_

 _ **Time: 14:15**_

As Joseph finally got to the top of the Tower, he saw Jaren standing next to a crystal. The crystal was a jadish-green, it was about two meters tall and half a meter wide. Joseph felt tremendous energy bursting from the crystal. As Joseph got closer Jaren, Jaren asked "Beautiful Crystal isn't it?"

"Sure, why not." Joseph agitatedly said.

"I don't know where it came from." Jaren explained. "It's been in the possession of the First Augur for as long as I can remember."

"Hurry it along with your monologue so I can Stop you." Joseph was not in the mood for this.

"*Tsk Tsk* Young one, you are going to lose any way," Jaren smiled, "So why don't you savor this anti-heroes monologue. Now even after years of research and experimentation, I'm still no closer to finding its origins. On the other hand, I've learned some very interesting thing about what it is capable of. Any action must have Two things: a focus, and energy. Energy is what gives a Pokémon move power, while Focus makes it Accurate. And as far as I can tell, this crystal is a limitless source of energy. It's with this incredible Power the Augur Protected the Region, and defeat cult after cult. Everyone said his Pokémon were incredible. It was because they had the energy from the Crystal. Now, it's my turn to put this great gift to good use."

"Then why need a sacrifice to summon Rayquaza." Joseph Questioned.

"We tried before, it didn't work." Jaren looked to the sky with the life energy of East in his hand. "I use the soul of my servant, East, to summon the mightiest of beasts! Come forth, Rayquaza, herald of the sky! You will be my Focus, I will use you to harness my unlimited energy." The sky went green, right before Rayquaza appeared. Rayquaza immediately submit itself to Jaren. "now for the only pest that stands in my way for a perfect world. It is time for you to die." /Rayquaza: It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve. /

"Sasuke!" Joseph readied for what may be his final stand.

"Rayquaza Hear my Prayers," Jaren yelled as Rayquaza started to mega Evolve. The wind From the Delta Stream had barely left Joseph and Sasuke standing, "Dragon Ascent!"

"Sasuke Prepare yourself," Joseph warned as the giant green dragon charged at them, "And retaliate with Ice Blade." The dragon had rammed its way into Sasuke nearly shattering him, while Sasuke had stabbed into Rayquaza knocking it to the tower.

"WHAT?!" Jaren yelled, "You annoying Brat… You were just lucky. I won't make the same mistake again."

"Try saying that again, while Sasuke has his blade pointed at you." Joseph said. His Gallade had was close enough to Jaren to slice him in two.

"It's surprising though," Jaren stared with anger in his eyes, "I never thought those scientists would give you back your Pokémon."

"What Scientists?" Joseph's eyes widened at those words.

"The Perfection Cult." Jaren smiled, "They figured out who I truly was. So, I made a deal allowing them to keep doing what they please, and a bunch of Pokémon to experiment on if they just stayed quite."

"and… Those were my Pokémon." Anger flared in Joseph, thoughts of killing Jaren floated through his head.

"I still can't believe they gave them back to you." Jaren shrugged

"They didn't give me them." Joseph clenched his fist. He started to bleed from how hard he clenched. "I found them."

"oh. Coincidence, and Luck?" Jaren gave a look of confusion. "well it explains why you had that Rotom and other Charizard. So, what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"(Don't listen to him Joseph.)" a familiar voice filled his head. "(Focus on your surroundings or he will win)"

"...what?" Joseph then saw Rayquaza absorbing the power of the Crystal. "Sasuke Ice shard on the Crystal NOW!" Sasuke followed directions hitting the crystal with a giant shard of ice. The crystal then cracked into three differently sized pieces. But the energy from the crystal crackled and fizzed before… **BOOM**. When the force of the explosion had blown Joseph to the ground. When He got up, he saw Sasuke fainted next to him.

"What?! No!" Jaren shouted, "The Crystal! You Fool! Do you realized what you've done?"

"Stopped your plans." Joseph smiled.

"At most you have delayed me." Jaren in concern for the crystal, "You broke the Crystal! A limitless source of power scattered across the region!"

"You should probably get them before another cult has the power to rival you," Joseph smugly said.

"As much as I hate this your right." Jaren admitted Defeat. "Rayquaza we need to find those pieces before they fall into the wrong hands. But, know this you and your friends will feel my wrath."

"I'll be prepared for that day." Joseph said. The he started down the stairs to help Damian and the rest of his friends. He made it down to see his friends being overrun by Sky Cultists. Sending out JoJo. "Aura Sphere." Sphere's had rained down upon the cultists.

"Joseph!" Damian happily called.

"Where the hell have been!?" Alexis Yelled

"Fighting Rayquaza! What about you?" Joseph sarcastically yelled back

"What?!" a cultist said. "How are you still alive then."

"I beat it." Joseph said. "And your leader abandoned you."

"What?!" the cultists said before getting hit by more aura spheres.

"Let's go!" Joseph called to his friends.

 _ **Location: Helios City (Black Market)**_

 _ **Time: 15:00**_

"Hey stop for a second." Joseph stopped the group.

"What's wrong?" Nora Asked.

"I don't know what's wrong, but we still have a Cult after us." Alexis was mad. They had fought their way through tons of Sky Cultists, it left their Pokémon weak most of them were fainted.

"You guys go ahead." Joseph decided, "I have something that I need to do really quick."

"Joseph, we need to stay together," Damian argued, "You are the one they want the most." Alexis and Nora perked up at this.

"Why do they want you?" Alexis was suspicious.

"Does this have to do with your memories?" Nora had a pit in her stomach at this.

"yes…" Joseph sighed out, "I'll tell you later, just make it to the base and we will be safe."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Alexis started to lead the rest of the group to the surface.

"I won't try to." Joseph said half-heartedly. As he turned back to the Perfection base. Where he found Tean working, "Tean!"

"Huh?!" Tean was startled. "Oh! It's you, what do you want?"

"I want answers." Joseph stated with no emotion in his voice, "Where's Reukra?"  
"He's out right now." Tean was obviously annoyed by his presence. "What's your question."

"Where's my Pokémon?" Joseph was cold with his question.

Tean looked at Joseph's belt and asked, "What do you mean you have them on your belt. I don't have time for your nonsense."

"I mean the ones you got from Jaren." Tean razed an eye at this, "They were originally mine."

"Why ask now? And not when you were here earlier." Tean noticed Reukra. "Ah! Sir your back!"

"Yes," Reukra started, "I've heard what you asked. First, here Tean I found this outside and I want you to analyze this." Reukra gave something to Tean, Joseph failed to see what it was, "Now I see you have some knowledge of what happened now."

"Yeah I got mind wiped by the Augur and Darkrai Cult. While my Pokémon were given to you to experiment on." Joseph spat out.

"Yes. It took me some time to find out these were your Pokémon. The damage had been dealt, they had been already turned into Delta Species." Reukra explained. "They were very reminiscent of… an old friends' team, then I put the pieces together."

"So why doesn't Charizard [Rouge] remember me?" Joseph asked, "and why did I find my Raltz [Sasuke] off on route three."

"Ah, the Raltz was the one to somehow escape." Reukra continued his explanation, "While we could only depict your Charizard to amnesia from the experiments. Anything else?"

"Yes. If you give me the location of my team members." Joseph slightly hesitated, "I won't get in your way."

"Deal." Reukra was a man of business after all. He went to his computer, typed something into his console, "oh isn't that lovely."

"What's wrong." Joseph frowned.

"Well on the good side I have located two of your Pokémon." Reukra said, "Though two were stolen by traitors, and we ditched the another due to us being unable to make it to Delta form."

"And your unable to find those ones. Aren't you?" Joseph looked down.

Reukra shook no "The third one you'll need to find it yourself. While the other two will take time, but is possible."

"Then give me the location of the first two and notify me when you find the other two." Joseph sighed, "Hopefully I'll find the last one."  
"Good luck." Reukra said as he handed Joseph a sheet of paper, "you'll need it, and I'll notify the labs of your arrival."

"…" Joseph hesitated, "…Thanks." As he left the Perfection Lab. Joseph was surprised to see his group of friends waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting to see what you were doing." Alexis Was staring with cold eyes. "What were you doing with the Perfection Cult?"

"Come on don't be like that I'm sure he has his reasons." Damian tried to defend

"Joseph are you okay?" Nora asked.

Joseph laughed at that. "am I okay? From what I know of my life is less than how much we know of the ocean. I my Pokémon taken from me and experimented on, while I had my memory forcibly wiped. For the reason I don't even know!"

"What do you mean?" Alexis was actually the last person to know about Joseph's life.

"I recently found out that I was some sort of threat to the Sky cult in which I was captured by them. They took my Pokémon traded them to the Perfection cult." Joseph Started to yell, "I was traded to the Darkrai Cult to where I got my memories wiped. I don't know why this happened to me at all, and I'm getting sick of it."

"It's okay joseph." Damian tried to comfort him.

"He's been through a lot," Nora pulled Alexis to the side. "we don't know how much he's been through. Could you please stop questioning him?"

"Fine." Alexis was not alright with this.

"*Sigh*" Joseph sighed, "I'm fine now. So why are you still here?"

"We had a bit of trouble in navigating the sewers." Damian said, "So we had to come back here."

"What type of trouble?" Joseph asked

"We hit some toxic water that we can't cross." Nora explained. "and it's blocking the way up"

"Can't Damian use Shaymin to purify it." Joseph stated.

"Shaymin is too tired after the battle from earlier." Damian said.

"I know just the thing." Joseph said. "Come on let's go."

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see." Joseph smiled as he followed Nora and Damian. When they got to the place Joseph grabbed the quartz flute. "Okay Damian can I have a Shaymin leaf."

"Okay?" Damian said as he gave him the leaf, "Why do you need that?"

"Simple Mew can transform into others with DNA." Joseph explained, "and with this Mew should be able to become Shaymin and purify the water." He blew into the flute and Mew appeared. "Been a while!"

"It's really MEW!" Alexis Tried not to shout.

"Yes, it is." Joseph gave the leaf to Mew. "Can you transform into Shaymin and use Seed Flare." The next thing the group saw was the Pink creature turn in to a small green hedgehog, then turn the green water into a pure blue. "Thanks bud. Come on let's get going."


	8. Ch 16

**Chapter 16- Past to Present**

 _ **Location: Helios City (Secret Base)**_

 _ **Time: 24:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: DeltaCharizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 50 (Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Magnet, Level 48 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Spell Tag, Level 49 (Thunder Wave, Discharge, Ominous Wind, Double Team)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Expert Belt, Level 49 (Star Fall, Power-up Punch, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 48 (Flamethrower, Slash, Wing Attack, Scary Face)

 **Alexis' team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 51, (Hypnosis, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Never Melt Ice, Level 49 (Icicle Crash, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Low Sweep

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Scarf, Level 49 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 50 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

The city was swarming with People looking for Joseph and his friends. Though they had already escaped to their secret base several hours prior. Joseph's friends were asleep while he just couldn't. His mind was preventing him from falling asleep, when he closed his eyes all he could see were: The people he watched being sacrificed to summon legendary Pokémon, and the thought of his Pokémon. The ones he lost crying out in pain as they were experimented. Joseph didn't want to stay inside the base all night, it was suffocating. He had to get out, though he knew if he stepped out he would be spotted the minute he left the Pokémon center. Joseph grabbed his flute and found someone who fell asleep at one of the many tables there. Joseph called for Mew to transform him into that person. Joseph then told mew to sty close, but to turn in visible. He walked around the town until he found a secluded part of town. It was quite until Joseph finally asked "Mew… Why did you stay with me?"

"Mew?" Mew had reappeared with a confused expression.

"Why?" Joseph was second guessing himself. "All this time I know you came to save me when the Darkrai cult erased my memories, by some individual that wanted me safe. But even after I got out you still 'stayed' by my side." If you can count the quartz flute being part of his side, "From what Nora said I thought I was just a threat by possibly being chosen. But from what I could tell Jaren didn't even know I was chosen by you. That means I couldn't have been chosen prior to being captured. So why did you choose to stay with me?"

"Mew." Mew's tail pointed at Joseph's heart.

"So, I have a good heart?" Joseph was not happy with that. "There are better choices than me. I stood by to watch one person being sacrificed to summon Darkrai, another I caused to be sacrificed because I wanted answers to my memories." Joseph looked at Rouge and Sasuke then, "All the while not knowing I had Pokémon suffering because of me!" Joseph started to tear up. "Why did you stay with me?"

"Mew!" Mew activated its physic powers and Showed Joseph his memories of time after he escaped the Darkrai base. The time he tried to save Jaren while risking being caught. Led his Pokémon to joy in battling, defending a small Riolu from getting killed, trying to help Orion get his rock friend out, saving Damian from the Abyssal Cult and finally his wanting to find the Pokémon he lost.

Still on the verge of tears, "Okay I'm getting it now. But still who was it who sent you to me?"

"…" Mew hesitated on telling him before starting to draw stuff in the dirt with its tail.

"A building?" Joseph wasn't figuring it out. Mew pointed to a man, "The benefactor?" I know he sent you but who is he?" If Mew could facepalm it would, it then drew a pokeball over the building "A Gym leader?" Mew nodded yes.

"Finally, I found you!" a familiar voice was heard.

Joseph reached to grab his pokeballs before seeing no one was there. "What the?" then something grabbed his wrist.

"hush you idiot," Alexis appeared from nowhere.

"W-what? How?" Joseph was at a loss for words.

"Zoroarks can make illusions." Alexis explained, "It's how I got through my more covert missions."

"So how much did you hear?" Joseph asked.

"Enough to know that you are trustworthy." Alexis said "Mew Proved that with the physic images."

"Really?" He asked Mew. It nodded yes in response.

"Well…" Alexis started, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Joseph questioned.

"I… When you went to the perfection cult I started to not trust you." Alexis explained, "What you said, told me how little your friend knows about you. When you left the base I though you were going to betray us."

"Why would I do that?" Joseph said.

"Little information about you and what you knew about yourself. It's been instilled in my mind in academy." Alexis looked at the floor.

"I wouldn't betray anyone, especially them." Joseph said. "I would sacrifice my self before giving up a friend. That includes you too."

Alexis had a new vigor in her eyes "Thanks, let's go back."

"Sure." Joseph smiled. They hid their way through the town with Katsura's powers. When they reentered the base, they found Nora and Damian awake about to go search for them

"Where were you?" Nora angerly asked. Damian still had sleep in his eyes.

"I just needed a private talk with Mew," Joseph started, "Alexis noticed that I was gone and followed. It's really my fault."

"No, its my fault I didn't trust him." Alexis tried to cover him. "I followed him to see what he was doing."

"Well both of you best be sorry." Nora glared at them.

"we are." they said simultaneously.

"Well we discussed things," Alexis said. "I've realized how little I know of each other. I want us to know more about each other. I'll go first, as I said before I can't tell you my real name. When I was young my father lost his life cause the region was unsafe, so my mother took me to live in the Kalos region where I eventually decided to become a Pokémon police Investigator. To this day I never remembered or was told the region I was born. The reason why I became an investigator was because my father died while trying to protect town from some threat. So, I wanted to become someone who helps others."

"Okay, that sounds good." Nora said, "this is a good way to make trust between us all."

"Well…" Joseph sighed. "I started by waking up in the Darkrai base with no memory of how I got there. I recently learned that it was because of Jaren that I was there, I have no idea why. But Other than taking down the cults I want to find the Pokémon that I had before being captured. Mew was sent to me by someone, but I have no clue who it was. And for my story that's all I currently have." Alexis patted him on the back

"All right," Nora started. "I grew up in Metchi Town, I met Celebi one day while I was wondering a forest when I was young. I then went to the Trainer school in Midna town to increase my battling skills. I was afraid of the Prophecy as I was chosen I had felt so much Pressure from being chosen. I later met with Damian and Joseph, they were the reason why I have faith in my abilities and now want to fight the Cults."

"well Damian your last." Alexis said.

"… I am Damian," He hesitated, "I never knew my real parents, I was abandoned while I was young. I was raised by the people of Telnor Town, one person in particular treated me as if I were her son. As caring as she was, she had been a bit overprotective. When I met Joseph, she finally allowed me to get my first Pokémon. I was so excited to be able to go on an adventure, I never expected to be chosen by Shaymin. I was one of the people who were blinded fooled by Jaren. I often thought to become a strong trainer so I could help him. I never thought he would be the Sky Cultists Leader. That's all I have for my story."

"Yeah were all probably going to be treated like a Cult." Nora said.

"Well even if we are going to hunted like one, we should learn more about the Prophecy." Joseph said. Alexis then got an Idea.

"Well if were going to be a _Cult_. I think we should have a name," Everyone looked at Alexis with confusion, "And the name will be the Prophets Insurgents. We worship the Pokémon we were chosen by and or goal is to fulfill the Prophecy and defeat all of the Cults."

"Not bad." Nora said, "But we should work on our Team work if the Cult is just the four of us."

"Well." Joseph suggested, "Nothing says team work like a Double Battle."

"Sounds awesome!" Damian was psyched, "What's the rules."

"How about, mega Pokémon allowed." Alexis Started, "No legendries! All so the battle is in sections we all pick three Pokémon and switch between rounds after one side has been defeated"

"I'll agree to that." Joseph agreed.

"Then I believe the teams should be Me and Damian vs you two" Nora grabbed Damian to one side of the cave.

"Fine with me." Joseph said. He had looked excited to battle. "this is a Perfect chance to clear my mind." As he threw out JoJo

"(I wonder if it has to do with before?) … Fine." Alexis took out Katsura's ball, but a Delta Scizor came out.

"Let's get this party started!" Damian threw out Metang.  
"This battle will really test out limits." Nora threw out Doublade. /Doublade: When Honedge evolves, it divides into two swords, which cooperate via telepathy to coordinate attacks and slash their enemies to ribbons./

"You guys need faster Pokémon! Grey Night Slash on Doublade!" Alexis called Katsura's claws glowed black as it charged in to attack Doublade brining it to half health.

"JoJo! Follow up with Bone rush on Doublade." Joseph commanded. Knocking the Pokémon out.

"Why was I targeted?" Nora cried.

"Metang Use physic on Scizor." Domain said. But to no avail, "Are you kidding me!"

"Nice job Katsura," Alexis smiled as the illusion faded. "Now Night Slash again!" Causing a near on shot of Metang.

"Let's do a repeat JoJo!" Joseph called. JoJo use bone rush again with another knockout on Metang.

"Are you kidding me!" Damian said.

"And round one lost." Nora sighed. As she took out Leavanny and Damian threw out Luxray. /Leavanny: Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves by using the sticky silk secreted from its mouth. Luxray: It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects.

"Katsura come back," Alexis switched for the next round, "Go actual Grey." Joseph also switched into Sasuke. /Delta Scizor: Its exoskeleton is coated with a thick layer of ice. The layer of ice reforms once per year./

"Leavanny is faster than either of you go use leaf Blade on Gallade." Nora shouted.

"Counter with Ice Blade," Joseph called. The two Pokémon had hit each other's blade meeting in a deadlocked, "(More Power….)" Joseph then shook his head as Leavanny fell.

"Oh, come on. How did this happen?" Nora asked.

"Gallade had a higher attack than Leavanny, so you got the kick back from it." Damian explained. "Luxray use Thunder Fang on Scizor!" it was a critical hit. Luxray had knocked away fifty percent of Grey's health, and paralyzed him.

"Paralysis!" Alexis yelled, as Grey was unable to move.

"Sasuke Ice Blade on Luxray!" Joseph commanded. Sasuke froze Luxray with its strike and knocked it down to half health.

"No!" Damian cried. As the victor was clear for this round.

"Final round!" Alexis called, "All use Mega evolution." She threw out Saiki.

"Let's go Flygon." Nora said

"Go Blastoise!" Damian yelled.

"…" Joseph was hesitant in this. "Go Rouge!" Alexis Damian and Nora started saying their chants, while joseph didn't say anything as he reached for his key stone. He felt different from last time. As the others transformed, Rouge started to glow but as it happened joseph felt more and more light headed….

"Joseph!" Alexis called to him as he hit the floor.


	9. Ch 17

**Chapter 17- Stories and Prophecies**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

"W-what?" Joseph awoke in Darkness. He looked around, there was no sign of anyone. Anything for a mater of fact. "T-this… is the same place as I was before I woke up in the Darkrai cult! Was I captured? Or was all of that just a Dream?" Joseph worried he couldn't even see his Pokémon on his belt. "Is there any one there?!" Joseph called out.

"I'm here. Don't worry that wasn't a dream." Joseph heard a voice, his voice.

"Who are you?" Joseph cautiously asked.

"I'm the one who practically sweepded East's team, but let's just say I'm you." A purple haired Joseph came out of nowhere, "More exact a Darker version." (A/N: labeling him as D.J. [Dark Joseph])

"What do you want?" Joseph was curious.

"I want Control." DJ replied.

"Why should I give you my body." Joseph was on guard.

"So, I can get rid of those pests on the surface!" DJ glared at Joseph.

"You mean my Friends." Joseph glared back.

"Friends?" DJ laughed, "They are just Idiots who will betray you when the time is right!"

"Those Idiots have given me more reason to trust them than you!" Joseph shouted. "I'm Not letting you hurt them."

"they will betray you! J̧͡҉́ư̵̷̶s̴t̵̛͡ ̷̷̷̀͜l̨̨͠҉i̴̷̢͢͞k̷̢̢̀͠e̷͜͡͡ ̀t̡̡h̛̛́͟é̸̕͢ ̷̧̡o̷͡t͜͞͝h̸̶̷̕é́͠͏͘r̴̢̀́͞ş." DJ's voice began to fade, "Looks like I'm out of time. But know when I see weakness in you I will surely come."

 _ **Location: Helios City (Secret Base)**_

 _ **Time: 2:45**_

"Joseph!" A female voice called to him, right before. **KZAP!**

"Ah! That hurt!" Joseph sat up to see his friends and Pokémon gathered round him. "H-hello?"

"You're Awake!" He heard Damian cry before being hugged by everyone.

"Do you have any Idea how worried you made us!?" Nora exclaimed

"No." Joseph groggily said. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes," Alexis carefully said. "I heard you mumbling 'I won't let you hurt them.' Care to explain?"

"I had a dream facing Jaren. He said he would kill you guys," Joseph lied, "I woke up right before being hit with a Fire Blast from Rayquaza. So, thanks for waking me up."

"Your welcome." Alexis said with a hint of disbelief

"So, you guys know why I passed out?" Joseph asked.

"Beats me." Nora said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit tired," Joseph yawned, "…and hungry."

"Could have been just plain exhaustion." Damian suggested, "when Rouge Mega-evolved it was different from when you battled against East."

"well exhaustion could be correct." Alexis added, "From what I could tell you didn't sleep at all since getting back from Jade tower."

"That's not wrong," Joseph admitted. "*Yawn* So what's the plan now?"

"We talked while you were asleep." Nora said, "were going to lay low for a few days then go to Utira Town to look more about the Prophecy."

"The more knowledge we have the better." Alexis said. "We should prepare for our trip."

"Oh yeah! Joseph here." Damian handed something that looked like a badge to Joseph, "since you were the only one to defeat East I think you should have it."

"Thanks," Joseph said, but in the back of his mind. "(something to remember about the person you got sacrificed. Not to mention the cause of Jaren getting Rayquaza.)" Joseph held his head.

"Let's get some sleep." Alexis said with a concerned look at Joseph.

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

 _ **Location: Utira Town (Library)**_

 _ **Time: 14:45**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 50 (Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Magnet, Level 48 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Spell Tag, Level 49 (Thunder Wave, Discharge, Ominous Wind, Double Team)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Expert Belt, Level 49 (Star Fall, Power-up Punch, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 48 (Flamethrower, Slash, Wing Attack, Scary Face)

 **Alexis' team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 51, (Hypnosis, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Never Melt Ice, Level 49 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Low Sweep)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 49 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 50 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

"I never want to go through that damn cave ever again." Joseph said as the group walked in to the library.

"Why it was so nice." Nora said, "Steam is really good for you."

"Me and Joseph almost fainted from the heat twice!" Damian yelled.

"I think it was a great cave," Alexis added

"that's your opinion," Joseph said.

"Can we just move on to finding the Prophecy," Nora whispered as they walked past the information desk.

"Ah! Welcome to Utira Town Library!" A man with purple hair said, "I'm Zachary, the Librarian here. I've made it my life goal to instill love and joy of **R** **e** **a** **d** **i** **n** **g** in young kids. If you need help let me know."

"We just met him and I already don't like him." Joseph said outload, "(at least we agree on that.)"

"Joseph!" Nora elbowed him.

"I'm with Joseph I don't trust him." Alexis kept her eyes on him, "He looks too fishy to tell us something like that lets go a bit further in."

"We have a lot of ground to cover. We could split up in to two groups." Damian suggested.

"Sound good it should help us find more information quickly. Since you suggested why don't you pick the teams." Alexis said

"uh, I guess I'll go with Nora and you to go together." Damian was not expecting to choose

"Fine with me." Joseph said.

"alright then let's reconvene in two hours." Nora said.

"Let's take the east side." Alexis grabbed Joseph by the arm.

An hour later.

"Arceus and Giratina. Huh?" Joseph said to himself he and Alexis split up in the east corner of the library to find anything that they could he had found several books that he thought was either interesting. Or drew notice to the Prophecy. He had sat down to start reading the first one. 'Arceus and Giratina are the names for the most ancient Pokémon cosmology. Ancient texts say Arceus created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. However, Giratina was displeased and revolted. His insurgency was quickly stamped down by the other three creation Pokémon, and was Banished to the Distortion World.' The next book was called "'Tales of Vereen.' I know I heard something about the history about Vereen and Torren being connected." The book seemed to be a fictional story about a young hero of the Vereen Region. It showed nothing of importance to the Prophecy. The next was labeled 'The First Augur' it was strangely blank. "Thanks a lot Jaren. (Oh, come on you know he's just protecting his image.) Shut up." The final book Joseph had been about Dark type Gym Leaders. 'Gym Leaders of Darkness.' 'ever since the Dark typing was discovered in the Johto Region many trainers fascinated in this type had tried to master it. But to no avail, several towns had Gyms that contained Dark type Pokémon. After a few weeks those gyms were closed down most reasons were minor but repeated a lot, like Building collapsing, Natural disasters destroying the gyms. Because of those minor reasons the Pokémon Association kept pushing for a Dark type Gym. Until one day a Dark type Gym Leader for whatever reason turned on their town, killing and destroying everything in sight. Calling in Dark Type Experts it was concluded that while possessing Dark type Pokémon risks becoming evil. Five Dark type experts have been watched over, saying that they had overcome their darkness. Three being elite four members, one a Kahuna of Alola region, and Torren's strongest Gym Leader. Their names are Karen, Sidney, Grimsley, Nanu, and (the final name was scratched out)' "Can I even blame Jaren for this? (I guess so. But what do you think about me?) You are definitely my worst side. I will over come you. (Sure, you will. But you know when one looks into the abyss the abyss looks back.)" Joseph was shaken for a second, he'd give all of his power to protect his friends, from cults or even himself.

 **Bang!** An older woman had dropped on of the books that she was carrying, "oh dear."

"Here let me help." Joseph picked up the book.

"Thank you, young boy." The woman said.

"No problem." Joseph then asked. "Do you know where any information belongs about Prophecies?"

"hmm. Not sure if I do." The woman answered, "I would ask the Librarian though."

"Thank you." Joseph said as he walked off.

"That kindness. Hmm… it feels like I've seen him some where before." The old woman said, "I'll ask him about it if I ever meet him again."

Another hour had passed when the group reconvened in in the center of the library. "So how did it go?" Alexis asked.

"I looked through at least thirty books no information to show," Damian said.

"Same here." Joseph said.

"I couldn't find anything either," Nora sighed.

"You were looking at Unova language and Mythology!" Damian yelled.

"Shh." A Person shushed at Damian

"Well I ended up helping out a kid find a Delta Budew. They gave me a **Delta Scizorite**." The group stared at Alexis, "But I found that there is something to do with the prophecy in the abandoned wing of the Library. We just need to ask for permission."

"Fine let's ask." Joseph headed to the Information Desk, "Hi. Me and my friends want to go into the abandoned wing of the Library, could we go there?"

"May I ask what about it interests you?" Zachary looked at Joseph with Curiosity.

"Were looking for some books," Joseph didn't lie per say, "We heard that they could be in the abandoned wing, and we needed to ask for permission."

"Hmm… Seeing as you and your friends look to be trainers. I must guess you are looking into the Prophecy." Zachary looked with interest piqued, "am I wrong?"

"…" Joseph stayed silent. "(Say something you idiot!)"

"I'll take that as a yes," Zachary smiled, "You'd be surprised at how many kids go looking for that Prophecy…*Sigh*… I hope this isn't as much of let down as all of the others. There's no book about it but there's a strange glowing orb."

"That's got to be it." Joseph said.

"I'll take you there. But Many have gone there only to return Disappointed." Zachary got up, "don't get mad if it doesn't go your way."

"Thank you." Joseph said.

The group was led in to the abandoned wing where some wild Pokémon attacked and were quickly dealt with. After a few minutes the group reached a room with a pedestal of an orb on top. "Well here we are. The orb over there is what should show the prophecy. It has never done anything, so I don't believe that its true. I think the Prophecy was nothing but a Legend." Just then the orb had glowed brighter than before, "That's never happened before!"

"Who… Dares… Wakes me?" An ominous voice spoke.

"What was that?" Nora asked

"As I said before I don't know!" Zachary looked surprised

"Its good to be awake Again." The voice spoke again. "Now who do I have here? Houseguests?"

"N-no we are here to look for the Prophecy." Nora meekly spoke.

"You are looking at the one who wrote it." So, to speak, the group could only hear a voice. "If you want to hear it choose your Champion. I'll give you five minutes to decide, the battle will be five Pokémon each."

"Our strongest members!" Damian exclaimed, "T-that's got to be either Alexis or Joseph."

"(YES! Battle unleash your rage. Show them all to fear you!)" Joseph sighed "Alexis is stronger than me."

"Yeah, but I don't have Five Pokémon!" Alexis said.

"Then Joseph Give her Ichigo!" Nora said, "We can't let this slip through our fingers."

"Okay," Joseph was reluctant, but agreed. "Ichigo please do your best with Alexis."

"Thank you." Alexis said, "Alright I'm Ready to fight!"

"You?" The specter asked, "You have no ties to any ties to any mythical Pokémon. Yet you choose to fight."

"I'm the strongest of my friends," Alexis stated, "I refuse to let the cultist to do what they want."

"Very well then." The ghost appeared, the ghost appeared to be male with, blueish black hair, and two different color eyes, red and green. The figure that the ghost had was opaquer then group thought, the Ghost wore blue and black clothing and blue lightning streaked around him. "I Was the Prophet of Arceus, and Oracle of Delphox. I've been preaching since before Hoenn was created. If you want the secret of the future, hope your skills make up for the fact you were not chosen. Come Claydol!" the Pokémon of mention came burrowing through the ground. /Claydol: This mysterious Pokémon started life as an ancient clay figurine made over 20,000 years ago./

"GO!" Alexis throughout a Pokémon that looked like Ichigo, "Hone your claw" The Rotom had moved its lightning hangs as if sharpening blades.

Immediately know something was wrong the Ghost commanded, "Hyper Beam Quick!" the beam of pure energy hit the Rotom being revealed to being Katsura, and dealing half of its health.

"Katsura while they recharge Hone your claws again," Katsura followed her words, and the Claydol took its turn to regain its power. "Now Night Slash!" forming black blades of night, the slash had instantly knocked out Claydol.

"Aegislash Come forth." The ghost called, where a blade and shield had moved through the walls into the room. /Aegislash: Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king./

"Katsura Again Night Slash" Alexis commanded, though in like Claydol Aegislash had a tougher Defense. Though it had barely survived the hit, ready to counter.

"Aegislash Sacred sword!" The ghost called, Aegislash switched its form from being sheathed in its shield. It raised itself up and slashed down on Katsura instantly knocking him out.

"You did good Katsura," She returned her Zoroark to its ball and threw out a Scizor, "Let's go Grey use…

"King's Shield!" Ageislash reheated its sword and put up a protective barrier. "Hmp you just lowered your attack.

"Uh check again." The ghost looked to see Scizor had sharpening its claws, "Now that you've wasted King's shield. Use Low Sweep!"

"Hah a move like that…" The ghost did not expect that Scizor's ability was Scrappy. With the sweep Aegislash had fallen. "… Come forth Delphox." A reddish fox appeared before them. /Delphox: It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future./

"Grey you wont last against a fire type. Return," Alexis returned her Scizor for now. "Go Saiki!" The giant Pink Venusaur had gotten hit a bunch of wisps of fire burning him instantly. Taking away a sixteenth of its health. "… Playing like this huh, Leech seed!"

"Flame thrower." The ghost said. The seed were able to implant to Delphox, but Saiki had sustained forty-three percent damage. From the leech seed and burns the damage had canceled out, taking a sixth tenth of Delpohx's health.

"Moon blast!" Alexis called, though the opposing Delphox was quicker and able to take down Saiki, though sustaining fifty percent health left. "Toga I choose you!" another reddish fox came out with some glasses on.

"hmm, Use Psyshock." The ghost commanded, Dealing twenty four percent damage to Toga.

"Counter with Psyshock!" Alexis commanded, Toga had dealt more damage cause of the choice's specs, but knocked out Delphox from a critical. "Good job."

"Jellicent appear for me." The ghost once again called, the blue ghost had appeared from the ground, "Rain Dance." /Jellicent: The fate of the ships and crew that wander into Jellicent's habitat: all sunken, all lost, all vanished./

"Toga come back, Go Ichigo!" Alexis switched her Pokémon, "Ichigo use this storm and Discharge." Ichigo had discharged its electricity, shocking through half of jellicent's health

"Retaliate with Hex," The ghost commanded. It had taken away seventy percent of Ichigo's health.

"Discharge again!" Alexis yelled, Ichigo had knocked out the opposing Jellicent.

"Hmm. You are indeed strong, as I have been left with my final Pokémon. While you still have three." The ghost said, "Come my companion in bonds, Banette." A black doll like Pokémon appeared "Reach my will of battle, and I will reach for you. Our souls tossed away like ugly doll, have our emotions become on. Mega evolve!" the blue lines of energy that was focusing around the ghost and Banette. "Shadow ball!" the ball of headed for Ichigo. /Banette: Resentment at being cast off made it spring into being. Some say that treating it well will satisfy it, and it will once more become a stuffed toy. Mega Banette: Mega Evolution increases its vindictiveness, and the cursing power that was held back by its zipper comes spilling out./

"Quick Use thunder wave!" Alexis called, though it was not able to connect its wave of thunder an Ichigo hit the floor. "Thank you," Alexis stepped down to hand back Ichigo to Joseph. "what do you think my chances are?"

"you have two Pokémon against one." Nora said. "I like your odds."

"From the damage dealt it seems Grey didn't have Never melt Ice." Joseph smiled, "and with an imposter ditto your about tied with power."

"Go Alexis!" Damian cheered. "You got this!"

"Thanks." Alexis smiled at her friends. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine it seems you didn't speak strategy with them. Did you not?" The ghost asked, "Only to return a Pokémon to their rightful trainer."

"Yes." Alexis said, "Come back out Toga," The ditto appeared back out but as a mega Banette.

"What trickery is this?" the ghost asked.

"Oh, just the ability of my Pokémon." Alexis smiled

"Go Now! Shadow ball!" The ghost commanded,

"First Sucker Punch!" Alexis yelled. The two Pokémon moves had ended the battle with a double Knock out.

"heh…" The ghost smiled, "Not bad. Guess I'll tell you the prophecy. First I warn you all." The ghost looked upon the group, "The Prophecy has been misunderstood many, **many** times."

"So, what." Nora said, "we came all this way to hear it."

"Even the Cult have never heard the true version." This made the group tense up.

"Wait, so… they don't know what the real prophecy says?" Zachary asked.

"Correct." The ghost looked in his direction. Then back to the others, "I won't read you the whole version. it's a terrible poem that's easy to misinterpret, and I don't want to be _that_ oracle. Understand." The ghost paused. "I hope your ready. *Ahem*" this confused Alexis "the first thing predicted was the emergence of a hero, chosen by a legendary Pokémon." The ghost looked at Alexis before continuing on, "Secondly, the hero will succeed to undefeated in Torren, they'll move on victories." As the strongest member chosen by a Legendary the group looked at Joseph. "The final secret Piece of information… the Hero will betray his friends and join the Infernal Cult. That's basic-"

"Wait, What? One of us is going to join the Infernal Cult?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, what? You can't leave us with that!" Nora exclaimed, "Who's the hero? How can we stop that from happening?"

"You can't avoid fate, Nora." The ghost said before disappearing

While his friends started to discuss what was happened. The shock of this cleared Joseph's mind, except for his voice. "(Oh, you must be kicking yourself. If you are the chosen on then you'd better be on guard.)"

"Well, you can't say he doesn't have flair for the Dramatic." Zachary said. "This reminds me what author L. Frank Baum did when introducing-"

Nora interrupted. "Oh, SHUT UP! How can you stay so calm? W-we were just told one of us is a traitor! This isn't the time for jokes."

"…" Zachary was silent for a second, "Well he did say that you'd get rid of the cults, Right? I'm a Liberian. As Prophecies go I've heard worse. Plus no one knows about this, right? You can use that to your advantage. But anyways I need to go back to work, Be sure to beachful on your way out. See you around, _heroes_." Zachary then walked away from the group

Nora was still flustered about the recent events. Alexis tried to talk "Nora calm down. You won't thin-"

"CALM DOWN?!" Nora Exclaimed, "How can I calm down when one of us is a traitor."

"If we discuss this rationally we-" Alexis was once again cut off.

" **We**? As far as I know your just some girl with above average skill, who's with the international Police." Nora started to rant. "For as far as your concerned you weren't even chosen. So, it's not like you'd be able to understand what's to come."

"Nora you don't mean that," Damian placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't panic about this, okay?"

"Don't Panic?" Nora grabbed Damian's hand from her shoulder "Damian we just got told were going to lose! People are going to die."

"But Worrying about this isn't going to help." Damian protested. "We need to work together. If we let this make us turn on one another, we might as well give up."

"Oh, criticizing me already?" Nora snapped. "You know if _I_ were an Infernal Cultist in disguise, I wouldn't Draw attention to myself. But of course, you wouldn't know anything about that tactic, would you?"

"Nora" Alexis tried to intervene to no avail.

"Mr. I-ran-my-mouth-in-front-of-a-cultist-and-got-kidnapped-in-a-garbage-dump." Nora pressured

"Nora," Damian looked upset by this, "Please stop."

"You know what I think Damian?" Joseph just came to from his mental shock when he heard Nora say. "I think your step mother was right about you."

"NORA!" Joseph shouted, "That's too far."

"oh, I'm sorry Mr. I-got-my-memories-erased." Nora turned on Joseph, "For the reason, you can't even remember. For as much as we know when your mind was being erased, they implanted something into you turn you against us. Not to mention you're the one with the least information about, other than the fact that between the three of us we never won a battle against you! So how do we know if you won't betray us."

"I don't." Joseph stared at her, "your right I don't know why I was captured. I don't know what Jaren and The Darkrai cult Had to do with me. I Don't know why Mew chose me. I don't know if I will be the traitor or not. But what I do know is that I won't let you guys fall from the right path, and I expect you'd do the same for me."

"…" this seemed to bring Nora back to herself, "I'm sorry Joseph I know…" Joseph just looked at her then at Damian, "Damian-" She was interrupted.

"Enough" Damian looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I just want to be alone for now. We need should get the next badge if we want to get stronger you know." Damian walked off on his own.

"…" Nora looked disgusted with herself. "W-why did I say all of that. I-I don't know what just came over me… I feel awful, I'm sorry for all of what I said."

"We forgive you right?" Alexis asked, Joseph nodded in response. "But there's someone who you need to apologize to more.

"Your right," Nora said meekly, "I really hope I didn't hurt him… I can't lose somebody else." Nora then ran off after Damian. Leaving Joseph and Alexis to themselves.


	10. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Then There was Two?**

 _ **Location: Miara Town**_

 _ **Time: 16:00**_

It's been three days since what happened with the Oracle. Nora had chased after Damian hoping to be able to apologize. While Alexis and Joseph had stayed in Utira Town waiting to hear a response from either of them. Earlier today Nora called Alexis and Joseph telling them that they were in Sonata City, on their way they found the a Snorlax blocking the only path there. So, they continued south to Miara Town to either wait it out or find a poke flute in hopes of waking it up.

"Ah. The salty sea airs. Doesn't it feel good?" Alexis asked

"Stings my eye's too much." Joseph said. Joseph during those two days had been getting constant headaches from his other self. When he tried to sleep, he'd only wake up from nightmares about betraying his friends. In these nightmares the one in control was his darker self, where Joseph could only watch the horror bought.

"Then do you want to head over to the Pokémon center and rest up?" Alexis cautiously asked. She had been worried about Joseph, since hearing the Prophecy.

"It's been two whole hours since we left Utira Town. Let's just get the Poke Flute and leave." Joseph said annoyed.

"we don't know how long it would take to find the Flute." Alexis responded, "I think it's better to just wait until the Snorlax wakes up."

"Yes, we don't know how long it would take to find the Poke flute. But we also don't know when the Snorlax will wake up either." Joseph raised his voice. "It could take weeks."

"Yes, but ever since we heard that Prophecy you haven't been well." Alexis fought back, "I think you need a bit of time to relax."

"Time?" Joseph laughed, "That's the only thing we don't have! The leader of the Sky Cult has Rayquaza, and We just recently found out that there is a Traitor among us. How would you be able to relax."

"I'm not saying time is on our side." Alexis protested, "But the way you are acting… you are just worrying me."

"Worried that's the only thing I've seen in your eyes when you look at me the past week." Joseph snapped. "This is the reason why I never wanted you to learn I'd lost my memory. The only look I've seen from you is broken." Joseph started to walk away.

"Where are you going." Alexis called

"Find the Flute. On my own." Joseph yelled, "I'll call you when I find it." Joseph continued to walk off into the eastern portion of town

Alexis then stared at the southern portion of town. "guess I'm on my own for now…" she continued down. She had just passed a building named the Trade Center, and looked through the window to see inside. Instead she saw her reflection, "D-did I really give him that look…"

Alexis had started to recall her past.

 _ **Seven years ago.**_

 _ **Location: Snowbelle City**_

"Mommy why are we here?" A small girl with black hair asked, "I liked our other home."

"It was a bit dangerous, for us to be there." The mother responded.

"Oh, okay." The girl then asked. "When's daddy coming here?"

"…" the mother looked tearful, but smiled. "Stay strong for me, okay?"

"Okay mommy." The girl. She looked up to see their house as the snow fell. She wanted to ask more but stopped.

A half year passes as the young girl and he mother lived in peace. On day the black-haired girl heard people talking about her. "You heard about her, she lives alone with her mother."

"Yeah I heard she came from a faraway region," one girl said

"Heh, dumb foreigner." Another one said.

With all of those things going on it was impossible for her to make friends. She was able to get through with these thoughts "I must stay strong. Stay strong for Mom." Her mom always asked her how school and days were, when the girl didn't respond. The mom only gave eyes of worry. In a few months her saying was "Stay strong don't make mom worry."

After a year, the small girl was confronted by others for a test of 'courage'. Her task was to walk into the Winding Woods, and see if the rumors of a Pokémon village was true. The girl wasn't really keen on doing it, but the others promised they'd stop 'teasing' her if she did it. In the forest she had almost been killed by several Pokémon. She wanted to go home, she didn't care if she was still 'teased' by the other kids anymore. But the girl was lost in these winding woods. The girl soon came across a small black and blue Zorua, as well as a ditto that had a knack to immediately transform into another Pokémon. The girl quickly made friend with those two Pokémon, as like the girl these two were treated badly by others. The two Pokémon had brought the girl to a beautiful field with purple and yellow flowers and trees scattered about. The girl amazed by the beauty of this field failed to notice a person nearby.

"hmm… How curious," A man with a blue coat and white hair had said, "Young lass how did you get to this place?"

"Ah. I-I a-ap-apologize." The girl immediately recognized him and quickly said, "I was l-lost in this forest and these Pokémon f-found me and brought me here. Mister Wulfric"

"Why were you in forest." Wulfric asked.

"I-I was…" the girl was still frightened but continued, "some kids said if I could p-prove if the Pokémon village was true… t-they would stop being mean to me."

"I think they were trying to get you hurt." Wulfric said, "The forest is only for qualified trainers to go through, it's impressive that you made it this far. Even in all of those qualified trainers only a hand full can make it here.

"Uhm. W-where's here?" The girl asked.

"This is the place you were looking for," Wulfric said. The girls face had lit up, "Though this place is a secret place."

The girl looked in confusion, "Why?"

"Most of the Pokémon here are runaways-escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless Trainers who can't bother to care for their Pokémon are out there." Wulfric sighed, "Some of these Pokémon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't really have a place in the outside world, so they came here. Do you realize why this is a secret now?"

"It because the Pokémon could be hurt if it's location is revealed," The girl looked sad. "So, I can't tell anyone right?"

"That is true," Wulfric crouched down and touched the girl's shoulder, "Though you, yourself are very extraordinary. You have made it through this forest which not many have done. Not to mention you have befriended two Pokémon that refuse to open their hearts to me." He then pointed at the Ditto and Zorua.

"D-do you think I could keep them as friends? M-mister Wulfric" the girl meekly asked,

"That's not my decision," Wulfric responded, "It is their decision."

The girl turned to look at those two who brought her here, with her hand out. "a-ah, d-do y-you…" She could barely get the words out before they had grabbed on to her hand. They had agreed to be with her, and stand with her side. With tears in her eyes the girl said, "Thank you."

"Now with that dealt with I think it's time to bring you back home." Wulfric said, "I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"Y-yes," The girl said, "I'd rather not make mommy worry,"

"Oh, and about those kids who asked you about finding this place." Wulfric said as he took the girls hand, and started to walk her through the forest.

"I promise I won't tell them about the Village." The girl responded.

"I was going to say I'd talk to their parents about this," Wulfric said, "but that's good too."

Another year had passed since that day. The girl had no longer been bullied by the other kids since getting her two Pokémon, which she named: Katsura, and Toga. Well the kids still attempted, but it was harder since she had friends that could use illusions and transform. Within the year of getting Katsura and Toga, they had together showed their impressive and excellent battling techniques. They were cut above the rest, which had caught the eye of the International Police Scouts. One day the girl had been offered a chance to make a difference in world with the International Police. Excited the girl asked her mother if she could join. Reluctant and full of worry the mother agreed to her daughter's wishes. Though the mother wished her daughter was so much like her father. The girl has little memories of what her father looked like, but she remembers her fathers' attitude. It was much like Wulfric's attitude, as they both cared for Pokémon and do whatever they could in their power to protect others. On the day before the girl left, she had met up with Wulfric.

"Ah good I caught you before you left." Wulfric said.

"It's good to see you before I go." The girl smiled.

"How are the two you have?" Wulfric asked.

"They've been good, they're nervous." The girl said, "Though we made a Promise."

"What type of Promise?" Wulfric asked, while he could what it was.

"If we find any hurt or abused Pokémon, we promise to find it a good home." The girl smiled. "Kind of like the secret village."

"I'd thought you would say that," Wulfric laughed, "it will become quite after you leave."

"I'm sure it will," The girl frowned. "But I will always like the time I spent here,"

"Yes, as your final moments I would like to challenge you to a battle." Wulfric spoke. "Though as the eighth gym leader of this region it is preferred if you have seven gym badges. Making this an exception, as I want to test your strength before you go."

"Alright, we are ready to take you down." The girl smiled as she throughout a pinkish blob.

After that day the girl spent two years of her life diligently studying and battling. This needed up with her graduating early and given the codename of A7310015. She was then put under the guidance of Detective Looker, he had nicknamed A7310015, Alexis so he didn't bite his tongue every time he said her codename.

 _ **Present day**_

 _ **Location: Miara Town**_

 _ **Time: 16:30**_

"…" Alexis continued to stare into her reflection when she heard someone.

"Are you kidding me?" a man dressed as a sailor asked, "There are no able body trainers, here?"

"I'm sorry sir," a person behind a desk said

"Those damned pirates are causing us to lose quite the bit of money." The sailor said, "are you sure there's no one available to take the job?"

"I'm sorry sir but-" the one behind the desk was interrupted.

"I might be able to help." Alexis walked in.

"Hm... you look like you can do the job," The sailor said, "What do you want as the prize."

"By chance do you have a Poke Flute?" Alexis asked,

"Those are quite rare, but we might have one at the warehouse." The sailor talked, "But I'm not quite sure."

"Where is this warehouse?" Alexis asked,

"It's the Place that's being assaulted by pirates," The sailor said, "I know I can't check for it, but I'll compensate quite well for it."

"Sounds worth the risk." Alexis agreed,

"Alrighty them lets set off to sea." The sailor said.

 _ **Location: Miara Town**_

 _ **Time: 18:30**_

"are you sure you're okay with this?" The sailor said as he tied the boat back to the docks.

"Yes," Alexis looking somewhat satisfied.

"But we couldn't find you a Poke flute." The sailor responded.

"Well I may not have got what I came for but I got something more marvelous." Alexis looked at the new addition to her team, "Those dumb pirates were just using this Pokémon as a figurehead while they made profit. It deserves a better place to live."

"I have to agree with you there, and I think it'd be perfect for it to be with you." The sailor said, "I've never seen an Axew, not to mention a Delta one at that open up to anyone that fast."

"It's kind of a special skill that I have," Alexis grinned, and looked at the snowflake shaped badge on her jacket. "well thanks anyway."

"Wait!" The sailor said, "I know you said the Pokémon and the money is enough, but for all of what you've done. I feel like I need to do more… How 'bout if or when you need, I'll lend my boat to you."

"Alright!" Alexis said surprised, "I'll take up on that offer sometime." Alexis then walked off to see if Joseph found anything. Until she heard people talking.

"Have you heard what happened at the Museum?" someone said,

"Yeah, someone from the Abyssal Cult stole something from there." Someone else said, "I also heard a kid with **black** hair chased after them on a **Charizard** with a **blue flame.** Toward Whirl Islands"

"I heard that…"

The conversation fades out as Alexis face palms "That Idiot!" She runs back to the docks to see the sailor still Tying up the boat. "Hey I need to get to Whirl Islands, can you get me there."

"Uhm... Sure." The sailor said confused, "It may take a bit to refuel, but when do you need to get there,"

"as soon as possible." Alexis said worried for her friend.


	11. Ch 19-20

(A/N): I will not be posting next week. I'll be visiting family over the next 1-2 weeks. So, you readers get two chapters this week. Happy reading/ holidays

 **Chapter 19- Then There was Two?**

 _ **Location: Miara Town**_

 _ **Time: 16:10**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 54 (Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Magnet, Level 53 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Spell Tag, Level 52 (Thunder Wave, Discharge, Hex, Double Team)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Expert Belt, Level 52 (Star Fall, Power-up Punch, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 51 (Flamethrower, Wing attack, Fly, Slash)

 **Alexis' team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 53, (Hypnosis, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 55 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Low Sweep)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 52 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 50 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

Kisame: Delta Axew, Male, Jolly, (none), Level 35 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)

"*sigh*" Joseph looked back, "I might have been too mean to her."

"(What are you saying? I've told you many times not to trust anyone.)" Dark Joseph said

"Shut up." Joseph said as he held his head. "Your giving me another headache."

"(Sorry it's hard not to do that.)" Joseph felt a smile in the back of his head. "(It does that when I try to take my body.)"

"It's my body!" Joseph fought back.

"(Whatever makes you sleep better,)" DJ smiled as he keeps giving Joseph nightmares, "(So, where do you want to look for that dumb flute?)"

"hmm…" Joseph looked at the sign for the museum, "Better than nothing." Joseph walked into the museum

"(Oh, so you're going to steal it if it's on display?)" DJ laughed.

"Shut up." Joseph said.

As Joseph walked through the museum, he heard someone say. "It's incredible that we actually have an object as rare as the Blue Orb in the museum. It has such a rich history from Hoenn, to Johto."

"I heard it was used to control Kyogre in the Hoenn calamity Fifty years ago." Another person said

"(Sounds interesting,)" Joseph thought as he found himself walking to the exhibit. When Joseph arrive, he saw a guard, and a white-haired woman in blue near the exhibit. Joseph felt weary around that woman, as he got closer, he saw the guard was freighted.

"M-madam it is in your best regard to leave the object, the way it is." The guard said frightened.

"If you don't recognize who I am. Then I hope you know of the Abyssal Cult." The woman said

"B-but you don't look like one of their members." the guard tried to muster courage.

"I shouldn't have to since I am their **leader.** " The Woman said.

"A-Audrey!" The guard shouted without realizing it. "Y-you hear for the-"

"Yes, I am hear for the Artifact of Lugia." Audrey said.

"w-wait? Lugia? Isn't the Blue or Kyogre's artifact?" The guard had a face of worry and confusion.

"Ah, here!" Audrey exclaimed, "No one would ever suspect the Tidal Bell would be next to a fake Blue Orb."

"F-fake!" the guard was surprised

"It best to hide more precious objects," Audrey lifted the bell in the air. "Next to Fake objects. I know this as I donated it."

"why?" The guard asked.

"Because as the Abyssal Cult Leader, everyone assumes were after Kyogre." Audrey smiled, "having a fake in the museum is better for people to think I don't have it. Also, don't think I haven't noticed you, Joseph." Audrey laid he focus on him.

"how did you know?" Joseph asked.

"For the change in your looks would fool the grunts. "Audrey complimented, "But you sure don't know how to hide your aura."

"So, what do you want?" Joseph asked.

"It would be best to kill the one chosen by Mew here and now, but that would make a mess of things." Audrey sighed, "You've really been a thorn in my plans. But for now, Kindra! Smoke Screen!" the room filled with smoke as the Kingdra was thrown out. "if you want to stop me, I'll be waiting at Whirl Islands." By the time smoke Cleared Audrey was gone.

"Damn it." Joseph cursed before getting ready to give chase.

"W-wait you're not really going to chase after her? Are you?" The guard asked.

"I have no choice," Joseph said, "I can't let her get Lugia." Joseph ran out of the museum and to the cliff edge, "Come Rin Lets Fly!" He jumped onto his Charizard, and gave chase to Whirl Islands. He tried to call Alexis to tell her what happened but she was unavailable, "Note to self: never piss her off, I'll just get myself into this type of situation." When Joseph reached the Whirl Islands he jumped off of Rin and ran into the Cave. **Bzzt!** Joseph got shocked almost immediately as he entered. When he looked around there was no one attacking him it was coming from Sasuke's pokeball. "What the?" Joseph realized something in this cave was affecting Sasuke's electricity, and the magnet he was carrying only made it worse. "I'm taking this for now." After taking the magnet it decreased the electricity flowing from Sasuke, but it was still flowing oddly from it. Then all of a sudden Joseph got a headache, "Now of all Times!"

"(Yes.)" DJ smiled.

"F*** you." Joseph cursed. The caves inside of Whirl Island was more maze like then thought. After a bit of time it seemed like Sasuke had tried to help lead them. The further they went down the more the electricity around Sasuke went wild. Though while they went down, they found many Abyssal Cultists as well. "Whatever is drawing you down seems to be in the similar direction to where we need to go." Joseph and his Pokémon eventually find their way to the deepest part of the cave. Though he arrived too late, Lugia had just been captured by Audrey.

"So, you finally show up," Audrey smirked, "I guess my men aren't useless after all."

"I'll still stop you." Joseph confidently said.

"Confident, aren't we?" Audrey asked, "You'd be no match for my team,"

"Even after all those grunts that attacked." Joseph smiled, "My team is still raring to go."

"Oh, Even against a Lugia?" She asked.

"My Gallade took down the Augur's Rayquaza in one strike." Joseph knew for whatever reason Sasuke was at his most powerful now.

"I guess you were one of those who fell for his fake heroics." Audrey laughed. "But now you learned of how he is the Leader of the Sky Cult. Why not join me and set the world back to the seas."

"With all due respect Milady," A commander spoke, "I don't think he'd willingly join."

"You!" Joseph immediately recognized the person next to Audrey, "You're the one who kidnaped Damian, back in Vipik."

"Milady with your permission I'd like to…" Audrey interrupted the Commander.

"Enough!" Audrey yelled, "Do you think a fool like you could take him down? If he really is the boy chosen by Mew. What hope do you think you have going against him?"

"Uh… No ma'am." The commander realized his mistake.

"Now I'll give you a Chace to make yourself useful." Audrey tried to make a deal with Joseph, "Join me and you'll take a higher position than him" She pointed to the commander, "If not, it'd be your loss. I would be forced to Battle you. And if by some fluke you win, I'll let you go. But it's not like it would change anything else,"

"(Do it.)" DJ tempted, "(show your power and take control of this Pitiful world!)"

"No." Joseph said, "Even if it won't change anything. I'll still stop you."

"You know if you win you get nothing," Audrey said, "But if you lose, you lose everything."

"Even if you say that. It won't change the things I've seen your cult has done." Joseph stared her into her eyes, "The Pokémon you've hurt, the Friends you've kidnaped. I won't let you do what you want. And this guy here won't let you do what you want." JoJo came from his pokeball.

"So, this is the **fate** you Desire." Audrey glared back, "I hope you've made peace in this world, Come Lanturn!" Her Lanturn came out prepared to battle. /Lanturn: It lives far down in the depths of the ocean. It blinds its prey with light, using the moment they're dazzled to swallow them whole. /

"JoJo! Bone Rush!" Joseph called, "(Like I thought only Sasuke's electricity is acting weird.)"

"Lanturn Render it Immobile. Thunder Wave!" Audrey commanded. Though JoJo's speed made it able to dodge its attacks and landed 4 hits knocking down Lanturn. "it seems your more powerful than I thought, Lanturn you tried your best in battle. Come Swampert!" /Swampert: Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water.

"JoJo Aura sphere!" Joseph called, "Don't let them close enough to attack." JoJo attacked form a distance with and Aura sphere causing only thirty percent loss to Swampert

"Swampert, you can regain your health with left overs. But Now Earthquake!" Audrey said, the room began to shake, it had damaged JoJo in a one-shot. "Your power is great as always my friend."

"…" the moment JoJo hit the floor pain swelled inside Joseph's head. He reached for his next Pokémon, and was surprised at the one he chose. Rouge had landed on to the, "Rouge!"

Joseph instinctually reached for his keystone before realizing, "(Do it, let the darkness consume.)"

"No." Joseph shook free, and moved his hand away from the keystone, "Rouge Dragon Pulse!" the Swampert took the hit surviving at a quarter percent of health.

"Hmm… odd," Audrey looked at Joseph with confusion, "It isn't often I see a Delta Pokémon, a Charizard at that. No matter Swampert Ice Punch!" The Swampert moved in with an Icy fist punching into Rouge leaving her at forty percent.

"Rouge Shadow Sneak." Joseph Said. Blending in perfectly to the Shadows Rouge managed to Knock down the Swampert. "nice going."

"Swampert you have done well to be against my opponent." Audrey said to Swampert, "Your Charizard is strong, but I shall show you a Dragon King. Kingdra!"

"Oh no! Rouge Dragon Pulse Quick!" Joseph yelled. Rouge listened and nearly one shot the Kingdra, but it still remained. "Shit."

"Nice Try, now look upon a true dragon's power," Audrey said, "Now Draco Meteor." Red meteor like objects appeared from behind the Kingdra, fired and Instantly knocked out Rouge. Though from the exhaustion of the attack Kindra also went down. "Thank you for your sacrifice. Come Ludicolo." /Ludicolo: Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo's body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power. /

"(You imbecile!)" DJ Shouted in Joseph's mind, "(Give me Control, you are going to get us killed!)"

"*huff* Rouge you did great," Joseph ignored DJ, "Taking out two members was nice. Rin you're the best for a water-grass. Now Fly High."

"As I thought you didn't have a Pokémon to surf your way here." Audrey smirked, "Now Prepare for Rain Fall" As the Ludicolo danced about Rain Clouds started to Appear before them and As Rin made his descent towards Ludicolo, "Now Hydro Pump." At point Blank range Rin could only continue with its attack. Though the end result was with a double Knock Out. "You did well with the life orb you've held"

"Rin, I thank you for your efforts," Joseph managed to get out through the Pain of DJ forcing his way to gain control, "I Like the odds I have, Two electrics vs your left-over water Pokémon. Go Ichigo!"

"I have My Crawdaunt," Audrey said as she tossed it out, "As well as the Storm Bringer Lugia. Though you've yet to show a Mega Pokémon, I assume that it's your Gallade."

"…" Joseph said nothing,

"(You already got our only mega down and out.)" DJ rage inside Joseph's head.

"What? Not going to attack." Audrey laughed, "Your loss. Though Storms of battle, our bonds grow deeper. Deep as they reach the endless void of the sea, MEGA evolve! Use Knock off." The Crawdaunt's form changed and with one attack took down Ichigo. "Is this all the power you have, it must have been pure luck you've made it so far."

"(YOU Idiot! Stop doing nothing!)" DJ Yelled.

"Shut… Up…" Joseph barely got out. His head hurt, he was utterly exhausted, he is sight started to blurry, "Ichigo… come back… Come Sasuke…" on those words his vison went white.

 **Chapter 20- Memories, Fate, and Questions**

 _ **Location: unknown**_

 _ **Time: unknown**_

Joseph looked around quickly. "W-what?" his eyes focused and saw a small kid with purple hair, surrounded by Pokémon. It was him, and his Pokémon.

"So, you really want to become an expert like me?" a man with shadows around him spoke.

"Yes. Sir." The little Joseph said, "We want to become strong like you." His Pokémon cheered with him.

"This is a dangerous type to work with. Are you sure?" the man in the shadows asked.

"Yes!" the Kid repeated.

"Okay. But since your still young I need you to pick one or more Pokémon that aren't dark types." The man in shadows still seemed worried.

"Easy, I pick These two!" The little Joseph grabbed the hands of a Charmander and a Ralts, "These ones will be my light in the darkness."

"Alright then." The man in the shadows seemed to smile. "Remember these two will help you from falling to the Darkness. Even so never let one emotion rule over all, if an unbalance like that is created then you risk falling."

"Yes Sir." The boy then asked a question, "Is that why you have that one." The boy pointed to a Pokémon that was hidden from view.

"Uh… in a way yes." The man in shadows said.

"Awesome!" The boy exclaimed, "I always knew you were strong."

The memory ends and the world start to fade. Joseph only thinks "this was a part my memory… Sasuke is my only light in the dark now…"

 _ **Location: Whirl Islands (Caves)**_

 _ **Time: 20:00**_

"ah…" Joseph caught himself as he almost fell, "Sasuke Fall back and Avoid the next attack!" Joseph pointed to the point where Sasuke's Electricity was converging

"(Give me Control Damn it!)" DJ Yelled,

"Running, away are we?" Audrey said, "Crawdaunt full force Super power." The Crawdaunt charged with in high speed, Sasuke barley managed to avoid the attack. The crash resulted in Rocks scattering everywhere.

"Now grab it!" Joseph instead of Crawdaunt he pointed at a small blue and yellow stone, "No wonder your electricity was going wild. You ready?" Sasuke nodded in agreement. Joseph reached for his Keystone. "Blades of frost and lightning. With Blades of yellow thunder, and Numbing Cold. Let our bonds forge a sword that cuts through Darkness. Mega evolve." The lighting wrapped around Both Joseph and Sasuke. And in the end Sasuke had transformed with Blades sharper than ever. "Lighting Blade." Joseph smiled, his head felt clear of thought, his body both numb and exhilarated. Joseph felt a serene peace from this, and smiled. Sasuke moved faster than before, and with one stroke took down Audrey's Crawdaunt.

"Peculiar," Audrey said, "Did you have no mega before?" She reached down to return her Crawdaunt to its pokeball.

"No," Joseph calmly said, "But I've been hoping to find his for a while now."

"So, this was just luck." Audrey sighed, "Come Forth Storm Bringer!" She released Lugia from its ball, "Lugia Psychic!" The Giant beast's eyes glowed as it pelted Sasuke with Psychic energy, dealing thirty five percent damage. /Legendary Pokémon Sited. Lugia: It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. /

"Hm." Joseph Smirked, "Sasuke, Ice Blade." Sasuke Ran up with its arm coated in Ice and Slashed at the Lugia. As the slash left thirty percent of damage, Lugia was Left frozen.

"… Hmp. Not Bad," Audrey said as she returned Lugia to its pokeball,

"Miss Audrey!" A cultist ran over to protect her, "He's on his last Pokémon, let us take care of him as you get away."

"*sigh*" Audrey sighed, "If I lost what chance do you have against him? Besides, I promised to let him live if he won. If you want to attack then you'd be going against my words."

"N-no ma'am," the Cultist said. "but what should we do if he gives chase?"

"He's too weak now," Audrey saw Joseph nearly collapse as Sasuke reverted back to his original form, "Even so send out a smoke screen to prevent him from following."

"W-wait." Joseph barely got out.

"I will say this to you boy. I'm impressed by your strength. My Pokémon are one's that would have given the Augur a hard time, with or without my commands." Audrey said. "My Pokémon are strong, and you managed to defeat us. I'll let you live for now. Just be warned if you come to fight us again you may not be so lucky to survive."

"I will go after you again." Joseph stared, "And I won't stop until your cult is defeated."

"You test my word," Audrey said, "It was an impressive battle. You gave." Either from the exhaustion or the headache that started to form. Joseph thought Audrey smiled at the fact she lost. "time to Leave and Prepare for the Next Part of the Plan! Abyssal Cult Move Out!"

"I-I won't let you go." Joseph said as he fell to the floor.

"Take him to the surface as well." Audrey commanded.

 _ **Location: Whirl Islands (Surface)**_

 _ **Time: 20:00**_

"Land Ho," Sailor Simon exclaimed. "Here we are Whirl Islands home to the Great Lugia."

"Thanks, can you stay docked here for a bit?" Alexis asked

"Sure." Simon then asked, "I don't mean to pry. But you aren't here to Capture Lugia are yee?

"No," Alexis answered, "But I'm probably going to save someone who possibly is going to be attacked by it."

Simon gave a look of confusion and worry before people dressed in blue exited the cave. "T-that wouldn't be the people your trying to save? I-is it?"

"No." Alexis reached for her Pokémon as she saw a woman with white hair lead the others out.

"Another Nuisance?" Audrey sighed.

"Where is He?" Alexis ordered for an answer,

"Friends of his?" Audrey looked surprised, "He's still alive." She waved, and two of her cultists brought an unconscious Joseph forward.

"Give him to me." Alexis carefully said,

"I made a Promise," Audrey said, in which surprised Alexis, "If he won, which he did, he'd live. You being here is much easier than leaving him here."

"Then what's taking so long?" Alexis asked

"I want a Deal. If I give him to you, you won't chase after me." Audrey proposed

"Deal." Alexis Agreed

"Well then." Audrey looked to her cultists. They responded with throwing joseph on to the Boat. "We Take our leave." Audrey sent out Lugia and loaded several cultists on and Flew off leaving others to follow her by other means.

"…" Silence was left upon the Sailor, Alexis and Joseph. Sailor Simon broke that silence, "T-that was mighty brave of you."

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" Alexis asked as she laid Joseph down on a bench.

"Sure. I'll bring the boat back to town." Sailor Simon went to the Wheel and started to turn the ship around.

"Why are you like this?" Alexis asked the Unconscious Joseph.

"…mm." Joseph stirred, "p…protect friends."

"From what?" Alexis asked,

"…Darkness…" Joseph started to wake up. "…A-Alexis?"

"Hey Idiot." She smacked him on the head,

"Ow," Joseph reached for his head, "I deserved that for many reasons."

"Yes, and I have many questions." Alexis looked him in the eye. "First why did you go after the Abyssal Cult."

"I saw them in Miara town, and Chased after them," Joseph said, "I couldn't let them take Lugia."

"well you failed that." Alexis replied.

"I-I know." Joseph looked away, "But I had…"

"But what?" Alexis cut him off, "You become the one that the prophecy is about."

"Well…" Joseph hesitated

"Well what?" Alexis gave a look of irritation.

"I think the Prophecy is about me." Joseph said with disregard for whatever comes next.

"What?" Alexis tried to laugh it off as some joke, "You plan on joining the Infernal Cult."

"Not willingly, but…" Joseph hesitated again.

"Tell me Please," Alexis felt his unease.

"I-I… you may not believe it, but I have a Darkness inside of me." Joseph said.

"What?" Alexis didn't understand.

"I'm not sure of it fully," Joseph said, "but it's formed around the time we went to 'save' Jaren. He's been talking to me, try to take control…"

"…" Alexis doesn't know what to say.

"He's been making me more and more Irritated." Joseph continued, shaking. "He's Forcing his way to take control. Those last few nights, he's been giving me nightmare. Of him in control, he only want's destruction."

"Who's he?" Alexis asked.

"My Darkness." Joseph breathed, "I'm scared of what's to come if he's free. When I think about, I can Barely breathe."

"Joseph, you'll get through this." Alexis tried to cheer him up.

"I want you to promise me something." Joseph grabbed her hand.

"what" Alexis reacted,

"If he takes control…" Joseph breathing fastened, "… And I become the one of the Prophecy… Please take me out before he can do anything."

"Joseph…" Worry was woven into her voice,

"Please, just promise me." Joseph had tears in his eyes.

"I-I will…" Alexis reluctantly agreed, "Just get some rest for now. (we have a long road ahead.)"

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Location: Miara Town**_

 _ **Time: 10:00**_

"Joseph. I really think you need to use the day to rest." Alexis grabbed him by his wrist.

"That's the thing I want to do the most." Joseph agreed, "But, because of what I did. It's the last thing I can do in **this** town."

"We have a secret base." Alexis protested, "Jaren can't get inside of it unless we invite him."

"…*sigh*" Joseph hesitated before answering. "First if we go in there while waiting for Jaren to leave, we can only come back to this town. So, if a random person just says, 'I saw them go into a secret base.' Were stuck inside of that base until we decide to battle him. Second, he has pretty much control of everyone, all he needs to do is find out about our secret base, then find a way to get inside of it."

"Why are you so set in thinking that Jaren will try to capture you again?" Alexis questioned, "I he really wanted you captured he'd send a photo for your arrest out."

"I'm still questioning that too." Joseph admitted, "I just don't want to take the chance."

"Fine. But if you pass out, I am not carrying you." Alexis warned,

"I'll take it slow." Joseph smiled, "Thank Arceus that the Snorlax already moved."

"Yeah…" Alexis still no on going to the next town

"Hey Wait!" a man in a green guard suit called. "are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Joseph asked in confusion.

"I was there when Audrey took the bell in the museum," The guard said

"Oh yeah." Joseph completely forgot about him, "What do you want?"

"I heard you really went to fight the Abyssal Cult at Whirl Islands!" The Guard exclaimed, "That was really stupid! You could have died!"

"…" Joseph was silent as Alexis gave him a smug look. "… It was no problem."

"but it was my fault Audrey took the Bell." The Guard responded. "here as a Token of your bravery take this. And a token of my apology." The man handed Joseph a **Poke flute**

"Thanks." Joseph said,

"it's not much since the Snorlax already moved," The guard still sorry for himself, "But it's really the most I could do."

"It's okay." Joseph smiled, "It's still a really useful item."

"Ok," The guard said as he returned to the museum.

"That went better than I thought." Joseph said

"Really we practically just got a useless item," Alexis said

Joseph looked at the poke flute and smiled, "Every item has its uses. Now come on were wasting time."

 _ **Location: Route 9**_

 _ **Time: 10:30**_

"That cave was shorter than expected," Alexis said

"I a-" Joseph cut himself off when he saw an all too familiar green tail

"Joseph?" Alexis said before noticing it too.

Joseph and Alexis clung to the cliffs wall as a woman's voice spoke. "You're late."

Joseph barely recognized the woman's voice. the last time he heard her speak was when she summoned Darkrai. "Her too…"

"I'm never late. Your just early." Jaren's voice responded.

"*sighed*" The woman was obviously annoyed at Jaren, "I thought our deal was over. What do you want."

"Persephone, I thought so too." Jaren said, "But, I'm sure you know, that you didn't finish it."

"So, what?" Persephone asked, "Even though he managed to escape. I'm sure he's just bumbling along with no memories."

"…" Alexis looked at Joseph.

"I met him twice." Jaren responded, "He has fought and defeated Rayquaza, and caused the crystal to shatter. He has some of his Pokémon. But even worse he's _remembering,_ I don't know how much. Though he does know his name, that alone is too much. If anyone recognizes him… Care to Explain? I _gave_ you the kid. I promised to leave you and your cult alone, when I came into power. And in return make **him** disappear. Yet here we are, what went wrong."

"…" Persephone hesitated, "We were very close to completing the memory wipe… but before we were done, our ritual began and we were forced to leave. After that he was gone. Footage of camera's in his cell showed _Mew_ coming to rescue him. Later with the help of Mew he Transformed into a cultist, who had been sacrificed not too long ago. And was able to escape"

"Are you suggesting?" Jaren asked.

" _Like father, like son_ he was chosen by a legendary Pokémon." Persephone said.

"*sigh*" Jaren breathed heavily, "so the wild Card Mew had finally appeared."

"I have a question though. With your power and influence, you could easily turn I'm into a criminal. Why not?" Persephone asked.

"If the Public Found out I lost, and let a criminal escape. It would ruin my image." Jaren stated.

"You, and your Ego." Persephone muttered.

"Also, I've found some research on the Augur's Crystal." Jaren changed topics, "I'm not completely sure, but I have a hunch to where it came from. From it there might be a conspiracy bigger than that damn kid."

"So, while you go investigate it. I'm left to do the dirty work." Persephone sighed

"Yes, be grateful I'm giving you a second chance." Jaren responded, "But, if you still hadn't found that kid by then, your base in Shade Forest will be destroyed."

"You really are an a$$***" Persephone said.

"I'm the antihero, Perse." By the movements of Rayquaza's tail Jaren must have jumped on to it. "The Chaotic Good character. This is my story, so as obvious I'm the hero. I'll do anything in my power to protect this world…" Jaren whispered something inaudibly to Joseph and Alexis. "Also, I heard wind of someone fitting his characteristics fighting the Abyssal cult."

"…Thanks," Even though Joseph and Alexis couldn't see them, they could here Persephone rolled her eyes at that. "As if he would stay there for too long."

"Just a helpful hint." Jaren said as he flew off. "Good luck hunting."

"… I have better things to do," Persephone said once Jaren was out of earshot. "Who could I send after him."

Alexis a Joseph waited until Persephone footsteps echoed no longer, then Joseph got a Headache, "Really?"

"(What? I may want to kill Jaren, but even I know when are out matched. So, while we can let's take the Damn memory wiper out.)" DJ Was back.

"Are you okay?" Alexis could not hear Joseph's conversation, and was somewhat worried.

"No…" Joseph said, "But I can make it to the next town."

"What just really transpired?" Alexis was so confused.

"We found out that Jaren and Persephone the Darkrai cult leader, are cohorts with my amnesia." Joseph held his head. "and why we haven't been attacked by anyone."

"( _L̷͝ik̸͢e̶͢ ̵F͝a̸̸̡t̀h͜er, ҉ ̵̡li̡͘k̴͢͞e ̶͜͡s̴̀͡o̸ń͞._ )" DJ Laughed.

"Not to mention, my Darker side." Joseph Groaned as another stab of pain went through his head.

"How did you know that woman's name?" Alexis asked.

"She said that mew Transformed me into a Cultist of theirs, she forgot to mention that I also witnessed that _ritual_. If you can call it that." Joseph said.

"(If we chase after her now, we can get revenge for that idiot's death.)" DJ tempted. Causing Joseph to again groan in pain.

"He's causing some real trouble isn't he." Alexis sighed as she grabbed her pokeballs, "Saiki come carry this troublesome idiot, and try to lower the pain he's feeling."

Saiki appeared lifting Joseph up with its psychic powers and lowered the pain of the headache. "Thanks." Joseph smiled.

"Don't thank me and just rest." Alexis said. "You're staying in bed for days when we get to the next town."

"Alright." Joseph agreed as he laid back against Saiki's Crystal.


	12. Ch 21

**Chapter 21- A Relaxing Gym battle**

 _ **Location: Sonata City**_

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 56 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite [broken], Level 54 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Magnet, Level 54 (Thunder Wave, Discharge, Hex, Double Team)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Expert Belt, Level 55 (Star Fall, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 54 (Flamethrower, Wing attack, Fly, Slash)

 **Alexis' team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 58, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 56 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Cross Chop)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 57 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 58 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, (none), Level 56 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)

The past few days Joseph had been practicing meditation and resting. While Alexis helped out Nora and Damian. The meditation was surprisingly helpful, it lightened the pain from his other self immensely. What Nora and Damian were helping out at Sonata Hills Hospital, until the trees that fell from a storm were moved. Joseph felt like doing something now and Decided to challenge Sonata City's Gym.

"So, you're really going to challenger her?" Alexis asked.

"I've been resting for about four days now. If I don't do something other than sleep and meditation. I'll go crazy, then he'll take over." Joseph responded.

"(if you go crazy it would make things easier.)" Dark Joseph said. "(But this battle is pointless. I won't make it difficult.)"

"Though, he has decided not to do anything now." Joseph sighed, "He'll definitely attack again after the battle."

"…" Alexis rolled her eyes, "you really must be bored or stupid. If you are just accepting him right now."

"I don't accept him," Joseph defended,

"*sigh*" Alexis didn't know where this conversation was going. She looked at Joseph's hair "seems like the dye is fading, you might want to re-dye it."

"Same can be said about you." Joseph also noticed, "Black. Looks good on you."

"Shut up." Alexis said flustered. "Are you going to dye it again?"

"*heh* I think I'll the dye fade, majority of the cults know about me any way." Joseph smiled.

"What was that laugh about?" Alexis exclaimed embarrassed

"Seeing you flustered was unexpected." Joseph shrugged.

"Shut up or I'll leave." Alexis stated.

"I don't even know why you're coming with me." Joseph responded

"If I don't go with you, you'll do something stupid." Alexis yelled.

"It's a gym battle what stupid thing would I do!" Joseph exclaimed.

"This is coming from the guy. Who battled encountered Cultists after a Gym battle twice, and Battled a Cultist Gym Leader!" Alexis… was not wrong.

"Those were just coincidences, I had no ability to stop what was coming." Joseph defended.

"Okay how about Rezzai Cavern, and Miara town." Alexis continued, "lets face it when ever your alone you get into trouble."

"Oh!" Joseph remembered, "Back near Midna town I encountered cultists at ruins with Nora."

"And you nearly died." Alexis coldly said.

"I was defending JoJo." Joseph protested, and walked into the gym.

"I'm Still coming with you," Alexis said, following along

"What's good?" the Gym Guide said. "Oh. There's two today."

"No, I'm just here to watch." Alexis said.

"Okay? But you're not allowed to give any advice to the challenger while you're here." Alexis nodded. The Guide turned to Joseph, "Alright for the puzzle of the gym-"

"I thought you said no advice." Alexis smiled

"I-its not advice just an explanation of the puzzle" the guide said. "You couldn't ask a person to answer you, if you don't give them a question."

"It makes sense, so what's this explanation?" Alexis questioned. Joseph could be heard sighing in the background.

"you're not challenging the gym!?" The guide said surprised, "You skip the puzzle and just wait for your friend at the end with the gym leader."

"alright but why can't I hear the explanation" Alexis continued.

"Because-" Joseph just interrupts the Guide.

"Ignore her." Joseph says with impatient sigh, "Just tell me the about the damn puzzle, the flowers are making me want to sneeze. *Achoo! *"

"Right the Puzzle is just a simple maze, with trainers along the way." The guide said, "If you manage to find the right path. You only need to fight one trainer. And for the young lass, follow me."

"Wait? Where are you leading me?" Alexis asked.

"I'm leading you to the other side through the Gym leader's path." The guide said.

"Why does the gym leader have a separate path to the rest?" Alexis once again questioned.

"Alexis please stops with the questions." Joseph groaned, "Just do what he says. I'll be on the other side with in an hour at most."

"… fine" Alexis was upset. Joseph had ruined her fun.

"thank you." Said the Guide.

Joseph watched them walk off to the left, "Okay time to go right." Joseph got through the maze with relative ease, with a new record of forty minutes. On the other side he found Alexis talking with someone he hadn't met since Suntouched City.

"So, you've challenged a gym before?" The Gym leader Harmony said.

"Not officially, but I did receive a badge in the end." Alexis smiled

"You fought a Gym Leader?" Joseph said in surprise. "When?"

"Before I came to Torren. In my home town" That was all Alexis needed to say to shut up Joseph.

"Which Gym Leader did you face?" Asked Harmony.

"Snowbelle City" Alexis said. "Wulfric and I are friends."

"Wow he's the eighth gym Leader of that Region you really must be strong if you were able to defeat him." Harmony said.

"Nice going." Joseph smiled, "You're really strong."

"as if you need to say that for me to know." Alexis Laughed, "Now aren't you going to show her your skill in battle." Alexis remined Joseph of his coming here.

"Right I Challenge you to a battle." Joseph said, "It's been a while."

"Oh, you were the kid who battled Orion." Harmony remembered, "It has been some time, though I don't remember her."

"I met her in Vipik." Joseph said.

"Okay," Harmony said, "Now on to business. You came to challenge me. I specialize in Normal-Fairy Pokémon. I see from the amount of time you took your Pokémon don't need healing. So, switch style or set?"

"Set battle." Joseph responded.

"Okay Come out Cinccino," Harmony smiled, as they threw out her Pokémon. /Cinccino: Their white fur feels amazing to touch. Their fur repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. /

"JoJo, your up." Joseph called out. His Lucario landed ready to fight. "Let it in close, and use Close Combat."

"Use Tail Slap on it." Harmony commanded. The Cinccino was faster, and got five hits in on JoJo leaving at seventy percent. Though as it got close for the tail slap JoJo took it down with several hits in a quick succession "Nice try. Come on out Azumarill." A blue bunny appeared on the ground /Azumarill: Azumarill's long ears are indispensable sensors. By focusing its hearing, this Pokémon can identify what kinds of prey are around, even in rough and fast-running rivers. /

"…" Joseph gave a worried look, "JoJo come back! Go Ichigo." Lucario retuned to its ball while Ichigo came out.

"While he's doing that Azumarill use Belly Drum" Harmony smiled. The Azumarill maxed out it's attack and restored some health with a sitrus berry. It sat at seventy five percent health.

"Bad choice." Joseph smiled, "Ichigo is much faster, Discharge." The charge of lighting had shocked away the rest of Azumarill's health.

"wouldn't have thought it would have Discharge. Its more common to have uproar on Rotoms." Harmony said

"He had that." Joseph looked at Alexis, "My friends made me get rid of it."

"Sylveon get ready to fight." Harmony threw out a Sylveon with some glasses on. /Sylveon: Once a fight breaks out, it will unflinchingly charge at dragon Pokémon that are many times larger than itself. / "Shadow Ball!"

"Ichigo Discharge." Joseph called. The next wave of lighting had taken away thirty percent of the Slyveon's health and Paralyzed it. While the Shadow Ball had knocked out Ichigo. "You did good bud. Come now Sasuke," Sasuke came out ready to fight. He had the Delta Galladite ready, but since the fight with Audrey it hadn't worked. Joseph still reached for the keystone in hopes of it finally working to no avail. "Alright then use Lighting Blade" Sasuke ran up to the Sylveon and slashed at it. The Sylveon was unable to move due to paralysis, and was hit with a critical knocked out.

"interesting," Harmony said as she returned her Pokémon to her pokeball. "Never thought this gal would fight a Gallade. Come now Gardevoir!" her next Pokémon landed tracing Sasuke's stance. "now Focus Blast!" as unexpected as it was to see this, Sasuke successfully dodged the attack though Joseph barely dodged it.

"…!" Joseph was in utter surprise of what he just saw.

"Are you Trying to kill him?!" Alexis yelled in the background

"Sorry." Harmony smiled,

"Sasuke…" Joseph still a bit shaky "Ice Blade." Sasuke also in shock followed the order leaving the Gardevoir at half health,

"(I did not think we'd almost be killed by someone who isn't an enemy)" DJ said.

"Ice blade again." Joseph quickly stated.

"Gardevoir you know what to do." Harmony smiled. Sasuke had ran up and slashed at The Gardevoir taking it down. But soon after Sasuke also fell.

"Destiny bond." Joseph said upset by those two turns. "Rin, help me out here." Joseph threw out his Charizard with a flame blue tail

"Let's take to the sky Togekiss!" Harmony called as her Pokémon flew from the pokeball. It flew with a Serene Grace to it.

"Rin Flamethrower." Joseph said.

"Togekiss Thunder wave!" Harmony commanded. As the Togekiss was hit with flames leaving it at Sixty percent, it got Rin paralyzed. Though Togekiss got burned losing another six percent. "Follow along with Air Slash!"

"Rin!" Joseph called as Rin lost forty percent, "Take the turn to focus and Flame thrower again."

"Togekiss again with the Air Slash!" Harmony said. After Rin got hit with the Slash of air he gone to twenty percent and almost lost focus but did not. After that Rin's flame turn white, and shot a Huge bust of flame taking down the Togekiss.

"Nice going Rin!" Joseph cheered.

"Charizards a powerful foe." Harmony said. "Orion always been a fan of them. Now get ready for the Miltank Special."

Just as the Miltank touched the Ground a voice called. "Stop the Battle!" it was a girl with green hair

"Nora?" Harmony said in surprise, "what's wrong?"

"*huff* The Hospital… Power… been cut…" Nora huffed out. "Damian is trying to find out why."

"The Power… Cut?" Harmony said perplexed. "That's impossible. The system is protected, it shouldn't Fail like that?" worry came across Harmony's face. "Unless… it was sabotaged! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on lets hurry!" Alexis called, "there are people over there that need help. Some probably in critical condition."

"She's right we need to get that power back on." Harmony said, "Are you willing to help?"

"Do you need to ask?" Joseph said, "If someone sabotaged it, then Damian will be better off with some help. Now lead the way!"


	13. Ch 22

**Chapter 22- Delta Deoxys**

 _ **Location: Sonata Hills**_

 _ **Time: 14:00**_

Alexis, Harmony, Joseph, and Nora got to the Hospital. The lights were black. Doctors everywhere were in a panic. "Where's the power grid?" Alexis asked.

"Down stairs in the-" Harmony was interrupted by a shout.

"Why are You doing this?!" It was Damian. This only made the group go faster as Damian yelled.

"Oh, You again!" Harmony ran a head of the group. "Haven't seen you since Suntouched City."

"Pleased to see you again, Miss Harmony." Tean smiled then looked at the rest. "and the annoying ones. If you don't remember, I am Tean. I am part of the Perfection Cult."

"How could I." Harmony said. "You slapped a child, and tried to kidnap Reshiram. You, at the back! I don't know why you're tampering with our power, but you better start explaining'!"

"Don't worry, Harmony." Reukra turned to the group. "We didn't want to turn off the power. But we needed away for us to talk."

"R-Reukra?!" Harmony said in surprise. "What… What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"I came to make a deal." Reukra calmly asked.

"A deal?" Alexis said, "While you hold the lives of everyone in the hospital in your hands."

"A-are you serious?" Harmony said with worry, "Reukra What happened to you? You used to be so-"

"I have the power cord. Stop talking both of you." Reukra warned. Silence. "Thank you. That's right it _is_ me. It's been a while. I'm not the person you or the other knew anymore. I'm now of the Perfection Cult. As for why I am here… I was trying to find you. You run the Hospital, right? You have access to all Patients in the building. We want access to the room containing 'Malde'."

"That's my Father's room, Reukra." Harmony's eyes turned cold. "There is no chance I letting you _near_ him, and you know it."

"I thought you might say that," Reukra took out a vial of some sort. "We have your father's best interests. We know his condition, and we believe we found a way to cure him."

"Why should I trust you?" Harmony asked.

"First I'll turn on the Power." Reukra nodded at Tean, "Second, if you want, I'll let you analyze the contents of the vial before anything else. Third we cure your father. A win-win if you ask me." Tean stood near the electrical board waiting for an answer.

"Fine! Just turn on the power. People's lives are at stake." Harmony seemed to betray herself.

"Tean." Reukra commanded. As Tean hit the switch the Power came back on to the Building.

"I'm going to take you up on the offer to analyze that vial." Harmony said. "Reukra come with me to my lab o I can analyze it. You four." She pointed to Alexis, Damian, Joseph and Nora, "Go to this room and keep an eye on Tean." Harmony handed Joseph a Piece of Paper "Reukra you used to be so… different."

"I know." That's all he responded as the two went up.

"ah. Why do I have to be with such Insolent brats?" Tean shouted.

"shut up." Joseph said to him

"Who's this 'Malde'? More Importantly, how does Harmony know a Cult Leader?" Nora asked.

"By the way they were talking. It seems that she was friends with him before he was a Cult Leader." Alexis analyzed.

"Come on let's go to the room and get this over with." Damian said.

"Yeah. It was room 201." Joseph read off the paper.

On the way up Alexis pulled Nora off to the side and asked, "Still not talking to you?"

"No." Nora frowned, "I can't blame him though. What I said was awful. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid for what I said."

"It was a dispute," Alexis tried to comfort. "You already apologized so, you just have to wait for him to start talking with you again. I see the way you look at him, just be patient."

"Is it really that obvious." Nora asked.

"Maybe not to the guys, but to us girls it is." Alexis smiled.

"Alright," Nora changed topics. "So, what about you and Joseph?"

"What?" Alexis nearly exclaimed, "Why do you think that?"

"You two are almost always together?" Nora said, "Those past few days you've been making him train with you."

"With how things usually go. he needs to stronger or less battles with cultists." Alexis defended.

"What about that time between hearing the prophecy, and coming here." Nora said. "ever since then you've become… protective of him."

"I-I" Alexis stuttered as she thought back to what she promised Joseph on the boat. "…I'm his friend, who will make sure he stays on the right path."

"okay." Nora said, "But your eye's say differently."

Alexis looked at Joseph as they reached the room "(D-do I really have feelings for him?)".

Joseph opened the door to the room. There was a sick old man in a bed. Joseph looked at his chart and read, "He's in a Coma."

"Yes." Tean said, "If our work is correct, we may have found a huge discovery in medicine."

"It must be nice." Damian said, "To be in a coma I mean."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Think about it." Damian started, "first off it's basically like sleeping. Second, since it's like sleeping imagine the dreams. You don't have to worry about anything. It must be so relaxing."

"it does seem nice," Nora Agreed.

"It doesn't sound so bad," Alexis was somewhat agreeable. "What do you think Joseph?

"It seems more like a nightmare to me." Joseph coldly said. "Sure, its peaceful, but you might never wake up. If you are dreaming your living in a world you know for who know long, to just be plucked up and be told 'twas but a dream' an adventure you never went on. A world of fun and enjoyment, you believed to be so real gone… forever. All the while you loved ones waiting for you to wake up. Heck how can I be sure this is not a dream. Made by the Darkrai cult just to keep my mind busy while they plot my demise. Besides a dream story is so uneventful. In a dream out can do almost anything with no consequence. Like defy laws of Physics or use a Pokémon move." Joseph then laughed. "This is how I can at least tell myself I'm no longer in that hell hole."

This left the room with an eerie quiet… "So, how's the Pokémon we gave you?" Tean then asked.

"Blastoise is powerful as ever," Damian said.

"Saiki, is enjoying his journey." Alexis said.

Joseph glared at Tean and said, "When the hell was, she ever yours." Alexis thought she saw a purple hue in his eyes.

"While you had your memories erased." Tean smugly responded.

"(come now Let's kill him.)" DJ Whispered.

Joseph stood up, "Joseph." Alexis called to him.

He reached downward, before stopping. Then clenched his fist, "…Your Lucky. If it wasn't for the reason you can find my other Pokémon… Well I'd come after you with fury."

"If you could beat me." Tean smiled.

Joseph clenched his fist tighter then went to stand near the window. He desperately wanted to hit something.

"So…" Alexis changed topics, "Why do you want Malde?"

"He was around the **original Delta incident**. In Hoenn." Tean said.

"When was this?" Damian asked.

"It isn't surprising that you don't know. The Government didn't want it to get out." Tean said, "After Deoxys was defeated above Mossdeep City. Reports of strange fevers came in, everything was coming up fine. But after testing it was found that everyone's DNA was altered."

"H-how so?" Nora asked.

"It wasn't enough to be significant, but enough to be noticed." Tean said, "It seems Malde's body does not react to viruses the way ours do. And one thing in particular were- Ah sir!"

Reukra and Harmony came through the door. "What's in the Vial?" Nora asked

"It's just Pokérus." Harmony was definitely confused, "its not dangerous, we've known about it for years. Reukra you still need to explain why inject it into my father."

"The Pokérus is very unique as infections go." Reukra started, "It helps Pokémon Rather then hinder them. They become stronger. In the scientific world, we call this mutualism. What Harmony is holding now is a strain that specifically increases the HP stat. Though the Virus doesn't affect ordinary People, it might help Malde."

"Because of the Delta Incident." Alexis said.

"Yes, good job on informing them Tean." Reukra smiled. "Increasing his HP stat could heal him, and lengthen his life. With some fine tuning, we could find how to become Immortal. So, Harmony what do you say?"  
"I…." Harmony hesitated, "its really just Pokérus virus… How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't," Reukra said, "But I owe you, Harmony. And, at the moment, Our Interests cross. You want your father Healed. While this could be a Breakthrough for our Cult. It's merely a Business Transaction. Your Father's life, our Goals. Not only that, but if it works on him, it may work on you as well." Reukra then looked to Joseph. "It may even return your memories."

"…." Joseph just stayed silent.

"Your right." Harmony said, "I'm desperate enough to find it. But double-cross me, Reukra, and I Swear..."

"Glad to hear it," Reukra smiled again.

"let's get it over with." Harmony walked to the beds and grabbed a Needle.

"Um… Listen…" Damian spoke, "I don't like needles. If you guys don't mind, I think I'll wait outside." Damian left the room

Joseph chuckled at this, "Of all things to be said at a time like this."

"Seriously? He's in a room with a cultist and he's scared of a Needle." Harmony sighed. She put the needle in the Vial, and Pulled the plunger. "anyway, I hope this works," She stabbed it into Malde's arm and pressed down on the plunger. A few second passed, "I don't think it-" A surprise happened as Malde jumped out of bed. "Oh! Your awake! Are you okay?" Harmony asked

"…" He was silent as it happened " **A̵̧À͟҉̶͞A̵͝A̸͘͢͞H̛͝** " the cry would be recognized as Deoxys. Malde started to transform.

"W-what's happening," Harmony blinked and he fathers form changed even more. "OH, MY ARCEUS-" Reukra put his hand over her mouth.

"*shhh*" Reukra shushed her, "*we need to talk quietly. Be careful not to provoke him*"

"*Reukra What did you? This wasn't supposed to happen*" Harmony said. Malde appeared to look around the room.

"*I'm not sure, but he looks a bit like Deoxy. I wonder if there's a connection? *" Reukra said, "*It would make sense. Deoxys is a virus known for its stats. Perhaps the Pokérus is an extension of this. *"

"*You better fix him, Reukra, or I'll-" Reukra once again shushed Harmony

"*I think he's been Healed, at least. He should live longer too. The problem is that the virus may have impacted his seems this experiment needs far more fine-tuning. *" Reukra analyzed, "*But, we need to be careful. If we make too much noise, he'll most likely attack."

Malde made Eye contact with Joseph. "*ugh*" Joseph felt a pressure in his mind, and called to his other self. "(Stop that!)"

Joseph only felt fear in his dark self's response, "(Move!)" Joseph Realized the Pressure was from Malde. "(Move damn It!)" Joseph was frozen as Malde ready to bolt at Joseph. Until…

The door opens and Damian shouts. "HEY, GUYS! What's happening? Is everything al-" Malde turned and lunged at Damian.

"Damian!" Nora shouted. But it was too late Malde had already grabbed him and left the room.

"What an Idiot." Tean says.

"What have you done?!" Harmony shouts, "This is your Fault!"

"This didn't go quite as planned…" Reukra thought out loud. "But what a breakthrough it's been. If he really is Immortal, then we can find away without the side effects."

"Do you not even care that someone was kidnapped." Alexis yells. "What about her father? What about Damian? Do you even know what you've done?"

"Malde is fine, more than fine." Reukra said, "He is the healthiest he's ever been. As for your friend, I'm sure he's fine. He may be infected, but Pokérus helps, not hinders."

"My father… would do this." Harmony in disbelief of what happened.

"It's not really up to him at this point." Tean said, "Sir. Its about time for our next appointment. That **Gym leader** is someone we should not keep waiting."

Reukra turned to Harmony, "Be thankful your father _is_ immortal now. And may so be your friend" Reukra and Tean leave the room leaving the three to themselves.

"After what me and Sylvan did for him…" Harmony says to herself

"Damian…" Nora fell to her knees.

"Nora we'll get him back." Alexis Place a hand on her shoulder. "Right Joseph?"

Before he could answer Harmony shook herself, "I'll help look for him, and my father." She turned to Joseph, "Though he should to travel to Kepler City."

"Why?" Joseph questioned.

"I'm worried that Tean meant Anastasia." Harmony explained, "The Leader there. When he said they had an appointment? It would be better if she was warned about their coming."

"…" Joseph took a deep breath, "I can trust that you will find Damian. Right?"

"I think we can handle it." Nora said.

"Also, if by any chance you see my father contact me." Harmony gave Joseph

"Alright," Joseph went and opened the window. Then tossed out Rin.

"Joseph," Alexis called over. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try but, I'm going off by myself. So, danger just follows me." Joseph smiles,

"Yeah that is self is a problem." Alexis smiled back.

"Oh! Yes, here take this." Harmony handed Joseph a Badge and a TM, "I know our battle was interrupted, but your skill is on par if not greater than mine."

"Thanks." Joseph said as he got onto Rin, "Now Let's fly!"

About an hour passes on Joseph's travel on Rin towards Kepler. Joseph finally says, "What was that back there."

"(Something that shouldn't exist.)" DJ Says.

"I'm not talking about Malde," Joseph said, "I'm talking about you. You showed fear."

"(Did you not feel the pressure from that creature? My instincts told me to be afraid.)" DJ Stated. "(Survival is the utmost importance.)"

"I felt the pressure, and both times you showed fear," Joseph retorted,

"What other time?" DJ said.

"When Damian was taken, you felt fear." Joseph said. "That second time was for Damian. Why?"

"(That's not necessary for me to say. End of discussion.)" DJ Retracted into Joseph's mind.

"Wow! Managed to piss him off." Joseph said himself, "Must be better at fending him off."


	14. Ch 23

**Chapter 23- How Did It Get to This**

 _ **Location: Abyssal Base**_

 _ **Time: 20:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 57 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite [broken], Level 57 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Magnet, Level 56 (Thunder Wave, Discharge, Hex, Double Team)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Expert Belt, Level 55 (Star Fall, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 55 (Flamethrower, Wing attack, Fly, Slash)

 **Alexis' team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 58, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 56 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Cross Chop)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 57 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 58 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, (none), Level 56 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)

"You know I'm starting to think Alexis is right." Joseph said.

"(You think!)" DJ angerly responded, "(How the hell did it get to this.)"

"Don't worry. We'll survive we always do." Joseph says as he faces a Kyogre.

 _ **Hours Earlier**_

 _ **Location: Kepler City**_

 _ **Time: 17:00**_

"What do you mean you'll be fine?" Joseph askes.

"You don't have to worry I'm a Gym Leader after all." Anastasia said

"I know, you've mentioned that." Joseph responded, "And I've beaten four."

"I'll take your challenge whenever you want." Anastasia started to walk outside, "But You don't need to worry. The perfection Cult won't-"

"What's wrong." Joseph knows it's never well when someone cuts themselves off. He ran out side to find a terrible rainstorm. "What The? It was sunny just a minute ago."

"Yeah." Anastasia continued, "It wasn't like this when I went into the building. This can't possibly be natural… But… what could have created this storm?"

"How about that." Joseph pointed at a Lugia.

"…Audrey." Anastasia said.

"How have you been, Anastasia?" Audrey asks

"Alive." Anastasia responds

"The world is Changing." Audrey says, "Our plan has officially been put into action. This storm is only the beginning. Soon, my Lugia's storms will flood the world."

"I thought you worshipped Kyogre like your father." Anastasi said

"Oh, I do, believe me…" Audrey explained, "But Kyogre's true value is only revealed in specific circumstances. Those Conditions are being crated as we speak. Since Leaders like yourself, will be too busy to save citizens, we can't be stopped."

"you can't be serious." Anastasia said.

"Tell me, Anastasia. Have you ever heard of thalassophobia?" Audrey says as she starts to fly away, "It describes mankind's Innate fear of the deep, deep Ocean. And soon- very soon- we'll be reminded of where it came from."

"Well." Joseph sighs, "That's just great."

"The worst part is, she's right." Anastasi stated, "I have to lead the citizens here to safety. Could you perhaps see if you could find anyone to take her on? I couldn't ask a kid like you to fight her. She's dangerous, she could give the First Augur a hard time."

"Sure…" Joseph had devilish smile. "I'll see to it."

"(You're not planning what I think your planning. Are you?)" DJ groaned as already knew the answer.

"Thanks, I'll really appreciate this." Anastasia said.

 _ **Location: Maelstrom Nine**_

 _ **Time: 17:30**_

"(He won't last long in this weather.)" DJ commented on Rin being out in the storm. "(What the hell are you planning?)"

"Lugia is practically above us, and Audrey isn't there. So, the base must be below." Joseph Reasoned.

"(How are you planning on getting there?)" DJ questioned, "(We have no water Pokémon that can swim us there)"

"No. But, we have a Psychic Pokémon who can." Joseph smiled.

"(You don't me-!)" DJ was too slow as Joseph returned Rin to his pokeball. They then proceeded to plummet.

Joseph took out the Quartz flute and played it. Then yelled, "Mew I need you!"

"Mew…" it appeared, obviously disappointed in Joseph's planning. Mew proceeded to use its powers to catch, and bring Joseph deep into Maelstrom. It noticed a cave that lead to a pool of air. That pool of air was the entrance to the Abyssal Base. Before Joseph said anything, Mew transformed him into a cultist. Then Mew disappeared.

"Thanks." Joseph said not quite sure if Mew heard him or not.

"(Just because were on our own doesn't mean you can do stupid things like this.)" DJ groaned.

"…" Joseph rolled his eyes, and entered the base. "Time to put a stop to this once and for all."

 _ **Location: Abyssal Base**_

 _ **Time: 18:45**_

The base of the Abyssal Cultists was far larger than Joseph thought. Thanks to Mew disguising him as one he only had to face the maze of the base. Disguised as a Cultist made it easier to move round, but he got caught up in some groups and had to worm his way out. He knew he'd been wasting too much time and deeply needed to find Audrey to stop whatever their plan is. He had finally gotten away from another group. He then found himself in a different part of the base. He heard two voices the first Audrey, the second the one who kidnapped Damian.

"Uhm... Miss Audrey why have y-you called me here?" The commander sounded worried.

"I thought you'd be a good sacrifice for our plan." Audrey spoke.

"Ugg. Mm... w-what?" He asked frightened. "W-why?"

"First, you failed me in Ancient Ruins. Where you were supposed to capture that infamous Lucario." Audrey said.

"B-but ma'am. We were interrupted by that-." _**BOOM**_ something loud cut him off.

"It isn't wise to interrupt." Audrey threatened. The commander stayed quiet. "Now second. In Vipik City I told you to keep an eye on him. Not to kidnap… Now speak."

"Ma'am with all due respect. He was also chosen." The commander spoke, "I-I was just doing what I thought was best for the Cult."

"Next Time Just obey my orders." Joseph got there just in time to see Audrey kick the commander into deep pool of water. "… Took you long enough. Come to stop me."

"Yes." Joseph said, "are you going to explain why you're doing this?"

"Why bother. If I win what good is that Information to you dead." Audrey said, "And by some miracle you do win, my plan is over then."

"Humor me." Joseph smiled, "I'd like to know why you're doing this."

"…" Audrey was silent. "Did you know that ninety seven percent of the Ocean is Unexplored?"

"Yes. we know more about the moon then then the ocean." Joseph said.

"Then, what awesome Pokémon could exist down there?" Audrey asked. "You've heard about the Hoenn Calamity."

"Heard too much about Hoenn today," Joseph thought back to Damian. "Though it was when Ruby and Sapphire, fought against Team Aqua and Magma."

"From Kyogre's extreme power, the weather went wild." Audrey continued. "Tons of things were raised from the Ocean. Most things unimportant… Except for a rare never-before-seen Pokémon. One similar to Tentacruel, but with _vastly_ higher stats. An evolution, one that would only occur in high Water-pressure. That Pokémon rivaled Legends. Research showed thousands more existed."

"That information kept on the Down low." Joseph realized she planned on making an army. "But why need Kyogre?"

"My father was Archie. He'd hope I would continue his plan." Audrey said, "But, these Pokémon aren't as strong _out_ of the ocean, as they are _in_ it."

"So, Kyogre's purpose is just a Faucet." Joseph said, angry to use a Pokémon that way.

"Half correct. It is Incredibly powerful. But its true talent lies in its power to control these creatures. It is a real-life Poseidon, in the most literal way. Kyogre is slowly summoning these creatures from the depths."

"…" Joseph just glared.

"though we would never have been able to do it this soon." Audrey pulled out a green crystal, "Not until this Power source was found."

Joseph recognized it, "The Augur's Crystal."

"It's amazing it powers both Lugia and Kyogre." Audrey said. "Though in truth, I lost a lot of things for my goals. My life, My friends, My child… and much more."

"You chose a Pokémon over them." Joseph responded.

"Please, it's not like you have to do anything with my life." Audre glared, "So don't act like you can judge it. Lanturn!" She called.

"JoJo Rush 'em." Joseph Called. JoJo Came out of its pokeball and rushed forward at the Lanturn with a bone in hand, and hit four times knocking it down.

"Again? Huh." Audrey flared with anger, and threw out an Alakazam "Alakazam! Focus Blast." It happened so fast, JoJo was unable to dodge.

After JoJo was hit, he was flung into Joseph knocking him into a wall. "Ugh."

"Hmp…" Audrey smiled, "I'll make it so you and Your pathetic Pokémon are fed to the Deep-sea creatures."

"…*Spit*…" Joseph got up spit out some blood, His eyes of purple he said. "Return. Go Rotom." Joseph was no longer in control.

"too bad it won't out speed this one. Shadow Ball!" Audrey Laughed.

"Hex." Dark Joseph commanded. Ichigo barely survived the hit on one percent, and took down the Alakazam with a Critical.

"You have mighty faith in your Pokémon." Audrey complimented. "Come Ludicolo."

"They aren't all mine." DJ Said. "The other one Trained them. Now Thunder Wave."

"What?" Audrey refocused on the battle, "Ludicolo Rain Dance." Ludicolo was paralyzed and a Rainstorm appeared.

"The hell? You set to negate the speed drop, when you could have beaten it." DJ Said, "Rotom Hex again."

"Ludicolo Ice Beam," Audrey commanded. Ludicolo lost ninety percent of health due to Ichigo's hex. While Ichigo went down. "What do you mean the other one."

"The fake one you battled, I'm thy true self. Now Charizard Burn it to a crisp." Dark Joseph threw out Rin in the Rainstorm. Rin Had engulfed Ludicolo with torrent of Flames from a Flamethrower.

"One thing is that your fighting style is different… Familiar." Audrey said as she returned Ludicolo to its ball. "Kingdra Come. Use Hydro Pump."

"Chari-." Dark joseph was Cut off by a Headache.

"(Give it back.)" Joseph called. Though due to lack of focus Rin was hit by the Hydro Pump going down.

"look at what you did!" Dark Joseph exclaimed, "This shut you up! Rouge Come out!"

"If I recall this one wasn't useful against Kingdra." Audrey said, "Prepare Draco Meteor"

"He didn't make full use of this one." Dark Joseph Reached for his Key stone. "Shadow of Darkness, come from depths. Give me strength to give demise to my prey. With that strength may light never reach. Mega Evolve." The room went Dark with only Rouge's Flames lighting the room. "Dragon Pulse." An arc of purple energy shot out at Kingdra instantly knocking it down.

"…" Audrey looked curiously at the boy she was facing. "I forgot this feeling."

"What Scared." Dark Joseph smiled.

"Anticipation of battle." Audrey smiled, "Crawdaunt come forth. Though Storms of battle, our bonds grow deeper. Deep as they reach the endless void of the sea, MEGA evolve! Knock off!"

"Return Rouge." Dark Joseph said. Rouge retuned to its pokeball, then sent out. "Sasuke, Blades forward." Sasuke took a direct attack and sixty percent of its health.

"A switch? Crawdaunt won't lose again." Audrey said, "Since you can't mega evolve him either. Super Power."

"He doesn't need that power to fight you.," Dark Joseph commanded, "Sasuke Lighting Blade." Sasuke lit the room with electricity and slashed at Crawdaunt. Sasuke barely able to dodge

"This feels familiar." Audrey said in disgust, "Kyogre, Raise the water level." The Giant blue Pokémon appeared from the pool behind Audrey. Kyogre glowed and reverted its form. Giant Storm cloud formed overhead. Sirens blared in the background. "Kill this electric type with Thunder."

"Should have done an origin pulse." Dark Joseph smiled. "Sasuke. Lightning blade" As the thunder stuck Sasuke took the hit and used it in its power and Slashed down Kyogre, and falling itself to. "Looks like I still have one Pokémon."

"…" Audrey was silent.

"What Got nothing to say?" Dark Joseph asked. He had brought Rouge out of its pokeball.

"Your winning doesn't matter," Audrey said. "Kyogre has already called to the beast of the depths. My army will soon rise."

"So, what, I'll just slaughter them." Dark joseph responded. "But I think I'll start with you. Any last words."

"This Darkness you hold is just like _his_." Audrey spoke before a shadow ball landed next her.

"Shut up." Dark joseph yelled, "That's the last thing I want to hear. Rouge." Rouge prepared to fire another Shadow Ball.

" **Not̡ ͜yet͏.** " A voice said, as joseph and Rouge were thrown to wall.

"…! You." Dark Joseph recognized it as Malde.

"W-who are you? How'd you get here?" Audrey asked.

" **Your̷ Alakazam̀ ̕fainted͡. Your ̨barrier͞ ̧is͠ gone."** Malde stated.

"Who are…" Audrey recognized him. "Wait a second. Aren't you that man from Sonata Hills? Harmony's father? I guess your treatment didn't go well."

"(How does she know him?)" Joseph finally stirred.

" **You͞ ̶couldn't͟'̴t be̕ more ̷wrong. I͠ feel betteŕ than ̀ever. ͢"** Malde responded. **"I'vȩ been̸ improved. ̴ Empowered̢... ͏anḑ I͠ want the͘ ̧world ̴to ͡join me. I ̡extend ҉the̢ same̵ offer to̸ ͟you. ̴"**

"Why should I?" Audrey asked.

"Count me out." Dark joseph yelled from the wall.

" **You don't ̴have ̨to. ͝"** Malde said, **"All̛ ̛I really ͠want͢ is ͝the̛ Crystal҉."**

"All you ask is…" Audrey hesitated, almost compelled to do what he says. "Are you insane? You want me to give up the only thing that can control Kyogre? I don't know how you got down here, but you'd better turn your weird tail and leave. Now."

" **It̶ ̵wa͝s̢n͏'t͞ ̶me͟ who wanted you ͝to͢ join͠."** Malde explained.

"(Who the hell would want you-.)" Joseph then saw the resemblance of Audrey and Damian. "(You didn't)."

" **I ̨want͟ ͘to help͝ ̡heal ̛the world. ͠ You want͜ ̀to̢ rule iţ. ͘** **Our goals͠ differ. ̨You̕ would͏ not ̨be of ̶help ̵to ̕me͠. ̢"** Malde continued. **"Having̢ Pokérus ̷is ̀a ̡most...̴. I͘l҉lu̧m̵ina̛t͝ińg̛ experience. Things are ͜revealed҉. yoų remember things ̨that were͡...͟ s̸u̧p͢p͏ress̵e̴d. ̨"**

"You mean he is?" Dark Joseph asked.

"Huh? What are you getting at?" Audrey asked

" **For example, ̕ ̧the ̵memory̶ ͞of͏ ̛a mother̛ who ́abandoned ̛her҉ child̢."** Malde responded, **"Of ̴beinģ raised͡ by̕ ̕another, ͢ ̧because͢ his motheŗ ̴chose ̶a͘ ́Pokémon̶ oveŗ ͢him҉. ̷Even ͘after remembering̛ that, he ̶still ̛wanted you** _ **Healed. ̢**_ **"**

"Damian…" Audrey froze. "You mean-."

"(The hell have you done with him!)" Joseph yelled from the cell of his mind.

" **Yes. ́ Your̕ son. ̶"** As Malde spoke those words. A half Deoxys Damian appeared from the staircase.

"Oh my..." Audrey struggled to speak. "Damian, I… you're all grown up now." Audrey forced herself to distance her from Damian. "Y-you're like him. What happened?"

" _He_ kidnapped him." Dark Joseph shouted.

" **Hush, ̨you̴ ̀dark̴ creature. ̛"** Malde sent another wave of energy at Joseph. Rendering him practically unconscious.

"…" Damian looked at Malde.

" **Don͝'͢t̷ ͘fret́. ҉ ͞He's not dead."** Malde seemingly responded to Damian.

"T-this is my fault." Audrey got out. "I shouldn't have left you. I should have listened to _him_."

" **Yoú can ̴makȩ ̧it͝ ̷up ͝to him̀. ͜"** Malde offered, **"Just̶ ̀hand him͞ the crystal. ͏"**

"But…" Audrey hesitated. "Why would you want that?"

" **The crystal is a power source for Pokémon. We're just as much Human as Pokémon"** Malde waited a minute. Then looked at Damian. **"…"**

Joseph barely clinging to consciousness saw Damian seem to struggle to whatever Malde commanded. "Damian… Don't…" Joseph coughed as Damian pulled the crystal from his mother's hands.

"W-what?" Audrey was caught off guard. "T-that's the only thing-!" a loud roar came from where Kyogre laid. It had awoken the giant blue Pokémon looked at Audrey with great rage and pushed her into the abyss.

"mom…" Joseph heard Damian say, just as he turned to Joseph.

"(Move!)" Dark Joseph shouted.

"…" Damian only gave a sad look to his friend. Turned to leave with Malde.

"Dam…" Joseph lost consciousness.


	15. Ch 24

**Chapter 24- Secrets and Allies**

 _ **Location: Abyssal Base**_

 _ **Time: 19:45**_

"*ROAR*" a loud cry was heard.

"(Get up.)" Dark joseph called

"*ROAR*" the cry was getting closer.

"(If you don't want to get crushed get up now!)" Dark joseph yelled.

"…what?" Joseph finally stirred. He got up and saw Lugia causing havoc throughout the base. "W-what the? Why is it still here?"

"(A Pokémon will always try to get back to its master.)" Dark Joseph said.

"*ROAR*" Lugia was close to where Joseph was.

"Wait! So that means…" Joseph unwittingly felt relief.

"(She still breathes.)" DJ commented.

"*ROAR*" Lugia roared again now at the pool where Audrey was pushed into.

"Wait!" Joseph ran over, barely making it as Lugia dove into the pool. Lugia dived deep into the pool. Joseph struggled to hang on as Lugia continued downward. When Lugia finally stopped it was in a cave with plenty of air. "Bah!" Joseph shook of the water from the dive. He then saw Kyogre hanging over Audrey about to Kill her.

"*Boom*" Lugia shot off a blast of air knocking the Kyogre away from Audrey.

"You know I'm starting to think Alexis is right." Joseph said.

"(You think!)" DJ angerly responded, "(How the hell did it get to this.)"

"Don't worry. We'll survive we always do." Joseph says as he faces a Kyogre. "Come on Rouge." Joseph threw out his Delta Charizard into the cave

"*PSHH! *" a Blast of water was sent a hit Lugia. Knocking it down.

"Come on we need to calm it down." Joseph hooped on to Rouge, and started to get Close. "Kyogre!"

"…." Kyogre noticed Joseph and glared at him.

"(You're an idiot you Know!)" DJ Yelled.

"Please stop this. I haven't come here to fight you." Joseph said.

"...Groaw." Kyogre groaned at Joseph all most as if to talk.

"Um..." Joseph didn't understand. Then a glow appeared and out came mew

"Groaw..." Kyogre went again, this time from mew's power joseph under stood the words. "(If you haven't come to fight. Then why have you come? One chosen by mew.)"

"I came for her" Joseph pointed at Audrey.

"GROAW." Kyogre started to get angry at that "(No! you not take her. She needs to be punished.)"

"W-why?!" Joseph asked, knowing what she's done.

"Groaw." Kyogre still angry. "(Her Blood line has caused me nothing but pain… Her father forced me to hurt others for his own gain. Pokémon of my domain and others. Archie Cared not for the other things in Nature. She with whatever Crystal used. Attempted to do so again.)"

"But it was her son who broke you Free." Joseph was desperate.

"Groaw? Groaw." Kyogre seemed to laugh. "(That Abomination? Heh That thing knows more than she.)"

"Please don't kill her." Joseph asked

"Groaw." Kyogre groaned again. "(Why? With the Blue orb gone, and that Crystal in the hands of that _thing_. No one can control me. I am finally free. So why should I?)"

"No..." Joseph said, Kyogre seemingly raised an eye. "There is more of that crystal. A man whose is dangerous, with or without it. But more importantly this man is using it to control Rayquaza."

"Groaw?!" Kyogre was surprised. "(That lizard? Something powerful enough to make that. To bend to his will… That is Troublesome… More so than her. Boy you speak the truth.)"

"I do." Joseph responded

"…Groaw." Kyogre seemed to be disturbed. "(To think something like this would happen. That lizard knows… Fine. Boy! When the time comes for you to battle against this man… I will lend you my power. The man who took control of Rayquaza could have just doomed the world for just doing that."

"Thanks…" Joseph just realized how much of an affect Kyogre, Groundon, and Rayquaza had on the world.

"Groaw." Kyogre groaned again, as Joseph went to pick up Audrey "(some questions before you leave. how is the man who controls the lizard connected to you? As well as, why would you do so much to save her?)"

"...The man who now control's Rayquaza…" Joseph hesitated, "I know not much on how I was related to him. But what I know now is that he erased my memories, for some reason, and that he wants to use Rayquaza to make a 'Utopia'. As for Audrey… all I really know is that she's my friends' mother. He may be the one who did this to her, but I know him he… wouldn't do that. Also, from battling her I think she shares a fragment of my past."

"Groaw-Groaw-Groaw." Kyogre seemed to laugh again. "(For one to be so memoryless, you have gotten Mew to trust you much. I see that you are a good person who wouldn't hurt Pokémon for your own sake. Instead you'd let yourself be in danger for the sake of others. I've not seen a person like that in a long while… You… may now leave. I wish you luck on your journey till our battle against that man.)" Before Joseph could ask. "(Do not worry I will know when that time comes.)"

"GRR." Lugia had re awoke and was growling at Kyogre

"Hold on." Joseph held his hands in the air. "Were friends."

"Ger." Lugia looked toward Joseph and Audrey then decided to leave.

"*Sigh*" Joseph had a sigh of relief. "Well Mew could you help me out here?"

"Mew" Mew mewed and created a pink sphere around itself Joseph, Rouge and Audrey. Mew next started to fly upward back to the abyssal Base.

Back in the base where Joseph faced off Audrey. Mew had released the bubble and dropped everyone. Joseph looked to Audrey who was still unconscious. He grabbed her hand and tried to check for her pulse, "… okay she has one… but it's faint." Joseph looked at the companions he had, only Rouge was the one who survived unscathed. " _He_ was to reckless… JoJo and Ichigo are badly hurt."

"…Interesting," A man in a black and gold suit said.

"Who are you?!" Joseph said in surprise. He then placed his hand over the keystone "What do you want?

"I see the shard is no longer in her possession." The man ignored Joseph, "One down, the rest will soon come back to us."

"Us?" Joseph asked, "Why are you here?"

"The Mistress will be most pleased. Now that an annoyance is out of the way." Th man continued to ignore Joseph.

"…" Joseph was at unease. He studied the man's clothes, and how it resembled a picture of a Pokémon in Utira Library. "Giratina? Are you a Cultist?"

"…" The man was silent. "It's almost time for earth to return to the mirror." The man then just teleported away.

"That… was weird." Joseph said to himself

"(No kidding.)" DJ finally spoke after a while.

"Mew." Mew was still there, it hadn't left like Joseph thought it did. It went over to joseph and pointed at Rouge's pokeball.

"Alright." Joseph then returned Rouge to her ball, "Now what?"

"…" Mew's eyes glowed and the next thing they knew they were in someone's house.

"Ahh!" a girl cried in surprise "Who's there?"

Joseph recognized the voice, "Harmony?"

"oh. It's you." Harmony responded, "How did you-?" Harmony just noticed the Unconscious Audrey and Mew. "What?"

"I can explain," Joseph said.

"You were chosen." Harmony said, "been awhile since I saw someone who was chosen by a legendary. More importantly… Audrey." Harmony reached down to check her. "What happened?"

"Long story, but major part of why she's like this is cause of Malde and Damian." Joseph said.

"What?!" Harmony said in surprise. "But we couldn't find them anywhere. How did they get there?"

"Well…" Joseph started to explain to her what had happened after leaving the Sonata Hills within that time period. Audrey was brought to Sonata Hills to be cared for. Audrey was now currently in a coma.

"I heard things about Abyssal cultists running away in Audrey's death earlier today…" Harmony said, "I'd never think this is what actually happened."

"…" Joseph stayed silent.

"They also said a person matching your description was the one to do it." Harmony said. "you're the first person to disband a cult since… The first Augur…" Harmony trailed off.

"Even Jaern hadn't done that yet?" Joseph asked.

"He is definitely strong, but he hasn't done anything major like this before." Harmony explained. "Though about you friend… Whatever my f-, If whatever is affecting Malde is affecting Damian. I promise we'll find a cure."

"It may have been Damian that did this…" Joseph said to himself. "But that definitely wasn't his decision."

"I've made some discoveries about the Pokérus virus…" Harmony continued. "a solution will be found soon enough. The decisions they are making, aren't their own. I refuse to believe child would do this to their parent."

"About Audrey…" Joseph asked

"it's unknown how long it will take for her to wake up." Harmony said, "I can tell that you want to ask her questions on why she did what she did. But I don't recommend it."

"Not just that…" Joseph hesitated, "Is it alright if I leave these two with her." Joseph grabbed Ichigo and JoJo's pokeballs.

"If you want them to be healed. It would be better at a Pokémon Center." Harmony said

"No…" Joseph not wanting but did so anyway. "I just have feeling that things would go bad if she's left alone. So, I want them to help watch over her."

"Okay?" Harmony was unsure, "I know you have Mew, but this really puts the odds against you."

"I know…" Joseph didn't want to do this. But he'd rather keep them in a place to where his other self can't let them be hurt.

"Alright then. Don't do anything rash," Harmony warned, "and if you hear anything about Malde or Damian contact me."

"…" Joseph just waved good bye then left. He walked out of the building, he found himself moving faster, and faster till he was in a full sprint. He continued until he ran into a tree with full force. He fell after colliding with it. He wasn't injured or anything but, on the ground, he still screamed "AHHH!" he was hurt, not from the tree but by his weakness. He couldn't protect his precious Pokémon or even keep his promise to his friends

"(Shut up!)" Dark Joseph yelled.

"Shut up?!" Joseph was still angry, "This is your fault."

"(it's my fault for your friend betraying you?)" DJ asked.

"If you didn't take control this all could have been avoided." Joseph screamed

"(Really now. If you were in control what could you have done?)" DJ questioned. "(We still would have been thrown to that wall, no matter the outcome.)"

"Okay then what about JoJo and Ichigo?" Joseph said, "They were hurt the worst compared to the rest, why did you allow that."

"(They aren't my Pokémon,)" DJ said with anger

"They trusted us all the same!" Joseph started to tear up. "Why do you have some much hate for everything."

"(Why aren't you?)" DJ responded.

"Ugh" Joseph groaned, "I try to understand your reasons… But they are always so different."

"(What are you talking about?)" DJ Asked.

"One moment your concerned about something." Joseph said, "the next you want it destroyed. Every time I think of how you are. You always manage to contradict it. I don't understand."

"(Why try to understand me?)" DJ asks

"Your part of me," Joseph said, "a part that is unknown. I really just hope this part is just misunderstood."

"(…)" DJ was silent. "(so, what about your Pokémon. It's not like you can use Mew freely.)"

"Well Anastasia's gym will be hell." Joseph said, "But if things go well, though never do. We'll meet two on our journey. Besides I'm sure Alexis won't have me run around with only three Pokémon."

"(… and what do you think she'll do when she hears we've taken down a cult.)" DJ laughed.

"ugh… I'm dead aren't I." Joseph sighed.

Joseph felt a dark smile in the back of his head. "(Oh. Almost forgot we just fulfilled part of the prophecy. How does it feel chose hero, to eventually betray your friends?)"

Joseph actually calm though this, "I'm starting to think that prophecy does mean us."

"(What?)" DJ was taken aback. "(What do you mean?)"

"The First Augur." Joseph said, "He was chosen way before me, Nora or even Damian. He was stronger than all other trainers, practically undefeatable. Taking down multiple cults, in his wake. Seems to me he fulfilled much more of the prophecy, more so than us. Now he disappeared."

"(What you think he joined the Infernal Cult?)" DJ laughed.

"Not willingly." Joseph explained, "We've heard the rumors. The Infernal Cult practically forces them to join. Mind control is even among those rumors."

DJ then says, "(I thought we were somehow connected to the First. That's why Jaern mind wiped us.)"

Joseph perplexed, "Jaern never said anything about a connection between us and the First Augur. What aren't you telling me."

"(It will be revealed… eventually.)" DJ responded, "(But, just know. The First wasn't taken by the Infernal Cult.)"

"Alright…" Joseph not liking how much his counterpart knew. "Off to Anastasia then."

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Location: Kepler City**_

 _ **Time: 11:30**_

"Sorry Champ, Anastasia isn't here right now." The gym Guide said, "If you want to talk to her might want to come back later."

"Alright." Joseph thinking to himself, "(She's a Gym Leader why the hell isn't' she here!)"

"Oh! Nearly forgot." The Gym guide said. "Here the word has already spread how you defeated The Abyssal Cult. So, Anastasi thought you already proved your strength with that. So, you don't need to do a tedious battle."

"?" Joseph wordless, at what was just handed to him. "you me-. Wha-… Can she eve do that?!"

"She can. Not that she should." The gym guide said.

"So, she's done this in the past." Joseph sighed.

"Yes…" The Gym Guide was disappointed in Anastasia. "Well, if you want to talk to her about it. Come back later."

"Okay. Thanks…" Joseph was a mix between happy he didn't have to fight, and disappointment in the Gym Leader. "Okay time to find Alexis." It had been one day since they last met but he had no idea where she went. He heard from Nora, after explaining what happened to Damian, that Alexis was in Kepler.

"(You know she's going to be mad.)" DJ laughed.

"I think she is now." Joseph had tried to call her multiple times, to no answer. "I hope she's alright."

"Hey! Hero!" Joseph turns to see a familiar face.

"Orion!" Joseph walks over to greet him, "How you've been?"

"Good, the gym has been well since…" Orion trails off, "So, how's your Charmeleon?"

"She's been good. She has evolved into a Charizard now." Joseph starts, "I've also caught another Charmander."

"What really?!" Orion exclaims, "I want to see it. No both of them!"

"Okay." Joseph proceeds to throw out both Rin and Rouge. "so, how about your Charmeleon?"

"It's been good he as well evolved into a Charizard." Orion said, "but why has yours have a blue tail."

"Hm... Rin almost died when I first fund him. Then Rouge had relit it with her flame." Joseph explained. "SO, how's your other Fire Dragon?"

"Resh… the other one is quite well." Orion stopped himself, "It had for some reason wanted to come to Kepler City. I thought it wouldn't be too much trouble as I had some Business with Anastasia. I see you've already faced her."

Joseph just sighs "… I didn't fight her. She-." Just then the ground beneath them shakes.

"What the-?" Orion says as he falls over, the next thing that is known Joseph's Pokedex starts beeping.

"LEGEDARY Pokémon Sited!" Joseph's Pokedex beeped. "ZEKROM! This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world."

"What? Where?!" Joseph says as it bursts out of the ground beneath them.


	16. Ch 25

**Chapter 25- Alexis' Side of the story**

 _ **Location: Kepler City**_

 _ **Time: 18:45**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 57 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite [broken], Level 57 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 55 (Flamethrower, Wing attack, Fly, Slash)

 **Alexis' team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 58, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 56 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Cross Chop)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 57 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 58 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, (none), Level 56 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)

"What the heck is with this weather?" Alexis asks inside of a torrential rainstorm. "It was sunny not too long ago."

"Hey you there!" Someone called over to her, "Come here, we need help evacuating people."

"Evacuation what's going on?" Alexis worried, "Isn't this Kepler City?"

"Yes, it is." The person said, "The Abyssal Cult is doing something that's causing all of this. Anastasia can't do anything right now because evacuating civilians takes priority."

Alexis already had thoughts of what transpired, "so, Should I Go attack them."

"No!" The person said, "Even if you're an experienced trainer we can't allow kids to fight cults. Even now I'm still worried about the kid who went to Fight them."

"What did the kid look like." Alexis asked potentially knowing the answer.

"The kid had purplish hair, and was on a Charizard." The man said.

"For the love of…" Alexis stopped herself, "(If I see him again. I'm going to punch him.). So, where can I help?"

 _ **Location: Kepler City**_

 _ **Time: 19:45**_

It was about an hour through of evacuating people when the rain started to let up. "I hope this is a good sign." Alexis said.

"Whoever that kid is he sure is brave." Anastasi said, "when He comes, I'll makes sure he gets a Gym badge."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Alexis asked confused

"I can." Anastasia responded, "And done so before."

"okay," Alexis said, "I hope I was of help in the evacuation."

"You did mighty fine lass." Anastasia said. "Sorry for taking up your time with this."

"It's alright. When I see my friend, I'll be sure to gut punch him for running off on his own." Alexis said. After that some Abyssal cultists started to run by. "oh no you don't Saiki! Stop their movements with Psychic.

"Ngg!" The cultists froze in their tracks

"Well this is nice, let's get some answers." Anastasia said. "What are you planning?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Audrey has been defeated!" One cultist said

"Lugia has been running a mock inside the base! It's not safe to be there." Another said.

"who was the one to defeat Audrey?" Alexis asked

"Some Guy with purple hair beats her in battle." The cultist said. "But that was the least of the craziest thing people looking like a Pokémon came thought the base as well."

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Doesn't matter the abyssal Cult has been Taken down." Anastasia said. "Let's just catch the others that are fleeing."

 _ **Location: Kepler City**_

 _ **Time: 23:45**_

"are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Alexis asked

"It should be fine; most Gym leaders have made portion of their gym their home." Anastasia said, "You helped out enough so I'll let you stay the night."

"okay…" Alexis said. "(Might be easier if Perfection Cult comes.)" _Ring! Ring!_ Alexis poke gear rang. "Joseph." She ignores the call.

"You sure it's alright to ignore your friend?" Anastasia asked.

"he pissed me off enough today. So, I think it's alright." Alexis responded.

"Okay. Just be careful with friend hone." Anastasia said, "if I had been a bit more interactive with some… it might have not turned out the way it did…"

"…" Alexis stayed quiet and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a picture. "Um what's this?"

Anastasia went to look at the picture "Ah! This, it a picture back in my college days." Anastasi showed the picture to Alexis.

Alexis looked closer at the picture. It contained six people. Four of which Alexis recognized as: Anastasia, Harmony, Reukra, and Sylvan. "Um who are the two to the left."

"That would be Adam and Alex." Anastasia said.

"Adam? As in the first Augur?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. But back then he was just the Gym Leader of Gaea Town." Anastasia explain, "It's still a good mystery what happened to him."

"The First Augur was a Gym Leader?" Alexis was surprised by this, "What type did he master?"

"He Decide on the Dark-type." Anastasia responded, "I heard it was very difficult to master. Of ones who attempt to… very few get to survive. Adam had some good friends around him at that time."

"Who's Alex then? The first Augur and him seem close." Alexis asked.

"He was Adam's best friend, or so I heard from him." Anastasi said. "Not the best trainer, but he was damn good researcher. Shame what happened… Apparently when he was researching in northern Torren, he died in a cave-in."

"Oh…" Alexis saw she reached a sore subject. "Sorry for your loss."

"Oh, dear he died several years ago." Anastasia said, "Shame though he left a child and wife for themselves. By the way other than your name, you seem to share resemblance to him."

"Sorry but I grew up in Kalos. No way I could have known him." Alexis said, "(besides its more amazing how code name translates to my mothers, and is close to my real name.)"

"Is that so?" Anastasi said, "Well that's enough reminiscing of the past. Get some rest young one."

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Location: Kepler City**_

 _ **Time: 9:30**_

A7310015 twists and turns in her sleep. "*huff*…" She was remembering a dream from her past. It takes her to a snowy mountain range. It was her home town, the town she lived in before moving to Kalos. Most of the buildings around her were fuzzy, with no clear remembrance of them. She was in the arms of her mother blocking most of her vision.

"Dear please! Don't do this." A7310015's mother pleaded with her father.

"Alexis if I do nothing the town is doomed." Her father responded.

"Then, please wait for others to come." Her mother pleaded again, "your friends are stronger than you."

"The way the storm is now it will be too late, before they get here." Her father countered

"What about her!" the mother shouted. "She can't afford to lose you at young age. I can't afford to lose you."

"They have kids there not much older than her." Her father responded, "if not her age. As a father, I can't ignore this."

"Please… don't do this." Her mother's resolve was incredibly weakened. "I don-…" she bursts into tears.

"hush. No tears…" Her father hugged them, "I will be back. But, in case I don't please just make sure you don't get captured."

"We'll, go to my sister in Kalos." Her mother said. "Just make sure to come to us please."

"I love you. Dear." He hugged Alexis mother. Then turns to the daughter. "Now, Lexie I may be gone for a while. But, if I don't come back… be strong I was doing the right thing, and I hope you be good like me. I love you."

"Okay." Little Lexie smiles, "I love you Daddy!"

"hm." Her father gives a smile, and leaves to the volcanic crater to the north. She could hear mutter under his breath, "Please Arceus let her be safe."

Lexie finds herself waking up, in tears. The last memory she ever had of her father. "…" she looks over at her pokegear, several missed messages from Joseph. "*sigh*… He's probably worried, I should call back soon." She heard her stomach growl, and decided to find breakfast first. She wandered around the basement of Anastasia's gym until she heard voices.

"Alright, Tean, your commission is done." Anastasia said clearly upset with herself. "I'm wiping my hands of it. I don't want to be involved with this creepy cult stuff anymore."

"As agreed, the money has been wired to your account." Tean responded, "All 1,000,000 of it. Now for the suit I paid for."

"… Very well." Anastasia hesitated, but decided to reveal the armor. It was white and blue, giant standing about nine and half feet tall. "The armor has been made to your exact specifications. As armor stands it will increase the defensive power of the Pokémon that wears it… the only Pokémon that fits the measurements is Zekrom. Isn't it?"

"Well, yes. Your smarter than I thought." Tean back hand complimented her.

"Harmony said that you had Kyurem. Do you expect me to believe that you have Zekrom too?" Harmony asked.

"I don't care if you believe it. But the truth is the truth, and its more _ideal_ to follow that _truth_." Tean responded. He also walked up to the armor. "Great work. Looks functional and sturdy." He released Zekrom into the Armor

"I-Incredible…" Anastasia backed up, "I heard stories about Zekrom, but I never thought I'd get to see it. How is it you've caught two legendary Pokémon?"

"Ultra-Balls. Lots and lots of Ultra-Balls." Tean responded, "when you don't try to coax or convince them to join. It makes it so much easier. No wonder the other cults don't succeed. It's common sense, A pokeball is much simpler than messing around… Anyways, it seems to fit fine. Do you have any other armor we commissioned?"

"I… Yes…" Lexie then interrupted.

"I can't believe this!" Lexie shouts.

"Alexis?" Anastasi said surprised, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"I woke up and found This!" Lexie continues to shout.

"oh, it's you? Find your friend yet?" Tean smugly asks.

"You. I should beat you down where you stand." Lexie yells.

"It really is adorable, how brave kids are." Tean said.

"I'll have you say that once you're on the ground," Lexie glared. She throws out a pokeball and a Delta Scizor lands on the floor "Go! Grey."

"Tch. If you think you can beat me your sadly mistaken." Tean says as he throws another pokeball of his, "Come now. Grumpig."

"Grey use Night Slash!" Lexie called.

"I thought so, Focus Blast." Tean said. In the attack Tean knew Lexie's battle style, knowing a Zoroark's speed he countered with… a practical self-destruct with focus blast. Knocking both Pokémon out. "I remember correctly… you have only four left. Regretting taking the keystones we gave you?" Tean asks as he throws out a Pyroar.

"Katsura!" Lexie returns him to his pokeball. She glares at Tean "Like hell I ever will. Go Kisame! Crunch that lion!"

"Pyroar Hidden power." Tean says. The delta Haxorus takes a bite out of Pyroar causing sixty percent of damage. While the Hidden Power was super effective dealing a fourth of Kisame's health. "More resilient than I thought."

"That's not all. Kisame use Aqua jet!" Lexie commanded in following suit Kisame had jetted forward knocking out the Pyroar. "its four-four now."

"Luxray." Tean then threw out next. "I doubt you'd beat the dragons that I hold."

"Kisame crunch it." Lexie said.

"Luxray wild charge." Tean called. The two Pokémon charged at each other. Kisame had taken down out seventy five percent of Luxray's health. Though it fell to the charge of Electricity, the Luxray also fell to recoil. "Useless Pokémon."

Lexie utterly disgusted by that, "How dare you say that! It was doing its best to fight for you!" she had thrown out Saiki next.

"It's only the truth" Tean responds and throws out a Charizard, "You've battled you friends mega Charizard, but this one has vastly different stats. Flare Blitz." no chant or any words Tean touched his keystone and caused The Charizard to shift to Charizard-X

"Another black Charizard? Saiki!" Lexie cries as she reaches for her Keystone, "O' great power from within. In heat of battle let our heart and mind meld together, and create a ferocious power. Use Psycho Boost!" The fiery dragon charged at the Saiki. While Saiki had produced a huge ball of physic energy and prepared to fire. In the collision… it shook the room. Both the Charizard and Saiki fainted in the end. "Saiki!" Lexie called out to him returning him to its pokeball.

"…" Tean looks at the remnants of the laboratory and sees his opponent still standing. "To think I'd have to use _this_ here." Tean proceeds to throw out Zekrom, "Fusion Bolt." The giant force of electricity being called, causes a shift in the ceiling and the room starts to collapse.

Lexie's Pokedex starts to beep "LEGEDARY Pokémon Sited! ZEKROM! This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world."

"Well isn't this wonderful." Lexie says as she tries to avoid the falling rock. **Boom!** The Fusion bolt is fired and another explosion happens. After a few minutes Lexie gets out of the fallen rubble she sees the giant armored Zekrom facing a White Dragon. "what the?"

"Orion!" someone from behind called out, "Wait what are you doing here?"

".. Joseph?" Lexie asked as she held her head.

"Are you hurt?" Joseph kneeled next to her. "Anastasia got out with minor injuries."

"What's going on?" Lexie responded still dazed.

"All I know is Zekrom and Tean burst from the ground." Joseph said, "and Orion is facing against them with Reshiram."

"Wait?! That's Reshiram!" Lexie exclaimed.

"I appreciate you being here." Tean called to Orion. "It saves me a lot of trouble of finding Reshiram. With the Titan of the Unova region, Zekrom the Dragon of Ideals. I will have Reshiram as well. With this Protective armor its more powerful than ever."

"Zekrom… Joined you?!" Orion asked. "Why would it choose to join forces with something like you?"  
"It didn't. I caught it." Tean stated, "It's very easy to get a Pokémon to obey you once you've tamed it."

"You're a monster." Orion disgusted with Tean

"Then why don't you try and stop me?" Tean responded. "How about it? A double or nothing battle between the two of us. A duel between dragons… winner takes all."

"…" Orion was silent not knowing what to do.

"Unless, of course, you don't care about what happens to Zekrom." Tean taunted.

"I do care…" Orion hesitated, "But you have a suit of Armor! That isn't fair at all!"

"I guess not." Tean said. "What a disappointment. I'll be on my way."

"…" Orion looked at Reshiram. Then said. "NO. I'll do it. I don't know what on earth is your problem is, But I'll be gosh-darned if you're going to walk all over us!"

"Very well." Tean smiled, "Zekrom crush this fool."

"Reshiram attack," Orion yelled.

"Don't!" Joseph called, "That's what he wants!"

After a few minutes of clashing, Orion notices. "We… we're not doing any damage!"

"Zekrom, this is getting boring." Tean yawned, "Finish it." And with another Bolt Strike Reshiram was knocked to the ground.

"No! Reshiram are you alright?" Orion yelled worried to his friend.

"To the victor goes the Spoils," Tean threw out another Pokémon. "Kyurem fuse and become one with the dragon of truth." Kyurem had landed walked toward the defeated Reshiram. With a Bright Flare of fire appearing. Where two Pokémon once were, now stood one White-Kyurem. "It appears that an armored legendary Pokémon is able to take out an armor less one. That a pretty indicative of the power of these armors, if you ask me."  
Orion stood up. "Give Reshiram back."

"Orion is it?" Tean asked, "If you want Reshiram back, then come to the Dragon Ruins near Selene City. It's where I'm headed. Humanity and Pokémon, two sides of the same coin. Each can do Unique things the other can't. If we ca combine those talents of People and Pokémon… Perfection… Perfection can finally be obtained." Tean then teleports away with Zekrom and White-Kyurem.

"Is that what I saw down there?" Joseph whispers to himself.

"Okay," Anastasia appeared, "I'm sorry but _what_? What a nut case. That's the craziest thing I've heard in my life."

"(They're not far off.)" DJ sounds

"Selene City…" Orion Mutters to himself.

"Orion." Joseph walked over, "I'll help get Reshiram back. I promise."

"No this is my fight." Orion said. "But, the Ruins over near Selene city… aren't those the ones who are totally off limits?"  
"Orion." Anastasia seemed surprised, "You're not seriously considering…?"

"I don't think you get to worry for your friend." Lexie got up, "Considering you commissioned that armor for Tean."

"What!" Joseph and Orion said in surprise.

"… It doesn't matter if you made it not." Orion said. "I have to, Anastasia. I need to do it for Reshiram. It was my friend before I even knew it was a Pokémon. It's supported me even when the whole city was against me. It's my friend, and I won't abandoned it." Orion threw out a Charizard and flew off.

"well, Today was eventful." Anastasia said.

"…" Both Lexie and Joseph stared at her.

"Listen, don't judge me about the armor thing." Anastasia tried to defend herself. "I didn't know he was a Cultist until today. I'd never even seen him before."

"Sure, you did." Joseph stared, with distrustful eyes.

"and hey- if it helps any," Anastasia said, "I have a few prototype armor suits. They're not perfect, but they'll get the job done."

"We don't have time to waste on her." Lexie said, "If you want to make up for this let us have those armors."

"You can't be-." Joseph was cut off by Lexie.

"If we don't have something to counter Tean, then we are fighting a losing battle." Lexie yelled, "You may have fought the Abyssal Cult and gotten away unscathed, but that was just luck. If you plan on fighting more Cults then we have to be prepared."

"… Fine," Joseph knew she was right. "But I don't like this."

"You went off and faced a cult by yourself. So, suck it up." Lexie talked back.

"I know." Joseph sighed. "I have somethings to talk about."

A/N: hope you readers are liking the story. Hopefully Alexis/Lexie's bits of backstory are a bit interesting to you. I want her to be more part of the story. Now on the topic I was actually writing the note for. I was talking to my friends about writing styles. Long story short the next chapter may or may not be different depending how I like the style I choose.


	17. Ch 26

**A/N: Important notice. I wanted to try something different with the story. All that has been changed is really the point of view. I feel like I can describe how the characters feel in their situations, if I do so. Nothing plot-wise has been changed from this. Also, if you are a new reader, if you go back to the first chapter, it will be in third person.**

 **Chapter 26- Old Friend, and Darkness**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 _ **Location: Nasca Town**_

 _ **Time: 10:00**_

It has been about a day since I fought against Tean. Its annoying how he got away, he essentially just won there. I should have been more careful. Though at least I got something out of it. Even though I had to pay for them I got Tyranitar armor, Leavanny armor, and Flygon armor at discount price. So, everything isn't too bad. Except Joseph's complaining about me getting them.

"I still don't get why you wanted the armors. We still had to pay for them!" Joseph once again questions my choice.

"The Perfection cult are using them, so why shouldn't we?" I say once again.

"We don't even have the Pokémon that the armor requires." Joseph still thinks this was a bad decision

"Nora has both Flygon, and Leavanny. So, I assume we could find a Pokémon in the Tyranitar line." I explain again, "Why are you so against this use of technology?"

I Immediately regret saying those words. "It's not like science has done me any good. Take a look at my team."

I really regret getting on to this topic… I walk over to him, place my hand on his shoulder, and look in to his blue eyes. "It's not your fault."

He looks back at me with a guilty smile. "What's not? Being the reason for my Pokémon to be experimented on. Or what about being careless enough, so that that Bastard takes control, and hurts the other two."

He is really difficult like this, "Neither of those things are your fault."

"You may say that." Joseph shakes out of my grasp, "But it's another thing for me to believe it."

"where are you going?" He starts to walk of on his own. Somewhere I don't know.

He stops turns back and calls, "As much as I hate the Perfection Cult, they are the only ones that can help me find my team. Also, there is a Perfection Base here, supposedly they have two of my Pokémon."

I follow after him, it's nice to get Pokémon you lost back. "I'll come with. If I know you then your Pokémon will be fine."

He doesn't answer but keeps on walking. When we get to where the base is supposedly is… well Joseph is worried by how it looks. "What the? No, no, no!" the building appears to be ransacked.

"Joseph!" He makes a full dash towards the building before I could stop him. If this is a trap, he just ran straight into it. Though I can't blame him, if any of mine were there… I just follow after him.

"Hello anyone there?!" I could hear Joseph's worry in his voice. While I heard no response. Joseph kicks in the door and heads inside.

When I get to the door way and look inside… it gruesome, the scientists were killed blood pooled around the bodies. Almost all the lab equipment was destroyed, and cages open. I can see this is worrying Joseph. "Joseph?"

He is definitely worried, he carefully looks around for any clue to what happened. In mutter I hear him say "*please don't have what I think happened. *"

In the corner of my vision, I spot a security camera. In response to that I look for a computer that hadn't been smashed. Once found I walk over to it and start hacking. It takes a few minutes, but the passwords were simpler than I thought. Once I'm in the system I try to find the Security files. Once I find the more recent on, I call Joseph back over. "Joseph, I think you should see this."

When he walks over, I can see his dread and fear on his face. "…"

The video starts off with the scientists feeding the Pokémon there. Then the scientists proceed to analyze and gather data of the Pokémon. Then, alarms start to go off, someone triggered the proximity alarm. From what the camera got, the scientists recognized who was there. In response they released the Pokémon they had, and started to destroy any research they had on those Pokémon. A focus blast smashed through the windows knocking everyone to the ground. Then, Persephone the Leader of The Darkrai cult entered the room. She proceeded to try and Interrogate the scientists. It was unclear if she got what she wanted. Though it was clear she was taking no prisoners.

"Well at least the Pokémon got away." I try to give some level of hope to Joseph.

"Maybe…" Joseph seemed to give a slight sigh of relief, "Hopefully the ones I'm after weren't captured by her."

Joseph started to pace the room looking for a clue to where the Pokémon went. I continued to go through the computer to find any information I could. Hmm… interesting. "Says here, they were developing a mega stone for one of the Delta Pokémon here."

Joseph perked up at this, "Must have been for Pawniard. Out of the Pokémon from the video, it's the only one who has a mega evolution."

How many Pokémon here have Mega stones! I never heard that Bisharp could mega evolve. Wait… "Joseph how do you know this?"

He seems surprised he said it himself. Joseph shook his head, trying to remember, I guess. He then says, "I don't know…"

The amount of times he's said that… well if its for a Delta Bisharp then… I look for the mega stone the Perfection Cult was working on. Once I find it, I give it to Joseph. "Here, its probably for your Pokémon anyway."

"Thanks," His face still shows worry. "Can we go… it's making me feel uneasy, and I want to try to find them... before they get too far."

He better not be thinking anything stupid. "Okay, but not Darkrai cult. Only your Pokémon."

Joseph gave me an 'are you serious look' "I have three Pokémon with me right now. Do you think I want to be captured again?"

"With how you act, yes." I'd be surprised if he didn't

 _ **Location: Nasca Town**_

 _ **Time: 14:00**_

"For F*ck sake!" Joseph curses. Its been four hours since we found the lab. While we haven't been able to find a single Pokémon Joseph had been getting more and more anxious.

Getting angry won't help anything, "Joseph calm down. Getting angry won't help."

"… I know… But we…" from what I can tell Joseph's worry is pushing control of his body. With how much we ran around in the past few hours I wouldn't be surprised he- " ***falls*** " Did he really just pass out?!

"Joseph?" I call to him. Oh, he's stirring. Probably just tripped. That's not too bad, but we should probably take short break, though he won't like it. "Joseph, I-."

I'm interrupted by a cold stare from him. He then says, "What do you want?"

"Who are you?" That isn't like Joseph, at least the Joseph I know.

"Oh, A7310015." Whoever this guy is, he chooses to say my code name. Well Joseph doesn't know my real name anyway. "I am Joseph. Just not the one you know."

Is this what Joseph talked about before? Even so, I need to do something until Joseph wakes up. "Why are you here?"

The guy goes silent. He staring off into space, as if he's tries trying to call something. "It appears my other self can't hear me. Where ever he is right now. It appears from his disappearance I was forced to take control. Other than that, I'm not telling you a thing my dear."

'my dear'? who the hell is this egotistic person. This doesn't make any sense. Ugh… he's still staring at me… wait his eyes. "Why are your eyes purple? Joseph has blue eyes."

He seemed surprised by this. "I do, do I? I wouldn't know this. I never seen my reflection, whenever I took control. You can try to ask him. But I doubt he could tell you."

In the corer of my eye I see something green. It was for a second but when I returned my vision to him. His eyes were locked to the side I saw something. Before I could say anything, he darted forward. From what I could see he's chasing something. Crap… I got to follow.

Really this has been going on for at least an hour. How much father are we going to run. I know in the international police I was top of my class but this is insane! We have pretty much left the town and are in an area with wind mills. A power farm to be more exact, it has about thirty windmills surrounding us.

From what I could tell who ever was controlling Joseph's body had cornered the green Pokémon, "Come on enough running."

The creature shouted back at him "Pawn!"

Before I could do anything else my Pokedex started to buzz Identifying the Pokémon. "Delta Pawniard: A Delta Species discovered by EchoTheThird and Zero_Breaker. It flies through the air and strikes at its prey."

The guy glanced over, then turned back to the Pokémon. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Pawn?" The Pawniard looked curiously at the guy. How does he know this Pokémon though?

"Come on, Levi. It's me, you don't need to be afraid." HE just said a name! How does he know its name? What does this guy know?

"Pawn…" I've seen that look from Joseph multiple times. It's a look of trying to remember something. Looks like it worked, "Pawniard!"

"Good boy." The guy had let the Pawniard crawl into his lap. Then he seemed to pass out again. What the hell is this day?

I try to get closer to look at Joseph's body, and the Pokémon yelled at me, "PAWN!"

"It's okay. I'm friendly." It still doesn't trust me. I'm just trying to care for my friend.

"Nnngh…" Oh, he's starting to stir… Joseph hopefully. He actually looked surprised to see the Pawniard in his lap. So, its Joseph. "Oh! You… must be Levi?"

Did he remember that? Or was it… no, first comes Joseph. "Joseph."

He looked happy to see me, he let out a sigh of relief, "Alexis *sigh* you're alright."

"So, what are you going to do with this guy?" I point to the Pawniard in his lap.

"… Hey Levi your coming with me, right?" Joseph asked as he pulled out a pokeball from his bag. Before Joseph could do anything else the Pawniard taped the button and went into the pokeball.

"Okay… Now can you explain what just happened!" I am so confused.

Joseph nods in response, "I will, only if you tell me what he did."

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 _ **Location: unknown**_

 _ **Time: 14:00**_

What the-? What the hell?! Where am I? looking around I see I'm on a floating Island. "Hey if this is your doing. I am not happy about this."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you here so suddenly." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see a black and white cultist uniform. Of course, Darkrai cultist. I try to reach for one of my Pokémon. But they're not there. Crap this not good. My only choice is to listen to what he's saying. "Don't panic. I'm only here to talk."

"And I should trust you… because?" between erasing my memories, hunting me down, and my Pokémon. My trust of this cult is on the bottom of list of trustworthy people.

"I let you use my name after I was sacrificed." The cultist said.

Yeah right. There are only two cultists from that cult I know, and one of them was… sacrificed. "Roy?! You survived!" [A/N: look back at the first two chapters if you don't remember.]

"Turns out Darkrai doesn't _want_ ritual Sacrifices and evil done in its name." Roy explained to me, "Most legendries don't. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Rayquaza somehow rescued East."

So… East might be alive. Good? Not sure how I feel about that… wait "How do you know about East?"

"Where Darkrai sent me… It's another world. Some of the other cultists here can view into the regular world sometimes. But that's not the point." It appears Roy was getting off topic there, "You've become something of a legend back in the Darkrai Cult."

"Really. I hadn't guessed from my escape." Not to mention I'm being hunted.

"Persephone's placed a huge bounty on your head. Now, everyone's trying to find you." Roy, I already know this. "As you can tell I'm not interested in that. Persephone and Darkrai's goals are completely different. She doesn't want world domination or control, she just wants revenge and destruction."

Destruction, revenge… doesn't sound much different than him. "…"

"…and you need to stop her from getting it." Roy explained further, "Soon she'll find a way to control Darkrai. If you let her, another legendary will be enslaved. Not only that… But you and your two friends have your own reason saving it."

What we get from keeping it out of Persephone's hands, "That would be?"

I'll admit it I am surprise at what Roy says next. "It may have the secret to cure Audrey's son."

"What?!" I needed to know more now.

"Sorry but it seems time has run out." Really why does life do this, "One final thing: Believe it or not, you and Darkrai share a common goal."

As those last words are finished the ground beneath me fades, and I'm left in darkness. I expected to wake up by now. But he has to make an appearance.

" _Oh, so this is where you went._ " He seems oddly happy.

"What were you doing?" I'm scared to hear the answer.

" _Running around in the outside world._ " As he smiles, I freeze.

"w-what?" I was barely able to get those words out.

" _Don't fret. I didn't do much._ " He turns away, " _It's about time for you to get up. Say hello to_ Levi _for me_."

After that I wake up with a green Pawniard in my lap. I look around and see Alexis. Well at least she's safe.


	18. Ch 27

**Chapter 27- Infernal Cult**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 _ **Location: Hekate Town**_

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **My team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 60, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 59 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Cross Chop)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, (none), Level 58 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 60 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 61 (Punishment, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

So, as we walked into town. Joseph had finished telling me what he experienced… where ever he went. On the topic of meeting that other guy, "Joseph, do you know why your eye color changes?"

He looks at me surprised. "What? We have different color eyes?!"

How does he not know this? "Don't you see him when you sleep or something? How do you not know you have done you not know, he has different color eyes!"

"I didn't think that my eye color would change when he takes over!" Joseph seems more freaked out by this than me, "How the hell was I supposed to know that's possible!"

As we continue to walk, we pass a merchant selling books. "Come one, come all! Tired of dyeing your hair at the Poke mall. Come see my magnificent wares. All these Grimoires contain knowledge on changing looks and clothes of sorts. Though if you have no affinity to magic, I can do it for a price." We don't need to get any of this.

"Hmm…" Joseph, unexpectedly stares at my face.

"What?" I blush from this.

"on the topic of escolar, yours is orangey red." He's getting off topic.

"Well, on the topic of your other self… what should we call him?" Let's see how he responds to this.

"Why do we need to give him a name?" Joseph seemed confused to this, "He's literally a dark version of me!"

Ah! I got a good one. "Dark Joseph then. DJ for short."

Joseph just looks at me confused, then exclaims. "Why the hell do you like it?!"

I can't help, but to snicker at this. "heh, I guess he heard us."

"Can we change topics please?" Joseph doesn't want this to be about him now.

I guess we can talk about Darkrai. "I'm also curious as to why Darkrai holds the key to rescuing Damian."

Joseph tries to think of an answer. He gets one but is definitely not sure. "Deoxys is a Psychic type, and Darkrai is a Dark type… I think we'll know more when we find it."

"IF we find it." If it was easy the Darkrai cult would have it by now.

"There is one Pokémon, that could find it…" Joseph sighs, "though it would be just as hard to find as Darkrai."

There's a Pokémon like that… Come on I should know this. "Which Pokémon are you talking about?"

"I remember reading about it in a book. I glance over it in Utira Town." Joseph explained. "The Pokémon that is the opposite to Darkrai, Cresselia. While Darkrai creates nightmares, Cresselia causes nice dreams. If Darkrai wants to good, it would most likely be with the one who cancel out its powers."

Hm… that sounds familiar, "Like light and darkness."

As if it were automatic Joseph begins to speak. "One can't exist without the other. if one holds too much of either it will only lead to destruction. When balance of the two is made, harmony can be made into a powerful weapon."

What the hell does that mean? "Where did you hear that from?"

Joseph thinks, trying to recall. "Probably the one who was helping me raise: Rouge, Sasuke, and Levi."

I don't know who that is. "and that person would be?"

"I think _he_ knows. But he doesn't say anything. Speaking of _him_ what are we going to do. I'm concerned he knows more about _my_ Pokémon than me." Joseph brings up a good point. Did DJ get Joseph's memories? … Well they are the same person. But there's no way to confirm, if he did or not.

Well, I got some information. From headquarters, and just asking around. "Speaking of dark-types, Torren had apparently two reigning experts."

"Really? Who are they?" the boy with amnesia probably know as much about Torren as me.

"Well surprisingly the First expert was a Gym Leader. That was the First augur." And we both know, Jaern did something to him. "Although the other expert is also missing. Her name is Luisa, I believe. I wonder what happened to her."

"I wonder…" Joseph trails off. Probably because of Jaern was brought up.

Up ahead I spot a girl with familiar green hair. "Alexis! It's bad."

Great trouble already. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Infernal cult! Their doing something in the caverns here." Nora explained.

This isn't good… Joseph is the only one to actually defeat a cult. He should get out of here. Before I could speak to him, I notice something… is he staring off into space? I wave my hand in front of him… No response… Last thing we need is for DJ to show up. I of to Joseph's ear and yell, "JOSEPH!"

"Ah! Sorry I spaced out." He seemed to snap out of it.

"You were unresponsive." I thought DJ was going to show.

He apologizes again, then notices Nora. "Sorry… Nora why are you here?"

Nora sighs, and starts to explain again. "As I said before, The Infernal Cult is hear and has taken over The Fiery Caverns."

Joseph is surprised by this, then turns toward the caverns. "Then what are we doing here? We stop whatever their doing."

I grab him by his arm, "Not you."

Nora aids me in convincing Joseph not to go. "Joseph you're the only one who had defeated a cult. You know what the prophecy said."

He tries to defend it with brining up the Augur. "The First Augur had fought and won against many more cults than me. What's to say he was supposed to be chosen."

"But…" Nora doesn't seem like she could convince him. So, she turns to me.

I turn to Joseph and look him directly in the eye, "Joseph, you know about the rumors of them brain washing people. The way I see it send you is a risk. Besides, Jaern took the First down. What you are saying is a liability, you can still be the chosen one. Finally, you're the only one here who has been mind manipulated before."

Joseph looks back at me. He knows what I'm saying is correct. "*sigh* you get your mind wiped one time… the friends you make while you have amnesia hold it against for the rest of your life… I won't go."

"Good." Nora seems happy by that.

He says that, but… "And you won't do anything else?"

"You say that as if I try to get in trouble. I'll just go wait at the Pokémon Center." Joseph starts to walk in the direction of it. But then, stops and says, "I swear on my amnesia, I won't do anything stupid."

I can't help but to laugh at this, "Good."

 _ **Location: Fiery Caverns (Hekate Town)**_

 _ **Time: 14:00**_

As we entered through the cavern. We've seen many infernal cultists. Luckily thanks to Katsura and Toga, we've been able to hide from almost all of them. Though, I wouldn't be made with having Mew's transformation ability.

"There's a lot more Cultists than I thought." Nora whispers to me.

From experience, "That just means the Cult doesn't want whatever their doing, to go wrong."

"So…" Nora stops her statement as another group of cultists walk by. Right now, Katsura has Nora invisible and Toga is currently transformed into Infernal Cultist clothing. "So, Katsura and Toga did this a lot during stealth missions?"

"Yeah, they've always been helpful inside and out of battle." I don't think she needs to know about my childhood.

"Well, Alexis, I'm ever glad you're here." Nora thanked me.

"Thank Katsura and Toga. They are the ones doing the work." They really are the best.

Nora's voice turns timid. "Hey about what happened with Damian…"

… I still don't know much, other than what Joseph told me. But… "What is it?"  
"Listen… I don't know what's going with him, and I don't know how to cure him either… I just really need to know you're going to help him, right?" Nora was definitely worried for Damian… I would tell her about the thing with Darkrai… But even I'm skeptical about it. I don't want to give her false hope.

Though that doesn't mean I won't try to help him. "I will definitely help him. But, why didn't you ask Joseph about this.

Nora hesitated before speaking. "…You saw how Malde was looking at him…I think Joseph blames himself for what happened to Damian."

"*sigh* your probably right…" Thinking back, why did Malde stare at Joseph… was it because of DJ?... No time be distracted, focus on the mission right now.

For the next while, we delved deeper in silence. Lava pools were becoming more and more apparent. Battling will be risky for an Ice type like Grey. When we finally reach the deepest recess of the cavern. There are noticeably less cultists around then higher up. Up a head there were two figures discussing something. Probably the Leader, and subordinate.

Knowing Nora, she is probably ready. So, I start moving forward to listen in on the conversation. the guy with red and purple hair seemed familiar. I didn't quite catch the first part, but he said something pretty important. "-and as it turns out, everyone was interpreting the prophecy wrong!"

The subordinate proceeds to ask a question, that I'd like to ask as well. "What do you mean? Did you find out what it was really saying?"

How does he know about the Prophecy?! It was only me, Joseph, Nora, Damian, and… Zachary. He was working for them. Wasn't he?

Zachary proceeds to smile, "That Hero? They'll defeat the other cults just fine. Then, will they not be able to defeat us, they'll end up _joining_ us."

It's definitely Zachary… The subordinate says something interesting. "That's… wonderful, and since the only candidates for the hero are that Rain-team Leader. Or the kid with who was reported to take down the Abyssal Cult. Though I'm not sure if they're going to do so willingly."

I knew that Damian, Joseph, and Nora were chosen. But I didn't expect there to be others.

Zachary contuse to talk, saying something I didn't expect that he knew. "Exactly. Which means our gift is more powerful than we ever believed, but that kid… Joseph I believe, he would make for a good slave. He has a nice _dark_ streak to him."

"What? How do you know that?" By my surprise, I don't notice that I say it out loud.

Just then Nora walks out of Katsura's invisibility, toward Zachary and another cultist. "What on earth is wrong with you? You were with us at the library when we heard the prophecy! You were supposed to be on our side! You told us how important that prophecy was- special information that the cults don't know! And Now your sharing it to Zenith and Infernal Cult! You betrayed-!"

"Nora!" I grab her by the hand, "He never was on our side. He was probably working for the Infernal Cult at the library as well… Actually, the way the cultist next to you is talking… You're Zenith aren't you."

"My how perceptive." Zenith smiled. "Your right Alexis. I knew the Prophecy the same moment you learned it."

Though, "Why were you at the library?"

Zenith proceeds to go on an explanation for working there. "That? The chance to learn of the Prophecy was the only reason I ever worked there. That Hair Dye was horrible. I was just about to give up home on that before you arrived. every tiresome moment there became worthwhile when I finally heard him predict the Success of my cult." Zenith started to scan the area, most likely looking for Joseph. "though Joseph may not be here now… He's bound to be close by. One of you chosen, will join us. It is foretold."

"Like we'd ever join you." Nora, I talked about, brain washing rumors, right? "You're crazy."

"You act as if, you'll have a choice." Zenith turns to me and tosses out a Blaziken. "I wonder how would Joseph feel if he was forced to battle one of his friends. Now why don't you join me my little non-chosen."

Ugh that was disgusting. In response to his challenge I throw out a Giant Pink Pokémon. "Like you have a chance to beat me. Let's go."

Zenith laughs, "Heh… Don't think I forgot about your last battle." Zenith smiled, "Blaziken Low Kick!"

"As if I would forget that. Saiki Psychic!" I watch as his smile turns to frustration. He was expecting Katsura to be first. Saiki had only taken eleven percent of damage from the attack. But the Blaziken held on via a Focus Sash.

Not even trying to hid his anger he yells, "Tricks must really be your strong suit. Isn't it? Blaziken Blaze Kick!"

"Saiki stop him with Psychic!" I shout, luckily Saiki was able to stop the Blaziken and knock it out.

"Well, Excadrill, time for you to fight." Zenith threw out his next Pokémon.

"Return Saiki! You can do this Kisame." I switch for a type better suited for this. Although Kisame is still in his ball, it's Katsura's turn to fight.

Though Zenith predicted my switch, so he set up a Swords Dance on Excadrill. Zenith proceeded to study Katsura's Illusion. Can he tell its fake? ""Though this is an interesting one, use Rock slide!"

Oh, he just didn't know the typing. Good thing Katsura is fast. "Hone Claws then, go with Punishment!" After receiving the slide of rocks and taking eighty percent of damage. Katsura, had increased its attack and accuracy. Then With a critical on Punishment finished the Excadrill.

In the end Zenith just got angrier, "For Fuck… How the hell is it possible that you manage to piss me off?" he cursed as he threw out a Volcarona.

I smile and say "It's my specialty. Now Katsura Night Slash!"

"Volcarona Use Bug Buzz!" Zenith commanded. Katsura did get away with fifty percent of the Volcarona's health. Although he was also knocked out due to the bug buzz.

I return Katsura to his ball and toss out Kisame, "Let's try this again. Kisame Crunch into it!" Before Zenith could do anything Kisame had already knocked out the Volcarona.

Zenith looks more pissed than before, and I can't help but smile. "I Refuse to be beat by this insolent brat. A brat of which isn't even part of the prophecy. You there start the process!"

Uh-oh that sounds bad, ""What are you doing!"

"I'm going to show you exactly what were capable of." Zenith smiles and starts chanting. "Groudon… Duke of the Earth! Rise! Show yourself to your loyal servants! _I Vocare Immortali Terra!_ "

Did he just say Groudon?! As he finished his chant out of a pool of red lava Groundon appears. Nora is extremely surprised by this, "What how is that possible!"

This seems really bad. A cultist walks up to inform Zenith on something. "The connect has been established sir."

Zenith smiled in response, "Good, Time to go."

"What? How…how did you summon Groudon so easily? Where was the ritual? Where is the sacrifice?" Nora was at a loss for words.

Zenith has a hidden secret. No way summoning a legendary would be this fast or easy. "Oh, innocence of youth. We had Groudon on our side for a while. Especially since we're the first. It's only natural we already control over our legendary Pokémon, long ago. We're merely waking Groudon up from its rest. After all the time of the Prophecy is near."

To have control a legendary for so long! I can't allow these bastards to control it. "We won't let you get away with this."

"If you're still aching for a fight. You can find us in the mountains." Zenith gave a dastardly smile, "If you can survive this. Groudon collapse this cavern!"

Within a moment the ground started to shake. While me and Nora were disoriented, the Cultists got on to Groudon then with a red flash disappeared. Though with them gone the ground started to shake even more.

Crap, it's now or never. I yell out to Toga. "Toga Transform! Nora Grab on!"

"What are you plan-!" Nora just got out as I grabbed her arm.

I yell to Toga again "NOW get us away from here." With in an instance we were sent from the deepest recess of the cavern to the entrance.

Nora on the grass looks around trying to reoriented herself. "Wait! What Just-! Why is there a Mew here?!"

Mew? I look down to look at Toga, "Ah! So finally mastered copying Joseph's Mew. Nice going Toga."

"Wait? Your Ditto is a Mew?!" Nora is wrong about that. Toga just has a knack for transforming.

I command for toga to go back to its original form. Then, I give Nora a confused look, "No, Toga is a normal Ditto. For a while since Helios sewers, it has been trying to mimic the Mew Joseph has. Is that strange?"

In response Nora gave me a confused look, "It is very strange. Ditto's can't transform via memory. When they try, they _will_ get the transformation wrong?"

Is that so? Toga has done this before though?

I get lost in thought until Nora calls out to me, "…let's not dwell on this, we have more important matters to discuss. *sigh* I didn't think that they already had Groudon on their side…"

Is it really that bad? "That's bad right?"

"Yes, it is. Very bad." Nora seems to hesitate for a second, "We should tell Joseph about this."

To be honest I think gathering information right now would be good.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 _ **Location: Hekate Town (Pokémon Center**_

 _ **Time:15:00**_

 _Why the hell are we out here again?_

Against Alexis's request I am currently waiting out side of the Pokémon center. For her and Nora's return. I'd be lying to say that I'm not worried about the tremors from earlier.

 _Now, why don't you go help fight them? It would be so much more pleasant to find if they died down there._

They are not dead, and I promised I would-. I stop myself rom continuing as I see two figure approaching. Gotta hide.

The two figures that appear are none other than Persephone and another Darkrai cultist. "Miss Persephone… are you sure this is a good Idea? You didn't bring your best Pokémon with you. What happens if you need to battle."

"It'll be fine. The good ones are off looking for that boy." I know I should be happy, that Persephone isn't looking for me. But for some reason I'm disappointed. "Besides, am I not allowed to visit my sister?"

"*She has a Sister?!" I can barely keep from shouting, and giving myself away.

"Well, yes, but… I mean…" The cultist is obviously afraid of her.

"Then, I don't see a problem." Persephone responds, "Anyways, if we can't figure out why Darkrai keeps heading to her, we won't make progress in catching it."

"But what about that kid?" The cultist spits out. "If we don't find him won't the Augur come looking for us."

"My Pokémon should be well enough alone able to do that." Persephone said, "Right now I have a Traitor of a Sister to deal with." The two of them, start to walk off.

 _Traitor…_

What? What did you say?

 _Why don't we kill her yet?!_

I feel his anger seze into my mind. No, that the last thing I want to do. Reasons as to why, one its what she wants me to do, two its what Jaren wants me to do, and its what you want to do.

 _*Scoffs* Just give in to your damn anger and hate!_

I will not do that. Even though they gave me amnesia, I don't remember any reason to hate them.

Before DJ can say anything in response Mew appears. "Mew!" and about as fast as it appeared Mew then disappeared.

All I can say is, "What the hell?"

After a few minutes of waiting, Alexis and Nora return. They seem to want to talk about something, so we go to the secret base. They then proceed to explain what happened in the Fiery caverns.

"Are you serious! I knew I should have come!" I yell at both of them.

"Come on. I don't think its that bad." Alexis is definitely feigning a smile

An on que me and Nora say "It is."

"I saw how fast and close the Abyssal cult was to obtaining their goal." Actually, wait a minute. "…Maybe it isn't that bad."

"What?! This is bad! Capital B-A-D bad!" Nora didn't like the fact she was losing my side.

Thinking back to my battle with Audrey. "No… The Infernal Cult most likely don't have a way to give energy to their legendary Pokémon though."

"What?" Nora and Alexis seem to be on the sam page of understanding.

I don't know how I know most of this information, but it is very useful right now. "To use things like Mega-evolution, Z-moves, and Legendary Pokémon all require energy… The key stones, and Z-crystals are like focus points. Its why people can only do it once per battle, the cost of energy would be too much."

"But, wait? Then how did Audrey pull it off?" Nora's question is one I caused.

"*Sigh* because of a problem I created. I told you about the Crystal Jaern had, right?" Both nodded to that, "I shattered it so we escape… and Audrey somehow got hold of a piece. That crystal was able to power both Kyogre and Lugia…Actually, I might have made the situation worse…" Why the hell did I shatter that Crystal. Jaern said it had an unknown amount of power.

Alexis tries to reassure me, "You didn't make it worse."

"What happened to the fragment Audrey had?" Nora asked another hard question.

"… Malde and Damian took it. Audrey losing that crystal resulted in Kyogre to attack Audrey." They don't need to know Audrey is still alive… the less the better. "But something I should have stopped."

"Joseph! You are not responsible for what happened down there!" Alexis yelss into my ear.

I'd like to say she's wrong, but she isn't. Damian is my friend and I couldn't help him "I made a promise to stop him from head down a dark path. I failed him."

"… Um Listen." Nora sensed the awkwardness from the situation, and interrupts. "I'm headed back to the Library in Utira town… there's something I need to check."

"Do you want us to come with?" Alexis askes.

"No. I'm fine. Besides there's a gym up in Selene city, I'm sure Joseph would like to take it on." Nora said.

"Okay." A gym that doesn't sound too bad "Then let's get going."

"Wait were leaving now?!" Lexie exclaimed

"We're already behind two cults…" Thinking back to the Darkrai Cult, I lie saying. "from what we encountered in Nasca Town. Make that three Cults… So, we better hurry."

 _ **Pokedex entries of Pokémon in battle:**_

 **Blaziken:** Blaziken has incredibly strong legs—it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened.

 **Excadrill:** Forming a drill with its steel claws and head, it can bore through a steel plate, no matter how thick it is.

 **Volcarona:** A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales.


	19. Ch 28 A Night in Selene City

**Chapter 28- A Night in Selene City**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 _ **Location: Selene city**_

 _ **Time: 20:00**_

As we entered through the main gate of the city. I could already hear Alexis prepare to question my decision, "Joseph tell me again why we needed to travel straight from Hekate Town? We could have rested there."

"Because we are falling behind the other cults. Infernal has Groudon, and looking for away to power it. Perfection has taken Reshiram from Orion. Don't forget the Darkrai cult is still after me." I explain it to her again.

"What good is it going to do if your exhausted," Alexis had warned, "Not to mention with four Pokémon. They'll full teams of six!"

Completely disregarding what she said first, I yelled this at her before I could realize "I would have had a full team if I wasn't an idiot!"

"Joseph…" From the sound of her voice I'm making her worry again, "You may be an idiot, but it's not your fault."

Yeah right. Its totally my fault especially because of him. "I fucking hate it. Even though we have to take them down. The Perfection Cult is the only ones who can find my missing team members." One that they abandoned, the other two were stolen. Finally, the one that was originally with Levi is missing.

"You're a good trainer." Alexis complimented me, "They'll find their way back to you. I know it."

"… Thanks" I quietly say. The mood is now tense, with nothing to change subjects. As we follow the cities path, I notice a flash of light in the distance. As quickly as it went out another flash went off, this time headed in our direction. As the light got closer, I recognized the move. Fire-Blast! "Get Down!"

"Ah!"

As the attack narrowly missed us, I get back up and look in the direction it came from. I could hear the distant cries of the Pokémon. "Moon blast and Fire blast. Something's not right." As I say those words I start running through trees and head towards the noise of the battle.

From behind I hear Alexis yell. "Wait! Its dangerous to go alone."

Even though her shout I ignored it. I continued through the trees and bushes until I reached the clearing. The Pokémon I saw fighting, it was a Houndoom and a catlike Pokémon that was covered in shadows. "What the?"

"GRR!" The Houndoom's attention turns to me.

"Me-Meow." The cat figure is definitely injured. Though it doesn't want to lose to the Houndoom.

 _Don't just stand there do something!_

Fine! I throw out Levi to attack the Houndoom. "Levi High Jump kick!"

"Hiyee!" the Kick seemed to do a good amount of damage. Well enough to chase the Houndoom away. I guess this is a good response for Levi evolving to a Bisharp. /Delta Bisharp: It commands a large group of Pawniard. A single swing of its arm is enough to summon a hurricane. /

"Hey! Don't run off like that!" Alexis finally catches up to me, she looks around and notices the catlike figure. "What's going on?"

Like I know. "I'm about to find out."

As I got closer to the Pokémon, it started to hiss at me. "Merowe!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." I try my best to look non-threatening, and inch my way closer.

"Sharp!" Levi calls to the cat. Does he know it or something?  
Once I got close enough, my Pokedex finally Identified it, "Delta Liepard: This Pokémon makes use of illusions and trickery to catch its prey."

Liepard… Liepard… Liepard. Why does that sound so familiar-! I struggle as my head is filled with pain and Images. Much of it is unclear, but one word in particular I hear from all of that. "Kuro!"

"What? Joseph? Are you okay?" Alexis asks me, "Your crying."

I feel my cheek wet with tears. I know its with images I just saw. But for now, … "She needs more help then me right now!" as I say those words Kuro passes out and the illusion she had gave out. I take out a Pokeball and place her in it. "She needs a Pokémon center Now!"

 _ **Location: (Pokémon Center) Selene city**_

 _ **Time: 21:00**_

It has been at least hour since we found Kuro. Alexis had tried to comfort me about it… But I didn't want to listen. She eventually got tired of my negative attitude and went off. I saw her talking to another Trainer. It looked like she was doing a trade, not quite sure. Well she's on her way back. Time to apologize, "H-hey, I'm sorry about before."

"Finally talking. Good." Alexis seems upset with me.

"You get a new Pokémon?" I try start a conversation.

"Yes, she is a Pupitar. Her name is Gojira." Alexis simply states.

"Pupitar, they evolve into Tyranitar. They are really strong aren't they." I try to continue the conversation.

"Yup." We've been talking for barely five minutes… She wants to talk about that doesn't she.

"… The Liepard's name is Kuro." I finally crack.

"I know that, but when you recognized her… you were crying." Alexis knows this is hard for me, "Can I ask why?"

I start to try and recall the flashes of images… it is still pretty unclear. Focusing I see Jaern among the images. "I got some memories… memory fragments? All I know that this memory was when I found Jaern was an enemy."

"Oh." Alexis definitely felt guilty for making me remember it. "But on the bright side, you got a memory back."

I didn't say anything. I knew whatever I was about say would, make Alexis mad or worry for me more.

Alexis starts to speak up again, trying to change the subject. "So, Kuro. It seems different from the other three you got. I mean Kuro was the only one to be evolved. From you said you found, Rouge, Sasuke, and Levi in their first form. Kuro wasn't do you know why?"

I think back to the images again… slowly pieces of the pictures fit together, "…Kuro wasn't originally mine. Kuro was originally my mother-." As that last word comes out, **everything** fits together. All of those pictures… it was my escape. Being surrounded by Darkrai cultists, this was just after being betrayed. The fear and anxiety of that day recourses through my body. I felt Kuro dragging me away… begging her to go back for mom… m-mom last words… my mind focus back into the Pokémon center. Before I could do anything. "*Blech! *" I just vomited on the floor. Great.

"Joseph." The moment Alexis sees my face, I can see that she now blames herself for what just transpired. "… I'm sorry."

I look into her eyes… I want to say this wasn't because of her. But the words don't come. All I could say was. "I just want to go to sleep."

 _ **Location: (Pokémon Centre) Selene city**_

 _ **Time: 1:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **My team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 64 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite [broken], Level 62 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite [broken], Level 59 (Power-up Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Sky Drop)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 58 (Shadow Claw, Moon Blast, Coil, Perish Song)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 61 (Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Fly, Slash)

I don't know why, but I'm given more of that day… more information before Kuro dragged me away. Clinging to my mother's side, multiple Cultists surrounding us. I don't know why, but in my head that day I felt a pain. This was worse than any other. Between the torture headaches my other self gives and the one I felt that day… well that pain, made DJ's torture seem like heaven. I remember saying to mom in a frightened voice. "…It hurts. Where's Dad?"

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." A girl with white hair and a black dress spoke. The voice sounded familiar, but I can't place it. "I guess this is my victory. Right Luisa?"

"What happened to you, was bad…" Mom said. it was like she was admitting something to the girl. "But you still have a chance to do good. Please just stop this."

"And why Should I? What has the Light ever done for me? Other than ignoring my pain, and suffering." Whoever this is, she was clearly going through what I am now.

"I know that there is a good girl inside of that heart of yours." Mom tried to convince her to stop "But what _he_ did to you, still covers much of that light. That Pokémon you have didn't chose you to hurt others. It chose you, because-"

That Girl had sent a Night daze at us. The girl then yelled "Don't tell me what it Chose! It joined with me so, it should be prepared to watch the world burn. And you should prepare to burn along with it."

Over the next few moments Mom and the girl were battling. After a Lucky critical from mom's side. A Brake in the circle of cultists occurred. "Kuro! Now!" I was picked up by Kuro and started to be dragged away.

Though even being dragged away I heard a bit of conversation, before the battle resumed. The girl said "Wow. Self-sacrifice, one of the most annoying things to do."

Mom responded, saying a name I will never forget. "Come now _Persephone_. You of all people should know how important Family is."

Before my dream fades I here Persephone's last words to my mom, "I'll make sure your death is painful."

"*huff, Huff. *" IT was her. I knew she was helping Jaern, but… I didn't think it was that far back. Though, it answers some questions… why he hates the Darkrai cult so much.

It takes a few minutes for me to calm my breathing. After I calm a bit, I scan the room. Immediately I am freaked out by the pair of red eyes trained on me. As I instinctively reach for one of my Pokémon, I finally recognize it. "Oh, it's you… Gojira right?"

"…" She just stares at me. As it stares, I try to do quick check of it on my Pokedex. / Pupitar: This troublesome Pokémon can't wait to evolve, so it relieves its stress by wildly propelling itself around using compressed gas. /

"Um? Do you want something?" I'm gonna be honest the staring is freaking me out.

"…" She doesn't respond but continues to stare.

I want a response. Respond to this please, "Going to evolve soon? Tyranitar are very strong, aren't they?"

"…" Gojira just continues to stare at me in silence.

Alexis seems to stir in her sleep a bit. "ZZZ…"

Does Gojira not like Alexis? Strong Pokémon tend to have difficult pasts… don't they. "I can see you're a tough Pokémon. You… probably didn't have an easy life. Alexis is different from most, she cares a lot for her Pokémon, and friends… You'll protect her won't you."

It seemed to understand what I asked as it finally responded. "Pu..." and turned back to Alexis and went to sleep

I return my vision to scan the room. Heh, no windows, it comes to me now I can barely notice the outline of my shaking hand… wait. After noticing that, I realized how much of an effect that dream had… Maybe a walk to clear my mind.

 _Really? Going out at night? What would A7310015 think?_

I just place on my shoes and walk out the door.

 _hmm… Maybe I should play off our memories more?_

You'll only ever show the bad ones. With amount of torture you put me through. I don't think I'd care anymore

 _Tch. Your no fun._

Ignoring him I continue my way to leave the Pokémon center. Once out side I look up and see the stars. Why is it? That even though black and white it'll always look beautiful. I walk on to a path while not really paying attention to where I'm going. After I nearly trip, I notice a pond with a gold statue in the middle. I walk closer to see what the statue is. "Cresselia." This must be a joke… to see a statue of the Pokémon who is practically intertwined with Darkrai. While I'm a fucking of its cult… Not that it matters, I need to keep Darkrai from being caught. Not to mention it has something to do with Damian.

"*Fshwoo*" as the wind passes by, I feel a cold shiver down my spine. I look around, I barely noticed it. But once I saw it, that shiver was all too familiar. A pitch-black Pokémon stood on a path leading north.

With the silent exchange the only noise was from my Pokedex. "Legendary Pokémon Sited! Darkrai! To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm." I can't believe it's this city. I meet my eyes with Darkrai's. It looks at me then heads northward. As my only chance to learn why it can help Damian, I chase after it.

Chasing it I traveled to a more northern part of town. I come to a new stone gate, and it's gone. "Damn waste of time." I should know it wouldn't let me talk to it.

During my decision to turn back, I hear a voice call out. "Hey, you!"

"*Fuck my life*" I curse under my breath. Of course, after a chance meeting with Darkrai, I would definitely see Darkrai Cultists. What makes it better, I'm sure Persephone is nearby.

"You're not supposed to be here, the Gym is off limits!" wait, not 'you're my target surrender or die.' This idiot doesn't know who I am. But his voice sounds familiar.

"Okay. I'll walk away." Not, I silent send out Rouge into the shadows. Hopefully this guy won't notice.

"Well I'm waiting." The guy expects me to leave.

Now to see if I know this guy/ stalling for Rouge. "So, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I never met someone like you." He is definitely confused by my asking.

"Are you sure? I feel like I've heard your voice before." Then it clicks. This was the Guy I talked to when I first woke up! What was his name again? [A/N: look back at the first chapter if you don't remember.] "John! Your name is John."

He looks at me, creeped out from my knowing his name. "What? H-how do you know that?"

Rouge is right behind him now. I guess it is okay to spill the beans "Remember that Newbie you talked to last time you summoned Darkrai. You'd never expected that I was the escaped prisoner."

"What?!" The color drains from his face. Then before he could do anything else, Rouge grabs him from behind.

"Rouge if you would? Shadow ball him… keep the power low, just to knock him out." Rouge actually uses a mix of Shadow ball, and Confuse ray. Still that mixture is enough to knock John out. "Good girl. Who's my good dragon."

"Groaw!" Rouge shakes her boney tail in excitement. She's literally has had the same as me. It sucks to have amnesia.

 _To think we'd see that idiot again._

Oh, he's back, and happy about it. I thought you hated the Darkrai Cult

 _He was a hopeless idiot. The leader will kill him as soon as she finds who we talked with when we escaped. Speaking of Persephone, my bet is she's just up the hill._

I thought so… maybe I can get some answers…

 _So, are you going to get revenge?_

Thinking back to mom. It's not something Mom would want. Besides, from that dream Persephone is experiencing something like me…

 _Tch, fine. Don't look for my help, when we're about to be killed._

As he retracts into our mind, I start up the hill. As I do that, I catch a conversation Between Persephone and someone else.

Persephone starts first "…Diana."

The other one, I can only assume it's Diana "Persephone. What are you doing here? I thought you swore off talking to me forever."

"I wasn't here to see you. I wanted to see it with my own eyes." So, Persephone already knows it's here. Actually, does Diana know anything about it?

"Huh?" I nearly fall over, nearly giving my self away. So, she doesn't know anything.

Though Persephone was angered by this "You know, Darkrai! We've talked about this before!"

"Oh, right. Listen, Persephone. I know you seem to think that I'm best friends with the legendary Pokémon, but I'm really not. I've never even _seen_ the thing." With that Diana proceeds to change tone, "Perse… you need to get out of this cult business while you still can. I know you want revenge- from what Zenith did I do to- but this isn't going to work. You're going to get yourself hurt, or worse! What if you get captured again?"

"…" Persephone seemed to be phased from the worry of Diana, but only for a split second "Wow, Diana, the way you phrased that… It almost seemed like you cared."

"Persephone, you know what happed years ago." Diana retorted, "But he twisted-."

Persephone interrupted her. "You abandoned me, Dia! That's not just water under the bridge! … If you're not willing to help, I'm leaving. I'm a busy woman- people to meet, places to go, a Brat that threatens the Augur to capture." So, she does plan to capture me. But even still something between their stories don't sound right.

"Huh?" Diana was confused by this. "Child threats…?"

"Oh, yeah. I suppose you haven't heard." Persephone explains, "I'm looking for a young boy who escaped our custody a while ago. The Augur's scared of him… and for good reason. If I don't find him, then the Augur will come after the Cult of Darkrai."

"A kid, huh?" Diana glances over in my direction. "Like the one over there?"

Forcibly I walk out of my hiding space, "I knew I should have gone back to sleep."

"You!" Persephone turns around surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I smile and say, "Trying to avoid you."

"Just my luck-." Persephone cursed herself, "Of course you'd appear when I don't have my full team on me! No matter I will take you down here!"

"Perse wait don't do this!" Diana cried. They're sisters aren't they.

Persephone didn't want to listen, "If I want things to go my way. Then this is the way things must go."

"But-…" this time I interrupt Diana.

"I've battled other Cult leaders Before." I call out, "So, Persephone if I win. Leave quietly."

"Heh. Your deluding yourself if you think you can win." Persephone proceeds to toss out a Gengar

Before I could choose who to throw, Kuro comes out with an illusion of Sasuke. "So, your first."

Even without my best Pokémon this will be easy." Persephone laughed and pressed a mega ring. "With haunting faces, and Fake surroundings mega evolve! Focus Blast!" as the shape of the Gengar transformed into a mega Gengar. The process seemed a bit unnatural

As for Kuro as long as the Illusion was up, she would think the attack missed.

"A miss?! How is that Possible?! It was sure to hit!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Now use-!" before I could give Kuro a command, Kuro charged in with a moon blast. To my surprise, did not only Kuro drop her Illusion, but it wasn't a mega Gengar it was a Mega Zoroark.

Persephone smiled, "Oh, so that's why. No wonder, I guess it wants revenge against me. For what I did to its master."

… My focus fades for a sec as he tries to take over.

 _She has no right to talk about her! Just let me kill this damn Cultist!_

"Interesting." Persephone looked at me with an intrigued smile. "But no matter Zoroark Night Daze!"

"Kuro!" she was hit by that Night Daze, and went down to ten percent. Though Kuro didn't give me a chance, she still went and attacked again with Moon Blast. Thankfully Kuro took down the Zoroark.

"Hmm… Your turn Spiritomb." Persephone threw out her next Pokémon.

"Merowe." Kuro once again growled in anger and attacked again. Kuro ran forward preparing Moon Blast again, but the Spiritomb appeared right in front of her. Kuro remaining HP then dropped

"Kuro!" I yell in worry, looking at the attack… It was Sucker Punch.

Persephone started to laugh, "Your mother's Pokémon are quite weak."

With that my anger flared, both of us ended up yelling this, " _Shut Up!_ "

"Heh. Good, get angry. Release your darkness." Fu… it's what she wants.

She has another ghost type so… "Rin Bring some light in to this battle. Flamethrower!"

Once in battle Rin had bathed Spiritomb inflames inflicting sixty percent of its health. Though before the attack hit another sucker punch was thrown dealing a fourth of Rin's health.

I call out "Is sucker punch all you can do?

"No, but sucker punch always annoys the opponent." Persephone smiled.

"Sorry Rin." I apologize to him, as I command him to use flamethrower again. Rin turns back to me with an understanding face. He then bathes the Spiritomb in flames again, and finishes it. Though Rin goes down to fifty percent.

Before I notice Persephone had already sent her next Pokémon, and commanded it to use Water Pulse. "Greninja! Water Pulse!"

"Damn it," I say as Rin passes out. I return him to his ball and decide who to use next. Until he says something.

 _Like our parents she has a Hydreigon. Levi is a better Choice._

Since he knows more, I have no choice but to listen. "Levi!"

At the sight of Levi, Persephone scoffs. "Oh, if it isn't the other Pokémon that got away from the lab. No matter Greninja Ice Beam!"

Levi took seventy seven percent of its health from the beam of ice. Though he can go twice, "Levi Power up Punch! Then follow through with Mach Punch." As Levi connected with the attacks an knocked out the Greninja.

Persephone seemingly annoyed, throws out her next Pokémon. "Not given to your anger, have you? Well Hydreigon will force it out of you. Dragon Pulse!"

It's fast, I shout out to Levi. "Levi Mach Punch!" Levi's hit was not as effective as I would like… Damn thing had a Chople Berry, though it did do twenty three percent damage. While the Dragon Pulse took down Levi. Time for an Ice type, "Sasuke!"

"Oh, if it isn't the Pokémon that shattered the Crystal." Persephone Smiled, "I think Jaern would like to see this one in a puddle. Hydreigon Flamethrower."

Sasuke gave me a glance, he wants to fight… Fine "Sasuke! Ice Blade!" Sasuke took critical damaged from the flames, but in the end both him and the Hydreigon fell.

"Ha, Ha, hah! To think with this terrible team, we'd have one left Pokémon each." Persephone laughed, and tossed out a Gengar.

Isn't that…

 _Yes, the one that erased our memories_.

Ghost type, I have no choice. But to, "Rouge! Let's go Shadow Ball!"

"A ghost type as well. Gengar Shadow Ball." Persephone smiled, though it didn't last long. Because, in terms of raw strength Rouge is the strongest. "… Just my Luck… the Team I have with me isn't even capable to capture a brat like you."

"You know, when comparing the cult leaders. Audrey may have had been evil, but she at least treated her Pokémon with respect." I say to her

"You'd better watch your back, kid. I _will_ find you again, and nobody escapes me twice." As per our agreement she's started to leave.

Though from what she said. I can't help but smile and say, "isn't this technically my second time escaping from you though?"

"Persephone wait!" Diana cried after her sister.

"Diana." Persephone stopped and looked at her sister, and Persephone's final words echo as she fades into darkness. "Darkrai is _mine_. Don't even try."

With Persephone's leaving, it's just me and Diana. Diana turns toward me and starts talking. "I'm sorry you had to go through that… I'm Diana- I'm the Gym Leader here in Selene City."

"I'm Joseph." I watch her warily, I don't have much of a reason to trust her

"As you probably could tell, Persephone is my sister…" Diana seemed to be a bit upset, "She's not… she… well…"  
"She's being afflicted with Darkness." I mumble out. Though Diana didn't hear me.

"I'm not going to defend her. That would be dishonest of me," Diana seemed sad, "But I do want to say she has reasons for what she's doing. It doesn't justify it, but please don't rush to judge her."

Diana is too naïve. Even if Persephone gave into darkness, it doesn't justify her actions… Persephone needs to be taught what she did is wrong.

 _Isn't that what Mom, and Dad tried to teach her?_

"So, you're a Challenger?" Diana asks me, so she's a gym leader. Not the first with a Cult background

I do respond to this. "Um, yes."

"The Gym is closed for now. So, if you want to fight me… It'll have to be tomorrow." Diana Explained, "oh, and before I forget…"

"What?" What do I need to know?

"I shouldn't, well you said you've fought the abyssal Cult… oh!" I think Diana just realized who I am. "so, your definitely someone trust worthy, or am I wrong? One chosen by mew."

Wait… no one knew about mew. "How'd you know that?"

"I also hold a legendary Pokémon, but you'll learn more, in Amphitrite City" Diana said.

The City of the seventh Gym Leader? Though what Pokémon does she hold "Can I ask? Which one do you hold?"

"Cresselia." Diana responded. So, that's why Darkrai is here… she doesn't even realize it. I pray Persephone doesn't learn this.

"Okay, I'll be ready to battle you tomorrow." I have nothing else to say, so I turn back towards the Pokémon center… Hopefully Alexis is still asleep. This has been a long night.

A/N: First things first. I give thanks to 23StellaOrgana for the name of Joseph's mother, Luisa. Second, I looked over the previous chapter from yesterday and noticed a mistake. Joseph notes Alexis as Lexie, that was my mistake in the narrative.

Also, check out 23StellaOrgana. She has a lot of stories to check out, and a lot of which are interesting.


	20. Ch 29 The Great Namehere

**Chapter 29-** **The great "Name here"**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 _ **Location: Selene city**_

 _ **Time: 3:00**_

 **My team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 65, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 65 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Night Slash, Close Combat)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, Mystic Water, Level 65 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 66 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 65 (Night Daze, Night Slash, Hone Claws, U-turn)

Gojira: Pupitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 64 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

I can't believe him! He just went and left in the middle of the night! I start leaving the Pokémon center to go find that Idiot. As I exit the room, I find him.

"crap…" I hear Joseph mutter under his breath

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yell at him.

"I just went on a walk… nothing happened." I seriously doubt that… But his Pokémon are un damage… wait he could have healed them!

But… let's give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay… I still can't believe you left without saying anything."

"You wouldn't have allowed it if I did." He retorts. You always get into trouble by yourself.

"I would have… though I would be with you." Walking at night wouldn't be bad.

"You were asleep, and you had a tiring battle not too much earlier." Joseph said.

I guess, I should thank him for his concern. "Well at least nothing happened."

"…Well I did find something." The moment Joseph says those words, I give him a death stare.

Struggling to not scream at him. "What Did You Do?"

"I found that Darkrai is in this town." Joseph flinched.

For fuck… "Were there any cultists?"

"No." If he's lying I have no proof of it.

Though, he probably didn't run into anything else. "Anything else?"

"I met the gym leader." Was he planning on challenging the gym?! He come closer and speaks in a whisper. "*and the reason why Darkrai is here. *"

Well, I guess that's good. "*And that is? *"

"*The gym leader was chosen by Cresselia. *" Joseph whispers to me, "*Though I don't think she doesn't have any idea Darkrai is here. *"

He got some surprisingly good information "Okay. I'll forgive you this time."

"But how'd you find out I disappeared?" Joseph asked me.

"Gojira noticed you disappeared first. Then, she woke me up." I tell him.

Joseph gives me a confused look. Before I could question it, Joseph says. "Well… I have a to gym challenge tomorrow. So good night."

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Location: Selene city**_

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

It's the next morning. Giving Joseph some trust, I let him go and face the gym by himself. Though there is one problem… Of course, with Joseph gone, I have nothing to do. Well it's not any difference, if I went to the gym with him or not. Contemplating I decide to leave the Pokémon center. Now that I think about it… Joseph seemed pretty happy that I didn't come with him. Does he think I'm annoying or something?... I have been a bit harsh on him lately… But he always gets in trouble when he's by… himself… I knew I was forgetting something! He does this the say after he goes off by himself! Though all he did was meet the Gym leader, and learn of the Pokémon here… But still! He-

"Dragon Ruins should be just up a head." I find a wandering Tean passing by.

It's surprising that he didn't notice me. He must be here, to do what he said back in Kepler… "But of course, this would happen when Joseph is off on his own… though this has nothing to do with him…"

I chose to follow Tean. The dragon ruins have quite intricate design. If this wasn't the Torren region, I'd say that these were Unovan design. Though Tean is after the three Unovan dragons… ugh this makes little sense. Though while tailing Tean We get closer to the top. I can see some ancient pillars standing there.

Also, I notice another figure tailing us. Apparently, it was Nora. Once she gets close, she whispers to me, "*Alexis I'm here to help. *"

She wasn't there in Kepler why is she here? "*Why are you here? *"

"*I don't know, I'm here for story purposes. *" What the hell does that mean?! [A/N: Just a casual fourth wall break]

"*What?! Wait doesn't matter. Here give this to your Leavanny. *" I'm not dealing with this strangeness. I give Nora the Leavanny armor.

"Alexis. I'm so glad you decided to show up." Tean says. He already had Kyurem out of its pokeball.

Why was he expecting me of all people? I've only fought him once. Shouldn't he had been expecting that orange haired kid. "What?"

Tean smirks with a confident smile. "I mean this is the moment of my triumph. Of all the times I failed. I finally have the keys to success. After me and Reukra tried to create our perfect Delta Pokémon."

"You mean experimenting on Joseph's friends." I start to glare at him.

Though he ignores my comment and continues on. "After we experimented with mega evolution, and the incident with Pokérus and Malde…"

"…" I saw Nora flinch at that mention. Because, of that my glare becomes a death stare. It's been less than two minutes, and I'm pissed.

"and even our little experiment with the armor… you may have won that last bout." Wait I won that? "You may think were low running out of Ideas."

Yes, your running out of Ideas but. "yet you have some plans with these Dragons."

"Tell me, how much do you know of myth about the Unova Regions Dragons?" Tean asked rhetorically, "Legends speak of a gargantuan dragon that once reigned over the Unova region. Its power was supervised by two brothers- princes of the region. However, these brothers constantly fought over their beliefs. One sought truth, one strove for ideals, and- finding no middle ground- they split the dragon into three. Reshiram- truth- Zekrom- ideals- emerged, where Kyurem was left as the dragon's empty husk."

So, creating the original Dragon. "If you fusing them back together, wouldn't it make sense to go back to Unova then?"

"This ruin is very, very ancient." Tean stated, "While the Dragon did rule in Unova, the war between the brothers was in Torren. In fact, the great splitting was at this very spot. A shrine was built here in the hopes that one day, the Dragon might be reformed once again and bring peace to the land. That day is today."

We have the how of he's going to do this, but why? "Why go through all of this? What is the reason to get these Pokémon?"

"While Reukra has been busy experimenting, the most important task in the Perfection cult was left to me. It was difficult- I needed three different legendary Pokémon- But I succeeded. And now… The Original Dragon was said to be a sign of leadership, of wholeness. It represented opposing beliefs finding neutral ground and working together. The idea of harmony… and of perfection. Once we summon this creature, we'll be unstoppable. The only thing left is to begin" Tean finished explaining. Tean had now sent out Zekrom and Reshiram.

"We have to stop him!" before I could move, I find my legs frozen to the ground. "What?!"

"You'd be a fool to think Kyurem doesn't want this as well. Now! Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem! It's time to return to your Origins! Join together, and become whole once more! _Ignis et fulgura fiunt Unum!_ " As Tean chanted those words the ground began to shake. All three dragons started to shine with a great light. "and now, great Dragon of Unova! The divine, perfect god! Emerge… The great Name here!"

What? The three dragons are still glowing. Nothing happened. I look over to Nora

"…?" She shrugs at me, then turns to Tean and asks, "Uh, what did you say?"

I can't help but start to smile, at this. Tean ignores Nora's words and says. "… maybe you didn't hear me, dragon. I said Emerge! The great Name here!"

That is definitely not the name. As nothing happens, I start to laugh. "Pft!"

"… Did you read that off a scroll?" Nora asks.

"Yeah why?" Tean answered.

Oh, I start to laugh harder once I heard that. I start to lose my balance, but I can't fall because of the ice. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Nora Realizes what's up. "I'm pretty sure your reading that wrong. I think you're supposed to say the Dragon's name at that part, not just 'name here'."

"it's a F***ing place holder," oh, my side hurt. I just can't stop laughing.

"Oh. Huh. That's what the parentheses are for." Tean said. oh, he's making it worse.

"Oh, Arceus! I'm gonna die from laughing!" As I laugh through this… the ice breaks. With it broken I fall down.

Through my laughs it seems Tean realized something "But hold on… That's Impossible! Nobody knows the name of the original dragon! The only names that survived were Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem… How am I supposed to bring it back then?"

As I'm still recovering from my laughing outburst. Nora answers. "how would we know."

"…Fine. I was hoping to resurrect the Original Dragon today, but it seems like that's not happening." Tean decides, "I'll find that name. I'll search every scroll, text, or book until I learn it. But for now, … I split you into Kyurem-white and Zekrom! Come fourth and serve me!

As I stand back up, I ready myself for a fight. "Looks like a battle is about to start. Get ready Nora!"

"I'll deal with the two of you right now. This is the end!" Tean shouts at us

After that I hear a cry from Nora. "Oh No! My pokeballs are frozen over!"

As Tean notices he throws out a Metagross. "Well, unfortunate for you. Time for you to meet your end then Metagross attack."

"Not so fast! Katsura Night Daze!" He forgets there's two people. With the rush of going into battle. Katsura was unable to setup an Illusion. But the release of dark energy had knocked out the Salamance.

Tean, annoyed that he forgot about me. He asks, "So, yours wasn't frozen I take it."

"I can handle the cold pretty well." Living in Snowbell, I know just how to prevent pokeballs from freezing.

With a glare Tean throws out a Salamance next. "Okay then. Salamence!"

Another Pseudo legendary… I wish that was Gojira a Tyranitar. "Katsura! Use Night Daze again!"

"Salamance Outrage!" Tean commanded. Katsura unleashed its dark energy towards the Salamance. While it recklessly charged forward. It took forty-six percent of its health, also K.O. ing Katsura.

"Katsura!" I call to him… out cold. "Come back, Go Kisame!"

Tean analyzed Kisame once he landed on the ground "Ah, if it isn't this one… Reukra, was able to make a good copy. If correct… Salamance Earthquake!"

Not so fast. "Kisame Ice-Fang!" Kisame's speed is excellent as always. Before the Salamance could even move it was already frozen from the bite.

"Tch… unable to defeat a pathetic Pokémon like that. Luxray!" Tean is slowly getting more and more frustrated.

"Kisame Crunch it." Having no type effectiveness, go for raw power.

"Luxray Discharge your electricity." Tean yelled. Though Kisame had gotten close and bit into the Luxray, taking down fifty percent of its health. The discharge had Critically hurt Kisame, knocking him out.

"You did well Kisame…" It Grey seems like the best choice for now. "Grey! Go Close combat!"

Tean smiled, "Luxray Façade!" I can't believe I missed it, the Luxray had a Toxic orb! Before Grey could get in a hit the Luxray had gotten another critical knocking out Grey as well. "Hm… I guess analysis form failure, really does give strength."

In my hesitation, in thinking who send out. One of my Pokémon starts to shake. "So, you want to try, alright Let's go Gojira!"

"hmm…" Tean stares at my new Pokémon. Probably trying to decide what's the best way to deal with him… Tean does mumble something, though I couldn't hear. "So… happened to it."

What? Never mind focus on battle. "Gojira Use Earthquake!"

"As if Luxray will allow that. Façade Again!" Tean yelled. Gojira took the hit head on losing forty percent of its health. When she shook the ground, she made the Luxray topple over.

"Here I thought you were finally o to be defeated. Typhlosion!" Tean had sent a Fire type against me.

What's he planning. I planned to switch out Gojira cause of this. But she gives me a look… she wants to stay in. "Fine."

As I say those words Gojira starts to glow and my Pokedex buzzes "Pokémon Evolution Detected. Gojira the Pupitar is now evolving to Tyranitar. Tyranitar: Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight."

I can't help but smile at those words. Seeing the armor wrap around Gojira, makes it even better.

"So, what? It won't be able to survive this." Tean angrily yells, as he touches a mega stone. This guy can mega evolve! "Focus Blast!"

As the Typhlosion transforms I start to worry. Though Gojira stands firm ready to attack… I can't hesitate now! "Gojira Stone Edge!" as I yell those words Gojira forces pillars of stone from the ground. The focus blast is interrupted half way through causing a big explosion… when the Dust clears the Typhlosion is down. "Yeah! Nice going-!" As I yell those words, I also find Gojira knocked out as well. I run over to her. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought. The armor took the brunt of the attack… though she's exhausted.

Tean stares agitated at me. "To think I'd be forced to this far. On a brat no less. Zekrom. Kyurem-White come forth!"

Two at once this time. Of course, he has the armor on Zekrom. "Saiki Get ready to mega evolve! Toga Copy Kyurem-white!"

Tean's face goes to surprise at Toga's ability. "What no Ditto, should be able to mimic a legendary?!"

By the time I hear that Saiki is already in mega form. "So, what. Toga Draco Meteor on Zekrom. Saiki follow through with Moon-Blast on Kyurem White!"

"As if that would work! Zekrom! Outrage on That fake Kyurem. Kyurem-white, Fusion Flare on that damn fairy." Tean calls. Though before anything else Zekrom is knocked out by Toga. I guess the armor didn't hold. Though Kyurem's attack takes away three fourths of Saiki's health. Saiki gets revenge taking away fifty percent of Kyurem's health. "What?! No! Impossible!"

I smile at my victory. "I guess your plans stop here Tean. Toga-!"

Just then a great light flashed. Next thing I see is that Reshiram and Kyurem de-fused! Tean also very surprised by this. "Kyurem! Zekrom! Reshiram! What's happening? The Ritual wasn't done yet! Get back together!"

Before anything else, Zekrom gets up and flies away. "Roar!"

"No, Zekrom! Get back here!" Tean calls for it, though Zekrom doesn't listen.

"Reshiram!" The boy with orange hair, I met in Kepler calls. "I'm so glad your okay! You're not hurt, are you?"

"It might be… I had to battle it, in Kyurem White. I'm sorry…" What's his name again?

Reshiram as if it didn't even battle, quickly moves the kid. "No, it's my fault. Reshiram, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

Reshiram looked like it didn't care. "Roar."

"You're all fools." Tean angerly states. "This isn't the end of this."

Must be really angry, though he can't do much now. I call to him. "Oh yeah, doesn't seem like it to me."

He ignores me, and turns to the kid. "I'll bide my time. You better hold tight to your friend, Child, because once I find that name… your going to wish Reshiram was only _stolen_ from you. Kyurem. Let's go. We're leaving."

With Tean's words being said, he teleported away with Kyurem. Leaving us in silence.

"That was scary…" The kid says.

"I dealt with scarier threats before." I say. I've fought with many people. Most of which I piss off.

"Really?... That doesn't matter thank you for helping Reshiram miss?" The kid tries to thank me.

"Alexis, don't worry. I forgot yours too." I mean this didn't have much to do with me. Why should I know his name?

"Orion. Anyways, I'm glad nobody knows. But I can't help wonder…" Mysteries everyone wants to solve them. "What _was_ that name of the dragon?"

"…Well." Our attention turns to Nora.

"Don't tell me your descendant of someone who served the dragons." I do not want to deal with a mission like that ever again!

"What? No. I have a theory. It's probably wrong, but… Kyurem is the shell of the original dragon, right?"

"The Pokedex says its what's left after Zekrom and Reshiram split from it." I read off my Pokedex.

Nora nods. "Yes, and there's the fact the fusions are called Kyurem-white, and Kyurem-black… Well, I don't know if you remember this, but back at the Utira Library, I read a book about Unovan word structures."

"Yeah! That day no one found any good information about… the… prophecy…" I hate my memory sometimes.

"Anyways, there was a page that talked about the Legendary Trio." Nora contuse to explain. "Reshi- was prefix that meant Truth, Zek- was a prefix that meant Ideals. Nobody agrees fully on what Kyu- means, but most translations believe its 'whole' or 'complete'. I never really question how little sense that made. Kyurem is the opposite of complete, after all. Tean said that the original dragon was perfect- a symbol of beliefs working together…. Maybe a more perfect translation would be 'perfect'."

By the end of Nora's theory. Both me and Orion were stunned. "… wow. I never really thought of that."

"Yeah, it's just a theory though…" Nora then turns to me, "Alexis. The Infernal cult-."

I cut her off. "If were going to have any discussion of that. We're including Joseph."

"Oh, yeah. I was supposed to call him when I got here." Orion just said something I didn't know.

I give him a smile. "So, once you called him. What were you going to ask him?"

"uh…" Orion looks at me nervously.

"You weren't thinking about calling him out here to battle Tean. Were you?" My voice struggles not to show anger. "Because, if you were… let's just say Tean wouldn't be the only problem for you to worry about."

"Reshiram help!" Orion calls to his legendary.

"Oh, you want to fight? Toga and Saiki still have enough energy to fight against a legendary." I warn him.

 _ **Pokedex entries:**_

Metagross: It analyzes its opponents with more accuracy than a supercomputer, which enables it to calmly back them into a corner.

Salamence: Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings.

Luxray: Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger.

Typhlosion: It can hide behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intense flames. Typhlosion create blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.

Reshiram: This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth.

Zekrom: This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world.

Kyurem: This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals.

A/N: I had a bit of annoyance with Nora during this chapter. Her major role was to explain Kyurem's name, and help with fighting Tean. Other than that she had no real reason to be there. Nora wasn't there when Reshiram was captured, so she shouldn't have known where Tean would be. Also, This battle in the game is originally double battles. Long story short I hate writing them. If possible I'll avoid writing those types of battles.


	21. Ch 30 A Surprise Arrival

**Chapter 30- A Surprise Arrival**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 _ **Location: Selene city**_

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **My team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 64 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite [broken], Level 62 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite [broken], Level 60 (Blaze Kick, Mach Punch, Fly, Sky Drop)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 60 (Shadow Claw, Moon Blast, Coil, Perish Song)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 62 (Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Fly, Slash)

I've decided to fight the Pokémon Gym today. By myself, I was worried that Alexis would find out what happened last night. I was thankful when she said she wasn't coming. To make a long story short, when I entered the gym, I was told that Diana specializes in Psychic and Ghost. Not too bad, I'll mainly be relying on Rouge and Kuro today… But I can't help but wish Kuro and Levi remained in their original Dark types… or maybe not, it could make him stronger… Anyways I also read some of the poems on the walls, if this gym wasn't themed around dreams. I wouldn't have taken them seriously. I literally walked through the walls to the other side. First time in a while I questioned if my journey has been a dream or not.

Basically, this was the fastest time I had gotten to the gym leader. "Well we meet again."

"Welcome, Challenger." Diana greets me back. "As you've heard, the Gym I run is themed around dreams and such, I specialize in both Psychic and Ghost types. Seems that you're the first one in a while to understand the poems. I mean it you couldn't take those poems more literal."

"If the gym wasn't themed around dreams. I probably wouldn't have solved the riddle." I respond.

"Anyways enough of that. Let's- wait!" She suddenly stopped.

 _Did she finally notice the presence of a certain Legendary?_

Maybe… I shift my eyes to the corner of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered Mew isn't on your team yet! And here I was planning to use Cresselia. As a gym leader, that would give me an unfair advantage." That's what she noticed!

But more Importantly! "You use Cresselia in Normal Gym Battles?!"

"only the ones, where the trainer is incredibly strong." Diana explained, "You are really strong… though you only have five Pokémon…"

While she was trying to make a decision, I make a suggestion. "How about not using one of your other Pokémon?"

"Oh, that can work! Hm… I think I'll leave out Chandelure this time round." She finally decided on who to use.

"Okay, let's start this." I toss out Kuro disguised as Levi. Hopefully she'll work with me this time.

"That one huh? It had a good attack stat, didn't it?" Diana throws out a Sableye first. "alright go with Will-O-Wisp!"

Damn thing has Prankster. Kuro is now burned, she starts to get angry but waits for my command. "Okay Moon Blast!"

Kuro's past battle experience is the best, it had taken down the Sableye in one-shot. though she still loses six percent of health due to the burn, but she keeps the Illusion up.

"I didn't think you'd use that one first…" She already can tell that it's Kuro. "Alright let's go Gengar. Use Shadow Ball."

Being taken aback that both sisters use Gengars, I was almost unable to switch Kuro out. "Kuro Return, Go Rin!"

"Awe, so close." She was purposely aiming for Kuro because of her Illusion ability… Rin took approximately forty percent damage.

"Turn up the heat with Heat Wave!" I command to Rin. Following my instructions, he releases a blistering wave of heat. The heat evaporated three fourths of the Gengar's health.

"Gengar retaliate with Sludge Wave!" Diana shouted. In response the Gengar spat out a wave of purplish black sludge at Rin.

"Tch." I click my tongue in frustration. Rin is now down to five percent health. Though I'm not the only one angry Rin's flame flickers from blue to white. "Okay, Rin Flame thrower."

The stream of bluish white flames renders the Gengar unconscious. "Ah! Gengar! Nice going at least you took one down with you."

I didn't even notice that Rin got poisoned from the sludge wave. He falls unconscious due to it. "Nice going Rin, you did your best."

We decide our next Pokémon at the same time… Landing on my side was Sasuke, while Diana had thrown out a Gardevoir. But since both were the same level, they had the same amount of speed.

"Oh, isn't that the one who destroyed the Crystal?" Diana knew about that as well…

"yes…" I reluctantly admitted… I now know that doing that was bad!

"Hm… I also hear that it was capable of Mega evolution. Is that true?" How does she know that much about my Pokémon? Yet not know about Darkrai?

"That was achieved only once… I haven't been able to do it in a while." I turn my attention to the floor before realizing I'm still in battle.

"Gardevoir while their distracted Focus Blast!" I panicked when hearing that.

 _ **Crash!**_

Thank Arceus It missed. That Gardevoir has Choice specs… it could be much worse if that actually hit. "Ah! Sasuke Ice blade!" The Gardevoir had lost fifty five percent from Sasuke's slash attack. I command for Sasuke to continue with another attack.

Diana though had another plan. "Gardevoir Point Blank Focus Blast!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

With a resounding explosion. Both Sasuke and the Gardevoir were left unconscious on the field. Another tie… I could win at this rate, but it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if it did. After return them to their pokeballs, we decided who to use next. Her next Pokémon would either be her legendary or her mega. Either way, I already planned with Levi for him to be the one who would test the next Pokémon.

"Come on out Cresselia!" Diana chose her Legendary next. Once in the field I felt the eyes of another Pokémon watching this battle intently.

"Levi, you know the plan." I call out to him. He nods in response to me.

"Cresselia Psyshock!" Diana commands.

Stones of psychic energy were flung at Levi. Thanks to his high Defense he took the hit fairly well. "Levi, Blaze Kick!"

With a fast a swift burning kick, Levi burned away twenty five percent of the Cresselia's health with a critical. Not mention also left it burned. A nice revenge for Kuro. Plan is going well.

"I didn't you to put a fire type move for this battle." Diana noticed. "Any way, Cresselia another Psyshock!"

With that Levi fell. He did well against a Legendary. "Good going Levi… your next."

I toss out Rouge next, following rouges appearance. Diana says something noticeable, "Still no burns…" So that's how she's tracking Kuro. I decide not to try Rouge's mega evolution, rather not let him out.

 _Hey, when's the next time you'll allow me to play in the real world?_

Never. Focusing on the battle. "Rouge Shadow Ball!"

The Cresselia is now at twenty five percent health, thing is Bulky. I hear Diana call out another attack. "Cresselia use Ice Beam!"

Rouge suffers forty percent of health due to the Ice attack. Rouge is still faster, "Shadow ball again!"

With that the Cresselia falls to the ground. "I've rarely seen Cresselia be taken out by other Pokémon. I see why Mew chose you."

"I still haven't remembered much of my past. What this strength is only the strength of my Pokémon." I admit, "Until I remember I'll only be able to rely on their strength."

"Even so, your still quite strong. Now come out Gothitelle." Diana reveals her last Pokémon. Which is also her Mega Pokémon, which is indicated by her touching of the keystone on her necklace. "Psychic, Dark, and Ghost. Give this battle an ethereal light, and grant us victory."

I hesitate on mega evolving Rouge…

 _Fine I'll give you a chance._

Reluctantly I touch my keystone and drain the light of the room with mega evolving Rouge. "Shadows, absorb the light and make to strength. Shadow Ball!"

The unexpected amount of darkness filled the room, it strengthened the Shadow ball tremendously. With one hit the Gothitelle went from one hundred percent to around twenty.

"That was powerful, but it also strengthened my side as well. Gothitelle use Dark Pulse!" With the pulse of dark energy sent at Rouge She fell, reverting to her original form.

"Rouge you did good. Time to go Kuro." With this the battle was already determined for my side. Even with the reduction of fairy power we can still win. "Kuro Moon blast!"

With that the battle was decided. After getting the gym badge and TM. I decide to leave and find Alexis. As I exited the gym I thought. Well that was harder than I thought… I barely won battle. That Diana is plenty stronger than… the last gym leader I battled was Harmony. "She was the fourth gym leader. Damn it, Anastasia!"

"huh? Why are you cursing out the other Gym leaders?" Oh, yeah Diana decided to follow me out.

"Because I defeated the Abyssal Cult. Anastasia though I didn't need to prove my strength against her." I'm still bitter about it.

 _You think I'm not? She was helping a cult!_

"yeah… I thought you wouldn't like that." I stop after hearing Diana's words.

"You were planning on doing it too?!" Enough is enough, I want to fairly earn my badges.

"Yeah… I mean the Pokémon that my sister used were on a power level close to my own. Right?" Diana asks me. Is she really comparing herself to her sister?

"You were tougher." I respond. Though can't say too much. Persephone said she didn't have her best team. "By the way why are you following me?"

"If I heard right. Some other people with legendary Pokémon were headed here." Diana spouts this as if it was common knowledge.

Wait… Alexis will probably learn of this… got to cover my tracks. "You know how I battled your sister last night."

"Yes, what about it?" Diana gives me glance.

"When we meet with whoever has the Legendries. **It** never happened." I do not want to die to day.

 _Good call._

As DJ agrees with me. I see an orange haired boy running towards me. "Joseph! Help!"

"Orion?" he was supposed to call me when he got here. Wait… is that Alexis and Nora behind him. Oh, Alexis does not look happy. "What did you do?!"

"So, Joseph. I hear Orion was supposed to call you when he got here." Fuck she's pissed.

Wait that's what this is about?! "Why are you angry? I told you about that!"

Her face goes from anger to surprise. "You did?"

"Yes!" Did she really forget? I thought she was smarter than that.

 _I concur._

After Alexis gives a defeated look. Diana talks. "Good the other two legendary holders are here now."

So, this is who she meant. Nora then gives a confused look. "Huh? How do you know about that?"

"I hold one too. Nora, traveler of time." Diana says in a mystic voice.

Nora looks at me with a concerned look. "As much as I know… She's trusts worthy."

"Well, anyways… Nora and Joseph I think it would be good to go to Amphitrite City." Diana gives us a quest.

"Why do we need to do that?" With the current situation of cults. I really don't want to do a fetch quest.

"Other than for challenging Pokémon Gyms." Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. "In Amphitrite you'll find the people who sent your legendaries to you."

"What?!" Nora said in surprise.

I take out the quarts flute and look at it, "So, I'll finally get the reason for why Mew chose me."

"I'm not sure about that… But you'll learn some necessary information." Diana explains.

Orion curiously steps in. "Um... you said only Joseph and Nora. Does that mean I shouldn't go?"

"Well getting Reshiram back took a great deal of time, did it not? Besides even though you're a gym leader, I think it's a bit too early for you. Though I won't stop you if you go." Diana says to Orion

Orion takes a look at Reshiram pokeball. "Yeah, I think I should get stronger before I go. And it isn't good to have gyms closed for prolonged amounts of time."

"With that settled. I think you should depart for your destinations Immediately." Diana turns back to her gym. Orion had tossed out his Charizard and headed back towards Suntouched.

On Diana's way she stops she calls back to me. "Oh yeah! Joseph when you get to Amphitrite can you tell Calreath. I miss him."

"What?" I get that this thing more of a fetch quest.

"he's my boyfriend, and the Gym leader there." I'll end up battling him so why not. I nod at her request.

"His theme wouldn't be rain would it?" Alexis asks. Oh, yeah Zenith said something about that.

Diana looks at her. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"oh, no reason… it's just I thought there was a dark type Gym Leader as well?" The first Augur right…

"Yeah, if I remember correctly the First Augur was a gym leader. His was in Gaea town." Diana explains. "Though I think he gave rights to another person… that was when he became Augur."

"Really? Who was it?" I can't help but feel I know the answer.

"I believe it was… Luisa." Diana answered.

"…" my suspicion was correct. Mom had quite the amount of Dark types on her team… "How did she know the First?"

"it hasn't been proven… but it was a rumor that she and the first were married." As Diana say these words. Things just click together

"okay then." Wow, had to learn who I am that way. I'll tell Alexis and Nora later.

"Joseph, that was a pretty random question. Why did you ask?" Alexis looks at me. I guess I need to explain now.

I stare… I brought this to myself. "Well-!"

 _Nope I'm not letting you._

I feel pain course through my body… Guess this is a secret I can't let out. "Can't say…"

"Joseph are you alright?" Nora comes to my side. Nora brings out her Celebi. "Celebi use Heal bell!"

As I hear the ringing of the pain slowly subsides. "Thanks Nora."

"…Are you?" Diana stares at me. "Being afflicted by darkness."

I look at Alexis and Nora. Nora is confused by, while Alexis is surprised at Diana's question. Though Diana's seen it with Persephone, hasn't she? "Yes…"

"Did your friends know about it?" Diana asked. She seems angry at this

Before I could answer Alexis talks. "I only learned recently… Nora didn't know what so ever."

Diana looks towards me and Nora. "Call Mew out."

I don't much of a choice… I use the Quartz flute. As usual the note is inaudible. And Mew appears. "Mew!"

Diana stares at mew Angerly. "Did you know?"

"Mew." The hell was I supposed to know what that means.

Though whatever Mew said. Diana is now even more angry. "I may not have permission for this. But!... From now on, you stay with him at all times. Especially you show up, when his darker side acts up."

 _EH! Is she giving me brakes!?_

Mew turns to me and its eye's glow. "…Mew."

 _Fine I'll go for now, but I'll be back_.

For the longest while my head feels lighter than ever. I look over at Mew, and Diana. "thanks."

"if your thanking Mew, you better not. If it had stayed by your side, events like these won't happen." Diana is still angry.

"Really?!" Alexis exclaims. Well I think this has Alexis less worried. Though she sounds angry at Mew.

As for me… I don't think Mew was wrong. "No, I will. Something in my gut. Is telling me what Mew did isn't the way to solve that matter."

"Cele!" as I said that Mew went over and snatched something from Nora's Celebi.

"Mew!" Before any of us could react, Mew had already transformed into Celebi.

Mew as a Celebi then came over to me. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Mew!" Mew grabs two of my pokeballs and starts glowing. After it stops glowing it goes into my bag and grabs an empty pokeball. Mew then decides to enter it.

"What the hell just happened?" Nora the only one to speak

"No clue…" I look at the two, that Mew touched. It was Sasuke and Levi. Nothing noticeable changed about them, but the mega stone that had usually been a dull color. Shone brightly

 _ **Location: Route 14**_

 _ **Time: 23:00**_

After the whole incident in Selene City earlier. Me, Alexis and Nora set off towards Amphitrite. It's going to be long trek until we reach Oranos Town, so we are camping out tonight. I don't why but I was able to tell Alexis and Nora who I truly am. It seems DJ had been unable to interfere. Nora was surprised at this endeavor. Alexis was surprised at first, then complained how her mission just changed to protecting a person of power. Though, unless Jaern eliminated a whole bunch of people, my parents hid the details of my birth. It actually explains why no one recognizes me… Though Diana did say Mom's and Dad's relationship was just a rumor. Being someone powerful means, more people will try to exploit weaknesses… I guess that's how Jaern beat Dad.

After that I tried to see how Mew would battle. Though it seems likes to copy another Pokémon when battling. As an example, Mew would transform into Shaymin and it have Shaymin's Moveset.

"hm… I still need to give you a name." I look at Mew's pokeball.

"Huh?" I guess Alexis herd me talking to myself. Shouldn't she be asleep by now. "Your going to give a Legendary Pokémon a name."

"Well all of my other Pokémon have names. I don't want Mew to feel left out." I know it's improper, but come on. I take Mew out it's pokeball "You want a name, right?"

"Mew." Mew nods in response.

"See." I say to Alexis, "Now… What would be good?"

"How are you going to pick it?" Alexis interrupts my thought process.

I just realize. "I don't remember the naming method I used for Rouge, Sasuke, or Levi."

"But didn't you find two of them, before you knew they were your Pokémon?" I hear a question being asked.

"like usual, it was really random coincidence. When looking at them I kind of just knew their names." Explaining this is really confusing, even to me.

Alexis gave me a look of confusion, and disbelief. "Then how'd you name Rin, JoJo, and Ichigo?"

I start to recollect on that… "Rin's and Ichigo's were somewhat obvious… Rin is translated as 'light bearer', while Ichigo's can translate to 'orange'. JoJo, just wanted a name similar to my own."

"Oh, is that so?" She says, with a somewhat condescending tone.

"Is mine that different than yours?" I ask.

"Katsura, liked to disguise as catlike Pokémon so, the name kind of just stuck. Toga, decided the name itself." Alexis explain her naming process. "Saiki, partially a pun on the word 'psychic'. Grey, he reminded me of person from home. Kisame, translates to 'shark'."

It sounds similar to mine… "And Gojira?"

"I didn't think of it. Its original trainer named it that." Alexis didn't decide on its name?

I find this a bit odd. "you mean that guy, you got her form in Selene City?"

"No, he didn't name her either… He found her wondering around, caught her. Then found that she was already named." Alexis explained. "But because Gojira wouldn't obey him, he traded her."

Sound a bit too odd… "In any event I think I should try to name Mew, via it's characteristics… I don't know much about it though."

Alexis gives a vague sense on Mews "Mews don't really have any notable physical features about them, and their fighting styles are similar to Dittos. The only Unique thing about them is how rare they are."

Eh… some of that information sounds false, but… "Unique... I got it Uni!"

Alexis looks at me unimpressed.

"Don't look at me like that. It's a good name. For something that Survives by being common, that is a something unique in itself. How do you know that Toga isn't a Mew in disguise?" I defend the name I chose.  
"Because the Pokedex identifies Toga as a Ditto." Alexis responds

She's got me there, "In any case. Mew do you like Uni?"

"Mew." Mew nods at my question.

"Uni it is!" I cheer.

"ugh! I'm going to sleep." Alexis, turns away.

"I guess I should call it a night as well." I return Mew to its pokeball. Then I head off to sleep.

Though as I try to fall asleep, I have no Idea why… But I can't help but wonder. What is Jaern up to…

 _ **POV: ?**_

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time:** _ **23:00**_

"This place is… bizarre" Jaern says to himself as he goes further into the cavern. "Such an odd place to have built anything at all. I can't believe People can live out here… But why? Why is there a temple here, of all places?"

"Ah, our honored Guest has finally arrived." My voice resounds out.

"What is this? Show yourself!" Jaern shouts into the Darkness, "Who on earth are you? What do you want? You're the one behind all of this, aren't you?"

I start to laugh, "Me? Behind everything? What could you possibly mean? This is your story isn't it?"

"I… I've been researching." For the first time Jaern stutters. "I know where the First Augur, Adam's Crystal came from. I've looked into Persephone's past, which led me to Zenith and the Infernal Cult and what he can do. And all of it… All of it ties back to you."

"You've certainly done your research." Not like I made it easy.

"Are you cultists? Trying to catch Giratina?" Jaern asks.

"No. We might look the part, but were anything but." He definitely made some good conclusions, but he is still wrong.

Jaern gets angry at the voice, "You've been playing us like pawns! You've been playing _ME_ like a pawn!"

I smile, let's see his ego crumble. "Actually, if you were in my plan as a pawn. You'd never be the Second Augur."

"What?!" hm… is he upset that he wasn't a pawn? No, it's a mix of that with some other parts of anger.

"That may have change things but… your existence is a minor nuisance at best." I explain to him. "My intension was for the Infernal Cult to eventually over throw the first Augur and Secure the Crystal for me. But no, you had to interfere, didn't you? You just _had_ to play the Anti Hero, didn't you?"

"You're evil." Jaern says to me

"I'm surviving." I say before we part ways.

"Stay away from me." Jaern warns, "Don't make me break the Crystal"

"Hah." Does he think I don't know? "Any more than the First's son?... But I'll let you go. Your shard is nearly useless to me without the other pieces. Though, you weren't originally part of my plan, you've slowly become useful. Enjoy your trip home, Jaern… you won't remember any of this." The cavern goes dark.

 _ **Pokedex entries:**_

Sableye: It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.

Gengar: The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.

Gardevoir: Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power.

Cresselia: Those who sleep holding Cresselia's feather are assured of joyful dreams. It is said to represent the crescent moon.

Gothitelle: They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainers' life spans.


	22. Ch 31 Coincidences and Vaccines

**Chapter 31- Coincidences and Vaccines**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: Past several years ago.**

I find myself in a strange town. I Can only look from a point of view much smaller than usual… this must be from when I was young. I look to my left, I see mom next to me. She's been holding onto my hand.

My mom starts to speak to me. "Now Joseph. Your Father's friend is coming to visit."

"Yes. I know. I behave." I hear my own child like voice respond. I guess I won't need to talk myself.

"Oh, I know you'll get trouble even if you do." Mom smiled at me. "Though his Friend is also brining his wife and child. She's about the same age as you."

I felt amazement at those words, "Really!"

"Yes, though I hear she's really shy. So, be careful." My mom warns me. Damn, guess I got in trouble a lot.

After awhile I saw Dad walking with three other figures. Dad like me had purple hair, though he also had a beard. While the other three was. A tall woman like Mom she had a dark brown hair. A man about the same height as Dad, he had Black hair. Finally, the child, she had her face hidden behind her mom, but she had a black hair like her father.

"Adam! Where have you been? Me and Joseph have been waiting for a while." Mom complains to dad.

"Sorry, honey." Dad apologized, "We had some air troubles on our way over."

"Sorry I have a fear of heights." The man with black hair says.

"Its no problem Alex, I'm just giving him a hard time." Mom was joking.

"he, he!" I remember laughing at that.

The man Alex comes over to me. "ah! You must be Joseph. The last time I saw you. You were this big." Alex holds his hands close together, must have been when I was a baby.

"ah! Okay." At the time I didn't know him, so I just agreed.

"Hello!" The woman with Brown hair had also came over, "I'm Alexis, and this is my Daughter. Would you like to say hi?"

The girl with black hair still hiding behind her mother. The girl spoke meekly "H-hello!"

"Hello. I'm Joseph!" I tried to greet her. Must have been hard for her.

Mom starts to speak again, "She still having trouble?"

"Yes, I'm getting worried. There's barely anyone around her age up in the mountains." The girls mother spoke… am I going to narrator her as Alexis, because I already know one.

"why not get her a Pokémon? Joseph has some, and he's fine." Dad asks

"No! not until she's older." Grown up Alexis said.

As she said that I had come up with an idea. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I show her my Pokémon!"

"…" I saw the shift of the girl's head towards her mother.

"… Fine." The mother accepted my request.

"okay! Be right back… Unless" I stick out my hand towards the girl. Though she stays behind her mother. "Okay."

I run into Dad's Gym and quickly solve the puzzles. "Guys, where are you?! Come on we have a new friend!"

"Groaw!" I hear the cry of a Charmander. Soon after six Pokémon come out from hiding. From those Pokémon my memory only allows vison on three of them Rouge, Sasuke, and Levi. They are in their primary forms. The other three I just see them as a collage of colors. A mix of green, blue, and black… wish I can find them.

"Come on, their waiting!" I call to them, that's when they start to hurry. After a few second, I lead them back outside, "I'm back!"

Alex looks at my Pokémon with surprise, "Adam are you sure? He has a lot of Dark types…"

Back then I guess I didn't realize the risk of that… all I felt was confusion.

"He'll be fine. He's got two Pokémon befitting of light. Not to mention those two right there don't have the dark typing until their final stage." Dad pointed at Rouge and Sasuke. Then at the green and blue ones. I'll have to check that later.

Though as a Child I ignored what they said. I turned to the girl once more. "Here these are my friends. They like making more friends." I continued by saying the names of my Pokémon, though I couldn't hear the green, blue or black ones.

"Hi" The girl finally stepped away from her mother's legs. I still couldn't make too much of her face. Her hair covered her eyes. "I'm Lexie."

The rest of that day, I spent showing her around the town. Not to mention playing with my Pokémon. Heh, we even had a mock battle with them. I got Sasuke, Levi, and the Black one. While Lexie used, Rouge, the green one and blue one. During that day I only got glimpse of her eyes… got to say it, she looks a lot like Alexis… the one I know. Though, if it was her, then why didn't she react to our dad's being friends.

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Route 14**

 **Time: 10:00**

Out of the three of us… I'm the first to wake up. Still it surprises me who joseph really is. Being the son of the First Augur, must be heavy stuff… Though, to say the least I don't remember much of my father. I don't clearly know what happened to him. When ever I asked my mother she never answered. Actually, she never told me why we moved to Kalos either…

"Nm…" oh seems Joseph is dreaming. Looks like it's a good one. "Lex...ie."

What? Did he just say my name? I never told him that. I start to shake him. "Joseph?"

"What?" he seems to be waking up. "Le- Alexis?"

He was about to say Lexie, wasn't he? "You were saying stuff in your sleep."

"Really? I guess that was pretty real." He says something about his dream.

"What were you dreaming about?" Why did he say my name?

"It was more of a memory. My dad's friend came to town, along with him he brought his wife and Daughter." So, that girl has the same name as me? Really?

"Is that so? You were saying her name." I tell him.

He blushes. "Oh, well… that may have been the only time I met her… but she was my first friend, human friend."

I smile towards him, "Must have been nice. I didn't have many friends growing up either."

He looks at me, he better not be giving me sympathy. "You know, you look a lot like her."

"What?" yeah right. I think I would remember meeting him. "how so?"

"She had black hair like you." That's a common color hair, "and Her eyes were yellow like yours."

That's a bit of a coincidence, "Your suspecting me of being her. You call me Alexis."

"… Yeah, If I recall that was her mother's name." What the hell is that!

"That is way too coincidental!" I shout before I can realize.

"So, is your name Lexie then?" Joseph asks me.

"Yes, but I don't remember ever meeting you. Or Living in Torren at all." I tell him. Probably angrier than I should have.

Joseph looks at me and says, "Must have been one hell of a coincidence then."

That left things awkward for the rest of the morning. We didn't talk much since then. And we continued our way to Amphitrite City. While making an unluck discovery in Oranos town.

In Oranos Town people were gathered in the center of town. When we went to check it out, we noticed him. Zenith was there, disguised as his librarian form.

"Joseph." I look over to him. He already had his hood up, best disguise he has right now.

"I'm fine. I'd rather know what he's doing here." Joseph looked concerned.

"Just don't go off on your own." I tell him.

We got closer to hear Zenith making his speech. "My fellow Torrennites, it's good to see you again. I've missed Oranos Town so much, it's such a beautiful place."

"We missed you too, Zachary!" an old woman cried. Though I don't think she'd be saying that if she knew who he really was.

"Oh, is that Mrs. Parker? How are your kids?" Zenith responded, as if he had no evil in his voice.

"They're wonderful. Jonathan is-." The lady stopped all of a sudden, "I… I'm sorry I'll let you get on with it."

Zenith returns to his speech. "Thank you. I have something very important to say to all friends here. I'm not sure how many of you have heard, but there's been a nasty sickness going around Torren."

People begin to murmur and look around the crowd.

"Something to do with Deoxys, I understand." Zenith said. "We don't know how bad it is yet- it might even be fatal- but we've seen some of its effects and believe me, you do _not_ want to come in contact with it."

I look to Joseph, and Nora they are as about as confused as me. Joseph finally whispered to me and Nora. "Reukra did say, that it was to help not hinder. Zenith must know something else, its why he's saying this."

"As you know, I work at the Library, in tandem with some smart and… erm... _Trustworthy_ people. yeah." I bet these people are just your cultists. "These friends of mine, who are definitely _not_ cult members, have developed a vaccine to protect you from this Deoxys virus. We are also organizing Quarantine Zones. So that anyone who has already been infected can be treated and cared for. My number-one priority is the health and happiness of everyone in Torren. I really hope the good people of Oranos Town will help me on this journey. We are supplying Vaccines in the northmost building of town. I strongly encourage everyone to sign up for this program. And ALL of you need to sign up. If you don't… well, we have to assume you're already infected. After all, the virus affects your behavior. Who wouldn't want the Vaccine… unless you're already infected? So, if anyone you know is acting suspiciously, such as speaking against the Augur, please report them to us. We will deal with them. Remember, your safety is our priority. Thank you. Have a wonderful day."

With the end of Zenith's speech. The group of people started to disperse, and us along with it.

Nora started to panic. "This isn't good what are we going to do?"

Hm… people are still around us. I nudge Nora in the arm and say. "Those _Vaccines_ are sure to help us. Though we _really_ be headed to our next destination. Right Joseph?"

I look over to himself mumbling to himself. "Jaern wouldn't be working with him… Would he?"

Great the one guy I though I could count on. Is worrying over a possible Conspiracy theory. "Joseph!"

"Uh! Yeah! I really want to face Amphitrite City's Gym." He forcibly changes his topics, to match mine.

"Hey kid!" a random person called over to Joseph. "You don't look to well. Are you feeling alright."

"Yeah… J-just a bit worried over what Ze-Zachary said." Joseph was caught off guard.

"Really? Why do you have your hood up in this heat?" The man asked.

"The sun was in my eyes. And I don't have any sunglasses or hats." Joseph made a horrible lie.

"your sure?" The man wasn't convinced. "Hey ladies, has your friend been acting weird lately."

Time to lie. "Yeah, he's been acting weird for a while now. About month ago, while we were travelling. He hit his head, and has been suffering from amnesia ever since."

"oh, okay." The man seemed to understand, "Though I think you kids should check out getting a Vaccine."

The man grabbed Joseph's wrist and started directing us North. While we were walking Joseph had been giving me a look 'PLEASE HELP!' sadly I couldn't. With what Zenith said, if we try to get out of this. We'll probably end up being witches for a witch hunt.

We are now forced to be waiting in line. I desperately look around trying to find away to cause a distraction.

While looking around another random person starts talking to Joseph. "Have I seen you before? On the news, maybe?"

"I don't remember being on TV or anything." Joseph says, looking to me he mouths. "*If this guy knew me from before, _that._ My cover is blown. *"

"Oh! You were the Trainer who fought Xavier in their Gym." Both me and Joseph almost fall at that revelation. Someone who remembers Joseph from a Gym battle. "What a great Fight. Who could have guessed both of your Charmeleons would have evolved during that fight? I tried against Xavier myself… I just couldn't beat that mega-Beedrill."

"Next!" Someone called.

"oh, well good talking to you." The kid left to get a 'vaccine'.

"What are we going to do?" Nora whispered to us.

"Once I'm called, I'll take Gojira and Cause a Disturbance. While that's going on. Joseph take Kuro and Uni, then make you and Nora Invisible." This is the only plan I got.

"And leave you alone." Joseph whispered. "I'm not leaving anyone behind."

Before I could say anything Zenith walks out with a man. "Alright now that we have a blood sample, we'll be able to test if you actually have the virus first. If you don't then we'll create a time and place for you to get the vaccine. Remember if you find, or see anyone acting suspiciously, you must report them. This is for the safety of Torren after all."

"…Right Safety." The man says.

"Your cooperation is very appreciated sir." Zenith sent off the man. Zenith then turned towards us. Before we could react to try and hide, Zenith already recognized us. "Oh, if you wouldn't mind, I'll take treatment of these three personally."

Nora and Joseph both froze. Damn it we were so close too. Reluctantly we had to follow Zenith to a backroom. I'm the first one to speak. "What are you planning?"

Zenith smiles. "Are you familiar with the Witch Trials? They were a long, long time ago, and since Jaern has rewritten most of the history books here. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

"Sorry but I'm not from here." I knew way too much about things like that.

"Oh, I know A7310015." Zenith called me by my code name… that's unsettling. "The story is that when a girl found she had dangerous powers. To avoid getting in trouble for it, she's simply accused others of being witches. Those who didn't confess were hung. Those who did, accused others, were allowed to live. The Town was in a mess within a month. Accusations ran rampant. Everyone threw their friends and families under the bus to save themselves. Some reflection of human nature, eh?"

"So, those who get the Vaccinated are the ones who confess. While the ones who don't are hunted. Am I right?" I ask. Still hasn't answered what he gets from doing this.

"Yes. It's a very common strategy over Dictators and Tyrants. Basically, have the people do the work for you. I don't know how this virus came about. But I'm definitely capitalizing on its existence… Now enough with that." Zenith changed tones. "I didn't have you come here just for that. I came to explain why you should be afraid of my cult."

"…" Me, Nora and Joseph look at each other hesitantly. Zenith truly believes he can beat all three of us, by himself.

"I know you've heard the rumors of Brain washing. Those are very much true." Zenith starts to explain. "But you should be more fearful on how it occurs. To take control of one's mind two things are needed. A blood sample, and _Darkness_."

 _ **POV Change: Joseph**_

To think today could go so bad. After finding Zenith in Oranos Town, talking about the Deoxys Virus, and a 'cure'. Which is just something made up for Zenith to brainwash people. we were practically captured and as of now we are getting his villain monologue. Most disturbing thing he's said, is how he controls people. Through blood, and _Darkness_.

I tense up when he says that. "What?"

"Yes, after the Blood sample I achieve access to the persons mind. Depending on the person, they can be easy or hard to control. By infecting the person with darkness, that person is easier to control." Zenith smiles, "Take Persephone as an example. She and her sister were once part of my cult. One day Cresselia comes to save them, Persephone being smart one she is. Knows that they wouldn't be able to escape together. So, she ends up being a distraction, for her sister's escape. Because of that, she suffered dearly."

From what happened in Selene City. That sounds out of character for her. "Doesn't seem like she knows that."

"Yes! Because of her actions. I twisted her mind, from the truth. All she remembers of that day, is that her sister abandoned her." Zenith smile changed. "Although it was surprising that Darkrai came to rescue her, months later. Legendary Pokémon are quite powerful, they can easily deny my access to one's mind… Oh, if I'm right Mew finally joined your team."

That happened less than a day ago! How could he tell. The only way he could have known is if _he_ told… unless. "You sense can darkness can't you. It's why I'm the perfect candidate for you to control."

Zenith smiles more. "Right! Such a smart kid. I saw your potential the day we met in Utira Town. Did you know. Darkness can be created through unfortunate events of a person's life. Or even their emotional state. All it really needs is the person to want to curse the world. I guess yours is from whatever Persephone and Jaern did to you."

So, he knows about that… wait 'whatever'. So, he doesn't know?

"All of that anger and strife swirling through your mind. I'm surprised you haven't cracked yet. I would like it if you-." Zenith was interrupted by Nora.

"What do you plan to do with the rest of us." Nora yelled out.

"Between trying to make Joseph crack. I was also going to make you two falls as well." Zenith said. "I'll just make you relive your worst memories. I've done my research on you three after all."

From what I can tell. "Let me guess, you found lots of information on Nora and… Alexis. But none on me, Right?"

Zenith's scowl was more than enough to tell me. "Right."

"I don't know what Jaern and Persephone did to me. But they sure as hell won't let that information go." I smile, at his failure.

Though Zenith does an unexpected smile. "Your well may have been dry. But Little Lexie's was brimming oil."

"Lexie?" Nora asked.

I looked to le- Alexis, her face was white. "H-how do you know that? T-that information id for private personnel only."

"Tch. Getting information from Jaern or Persephone was harder. Than getting information from the International Police." Zenith stated. Well I guess they didn't know about Zenith's power. Though what Zenith said next was most alarming. "I'd never guess you were the Daughter of Alex."

"What?" Lexie didn't understand.

"Hm… Maybe you forgot. After all, losing a parent is very traumatic. Though your father was friends with the First Augur. I was thankful for the snow storm at that time. If it wasn't there, I probably would have lost. But to think I'd have a chance to control his daughter." Zenith smiled.

"I-I'm from… Torren?" Lexie was shaken by this. "You killed… papa."

I have had enough of this. "UNI! Emergency escape!"

This probably what Zenith want one of us to do. No matter. Based off of the rumors Dad disappeared two years ago. Unless it took two years for my memory to be erased. I spent two years avoiding capture. I don't mind doing it again. I will not let this be a repeat.

With a white flash we disappeared from Oranos Town.

Looking around. We were on some concrete road, next to a satellite building. I look to see that me, Nora and Al- Lexie were all here. I look to thank Uni, but I'm stopped by my own surprise. Uni was incredibly exhausted, Teleporting is more work than it seems then.

"So, we're on Route Fifteen." I hear Nora read off a map.

"Why?" I hear Lexie say.

I say nothing, and brace to be yelled at. "…"

"You just played into Zenith's plans!" Lexie yelled at me.

This isn't like her; her yells aren't filled with this much anger. I coldly respond to her. "What would you have done?"

"…" She hesitates, "There's three of us, we would have won."

She's irrational. "Then what? Show the town we beat someone they trust. I don't think that would go well."

Nora is somewhat on my side. "A-Alexis, Zenith took all of us. With confidence that we wouldn't beat him."

"If we had fought him, his brain washing would stop! That town was probably Brain washed anyway." Lexie was convinced. What I did was wrong.

"What about what Zenith said, 'I control people via darkness'. He figured out as much as he could about us, to make us fall to despair." I warn. "At that time, when Zenith said found out about you. You shattered."

"Oh! So now it's about how we were 'friends' as kids!" She's interpreting it the wrong way. "News flash! I don't know a thing about that day. I am not that person you think I am! So, you don't need to be a hero, for that girl. Because she's not here."

"You know, what we discussed earlier today. I thought it could have just been a bunch of coincidences. It's low, but it was possible for that girl I met years ago to be someone else." I breathe. "Why should it matter you're her."

"So, I'm to believe if Zenith said something to make Nora shake. You'd still have done this?" Lexie says.

"Yes. Just as I choose to believe, that I DJ started to run rampant. You would take me out." She made a promise that she would.

Lexie gave me a nasty look in response. "I-."

I am tired of this fight. It's clear why she's fighting me. So, I interrupt her Immediately. "Believe what you want." I start to walk following the road south. I turn back to see Lexie looking towards Oranos town. "If you go back, I'm not going with you."

Lexie turns to Nora. "…"

Nora decides… "Alexis, your goal is revenge isn't it? I have no desire to go along with that… I'm going with Joseph." Nora starts to walks toward me.

If she wants to come with us, then she'd better start walking. If she's going back to fight Zenith then so be it. This was a terrible day.


	23. Ch 32 Crystal Caverns

**Chapter 32- Crystal Caverns**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Amphitrite City**

 **Time: 18:00**

… So, I decided to follow Joseph and Nora. I feel bad for what I said to them… I've kind of been following them in silence. I'm not sure If Joseph is ignoring me, or didn't think I came with him.

"So, where do you think Calreath is?" Nora asks.

Joseph answers first. "Probably waiting for us to arrive… though I think we should enter the Gym first. If he'll take a battle then, I'll fight. But I think we're here for something else."

"Oh, yeah… Do you have any Idea?" Nora asks another question

"About as much as you do." Joseph responds.

Just then a person with blue hair, in the shape of a water droplet appears. "Ah! There you are! I've been expecting you two- Three?"

"Hello." I greet. Meanwhile Nora and Joseph turn around. Nora has an expression of relief. While, Joseph's definitely mad, his expression is that of 'oh, you're still here.'

Joseph speaks up, "She's our… She's with us…"

"Okay, anyways it's good to meet you. I'm Calreath, the Gym Leader here. Nice to meet you guys." Calreath had a supposed cheeriness to him.

"I'm Nora, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nora introduced herself

"Joseph, though you probably know that. Also, your girlfriend says hi." Joseph goes next.

"She made you do that? It's so like her. She did give me a call to expect you though." Calreath exclaims.

"Oh, really." Joseph let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well other than that I know some other stories. As you are the one who took down a cult." Calreath pointed to Joseph. "It's really embarrassing, us Gym leaders. Really we should help out with that more. No, I plan on it. I'm sure Diana would be willing to join as well."

"Nice!" Nora cheered.

"But… I can help you out much better by introducing you to someone." Calreath pointed to a cave in the middle of the lake. "He's the one who told us about you two. He's a good person an knows a lot of things. I know he'd really appreciate it if you would go meet him."

Joseph turned to the cave. "This isn't a trap, right?"

"Joseph!" Me and Nora shout.

"No, its alright. He said you might be skeptical. But I promise you, we're on the same side." Calreath was reasonably calm due to Joseph's accusation.

"Fine then." Joseph turned towards us, "We have someone to meet."

"Wait a minute!" Calreath stops me, before I could Proceed.

"What?" I ask him.

"This place is… restricted to those who have been chosen." Calreath explains.

So, I'm not allowed that's rich. "O-."

Joseph interrupts me. "Sorry, but she has been chosen."

"What?!" Calreath is surprised. While Nora gives a surprised look.

"Yeah, she also has a Mew. Although it keeps disguised as a Ditto." Why? Is Joseph lying? Toga is a Ditto.

"Really! My friend didn't even know that… but, I'm sorry. I can't exactly trust her to go down." Calreath said.

"Go, I'll be fine." I say to Joseph.

"Fine then." He gives me a worried look… why?

"See, you later then." Nora waved, and went ahead with Joseph.

After Joseph and Nora get out of hearing range. Calreath starts talking to me. "So, did something happen between you two?"

I try to laugh it off. "What. You must be seeing things."

"Really the air between you, and joseph was really odd. A lover's dispute almost." Calreath makes a surprising remark.

"What?! N-no we aren't." I just stuttered!

He looks at me with disbelief. "Too, bad me and Diana would have liked to hang with another couple. But something did happen. I can tell as much."

"Can… you keep this secret?" Calreath nodded, in my response. I ended up telling him about my past. Meeting, Joseph and everyone…and this recent event.

"hmm… I get the sense Joseph really cares about you." Calreath says.

I scoff at it. "He has no reason to. I was definitely not thinking clearly then, but he didn't have to get so mad about it."

"Diana said that Joseph had darkness. Right?" I nod at that. "Then, it's clear he just didn't want you to go through that."

"heh. There's no way I'd fall to dark-." Calreath interrupted my sentence

His cheery demeanor changed. "It's not a laughing matter. Between Diana's escape from the Infernal cult, and meeting Persephone again… Diana said she wasn't even like the sister she originally knew. The way she acted, it was as if the new Persephone was just a stranger with the same face."

I can't help but remember meeting DJ for the first time. He seemed so different from Joseph... the look in DJ's eyes, it seems like they hated the world. Of all this time, Joseph never mentioned revenge against Jaern or Persephone.

"So, he just doesn't want that to happen to me." I sigh out.

"You, have a good friend." Calreath said to me, "I think you should talk more about this with him."

Calreath heads back to his gym, I'm left to wait for Joseph and Nora's return… I should plan what I should say to them…

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Crystal Caverns**

 **Time: 19:00**

What am I doing…? I can't help but think I've been acting strange. Why was I so angry earlier? I know why I was angry, but I could have dealt it in a better way… Lexie's eyes at that time it was just _his_ … I've dealt circumventing his anger so many times. Why couldn't I do that with her?

"Joseph?" Nora calls for me.

I look to see that we're at the end of the cave. We weren't sent here for a dead end, and definitely not for a trap. "Is there a hidden passage way?"

"I think so… by how the stones look I think we need to use our legendary Pokémon." Nora read over some ancient runes.

I look at Uni's pokeball, their looking better than when we teleported. "Do you have an idea on how to do so?"  
"With Celebi I can travel to the past, where the wall didn't exist. And travel ahead that way." Nora explained, "Though I'm not sure if Mew understands how to do that."

I look to Uni again, they shrug. "Could you show us how?"

"We have no other choice." Nora sighs and sends out Celebi, "Celebi Tesseract!"

With a flash of light, everything surrounding us begins to change. All of the surrounding Stalactites, and stalagmites start to shrink until a hole appears in the wall in front of us.

I let out a smile in amazement. "Better be paying attention, this will hold an unknown amount adventure for us, Uni."

"Take time travel more seriously!" I feel a hit from on the back of my head. "If you don't use it wisely, you could cause an unknown amount of trouble!"

"Sorry." I apologize. This takes more responsibility then I thought. "I won't mess with time. I promise."

"Joseph!" I hear Nora yell at me.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Did I step on something important? I look at Nora, she gives me a worried look.

"T-that wasn't me." she points forward.

I was confused, until I looked forward. Standing across the cavern from me and Nora, I saw _me and Nora._

"Wh-ae?" I'm at a loss for words.

"It's not my fault Uni sent us to this time period!" I hear myself yell.

"You should have commanded them better!" The other Nora hits that me in the head. "Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"…No." I hear myself say.

I turn to the Nora next to me. "Does this happen often?"

"This has never happened before." Nora continues with a worried look. "we should be careful."

I nod, this is the weirdest thing to date. "Right."

We end having a small conversation with ourselves, and then continue on our way. I guess were not supposed to make contact with past selves. We were lucky that this was just a few minutes later from when we traveled.

"I am not letting you use Tesseract." Nora yells at me once we return to the present.

"I didn't even do anything! Do you want me take responsibility for another Me's actions?" I know how I worded that. But I mean a me encountered through time travel. If _he_ ever does anything, I'll be sure to take responsibility.

"Fine… When we get back to Amphitrite, I'll let you practice." Nora reluctantly agreed.

After that we continue through the other side of the cave.

I notice the end of the cavern first, "Hey I think we're almost there!"

"Wait!" We hear a man yell. The man has brown hair and a beard. He wearing, a suit of armor, with a crown on top his head.

"Are you the one was supposed to meet?" I ask. He should be friendly.

"Yes, Joseph, Nora. I am the one who called you here." He looks at us. His eyes say he's analyzing us. "Hm... still quite young. Back in my day, you had to be an adult to go on adventures. But then again, you were an adult at fourteen. Things change I suppose."

"Who are you?" Nora ask he curiosity first. Not that I wanted to ask.

"You might know of me, but it doesn't particularly matter who I am." The man says. I can't help but think he's lying about that.

"Better that we don't know?" I ask, if it's going to put a target on me. Well another one won't matter.

"We've been less cautious in the past, and it didn't end well." The man's face changes. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this. For goodness sake, you're kids."

I start laughing at this. "Ha! By the past standards I'm practically an adult. Not to mention I've probably grown faster than others. You already know what I've been through don't you."

The man breathes, and gives me a look of pity, "Yes, you've had a bad life…" With this the man continued on. "Now, back to what I actually called you here for. I _will_ explain what I stand for. I work with a select group of trainers to guard a very old secret. You see, you're not the only ones who's opposed to these cults. When it comes to legendary Pokémon, especially ones like Dialga and Palkia, reality becomes less… concrete. Dialga's been known in the past to mess time, causing event's that weren't supposed to happen."

I interrupt the man for a minute. I turn to Nora. "okay, so my blunder from earlier wasn't that bad."

"When you become a god of time, then I'll believe you." Nora replied with a smile.

The man sighed an carried on "…But not everything they do is accidental. One Pokémon sits above all others in the Hall of Origin. Arceus gathered some of the strongest trainers from all over the earth- and even from different times- to guard its most prized possession. A crystal. One with enough energy to make and remake worlds."

A pit of nervousness rises in my stomach. I bite my lip. "…"

Nora notices my concern, and asks for me. "A crystal… like the one the Augur has? Err had?"

I bite harder into my lip. The man nods, "The one and only. It has unthinkable power. We faked our deaths. We couldn't guard the Crystal twenty-four-seven and still live publicly. We were to guard it, while Arceus sleeps, so that no one person could ever hold such power…" the man was silent for a minute. "I lied. I pretended I was corrupted and lost, and abdicated the throne of the Aroma region to join them. Steven Stone faked some bizarre death with his Metagrossite. Our leader simply stopped visiting MT. Silver. We gave up everything to guard this crystal. _Arceus_ gave us this task. Clearly, this was a big deal… and we failed."

I… don't even know how to feel… Dad had the crystal, and that went to Jaern. Where I ended up destroying it… "I-."

Before I get out a single word the man interrupts me. "It wasn't the First Augur's fault. It was ours. He was charming and convincing. The Crystal could be used for good, he said. The Cults had to go. It was for the best of Torren. We agreed. Who wouldn't?... But then he lost. We almost had lost hope. Though Joseph, you gave us a chance to reclaim a good portion of the crystal."

What? I didn't understand. "I-I did?"

"Yes, during this conversation you worried about destroying that Crystal. But, in reality that was what allowed us to reclaim most of it. Still there are some fragments left in human hands. While those fragments my hold tremendous power, they pale in comparison to the whole crystal." The expression on the man did not change much. "Even so… there are forces- one in particular, I am thinking of- that could be way more dangerous than the cults Should they get their hands on the remaining fragments."

"Then What about Mew and Celebi? What do they have to do with this?" Nora asked.

"you two weren't chosen by pixie legendaries." The man's words filled me with curiosity, "Except for the creation Pokémon, the legendaries of this world were made to serve Arceus, and remain most loyal to it. The Pixies in particular are its messengers they weren't the ones who chose you, if you catch my drift. Though if it wasn't for your father… you probably would have perished in the Darkrai cult."

If it wasn't for Dad! That means… "So, my father is still alive!"

"yes, it's unknown where he is though. When Jaern became Augur, we assumed the worst. The message he sent to us was surprising. He told us of you, and how to find you. In response we sent Mew to save you." The man gave me details as to why I was saved.

As he finishes explaining that. I only have two questions left for him. I look to Uni, "Why was Mew chosen for me? Mew is an amazing Pokémon, but Why did you send it to me?"

The man scratched his beard, "I know not much of the details, but I heard you once saved it. Though from your memory loss you may not have known."

I saved Mew? Why didn't it say anything about it? I look to Uni, it seems happy for me to finally know this. Now, on to my final question. "Did my mom know about whatever _this_ is?"

"She had not known of this place… but if the case of Yveltal's awakening. Luisa was to be the one stop it." The man said.

I'm satisfied by this… "Okay."

The man then started to talk again. "you already have fought many battles against the Cults. I won't ask anymore of you. But I just wanted to impress upon you the importance of that crystal. I must be returned to this cavern. We're able to Defend it. Jaren has around a third of the crystal still. While Reukra has a shard, and so does the virus he created. Beat the cults, by all means, but they can be defeated at any time. If _She_ gets her hands on those shards reality as we know could end."

"Who's she?" I ask.

The man does not answer my question. "I digress. I didn't just call you here for gloom and doom. Though, if your case wasn't special Joseph, Mew would have been joining you around to day."

"Well, I'm not sure how much different it would be if Mew decided to join me back then or now." I tell the man. I mean Uni can keep DJ at bay, but it won't keep him away forever…

"Now, you have a powerful ally on your team… Now I have done, much to tell you what you need to know." The man Starts up again. "Remember what I've said. That crystal cannot fall into the wrong hands, and it absolutely cannot be reassembled by anyone else. This should be your number on priority. Anyway, you should go now. I'm sure your friend is waiting to hear from-."

So, he knows about Lexie. Nora, is the one to interrupt him though. "Wait, hold on. How can we trust you? How do we know everything you've said is true?"

… We have met people who weren't honest with us. Cults mainly, but this guy seems different. He's definitely not telling us the whole truth. But, from what he said, Dad probably trusted him.

 _Dad trusted Jaern too._

Hearing his words, I tense up. But he doesn't say anything else. Trusting this man… I don't know.

"… I'm a bit offended." The man said. Well we made him angry. "that you waited this long to ask. You shouldn't take anyone at their word. Trust people, but verify."

"…" I look down, I should be more cautious, I guess…

"But I'll show you why you can trust me. Come on out, pal." A Victini appears from behind the man. "… As you can see, I'm no cult member. I'm as scared of them as you are. I think you should go back now. Your next stop should be the Amphitrite Gym. Calreath will be wait for a battle tomorrow. Watch out, he's no pushover. Even if you are Adam's kid."

I force a smile, "I'll be stronger."

As me and Nora leave. Nora starts to talk. "He should have opened with the Victini thing. Jeez. Joseph... I'm not sure what to think about all this. Some shadowy organization chosen by Arceus? Seems pretty sketchy."

I take offense. "Hey my dad was a part of that group. Besides he had a Victini, they wouldn't choose a liar… He trusted, that dad wouldn't lose the Crystal. Even if they are lying why they need the crystal. We still need to keep get it away from people like Reukra's hands. We heard what it can do, as the person who destroyed it. I have the responsibility to keep it away from evil people."

"I think we should talk to al, Lex-, her about this." Nora struggled.

"Still having trouble on what to call her?" I ask. When I talk to Lexie next, I'll ask what she'd prefer.

Nora nods. "Yeah. I can't believe she kept that from us."

"If you're talking about her name, then it was probably to keep people from attacking her family." I mean, it's what fake names are used for. "but, if your talking about her connection to Torren, she probably didn't know it herself."

"… That makes sense." Nora mumbles to herself, "A gem with unlimited power… I wonder… could it cure… Never mind."

We continue our way through the cavern with silence. I was able to use tesseract in the cave. And had a repeat of meeting ourselves again. I'm glad this day is almost over.


	24. Ch 33 The Seventh Gym

**Chapter 33- Seventh Gym Battle**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Amphitrite City**

 **Time: 01:00**

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **My team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 74 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 74 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 71 (Power-up Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 70 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Coil, Shadow Force)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 72 (Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, none, Level 75 (?)

We got back to the Pokémon center earlier, Nora started to explain to Lexie what we found out. In the meantime, I unconsciously started to fall asleep. I guess the events of today had finally caught up to me. I could barely keep my eyes open, so I reluctantly fell asleep. My sleep was peaceful, until he showed up.

" _My, my it was surprising to find that A7310015 was our child hood friend."_ He gives an evil smile.

I try to ignore his words, "So, did you out grow Uni's powers?"

" _No. Not yet… Mew knows using too much of it's power is bad for us. So, it's just taking a break from it."_ His smile doesn't change, he has something planned.

"What do you want? Are you try and going to take over my body?" He'll be in for a fight if he is.

" _what ever do you mean?"_ he gives an innocent act. _"I just want to check on you. It isn't often you get angry at something other than yourself."_

He here for that… "That nothing to do with you."

" _Of course, it does. If you get angry at others my powers increase. I know how your feeling, but I want to know if you understand."_ He walks closer to me, _"I mean, you felt so upset. Her eyes were just like mine. Plus, her words were so mean."_

"Shut up." I'm getting angry.

" _It'd be really bad if she ends up joining my side. She'd end up betray you just like: Jaern, Persephone, and Damian."_ His smile grows in size.

I fall into anger and try to punch him. "ARGH!"

He swiftly doges and twists my arm behind my back. _"Oh, its so good to see you fall into despair. Have anything to say before I snap your arm?"_

"Damian didn't betray us." I grit through my teeth.

 _ **SNAP!**_

With that I snap back to the Pokémon Center. Awoken form that damn nightmare. I still feel pain in my right arm.

 _Even if it was a dream it'll be painful._

Ignoring him I look around the room. I see Nora's and Lexie's stuff close by but know sign of either of them. "Where'd they go?"

 _Maybe Lexie dragged Nora away?_

I get up, I see they left their Pokémon. "And leave their Pokémon behind. Probably somewhere in the Pokémon Center."

 _Awe… that's not interesting._

"Mew." Uni shakes out of its ball, and their eyes glow.

 _Fine. I'll stop messing with him._

With that He retracts back into my mind. "Thanks."

"Mew…" Uni give me a look, as if me and DJ were just two brothers teasing each other.

Still noticing that Al-Lexie and Nora are still missing, I feel like I should check on them. Once I get to the door and open it. "ah!"

 _ **Click!**_ As I opened the door Nora and Lexie were on the other side. Looking like they were coming back.

"Joseph!" Lexie was the first one to react.

"hey." Nora greets me, as well.

I decide to apologize first, "Sorry… didn't mean to fall asleep."

"it's alright. I finished explaining the story to Alexis." Nora said

Guess I wasn't needed then. "My bad…"

"…Joseph, could I talk to you?" Lexie randomly adds on.

I hesitate before answering… things are still Awkward. "…Sure…"

"I think I'll head to bed then." Nora walked over to her stuff and laid down.

"let's not disturb her." Lexie leads me out of the room and down the hall.

As we pass a vending machine, I decided this is far enough. "So, what do you want-."

"I'm sorry…" she doesn't even let me finish. "I was being selfish earlier. You were right I was being irrational…"

I notice she has some tears on her face. I was really mean to her as well. I give her a hug. "As long as you understand. Its fine."

"My eyes were like his. Weren't they?" I reluctantly nod to her question. She seems upset at that. "Thought so…"

It's the middle of the night… I grab Lexie by the wrist. "Come with me for a second."

"What-?" I don't give her a chance to respond.

I look for a nearby window, and notice a balcony. I decide to drag her outside. The night sky is clear. No moon, but it's filled with thousands of stars. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?" I've definitely confused her.

"The sky." I answer her. "if it was cloudy, tonight would be pitch black. No light to be shown, except for the ones in buildings."

"Alright, but what does this have to do with anything?" She asks.

I remember something Mom once told me. "Take a good look. Darkness is often known as a type of despair, anger, and even sadness. Light is often known as the happy, exciting and even blindingly positive. Night and Day are a good example of this During the day people are always able to see the best in everything thanks to the light of the sun. But, night, people are afraid of it, it's filled with dark shadows that consume you… But that's only if you look down. Most people miss it, because they are too focused on what's in front of them. During the night you can see millions of small beacons of light in the dark. The only difference between those lights and the sun, is distance."

"there's always a light in the dark?" Lexie asks.

"Yes. Even when everything seems hopeless, as long as you can get back up. You can see a brighter future." I tell her.

"How, do you get to the light?" She gives me a hard question.

"it depends on what the Darkness means. If the goal is revenge… the line is hard to draw. Some will think that throwing away that hate is the best action. Throwing that feeling away, could just cause you to throw it at someone else. While others who will pursue that goal could lose themselves, or feel accomplished with it." I sigh out… I truly can't give a good answer.

"then what about Jaern and Persephone. They killed your parents. Didn't they?" what Lexie says is the most question for to say…

I bit my knuckles… "I don't know… I want to throw that away, but I can't…"

"is it because of DJ?"

As she says that, I know its partially because of him… but not fully. "No, it's my own selfish desire… I don't want them dead though. Persephone is consumed with Darkness, with her I want to drag her to the light and have her realize her own actions… Jaern, he's powerful, but if he loses the respect of the people, he'll crumble. But I have to deal with _him_ first. He's the one who wants them dead."

"That makes sense…" Lexie sighs. "*sigh* Thinking about it… I don't even know why I want revenge on Zenith… If Zenith didn't kill my father. Do you still think we'd be friends?"

"Of course, … Or I could have been killed by Jaern and Persephone by then." I make a slight joke.

"kuh. That isn't funny." She flicks my head, "So, from your dream yesterday. What was I like?"

I start to compare the differences of her now, and years ago. "You were, opposite to what you are now. Back then you were so shy. You kept hiding behind your mom."

"I… What?!" She definitely doesn't remember that day.

"But, it's not like the past really matters to me that much." What I say is the truth. The more I remember will give him more reason to take control. "I may be able to learn from past mistakes, but its really the present and future that's my concern. Speaking of which, after we beat the Cults what are you going to do?"

She stays quiet, thinking. "…I guess go to my next assignment."

Really? I guess the peace doesn't come easily in the world. Though it'd be a never-ending adventure. "Can't say I won't be jealous."

"then come with." Lexie smiles. "The international Police would love to have a strong trainer on their side."

"Don't think I could do that… Since Jaern became Augur, he's been having people rely on him too heavily. The way the region is now, I doubt it could survive without one… I promise next time you come here, I'll make it problem free." I smile.

"It will probably be a while before I could make it back here." Lexie says to me.

I laugh, "It'll be a while before the whole regions problems are solved."

"it's a promise then." Lexie starts to walk back to the room.

"Lex! One more thing." I call to her. She turns to look at me. "Darkness, doesn't necessarily mean evil. Take a look at some Dark types. Absol is a good example: for years it was ridiculed as a disaster Pokémon, but in recent years it was learned Absol had the power to recognize disasters, and tries to warn people."

"… Okay." She looks at me with a somewhat understanding look.

 **Location: Amphitrite City**

 **Time: 10:00**

We pick up to an early start this morning. Nora said she had to talk to Harmony about something, so she'd off on her own. I have to face off against Calreath today, so me and Lex went to the gym.

"Why are you following me around?" I ask. If she's following me because I get in trouble... then. "Last two times I face a gym alone… well Anastasia gave me a badge. It was you who was fighting, both times it was Tean mind you."

We start our talk as if nothing ever happened. "Oh please, you still get into more trouble alone."

"Well your picking up on that habit." I make a joke at that.

She gets a bit flustered and responds. "That's not happening."

"Ah! Good you've made it!" Calreath had opened to the door to the gym. Revealing huge pools of water in the gym. "Welcome to Amphitrite's city Gym!"

"Thank for having us." Lex greeted Calreath first.

"Oh, are you battling too?" Calreath asked me.

"No, I'm here to escape boredom." Lex explains her reasons for coming. In small amount of time.

"any event, what's the Puzzle here?" I don't want to be rude, but We due have cults to fight.

"It's just more or less a maze." Calreath's explanation was very simple.

"Like most of the gyms now…" I sigh out. "*dad's gym was a lot more fun…*"

Form what Lex asks, she probably over heard me. "What do you not like mazes?"

"Not exactly… it's just most of the gyms here follow a Maze pattern. Diana's was at least a riddle. If a gym doesn't have a puzzle, it doesn't feel that good…" its as if Torren has forgotten it's tradition of gym puzzles.

Calreath looked away embarrassed, "Sorry, it's just hard to make a puzzle with a Rain themed gym."

"Its fine…" I feel guilty for what I thought…

"Oh, how about this! By the time you get through the maze and face me in battle you have to answer a question." Calreath made a random suggestion.

"Okay… Riddles are good too." I feel that I offended him

Lex picks up on my stat and asks for me. "So, what's the Question?"

"I want to know the reason you battle. Why do you fight?" Calreath looked me directly in the eye.

It was silent. I tried my best to think of my reason for fighting… Battling Nora, Damian, and Lex, those battles main served for us to get stronger… Gyms they were just really for fun… Cults… What is my reason to fight them? Survival? But, then why did even bother with the abyssal

"*my reason to fight? *" I mutter under my breath.

"Well ponder that question as you get through the gym." Calreath said. "Alexis was it? Come on we shouldn't bother him as he thinks."

Lex follows Calreath. I complete the maze of swimming through water, quite easily. I'm sick of mazes. It takes some time but I get to where Lex and Calreath are.

Calreath called out first. "So, do you have an answer?"

Even through all that time, I still have no answer. "…No."

"Well try to find it by the end of the battle okay." Calreath had tossed out his first Pokémon "Come on out Politoed"

As it came out, it started to rain, with this much water I think back to battling Audrey. Subconsciously it makes me chose him first. "Water type… Sasuke come on out."

As if on que both of us reach for our Key stones. "Torrential rains to Drizzling clouds, with this battle let us become one with the storm."

I've changed a bit since last Mega evolving Sasuke so… "Blades, from Frost to Thunder. Ice is our body, and Lighting is our soul. May this blade guide our path."

"Mega Evolve!" we finish our chants at the same time. Calreath's Politoed had changed it now sat on top of a cloud, and wore a crown. Befitting of that Pokémon.

Sasuke his blade shown prominently larger. His appearance doesn't change too much when this happens. But for some reason, my head feels clear. All other thoughts disappear, no matter what I see this battle through.

"Sasuke! Lightning Blade!" I immediately call out. With a quick _**Krakoom**_ Sasuke had Sliced into the Politoed. Though stayed standing at a small amount of health, definitely strong.

"Politoed! Wow did not expect that. Quick use Scald!" Calreath commanded, that Politoed di show amazing strength with it's burning attack. Sasuke lost, approximately a third of his health, and got burned too.

Strange, usually if my Pokémon received a status condition I'd be annoyed. This time I'm calm, cool like a piece of ice. "Ice shard!"

I could have used Lighting blade to finish to KO the Politoed, but that seemed too much. It felt overkill. "Ah, Politoed. You did good partner. Wow, Joseph I heard you were strong from Diana. But I didn't think you were this strong."

"I'm not that strong." I say, "I've never won a battle against Lex over there."

"what?! Really!" Calreath seem to be surprised. But still he decided his next Pokémon. "Well Greninja your up. Go with Hidden Power."

I should have been surprised by the speed of the Greninja, but I wasn't. It was a bit more surprising with the hidden power being Type ground. With Sasuke now at twenty percent, The Greninja must have Protean. "Okay, Ice blade!"

"What!" Calreath was surprised by my recognition of its ability. With the slash of Ice, the Greninja was now at twenty percent health as well, "Again with-!"

I didn't let this chance slip. While it's still a ground type. "Ice Shard!"

With that the Greninja had also fallen. But I also decided to return Sasuke to his pokeball. Any longer and he'd gone down with his burns. With that my mind is still receiving the cooling effects of mega evolving Sasuke. My next decision was to use Levi. "Levi."

"Okay let's go Heliolisk!" Calreath's next Pokémon was an Electric Normal. Probably has Thunder.

It takes no effort to realize that it can out speed Levi. "Levi Mach Punch!"

"Volt switch!" a move I didn't expect but still a powerful choice. Levi had left the Heliolisk at thirty percent. Though Levi didn't stand much to that electric type move.

"Nice try Levi." I thanked him for his work. Then chose to use Kuro next, disguised as Rouge. "Your next."

As my Illusionary dragon landed. Calreath spoke. "I hope you thinking carefully for why you're fighting Joseph."

That threw my thinking off a bit. I still haven't realized why I'm fighting. Why am I fighting the Cults…? Why did I even fight Audrey…? I shake and continue to the battle. Calreath has chosen a Goodra as his next Pokémon. Fell for my bluff. "Okay Play Rough!"

Kuro pounced towards the Goodra attacking it head on. The Goodra was now at twenty percent health, though I didn't realize it had a rocky helmet, Kuro taken a sixth of her health.

"Thought so! Goodra, Muddy water!" Calreath actually planned for Kuro! With the rain still up, its attack had a boost to it. With that Kuro had fallen.

I was going to switch in Rouge until Sasuke wriggled. He was at low health but ready to continue. "Okay then." I tossed him out. "Sasuke Ice Blade!"

With that both the Goodra and Sasuke had fallen. While fainting Sasuke returned to hi original form, and the tingling coolness of my head was gone. My senses returned to normal, I quickly found that Lexie was cheering for me.

"Way to go Joseph!" I hear her yell.

My mind quickly wanders back to Calreath's question… I still hadn't had an answer. Continuing the battle, I chose Rin next. "Come out Rin."

"Let's go Dragonite!" Calreath had his next Pokémon chosen.

My mind still thinking of what my answer to be. I go with an automatic choice. "Rin use Flame thrower."

The attack had done around twenty percent of damage to the Dragonite. Before Calreath had called out. "Dragonite Aqua Tail!"

With that Rin took a critical hit with an instant knockout. Ugh I was careless… "Rin! Sorry, you fought well."

"So, joseph, Have you an answer?" Calreath called to me… that question has been taunting me this whole battle.

I though again back to why I fought Audrey. I still didn't know… I try to think deeper… this is only avoiding the question, but it's the only answer I can come up with. "This whole Time I've been fighting to know who I was, and finding my purpose…"

"So, is that your answer?" I could only give him silence. "… That so, Dragonite Outrage."

Almost forgetting I'm still in battle I quickly call out to Rouge. "Rouge Dragon Pulse!"

With calling out those words, Rouge unleashed a torrent of draconic energy. Though the Dragonite's outrage didn't let it fall that easily. By the time it ended both Pokémon were on the ground.

"Time for our final Pokémon then. Manaphy time for you to shine." Calreath called out.

I don't know why but ever since mega evolving Sasuke, this battle has just seemed too familiar… My mind reaches to my first battle against Audrey… Why did I fight against the Abyssal Cult? Finally, it clicked… I never realized either time I fought Audrey. But each time she had a look of sadness in her eyes. At first, I thought it was because she gave up Damian… but it wasn't that, she regretted becoming a cultist. I guess then I just wanted to help her…

That's my answer. I quickly release Uni from its pokeball. "Uni, it's time."

"Manaphy use Scald!" Calreath had called to his Manaphy.

Time to show why Uni is Unique. "Uni, use Seed Flare!"

Instantly Uni had transformed into a Shaymin. Encircling mews body was flare of green energy that was quickly shot at the Manaphy. Dealing about ninety percent damage. Uni had taken about thirty percent of damage from Manaphy's attack.

"Calreath I know why I fight." I call in the middle of battle.

"Really now I was wondering where that burst of energy from Mew came from." Calreath responded.

"I'm fighting against the cults, because I want to help people." thinking clearly I inherited this from Dad, "I want to help those who I can. There are cultists out there who joined for the wrong reasons and I also want to help them as well."

"Well then, this is my defeat." Calreath retuned Manaphy to it's pokeball and came to give me a hand shake. "You did well. It has been awhile since I was defeated by someone."

"Way to go Joseph!" Lexie ran over to me cheering.

"You really are fantastic. I never expected for you to fight that way." Calreath complimented me.

"I think that's just due to the influence of Mega evolving Sasuke." I explain. "Most of that battle I felt oddly calm."

"In any event, that was extremely good. Here's your badge." Calreath had handed me the rainstorm badge. "hm… but now that your parents are gone, we have no eighth-gym leader. But, in the meantime-."

A loud noise sounded, "Attention, Please! Your attention, please! Broadcast starting in two minutes!"

"…" With that the gym was filled with silence.

"what?" out of all of us Calreath seem the most disturbed. "uh… I'll be right back? What on earth…"

Calreath started to the entrance of the gym in a hurry. I look to Lexie, "are we going or what?"

Lexie grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "okay you got to stop facing gyms. Bad things happen when you do."

 _ **Pokedex entries**_

Politoed: The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers.

Greninja: It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two.

Heliolisk: It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds.

Goodra: An amazingly friendly Pokémon, but if left to itself, loneliness overcomes it, and it oozes gooey tears

Dragonite: It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.

Manaphy: It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon.

Mew: A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.


	25. Ch 34 One Mew, Mewtwo

**Chapter 34- One Mew, Mewtwo**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 _ **Location: Amphitrite City**_

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

 _ **Pokémon Recap:**_ (A/N the moves stated will be the moves set for battle)

 **My team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 75, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 74 (Icicle Crash, hone claws, Psycho Cut, Close Combat)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, Mystic Water, Level 74 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Tail)

Toga: Ditto, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 76 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Scope Lens, Level 75 (Night Daze, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Nasty Plot)

Gojira: Pupitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 75 (Hyper beam, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

Well… something's definitely gone wrong. After that strange message that sounded. Calreath seemed really worried. Me and Joseph decided to follow after him. He seems to have run outside of the gym.

As we leave the Gym, we spot Nora outside. "Nora. What on earth is going on?"

"It's the big TV on that tower! Someone's doing a broadcast!" Nora pointed to the north western part of town. The tower had a very large jumbo-Tron.

"What? That's Illegal! We haven't used that TV in years!" Calreath worry stayed, but added confusion as well.

"Ahem." The P.A. sounded. We all turn to look at the TV. It left us all stunned, Zenith was on the Jumbo-Tron.

"W-why is he-?" Before I could finish Joseph put his hand on my shoulder.

He gave me a look. "whatever he has planned, we can stop it."

Returning our attention to the TV. "People of Amphitrite City. You may recognize me. I'm Zachary, your friendly neighborhood librarian. I'm also in charge of spearheading the vaccine movement. It's our goal to shut out this… heh… infernal Deoxys disease from all over. However, there are some people who have resisted me time and time again. Not only are they unvaccinated, which is dangerous enough, but they've been trying convince people to stay endangered! Though one in particular is causing the most trouble."

"…" Me, Nora, and Joseph all share a worried look.

"My friends, we cannot allow this to continue." Zenith's voice changed, that sent chills down my spine. " _You hate Calreath now. Battle him into submission. Make him pay, then bring him to me. Target him, his friends, his girlfriend. Do this any way you can._ Oh and… why not. _Keep fighting the unvaccinated until all of Amphitrite is safe._ Thank you for watching this emergency broadcast."

Calreath immediately started to panic. "Oh… no. Oh no no no no no."

"Calreath calm down." I try to calm him, "Think of Diana."

I Immediately regret saying that. Calreath's expression worsens. "Diana, she's in danger! I need to go."

"wait! Where are you going!" I try to stop him.

"In the mountains. That's where they are. I'll meet you there." He tried to pull forward.

"Wait what about you. There's no way you can fight that many Trainers!" Nora helps warn him.

"Stop! He needs to go." Joseph suddenly pulls me away.

"Joseph what are you thinking?! That's what Zenith wants!" I yell at him. "He'll drag Calreath into darkness if he goes."

"I don't care!" Calreath shouts, "I'm not abandoning Diana!"

Joseph sides with him. "He needs to go. Zenith said to attack him, his friends and Girlfriend. People who are close. If Calreath doesn't go he'll fall into despair anyway. Besides I believe he can do it. He's about as strong as me."

I wouldn't have allowed him to go either. "Even then-."

"If Calreath leave Diana to herself. She'll fall back into Zenith's hands." Joseph's words are true… "If she's forced to Zenith's side then, well, we'll probably hold back."

"Thank you, Joseph." Calreath said.

"What are you still doing here! You were supposed to run while I was Talking!" Joseph yells at Calreath.

"Right!" Calreath now starts running in the direction of Selene city.

"I hope your right." I look Joseph in the eyes.

"Just hope Calreath makes it in time…" Joseph looks away and mutters something. "*She may hate her, but… She saved her once before. *"

It looks like DJ is making an appearance. So, I tun my attention back to Nora. "I… I… I'm so lost. What's going to happen now?"

As I try to formulate a plan. Nora speaks to me again. "T-there's no way people will actually do that, right? How can Zenith Possibly think this will work?"

"Because he believes in the Prophecy." I hear Joseph say.

"T-that's Crazy?!" that pulled me out of my thinking. "Then why didn't he say you? You're the only one who's know to take down a Cult!"

"His candidates are Me, and Calreath… it was pure luck." Joseph had anger.

Nora then exclaimed. "H-hey people are fighting! It actually worked… Joseph, Lexie, I think were in over our heads here. We can't hope to beat someone who could do something like that."

Nora's shaky voice had me worried too. I think back to last night. As long as we have hope… "Do we even have any?"

"There's always light in the dark. No matter how small." Joseph says confidently. He raises a pokeball. "With this guy, we can still stop Zenith."

I look closely at the pokeball. It's Uni! "How is a Mew going to help?"

"Mew can copy anyone, and anything. Right down to their DNA." Joseph smiles.

He couldn't mean, could he? "you mean you can stop this?"

"It'll be dangerous and practically betting everything we have. But if we get it done, Zenith will be powerless." He smirks, "Just need to get a sample of Zenith's DNA, and we should be able to stop him."

Does he even understand the danger he'll be putting himself in! "That's-!"

Nora interrupts me. "Your right! We can't give up hope. If there's a chance to win, we absolutely have to take it."

"I guess we have to go through Mount Rose, to Deyraan Town." The town Joseph mentions sounds familiar.

"Yeah! We're chosen by legends! Zenith doesn't stand a chance." Nora shouts out loud.

"I wonder if you stand a chance against that security checkpoint that Zenith set up a week ago." A voice sounds out.

We all look to see. "Taen!"

Is he here for revenge already? "Are you here for 'name here' revenge."

He gets annoyed at that. "That will be for another time. I've come to you for other business."

Before either me or Joseph could speak, Nora asked. "How did you find us?"

"We tracked you through the mega rings. What, you thought it was a free gift?" Taen asks.

"No. Partial the reason I hesitate on mega evolving is because who I got the Keystone from." Joseph glares into Taen.

"Oh, yours didn't break then?" Taen gave a surprised expression.

Joseph looks down at his Keystone. "W-what? Of course not. Wait… did you give me a faulty one!"

"As if we'd do that. A few days after you left, we received a high influx of energy incoming on your Keystone. After that, we stopped receiving data from it… suspiciously it seemed to come from your Delta Gallade. Which was odd, we gave up on finding a mega stone for that one." Taen gave a detailed explanation. Which was unexpected.

Noticing the change in topic. "The reason you're here?"

"Reukra suspected you might try to climb the mountain and sent me here to find you." Aww… and I thought he didn't care. "He has… a way to help. Naturally, he requires something in return"

Joseph's expression changed, for better or worse I can't tell. "And he wants?"

"It'd be better to ask him in person." Taen threw down a metal disk. "This will teleport us to our lab in Helios. It's better than staying here."

With a flash of light our surroundings immediately changed. It was from Amphitrite City to this familiar underground lab. Last time we were here was… when Damian was here.

"Well, this brings back memories." Reukra appeared with an odd smile. "If only that Scared Deoxys boy was here. Then I'd be looking at the kids of my old friends again."

Normally I'd be angry for what he just said… but what he just said. "What?"

"So, I was right. You did know my father." Joseph unexpectedly said.

"How could you have guessed?" Reukra had a smile as if he already knew.

"You said that my team was reminiscent of an old friend. I have a feeling most of my team were made up of Dark-types." Joseph seemed more annoyed than usual. He still holds a grudge doesn't he. "What makes you think. Its alright to experiment on my Pokémon."

"I honestly thought you were dead. Until I met you in Telnor Town." Reukra's expression didn't change… "Back then it was when you first met… what was his-."

"Don't you dare say his name." I expected it would have been Joseph, but it was Nora. Her eyes glared with anger. "It's your fault he's like that. I'm going to fix him, and then I'm coming after you."

"Nora, careful. They aren't ones to be underestimated." I warned her… I guess if any thing this could drive Nora to darkness.

Reukra turned his gaze to me. "heh, Adorable. Smart, just like your father."

Joseph interrupted before we could continue. "So, Reukra what did you want?"

"Right you are the guest of honor." Reukra topped his hat at Joseph. "Taen go get the machine ready."

Joseph responded with a look of disgust and disbelief. "I Doubt you called us here for my Pokémon. What is it?"

Reukra gave eyes like a greedy merchant. "I have information that could help you. It'll help you find your friend _and_ get up the mountain faster. I don't want much in return. Just two small favors."

"Those eyes say otherwise." I call him on it.

"they really aren't that big. I just need Joseph's help to test something, once again…" Reukra grin increases. "and a bit of Mew's DNA."

"Sorry but it still hasn't joined up with me yet." Joseph tried to lie his way out. But I feel that it won't work.

"Oh really, the readings on Lexie's Keystone say otherwise." Reukra called him on it.

Nora was confused. "What? Why would you need Mew's DNA?"

I didn't really get it either, but I didn't say anything. "…"

"…" Joseph also stayed silent, but he seemed angrier than before. I could almost swear his eyes were going purple.

"Can you really not see why?" Reukra seemed upset at our inability to solve this. "It's my schtick. I make Pokémon, experimental versions of them, anyways. Are you really so stupid you can't think of a single reason why-?"

Joseph interrupted Reukra. "I have a hunch. But due to you being once friends with my father… I'm really hoping you're not planning what I think you are."

"Well if you want to find out, and get the information. Just hand over some Mew DNA." Reukra smiled.

"*Really no other way huh? *" Joseph muttered under his breath. He took Uni out of it's pokeball. Then, reached for an eyelash. "…You think I don't know what they are planning? Even if I don't accept their deal, what says they'll let us go?"

"…Mew." Uni seemed to reluctantly to Joseph. It allowed him to take an eyelash.

Joseph then handed it to Reukra. "Much better. I knew we could come to an agreement… Ah an eyelash this will do just fine. Follow me."

Nora then glared at Joseph. "I really wish you didn't do, Joseph."

"I could say the same." Joseph admitted.

If he's saying the he knows that it's a bad play! "Then why'd you give it to him?! Who knows what he could do with it!"

Joseph mutters something. "*Mewtwo. *"

"Mewtwo?" I feel like I've heard of that Pokémon. I feel one of my pokeballs shake, Toga, it seems worried…

"*Sigh*. Let's go." Nora walked forward towards Reukra.

"I'm… supersede. Really. I thought that you were smart like your parents. Have you-?" While Reukra was going into a monologue Joseph interrupted.

"This will go faster if you skip the bullshit, Reukra. You were planning on asking if we've heard any information on Team Rocket, and other similar experiments on Mew. It's not hard to believe that Lex or Nora might not know. But did you really think I, chosen by mew, wouldn't expect to face people who want to make a Mewtwo? The moment Mew joined my team, I knew the next time you saw me, you'd try this." Joseph monologed instead.

"You really are Adam's kid." Reukra smiled. The container behind him started to shake. "Taen, the machine deposits it directly into the master ball, yes?"

Taen gave a victorious smirk. "Right. We should have control."

"Have fun, then." Reukra walks back a couple of spaces. "Good luck, you three."

"I was hoping this could have gone a different direction." I hear Joseph sighs. He grabs one of his pokeballs.

"Nope I got this. Taen is my target." I walk in front of Joseph, "Besides, your Pokémon are still tired from fighting Calreath."

Taen smirked, "This is the revenge for the embarrassment that you caused me earlier."

"That was day ago, two to be exact. You should let it go." I tease, guys like him will hate me no matter what.

"MEEEW!" The container shrieked!

"We've tried so many plans in out pursuit to perfection." The container shook again. "A perfect Pokémon… we've tried so many modifications and strategies. We've changed their types. Made Mega stones. Gave them suits of armor."

"MEEEW!" The Container shrieked again.

Taen continued his speech. "We've even tried fusing them together to create the perfect legendary… but we never tried creating one from scratch. I hope this hurt."

"MEEW!" The container shook once more.

"Come out! Mewtwo! Emerge and serve me." The machine broke and floating in the air was Pokémon… it was a greyish pink and had a purple tail.

My Pokedex had started to ring. "LEGENDARY Pokémon Sited! MEWTWO! Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart."

"And now you pay." Taen tossed out a Poliwrath first. "Let's see if you can hold against my other members first. Poliwrath use Waterfall."

As if! I'm not taking that type of insult! "Grey I'm counting on you! Use Psycho Cut!"

Immediately the Poliwrath goes down to fifty percent form the bade of psychic energy. While Grey absorbed thirty four percent of damage from the waterfall. It hits hard but we hit harder. "Grey, again with Psycho Cut!"

With that the Poliwrath had fallen. Taen looked angry. "Kuh… Gallade your up. Close combat!"

The Gallade came at grey fast taking him down with one to two hits. I was taken a back for a minute. The Gallade had the same fighting stance as Joseph's Sasuke. But this one isn't an electric type. I smile. "Kisame! Come and Crunch the enemy!"

Once on the battle field Kisame rushed forward faster than the Gallade. Biting into it, that Close combat didn't do it well. As the Gallade fell in one attack.

"That is an impressive delta." I heard Reukra comment in the background. "Crunch is neutral to Pokémon like Gallade. That combination of Strong Jaw, and defense drop from Close Combat was very beneficial to the opponent."

"…I'm sorry sir I'll fix this very quickly, Zebstrika!" Tean's next Pokémon was an electric type. But he quickly reached for his key stone. Another mega Pokémon. "Zebstrika! Thunderbolt!"

I could hear the charging of electricity, I had to decide fast before it hit. "Kisame, Aqua Jet!"

Kisame, jetted forward hitting the Mega Zebstrika doing only twelve percent less than I expected. While Kisame went down from the Zebstrika attack. I heard Nora and joseph comment from behind me. "Mega Zebstrika has Multiscale, first attack will never do a good amount!"

"Strange I thought Zebstrika was a Physical attacker." Nora sounded confused by this. Why the hell are there more mega here than anywhere else.

"Gojira come out!" She is my only Pokémon that has a Ground type move. As she lands the room is filled from Gojira's Sand Stream.

Taen started to laugh, "Ha! You fool Meg Zebstrika is part Fairy! Zebstrika Dazzling Gleam!"

Gojira took a quarter of health from that attack. If it wasn't for her armor or the sand storm that could have been worse. Time for a counter attack. "Gojira Earthquake!"

The room shook hard. The Zebstrika had fallen due to the amount of damage from Gojira's attack. The room continued to shake after a few seconds.

I heard a shout from my friends behind me. "Are you trying to take down Taen, or all of us?!"

The Earthquake had left the room a mess… "Sorry wasn't my intension."

I heard Nora sigh. "Just like Joseph's use of Uproar…"

I decide to ignore that last comment. And return my attention to the battle Taen had switched in a Delta Darmanitan. I should have payed attention more seems like he used a Status move… "Gojira Stone edge!"

The Delta Darmanitan had taken a critical hit from the Stone edge and fainted. But Taen seemed to only smile. "Good job, you took your own Pokémon down too."

I look to see Gojira falling down. In my surprise I can only realize that Taen had used… "Destiny bond…"

"Well time to move to using Legendaries. Kyurem Come for you revenge." When he tossed out Kyurem, I half expected to see Kyurem Black. But was just a plain Kyurem. "Kyurem Ice Beam!"

"You know dragons are weak to Fairies, I believe that would include a dragon like yours." I toss out Saiki and prepare to mega evolve him. "O' great power from within. In the heat of battle let our heart and mind meld together, and create a most ferocious power. Moon Blast!"

"Good try but mine left your Pokémon unable to battle." Taen smirks. Saiki's attack had brought Kyurem down to twenty percent. While Saiki took sixty percent of damage and got Frozen!

"…" Well all I need is to out speed. Too bad Katsura won't be able to Illusion itself. "Katsura, Night Daze!"

"Kyurem!" Too late a blast of dark energy had already knocked Kyurem out. Taen glared at me. "… Time for my ultimate Pokémon then. Mewtwo! Focus blast."

 _ **Kaboom!**_

I barely had time to react to blast myself. Katsura had took a direct hit, and went down. Toga's all that's left. "Toga we've got this!"

Once out of it's pokeball Toga instantly transforms into the opposing Mewtwo. Strangely I hear, surprised noise from everyone.

Taen spoke first. "What?! How is that possible?!"

"Hm… Interesting." I heard Reukra say.

Joseph was surprised as well. "Is that _really_ a ditto?"

Well, let me advantage of this confusion… "Toga, use Ice beam!"

Taen wasn't expecting this, and lost his move. So, Toga got out dealing fifty one percent of damage to the Mewtwo. "Ugh. How dare you! Mewtwo Ice beam as well!"

The Beam o ice hit Toga, failing to freeze her. I grin as this is my victory. "Toga One last Ice Beam."

With that the battle was ended. Taen silently cursed. "For the love of…"

Reukra also seemed to be upset. "… Unbelievable, Taen. They're kids. You've had Kyurem, Mewtwo… Even the entire Tao Trio, and you still couldn't take them down. Pathetic."

Reukra was plenty harsh to Taen. I almost felt bad for the asshole. "So, what now? Are we to fight you next?"

Reukra looked at us with a silent glare. "You three…. At this moment, Zenith is the most powerful Human being alive. He has some sort of ability that lets him take control of others- using a-."

"Blood sample, and Darkness." I interrupt him. "Tell us something we don't know. This is starting to become a waste of time."

Reukra gave an unpleasant smile. "I know that the hard way… He took the shard of the crystal we found."

"!" Joseph sounded surprised. "How? When did you get that?!"

"Shortly after shattered the original. One of our scientists was a double-agent for him." Reukra seemed a bit distraught. "None of us have any clue to where this power comes from. No Psychic-type I know can give him control like this…"

"And now that he has a Piece of the crystal, he can practically do what ever he wants." Joseph sounded angry. "Great now he's practically invincible."

"…But he has a fear." Reukra's words gave the three of us a shock. "The virus I created extends life by strengthening the body and its resistance. This improve immune system seems to let the victim actually… ignore Zenith's power."

I realize. "That's why he has those vaccine things, so he can control them before they get infected."

"Good thing to realize. The vaccine doesn't do anything. I've stolen it, and studied it. It's a complete dud. Those checkpoints and control booths have to do with his ability." Reukra moved over to the computer. "So, Harmony's father or your friend should be able to get you up the mountain. I've been tracking their location. I can-."

Nora was now angry. "You know where they are?! You didn't tell us?"

"He can track them through our mega rings remember." I tell Nora.

"That and I can track their psychic signals they emit when they use their abilities. They have the same signature as Deoxys, and I'm sure there's no Deoxys around here." His skill in tracking are scary. "I've met with, and negotiated with them."

"With what Malde said to Audrey, I'm surprised He left you alone." Joseph sounds surprised.

"I've agreed to not disclose their Location and allow them to continue whatever it is they're doing-. So as long we have a mutual treaty to small favors for each other time to time. I've asked them to meet you at Mount Rose."

So, this was practically a waste of time. "So, you just brought us here to create and fight Mewtwo then."

"More, or less… Now get out." Per Reukra's request we left.

 _ **Pokedex entries:**_

Poliwrath: Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort.

Gallade: When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely.

Delta Darmanitan: When facing weakened foes, it can sometimes possess them by passing through them. It still tries to use doors despite passing straight through them.

Zebstrika: This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions.

Kyurem: This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals.

Mewtwo: Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.


	26. Ch 35 A Snowy Home

**Chapter 35- A Snowy Home**

 _ **POV: Persephone**_

 **Location: Selene City**

 **Time: 14:00**

Well it's been a few hours since Zenith made that message. I'm currently in my sister's gym, hidden by Zoroarks illusions. If you think I'm here to protect her your dead wrong. I'm here to see if I can find why Darkrai likes Diana. Though if those Brainwashed minions of Zenith get involved. I might just have to kill them.

"…" It's been silent for a while. I would have thought by now one of Zenith's minions would be here to fight her.

"It's been a slow day today…" Diana sighs out. Does she even know the danger she's in?

 _ **Click.**_ I hear the door open. A man with blue hair is the one opening it.

"Calreath? What? Shouldn't you be at work?" She didn't know did she. Of course this klutz would.

"I'd like to be, but the people of Amphitrite sort of have a different plan for my life nowadays. There's no time to explain. I've already seen the people of Selene city eyeing me, too. They must have seen the broadcast Zenith put out." Oh, it's the poor soul, that is the true target of Zenith… oh, he's also dating my sister. When I get my revenge on her, he'll be the first to die.

"Zenith what?!" I hear my sister's surprise.

The man, Calreath, grabs Diana by her wrist. "It's time to go. I'll explain everything on the way."

"I, uh, okay… Let's get going, then." She had an oddly worried look on her face. It pisses me off.

"…" Out of No where Darkrai appears hidden from view… I didn't even sense its presence. It chases after Diana.

I get excited and start talking out loud "I knew it. I KNEW it. I KNEW Darkrai was following my awful sister around. I Knew she was luring it in somehow."

I get annoyed now. "But why? Whyyyy? Why won't Darkrai choose me? There's got to be something else going on. What does Diana have that I don't that Darkrai is after."

I step forward. _**Crunch**_. It was a Feather from Diana's Cresselia. We couldn't be more different just like… Light and Dark… "So, that's why. Oh, this is going to be fun."

I guess it's like Luisa said, be patient and the answer will come.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Mount Rose Base**

 **Time: 16:00**

Well, our timing couldn't be better. Me, Lexie, and Nora just landed near the base of the mountain, and Calreath and Diana were planning on getting through the checkpoint. We stopped them, and explain what the current plan is. Now, we are just waiting for Damian, and Malde to show up… I'm nervous to see how this turns out…

"… They're not here yet." Nora seems to be just anxious as me. "We've been waiting for ages."

"It's been a half hour." Lexie looked at her watch.

I understand what Nora is saying. "It feels longer when your anxious about it."  
"Yeah… When I was going for Diana. Each second lasted for about an hour." Calreath understands.

"What if… What id they don't show?" Nora seemed worried… I was worried too, I mean out chances to win also ride on them showing. "What if Reukra l-."

" **There ̢they are͘.** " hearing that distorted voice, sent shivers down my spine… Both Malde and Damian appeared. They have the red and blue of Deoxys on their arms.

"…Damian…" Nora tries not be too surprised. Hearing about it, and seeing it are two different things.

"…" Damian remains silent.

Malde starts this conversation. " **Let's get̢ dowń to ̧businesś. ̛** **You̡** **̵need ̨us̶ to get up ̛the mountain͠. ̀And͡ ̡we͟ ̧need the shards ͠of̧ the ͢Augur's crystal. ̨ So̡, ̷ if ̧we-.** "

That's too much. "You already have a shard. Why do you need another?"

Calreath also agrees. "What, no! Absolutely not! We can't do that."

" **...̢. What͜ do͞ ͠** _ **you͢**_ **know̵ about the̶ crystal? ̷** " Malde questions us.

I have the most responsibility here. "Depends what do you know about it? I've face people who've used it battle before. I know how strong it really is, and that's more than enough for me to get it for you."

"Joseph, we need their help." Lexie pulls on my shoulder.

" **I'm͞ not̸ asking̴ you͘ ́to͠ get͏ it̵ for ̸us̷.** " That's a slight worry off my chest… but still that leaves me uneasy.

"Then what are you asking?" Calreath was as untrusting of Malde as me.

" **We just̶ ̸don't̶ want ̨it in͞ ͡Zenith or Persephone'ş ͡hands̀. ͏** " Malde's words left me unnerved.

"Not Jaern or Reukra?" I ask.

" **They've ͠already lost̴ the ̨crystal ͠once. ͠.. ́Once ͢it's in ҉your ͢hands- ͟or ͟anyone̡ ̴e̶l̴s̡ę's- ͡we͏ ̡can͡ acquire it ́easily. ̛** " So, he plans to take all of them for himself.

"I… okay. We're not Pushovers, you know." Nora seemed to reluctantly agree. Diana nodded along.

"I'll get it from Zenith. But you're not getting it." Calreath didn't want him to have it.

"If your going to fight me for it, then be prepared to lose." Lex sounded confident in her strength.

" **It would ̕be͠ ̧easier if̨ ̴yoú joined̸ us͟. ͞** " Malde looks directly into my eyes, he also looking at _him_. " **If̨ you do̢, ͟that́ ̨black ̴spot ͟can d͝is̴a͏pp͏e̶a͏r.** "

 _What are you going to get rid of me that way?_

I ignore him, "I'll deal with him my own way."

" **Mh͏m͢m͡.** " he seems to be thinking. " **Go, ̵ ̵Damián͟. ͏Ḑi̕sg̛u̕i̶s͝e yourself. Go̶ ̧through thè ͡checkpoint ̶and͘ get this over ͟with͟. ̵** "

"…" On command Damian instantly transformed. He looked Normal, as if he was never infected. Damian goes and walks into the checkpoint.

A few minutes pass and a latter come down from cliff part of the mountain. Damian is seen climbing down that ladder.

" **Perfect͟. That̷ ͏ladder̨ should̨ get̸ ͘yoù past ̵the checkpoints҉ ̵without ̴issue.** " Malde turns to leave.

 _ **Thud.**_ I look to see that Damian tripped. I walk over to help him up. He's still Damian. I extend out my hand to him.

"…" He knocks it away and picks himself up. Then follows along with Malde.

Malde stops all of a sudden. Damian gave worried glance. " **...̴ ́He's ̷your͢ friend̶, ̧ right͘? ̨ ͏He̛ ͜doesn't ̛talk̸ ̡much̀ ҉anymore̷. I'm͜ ̨sorry͞ ͡if͜ ̸we̷'̧vet ̴caused ̧you͠ ́pain͏. ͜But he's̨ ̧happier̨ ͢now. ͟** "

"Are… you controlling him? Did he… choose to leave us?" Nora anxiously asked this question.

" **I̵ ͟didn't say͠ he̶ ̷chose. But he̸ is happier.** " Malde responded. Because of you he doesn't really have choice. I'll believe that Damian is happy when he says that himself. Malde and Damian continue to walk off on their own.

Nora talks first. "If he's really happier like that, I'll leave him."

"Don't trust what Malde says." Lex says. "Believe that Damian is happy, if he says it himself."

Calreath, and Diana start their way up the ladder. Then Lex and Nora. I'm left down by the base as look out.

 _Wonder what we'll do to that traitor._

He didn't betray us.

 _Whatever you say._

I place my hands in my pocket, and I find something that wasn't their before. I take it out and I find a note

-Joseph,

Please, don't do anything to make an enemy out of Malde. I don't want to be forced to fight you, Nora or any of my friends. I'm sorry for what happened in the Abyssal base. I didn't want to do that, especially to my mother. I'm not worthy to be called a hero…

 _Well seemed the traitor gave us a warning._

I take the other new object out of my pocket, and I look at it… "You still have the gall to call him a traitor, even after getting something like this."

…

That's what I thought. I will help you Damian, I promise.

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location:** **Deyraan Town**

 **Time: 22:00**

The hike up the mountain wasn't hard, but we had to take a few detours to avoid people. for some reason I was able to led most of our way up the mountain. On the way I've heard comments like.

"Wow, you very skillful in navigating mountains." Diana complimented me. But I've ever been good with mountains… It's just that this path seems _familiar._ Since, learning that I'm from Torren I have no idea where I'm truly from. But I led us straight to Deyraan Town without issue…

Well other than the fact it's night. "We need to camp somewhere."

I heard some disagreements. Calreath voiced his first. "What? No, right now we are pretty much wanted criminals. We stay in one place, we will get captured."

"Calreath's right you don't know how smart Zenith is." Diana sided with him.

Joseph was my side. "What good will it do, if we are exhausted."

"Joseph and Lexie are right. Us and our Pokémon are tired. If we try to fight him now, we'll just lose." Nora also supported my decision.

"Then where will we rest. With how cold it is here. I doubt we could survive out here for a night." Calreath's opinion was correct. If were going to sleep, we'll need a house to hide in for the night

… I try to think back. I must have lived here before… "Hmm… I know a place… follow me."

With in fifteen minutes I led us to an abandoned house far from the town… It had a lab function part, as well as a few bedrooms upstairs.

Diana seemed surprised. "Wow! Is this an International Police secret base?"

"Sure." I give quick response… I wonder if there's any pictures here still

"…" I feel a hand pressed on to my shoulder. Joseph gives me a worried look

"It's fine," He can already tell. Can't he?

"Hm…" Calreath tries the light switch… Powerless like I thought. "Is this base abandoned?"

"Yes, it was abandoned several years ago." Touching the railings and remnants of lab equipment… feels so nostalgic. "We have a few electric types. So, if we need to power something, we can have them help."

"Now to make sleeping shifts." Joseph suggested, doesn't sound like a bad plan.

"What, why?" Nora asked.

I try to explain it. "this isn't a secret base, so its still possible for Zenith to find this place. If we take turn sleeping and looking out, we should be able to sleep with little issue."

"Okay. I'll take first shift." Calreath suggested first. "you guys get some sleep."

About six hours later, it has turned into my shift. It feels too quiet here. About halfway through my watch Joseph, come over to me. "Can't sleep?"

"Have things on my mind…" Joseph seems to trail off, a bit.

"DJ? Giving you nightmares again?" he couldn't be planning… he'd fulfill the prophecy if he did.

Joseph shrugged. "it's been the usual process. Wondering about how to deal with him, Beat Jaern, Help Damian and Persephone."

Wait that last name. "You want to help her? Didn't she kill your mother?"

"The way she is now, she can't or won't feel regret for her actions. Besides, I have a feeling my mother wouldn't want her like this." Joseph gives his reasons.

"I doubt Zenith has regrets for the people he's killed." Just like my father…

"Your right, there are people like that. I'm pretty sure Malde, Taen, and Reukra also follow that category." Joseph sighs. "But Persephone has been in darkness for a long time. She originally cared for Diana. Now, she just sees her as an enemy. Bringing her to the light, might not show any results… but, I know my parents would prefer if she weren't controlled by darkness. Problem is that _he_ doesn't care."

"Well, you should help yourself, before trying to help her." I tell Joseph.

"I know… but this wasn't what I came to talk about." Joseph's tone changes.

"…What is it?" I play off innocently.

He looks at me. "You already know. You just don't want to say it."

He's here for that… "*Sigh*. I'm not sitting out of this fight. Not while you have _him_ going on in your head. You know what Zenith is capable of."

"I'm not saying for you to sit out, I'm saying your not fighting him." Joseph responds. "there are three other strong Trainers here. I know for a fact, that if either of us fight him. We hold the most risk of things going south."

Before I could try to respond to that. _**Crunch, crunch.**_

It was foot steps in the snow. When I looked out, it was to dark for me to see, but Joseph seemed see what it was. "What? How? Why is she here?!"

As Joseph recognizes the figure, I try to focus and see who it was, to no avail. "Joseph, who is it?"

"I-its Persephone…" Joseph sounded worried. "Come one we should wake the others."

We quickly, and quietly wake everyone up, saying we have to move. Even though we moved pretty fast, Persephone managed to reach the house fast as well.

"Don't move." Her voice sounded from the entrance.

"Persephone… Not now…" Diana sounded worried like Joseph.

"You know I'll believe that you never saw Darkrai. But wherever you go… Darkrai is always there. Following you, admiring you. How, Dia? How do you not notice?" from the way she talked I think, she realized about Cresselia. "… And now you're headed back to the Infernal Cult?"

"Listen, what ever your going to-." Calreath tried to intervene, but was interrupted.

" _You abandoned me here, Dia! You left me!_ " Persephone was now yelling. "Cresselia was sent to rescue both of us. But no, you were too scared!"

"Perse, is that really what you believe…" Diana's voice sounded shaky

"I am DONE with that crap! I know what I saw. I spent _three years_ under that bastard's control, because you were too scared to help. We were cultists!" You still are one! "Don't you remember how awful it was? You left me in that hell, and you expect Forgiveness?"

"…" Diana was silent. I saw tears coming down the side of her face.

"Do you know what I had to do to escape? How I-." Persephone was interrupted in her last statement.

"You know, _I'd_ like to know how you escaped." We all turned and by the window we saw Zenith. "I don't appreciate the Name-calling, either."

"H-how'd you find this place…" Persephone was the most scared out of all of us.

"I knew that Calreath would be with Joseph and friends… I almost didn't think to check this place. I mean last time I did… well the family of the person I killed, already escaped." Zenith looked directly at me. "I know we're enemies, but let's try and be polite to one another, hmm?"

"…" Everyone was silent. I slowly started to reach for one of my Pokémon.

Zenith kept with a confident smile. "You'll love it at the Infernal Cult. We have complimentary Butlers and a nice heated pool. I'm afraid the lighting is a little bit different than the rooms under your base, Persephone. Hopefully Joseph will have a better time in mine."

"You think we'd allow you to capture us?" I throw out my Pokémon but… I'm feeling Dizzy… I look around everyone else has collapsed… I feel faint…

 **Thud.**


	27. Ch 36 Deja Vu

**Chapter 36- Deja Vu**

[A/N]: I want to get this posted a bit faster, so I'm putting out an extra chapter this weak. Updates, will still be on Wednesday.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

"Hello! Can you hear me?" I heard a voice calling out to me… It sounded familiar… But I couldn't place it. "Please you need to wake up. I've been holding that thing off for a while, and time is now short."

Who… who is that? What happened?

The voice sounded again… my head hurt… "Oh, thank Arceus! I'm just in time. Now focus! It's going to come back and take the rest of your memories and Sanity. But if you keep your mind focused on- *Shriek*. We have to hurry Do you remember you name? Gender? Anything!"

My name… Joseph, I'm male… I was with Calreath, Diana, Nora and Lexie. We were just captured by the Infernal cult… My head's killing me.

"Cal- who?" The voice sounded confused. "Damn it. They faked your memories… well it could be worse… Just focus, on what's true. Help will be there soon."

Wait what?! Why did he say that!? Was all of my journey so far, all a dream? No, I-it can't be can it?

I'm surrounded by darkness. Please just let this be a nightmare… I jut got to wake up…

 _ **BAM!**_

With a loud noise I awoke… I looked to find myself in a cell… I could see the symbol of Groundon outside of it… "It's the infernal base… this isn't a dream…"

 _Ha! I can't believe you fell for it!_

He had changed his voice slightly while I was asleep… his laughing annoyed me.

 _Ha. I still can't get enough of it. You were truly terrified that this whole Journey is a fucking dream!_

"Fuck off." I'm pissed now.

 _ **Bam!**_

I felt a bang against the wall. Followed by a familiar voice. "Finally awake?"

"…" I knew who it was, but really. It had to be her.

 _Ooh, your angry. We going to kill this traitor._

Ignoring him, and I speak. "What do you want Persephone?"

"How are you so calm right now?" Me being angry sounds calm to her. "Zenith is capable with messing one's head? We-."

I'm very agitated, so interrupt her. "No, wonder I'm feeling Déjà vu right now! Thanks for telling me, something I've already experienced."

"You escaped from me, so you didn't get the full experience." She starts on that topic.

"I would be dead, if I didn't." I respond in a sharp tone.

"That's not-…" Whatever she was about to say she stopped. "Sure, go with that."

I get up from where I'm sitting an got to the bars of the cell. I notice that the lock mechanism is based on a finger print scanner... damn it, they took my Pokémon away… If I had Uni, they could at least get a DNA sample of one the guards. "Exactly like before…"

"What are you doing?" Persephone asked from her neighboring cell.

"You don't expect me to sit tight, and wait. Do you?" My friends are currently in trouble.

Persephone mumbles something. "*Just like her…* Like me, your Pokémon were taken away. How do you plan on getting out?"

I repeat my favorite phrase of Mom's "there is always a way-."

Persephone finishes it. "No matter how bleak it is… Master's favorite phrase."

"What?" … I can't even comprehend what she just said.

 _She really is the worst._

He just gets angrier… "What did you just say?"

"Right, you have no memory. I was once your mother's student." Her calm voice angers me.

"Then. Why?" It's taking all of my will power to lot let _him_ take over.

"I realized she was trying to bring me to the light side. But the darkness makes me stronger. So, she had to die, or I wouldn't get my revenge." Her voice had no regret.

Really, this _all_ was more or less caused by Zenith. "Are you sure about what you saw thatday."

"I'm not going to be nice. There is no way your mother survived." … of course, she'd think of _that_ day.

"That isn't the day, I'm talking about. You said it yourself, Zenith can manipulate one's mind." If she doesn't realize it now, she never will.

 _Mom failed, in making her do that._

"What makes it that he didn't twist that memory. Like you erased mine." I can't see her past the wall, but I need my words to reach her.

"…there is no mistake in my memory." She hesitated, but now she's angry.

"Well don't you two look comfy." Zenith arrived with two guards. "I told you that you would enjoy your stay."

"…" I stay silent glaring at him.

"I'm disappointed you had to hear all of that." He turned to the cell next to mine. "Aren't you, Persephone?"

"Go to hell!" She spat at him.

Ignoring her, Zenith turns back to me. "You seem like a smart kid. I'm sure you've figured out how to stop my ability."

"What ever do you mean?" I try to play off stupid.

"Oh, you know. With Mew's help." Zenith pulls out a flute.

"That's…" I know what it is.

"Yes, the flute you use to summon Mew. If you had this on you could easily escape and stop me but." He snaps it in half. "Not that it'll do you good now. Besides, like my power Mew needs DNA of another person. Like how I now have yours."

I swallow. "…"

"Funny how that works, isn't it? In fact, I have the DNA of almost everyone in the region, thanks to the 'vaccine'. I really owe Reukra one. Fake Vaccines are such a convenient excuse for getting the DNA of everyone in Torren." Zenith has practically won… "… I was worried at first. Diana and Persephone were able to escape- it seems that legendaries are strong enough to let their trainers resist my control. I would have worried about you, Joseph. But when I saw that you already had Darkness. Not to mention the prophecy. Of course, you thought that meant you had a traitor in your midst."

He's been looking at me with the sole purpose of… "it meant there was someone you could control."

"we're going to have some fun!" He had twisted smile. "I'm going to keep drilling you, constantly enforcing and reinforcing my power onto you until your mind become mine… and if that still somehow doesn't work then one of your friends will fulfill that role."

"…" I could barely contain my rage.

"Let's get started. Would you kindly go place your hand on the back wall?" He asked.

I felt nothing from him… it was strange, I'd thought I'd has some type of energy affecting me… How are you holding up?

 _Are we sure this guy is telling the truth? I'm not feeling anything._

Wow. You're not siding with Zenith?

 _Tch… I'm not going to play under someone else's control. If I do that, then how can I get revenge._

Well as long as you're not going to help him… Zenith seems to be easily fooled. I walk over to the back wall and place both hands on it.

 _Well… this is one way to get out._

"Oh… wonderful." Zenith sounded happy. "That was so easy. This is going to be fantastic."

"What?!" Oh, yeah Persephone is still here. "I thought you were stronger than that!"

Over the course of several minutes Zenith, gave me tasks. I Completed them while looking controlled. Until finally…

"Okay open the cell. It'll be good to get him changed into our clothes as soon as possible." Zenith doesn't know he's about to lose.

"…" Zenith reaches out to me… this is my chance. I charge forward trying for a bite attack at him.

 _ **Crunch.**_

Unfortunately, one of his guards blocked me with their arms. No way I'm letting this slip. With my teeth around their arm, I bite into them until I taste blood.

"AHH!" The cultist screams. While the other one grabs me and throws me back into the cell.

"*sigh* I guess he needs more time." Zenith sighs out. He looked awfully upset. "Well… I need go for a broadcast soon. You need to stay here for now. Now you, take the one who got bit to the infirmary."

Zenith and his guards walk away. I quickly spit out the blood that's in my mouth. "Eww. tastes like Iron."

"… So, you are stronger than I thought. To break free from his control that quickly." Persephone commented, through the wall.

"I guess my acting was good then. I can't believe how much of an Idiot Zenith is." As I finish wiping my mouth I reach for my back pocket.

"What do you mean?" I heard Persephone ask.

"The flute that he broke was a Poke Flute." I say as I pull out the real Quartz Flute. "I'd never have this too far away. Who knows when I'll be separated from Uni? Though this could have gone faster if I got Zenith instead of that Guard. But that will work too."

"Wait you mean…" As Persephone was Talking I already summoned Uni with the Flute.

"Mew." Uni appeared worried for my sake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you." I give them a pat on the head. Then I point to the blood that I spit out. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Mew." Uni nodded in response. Touched the blood, cam back and Turned me into the cultist that I bit.

"Thanks." With that out of the way I use the Fingerprint scanner to quickly open the cell and walk outside.

"…" I see Persephone in the cell next to mine looking at me.

 _Leave her, she'll have a better time rotting here._

I walk over to her cell, and open the door. She looks at me with wide eyes. "…Why?"

"You've been here for three years. Make yourself useful and get me to where they'll keep my Pokémon." It'll go faster that way. No way I can do this with just Uni.

"Okay…" Her expression remained unchanged. But I thought for a second, she sounded different from her usual self.

 _Well this will be fun._

While walking though the base I used Uni to get another Cultist's DNA, and transform Persephone. For the most part I have no clue whether or not she's leading me to the right place. But she's all I got for a guide.

As we were walking past a few cells I hear someone shout. "Hey, Garbodor-face!"

I look to see Calreath in a cell, and Nora right next to his "…"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You know I can bust outta here whenever I want? I'm just-!" He gets surprised when I open his cell.

"Calreath What happened." Right, Nora can't see what's happening.

Persephone reluctantly opens Nora's as well. "…"

"Wait. What's going on?" Both Calreath and Nora were confused.

If I talk it will just sound like who ever I am, So I give the signal for Uni to reveal itself. "Mew."

"Joseph!" They are both surprised to see me.

"Yes." Sounded completely different from my normal voice.

"Then… Lexie?" Nora, looked at Persephone. Who shook her head no.

"Diana?" Calreath also asked.

"It's Persephone." They both looked at me with surprised, and worried expressions. "Right now, we have an agreement. I let her out of the cell, she leads us to our Pokémon."

"Are you sure that's a good idea." If Calreath doesn't trust her… it's the only idea I have. "I heard Zenith plans on making an announcement to the rest of Torren."

That's what this is about… "We can't do anything about it if we don't have our Pokémon."

"Right." Nora agreed with me, "But since it's you and Persephone. That means…"

"Diana and Lexie are still missing." I tell her, I'm worried for them to but… "If we stop Zenith now, they'll be safe."

With that we continued on our way. With Uni being able to only transform two people we had to be much more careful. Luckily, we didn't meet anyone, and unluckily that meant, not finding Lexie or Diana.

"Here. This is the place." Persephone showed us to a room.

I found my Pokémon first. Everyone seemed to be unhurt, their items were also left unchecked. "Thank goodness you guys are good. Anyone having any problems."

"My team seems to be fine." Nora answers

"My team is fine, but I don't see Diana's anywhere." Calreath searched everywhere. I couldn't find Lexie's either… they're probably in another section…

I wasn't expecting a response from her but. "I'm missing an item from my Zoroark, but it's easily replaceable. Other than that, my team is fine."

"…" I silently stare at her for a minute.

 _What now are we going to fight her?_

I raise my hands and have Uni dispel the transformation on Persephone. "Our deal is done… I'm not expecting you to help us. But if you want you can."

"I'll be on my way then." Persephone sends out her Zoroark and disappears out the door.

"Joseph, Are you sure?" Calreath looked at me with a concerned look.

"It'll be more trouble if she stays." I say, not only incase _he_ takes control. If she meets with Diana, we will all get caught again. "Besides we have to find Zenith."

"Yeah but how will we do that?" Calreath asks.

"He's going live right. I just need to get his DNA, then I can take control." I raise my hand and have Uni transform Calreath into a Cultist. "So, we'll need to get close to him."

"Wait what about me?" Nora… I really have no idea.

"Mew." Uni fly's over to the corner where… Infernal cultist clothes were.

"You'll do the old school transformation." I point over to Uni.

"Ah! Really? Come on." She didn't sound thrilled. "Okay, I'll join you in a bit."

I give a nod and with Calreath we walk outside of the room.

Nora quickly caught back up to us. With finding where this broadcast was supposed to be, we head upstairs. Soon the Tile floor changes into a more cave like battle field. We saw Zenith up a head where he was about to do the broadcast. We started to hurry, until.

 _ **Kaboom!**_

Right by our feet the remnants of a Focus Blast landed.

"Stop intruders." The person who said that… she was wearing Red Infernal Cultist clothes, and had yellow eyes and black hair. Next to her was her Delta Scizor, Grey.

"Lex…" I barely got out.

"Joseph!" Nora shook me. She shocked as well.

I blink, turn to Calreath. "G-go after Zenith. I-I'll take her."

"Are you sure, your stuttering." He looks into my eyes…

I have resolve myself… "Yes. If this was Diana… I know you'd ask the same."

Calreath turns biting his lip. "… Fine you better not lose!"

I won't. I look at Nora. "Go with him."

"No." She stubbornly says. "You've never won a battle against her. Unless you can pull out a miracle. Then The best chance we have is if I fight her after you."

"Fine then. Bide me time if other cultists show up." I say, before shakily making my way over to Lexie.

I ready my first Pokémon before a flash of purple goes across my field of vision… All of a sudden, I realize, I'm no longer in control.

" _Don't worry. Mew gave me control._ "

That doesn't make this any better, and why is Uni helping you.

" _It also wants you to help her. But you can't do it on this plane. So, while your over there. I'm going to bide time by fighting her. Also, you might want to be quick, who knows what will happen if I beat her before your back._ "


	28. Ch 37 The One Chosen by Mew

**Chapter 37- The One Chosen by Mew**

 _ **POV: Dark Joseph**_

 **Location: Infernal Base**

 **Time: 12:00**

I stretch out my arms, before continuing. It's been a while since I was in control last. I look across the battle field, to the puppet of a _former_ friend. She has Grey out first… no way she gave Katsura that move… she's oddly patient. I toss out my first Pokémon. "Thanks for waiting."

I expected a more cold and mechanical voice from this puppet. But it sounded sadistic in nature. "Oh, no worries. Where would the fun be if we can't satisfy this in a bloody battle."

Not the exact way I'd put this but… I place a smile. "Don't expect this to turn out like your usual battle with the idiot. I fight differently."

"I wouldn't have it any other way DJ." She returned it with a smile.

Sasuke's out first. "Psycho Cut!"

She didn't hesitate or move. It made me think it was Katsura, until it hit and did sixty percent of damage… Where as I saw her smile, I fell for her trap. "Grey, Close Combat!"

"Tch…" With the furry of blows Sasuke's blades were broken. While it's bad, but they can always grow back.

"Awe… It wasn't Kuro… I was sure you'd forget about Scrappy as Grey's ability." She gave a sad glance.

"We both have Illusion Pokémon. No way we'd use 'em first." I grab the idiot's Charizard to send out next. "Flame thrower!"

The Charizards burst of flames practically melted Grey. But like before the puppet stood unflinching letting her Pokémon take the hit in full force. "That's no good. You'll end up doing some real damage if you go that strong!"

She says all of that with that dam twisted, sadistic smile… God damn she's pissing me off. "You know… even if were supposedly _evil_. It doesn't mean we shouldn't care for our Pokémon."

"Just like how you let those orange, and blue ones practically die in the Abyssal base?" she gives a curious glance.

Those ones aren't mine. "…Your just some creature that shouldn't exist. That's it."

"Awe that's mean… but you don't easily notice things of battle, do you?" She pointed at the Charizard.

… I looked closely, remnants of an Ice shard were left there. The Charizard was now at seventy percent health. "Fucking hell."

"Heh, now Kisame Aqua tail!" She threw out her Delta Haxorus next.

Water steel… "Fuck it, Flame thrower again!"

It did the lower latter of dealing forty eight percent to Kisame… But the Charizard was now down and out. "heh, how nice. Such ruthlessness."

I send out mom's Pokémon disguised as Mew… well its what I planned. But when she came out, she undisguised, and… "Hiss!"

So, she can tell the difference. "I think it'll be better if you help me now."

As I point to her opponent, Kuro glances back at me. "…"

I had her on my side now, so my plan can still work. Since I have no one to take a direct attack from it. "Bind! And Perish song!"

Quickly Kuro snaked around Kisame close to where its ears would be. She than sang a loud and terrible song causing both sides to faint. Not even giving the puppet a chance. "Why the hell do you have a move like that?!"

I smile as things are no moving to my plan. "It doesn't really matter about accuracy, and it can instantly faint the opposing Pokémon… What? Don't like it?"

She shook her head "It's not-… No, what a wonderful move!"

"Tch…" she almost got out… would have made my job easier. Within the next second, we chose our next Pokémon. Levi from my side, and a Pokémon that could be either Saiki, or Katsura.

"ooh, a Fighting flying verses a Fairy Psychic. Looks like I might just win." She gloated. Last time she said that, it turned out to be a Zoroark. Though the puppet, Reached for her keystone. "O' great power from within. In the heat of battle let our heart and mind meld together, and create a most ferocious power Mega Evolve!"

Well if it is Saiki, I'll out speed. But how do I know it's Katsura. Remember, Persephone said she was missing an item from her Zoroark. I touch my Keystone and Levi transforms into a more centaur like Pokémon. "Tempest wind, to hurricanes. Even if we may have no battle ground may we flying arena. Mega Evolve! Power-up Punch!"

It's not helpful that her expression doesn't change. "Well, that's sad. Aerial Ace!"

The Illusion was dropped and mega Zoroark was revealed. The aerial ace took out about half of Levi's health. While Katsura had fallen from Levi's one hit. "Gotta love Technician."

"Hm… first time Mega evolving someone other than Saiki, and you one shot it!" She sounded oddly upset… this girl is really crazy. "Oh well. Come now Saiki!"

At a disadvantage now… "Levi Blaze kick!"

Damn... the attack was wide. She started her counter. "Too bad. Saiki! Moon blast!"

The damn attack took down Levi… "Return… Rouge, time for your revenge against this one. Shadow Ball!"

"Not so fast, Saiki Moon Blast!" The attacks collided, sending both of our Pokémon down. This ended as a draw… She may think she has an advantage, but I got a secret weapon.

"You better give up now. Before you regret it." I send out Mew next.

"Oh, come now. How do you think Uni will fair against a Rock-Dark type? And even by some Miracle you still have to face Toga." As planned, she sent out Gojira as planned.

"It'd be hard to win. If she wasn't on my side." The armored Tyranitar turns and faces the puppet. "Gojira, Stone Edge if you would?"

Gojira slams her fist into the stone floor below, scattering sharp stones in the puppet's direction. Most of which miss, one does scrape her head though. After avoiding the attack, she returns Gojira to her pokeball. "Damn Traitor. You were supposed to be _my_ Pokémon!"

"Pfft! Who told you that?" I smirk as I see my victory. "Toga can be dangerous. But against Mew it's nothing but a failed clone. Just like how you're an imperfect version of your other side. comparing myself to you, it's no wonder you lost. You're just a product made to keep that Idiot in check. It's the fucking reason Mew even gave me control. But even so, I doubt that the Idiot would struggle against you."

"…" Looking into her eyes, she had an expression of hate.

"Good, get angry. Show me that this battle is your will, and not that bastard Zenith's." I'll just keep taunting you.

The Puppet grabbed her last pokeball. And tossed out the ditto. "Toga let's go!"

"…" oddly the Ditto didn't transform as it normally would. It looked directly into Mew's eyes.

"Mew." Mew's eyes glowed a deep pink and stared back into Toga.

"…" Slowly but surely turned into mew. "Mew!"

"Error detected in system!" The idiots Pokedex started to beep. "Error Detected!"

"What the hell is going on?" I watched as both Toga, and Mew turned to the puppet

"Error recognized." The Pokedex rang again. "Mew: Due to it being able to transform into any and all Pokémon, it is often hard to find. When, the failed clones of Mew, the Ditto were created. It has been thought that Mew could disguise perfectly as one. While it risks the chance of never returning to it original form, it grants the Mew a life of more peace."

I break a smile; my mind wanders to the first day I met Lexie… "Right, there were two that day."

"MEW!" The two mews send a blast of Telepathic energy at the puppet. She proceeds to fall on to the ground

"well isn't that good." My jobs done.

"Mew." The Idiot's mew… Uni. Such a stupid name. Turns back to me.

Seeing that its eyes start glow. I say my last words for now. "Don't forget our deal."

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Mental Scape**

 **Time: No definite answer… A lose concept.**

I have no clue what Uni is planning. They are definitely going to get scolded for this later… But for now, I just got focus on helping Lex. The way this place currently looks it… looks a complete mess. Memories seem to be scattered everywhere. How the hell am I going to help her? I don't even know how to help myself.

"Damn those kids!" I hear a voice shout out.

"I can't believe I was beat that easily!" Another shouted.

"I can't believe we got to see two legendary Pokémon!" third was a mix of excitement, and annoyed… this all seemed familiar…

I looked around for where the voices were coming from… I heard Lex's voice. "Did they just say they saw two legendary Pokémon? Wow! Guess there is more than you and that other person."

I move quickly to where the voices were, and I'm getting glimpses from Lexie's memories. When I get two the spot. I find an orb where it shows me and Damian chasing after Abyssal Cultists. This is the fi- Second time we ever met. If I remember correctly. "Those... IDIOTS!"

"Hey Nora." Damian… how could you not have noticed how angry Nora was that day

It seems like an invasion of privacy… but I see the way Lex was thinking that day.

Her thought process went. "I'm glad I got picked for this mission. I just know this will be a fun adventure. That kid, wonder if his hair naturally purple. Seems like a rare trait."

Tch… I don't think it ended up as the adventure she was hoping for though… I should continue on wherever I'm supposed to be going.

Some times passes… it feels like hours have passed… I'm scared to know what's going on outside… where ever I'm going it seems like I'm traveling through her past memoires… like I don't know how to describe it…

"Ah! Good I caught you before you left." I encounter another memory. It's of a grizzly older man. He had white hair and mustache. Lexie felt a lot of respect to this man.

Lexie responded with a smile. "Yeah, I was planning on saying good bye to you before I leave."

"How are the two you have?" The man seemed to be asking about Katsura, and Toga. She's had them for a while then.

Lexie seemed to be calm on the surface, but was incredibly nervous. "They've been good, they're a bit nervous. But we will make it though. We have a promise going."

"What type of promise?" The man asked.

"If we find any hurt or abused Pokémon, we promise to find it a good home. Kind of like the secret village." While she was out on her adventures… she was planning on helping as many Pokémon as she could… meanwhile I abandoned two of my own. I'll never be as good as her…

"I'd thought you'd say that." The man gave a great wide smile. "… It will become quiet after you leave."

Lexie felt sad for leaving, but kept smiling. "I'm sure it will. But, it's time for my journey. I'll always remember the time I've spent here."

"Yes, as your final moments in this town. I would like to challenge you to ag gym battle." This guy is a gym leader? "Though, as the eighth gym leader of Kalos, it would be preferred if you faced the other seven leaders. But this is an exception. I want to test your strength before you go."

Lexie responded by sending out Toga… Katsura maybe? It looks like a ditto. "Alright, we're ready to take you on!"

The battle between the two ended as Lexie's victory. She seemed, so happy yet also sad in that battle. It's hard to leave home.

As a few more hours pass I decide to retract my last statement… I found a memory where she was forced by other kids to go into a dark forest to find a Pokémon village… She's really strong, lot stronger than me… but, are these the types of memories that… Zenith plays off.

"Ahh! I want to go home!" I heard her cry as she was being chased by a wild Pokémon…

"*Sigh*…" we've both been through hell, just different types.

"Ah!" I saw that Lexie tripped, and prepared to get hit by the wild Pokémon.

"Roar!" two other Pokémon appeared… well it's more less shadowy figures. Either way they chased off the wild Pokémon that was there.

"…" Lexie still had her eyes closed, she was scared stiff.

 _ **FSSH!**_

Even with her eyes closed she could still sense a bright light being shown… It felt similar Uni, when it uses its powers… but Lex soon opened her eyes and saw a Zorua, and Ditto. The soon to be Katsura and Toga I presume.

"Um… T-thank you." Even though their sizes were small she was still afraid of the two Pokémon in front of her. They seemed to be hurt very much… bullied just like her.

"*Shriek*" I heard a loud and unpleasant noise…. Made me think back to the first battle we had…

I scan around to see if anything had changed… I saw a black, shadowy figure appear… "I feel that you're not supposed to be here."

"…" It tried to flee, but I started to chase after it

As I chased after it, but has control here. I went much faster than I ever could, and it hit me with another memory. What saw before me was, Deyraan town… I saw her father and mother talking… It seemed like it was about the Infernal Cult.

Lexie's mother pleaded first. "Dear please! Don't do this."

"Alexis if I do nothing then the town is doomed." Her father Alex responded. [A/N: Why the hell did I give Lexie's parents these names?]

"Then, please wait for your friends! They stronger than you." Alexis continued to plead.

"The storm will last way too long! Everything will be gone if I wait." I saw a glimpse of the blizzard outside… no way anyone could get up that mountain.

Alexis held Lexie in her arms. "What about her! She can't afford to lose you at a young age… I can't afford to lose you."  
"They have kids not much older than her. Under their control." Alex pointed to a collapsed girl with white hair… and a _Pitch-Black Pokémon_ beside her. "As a father I can't ignore this."

"Please… don't do this… I don-…" Alexis burst into tears.

"Hush now. No tears." Alex hugged, Alexis. "I will be back. But, in case I don't please just make sure you don't get captured."

Alexis' mother hesitated. "… We'll go to my sister in Kalos… Please come back to us."

"I love you, dear." He gave another hug. Then turned down to Lexie. "Now, Lexie I may be gone for a while. But if I don't come back… Be strong. I hope you will grow to be a kind person like me. I love you."

"M…e…w…." I heard a cry… it sounded like a Mew… I look around to see that black figure again.

"You're not getting away again." I start to chase after it again.

IT leads me thought another memory… it was the memory where I first met Lexie… I had brought us outside of Gaea Town. We were with my Pokémon so I thought it was fine… In actuality it was. Unknown to us, we had Kuro watching over us.

"Come on, I'll show you a cool hang out." It was… a hidden grotto I liked to go to.

"Um… A-aren't we a bit far from town…" She was worried about my idea.

"I go there all the time. Rouge and everyone are strong enough to handle them…" I was stupidly over confident. I'm glad mom always sent Kuro with me.

"MEW!" I heard a painful cry of a mew…

"What was that?!" the child Lexie was fearful of that sound.

"I don't know… but it doesn't sound good." I foolishly ran a head into potential danger.

We soon encounter a Mew and another Mew trapped under a rock… OR this what I should be seeing. What I see before me is a pitch-black Mew, and Lexie stuck under a Shadowy rock.

"Mew… MEW!" the black mew hissed and growled at me

Not sure If I should go off of memory or not, I decide to reason with it. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help."

As directly to memory the Mew, transforms into the Pokémon I had out… Rouge. "Groaw!"

I recognize that transformation pattern… "Your Toga, aren't you?"

"Mew…" The black Mew hesitates and becomes calmer.

"It's me Joseph. Uni sent me to help Lexie. Please Let me help." I say to it.

"… Mew." The black mew moves to the shadowy rock in attempt to move it… it's waiting for my help.

It takes a few minutes… but I seem to be able to move the rock off of her.

"Mew!" The black Mew turns back to its original colors. It creates a bright light and this mental world fades around me.

 **Joseph's team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 79 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 78 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Psycho Cut)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 76 (Power-up Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Blaze Kick)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 77 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Perish Song)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 76 (Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, none, Level 79 (Tesseract, Seed Flare, Heart Swap, …)

 **Lexie's team**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 78, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 76 (Ice Shard, hone claws, Night Slash, Close Combat)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, Mystic Water, Level 76 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Tail)

Toga: Ditto Mew, Relaxed, Choice Specs, Level 79 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Zoronite, Level 79 (Night Daze, Night Slash, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 77 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

A/N: One other thing, for a while I've been using Thunder and Ice punch for Ice-Blade, and Lighting-blade. But, Delta Gallade has better Ice/Electric moves, post this battle I'm making these moves into Wilde Charge, and Icicle Crash. They will still have the same effects of the moves, just be named Ice-blade and Lightning-blade.


	29. Ch 38 Infernal Cult's End

**Chapter 38- Infernal Cult's End**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Infernal Base**

 **Time: 13:00**

"Nnngh." I open my eyes to see that I'm back in the Infernal Base. My head hurt… I looked around to see two Mews, and Lexie collapsed on the floor. "Lex!"

"Mew." Uni came over to me, as if say it's alright. I take a look… Lex doesn't seem to be harmed…

I look at Uni. "Tell me when you're going to do something like that. Do you have any idea how much worry that caused for me?"

"…Mew…" Uni looked down, obviously upset.

"Fucking bastard…" I just realize the state _he_ left my Pokémon in. Does he really have no concern for them.

 _Wasn't me, the puppet didn't seem to care for hers either._

"…" as much as I wanted to curse his name… Dealing with that thing Zenith Created was definitely a hard fight… I should just be glad no one died.

"Joseph! You won!" Nora came over to where I was. "What should we do?"

"… I have no idea when she'll wake up, so watch over her." It'll be dangerous if we leave her alone.

"Will she go back to being normal?" Nora's question had me worried.

I look over to where Toga was… "I think she'll be fine. If she'd back to normal when she wakes up then go find Diana. Then come-."

"ROAR!" A loud roar sounded. I looked as to where it was coming from… it was the same direction as to where Calreath should be.

"What was that?!" Nora shook.

… I've sensed two other Pokémon with power like that Rayquaza, and Kyogre. "Groudon… Nora stay with Lex, and make sure she's alright."

"Wait. What about you?!" as she yells that at me. I've already dashed towards the expectant location of Groudon.

"Ahh!' As I reach the stairs to where Zenith should be Calreath. Bloodied and bruised falls before me.

"Calreath?!" I shout out to him.

"Ugh, *Cough* Damn bastard is tougher than I thought." Calreath gets up.

"Are you alright?" The air feels incredibly warm…

"Yeah, I'm *Huff* good. Things go well on your end?" He asks me.

"Define good. I ended up beating Lexie, but I'm down to Uni." I tell him.

"What a coincidence. That means it'll be a two on two for legendaries. *Cough*." As Calreath sends out Manaphy. Zenith appears with a Heatran and Groudon.

"Oh, so you really were faking it…" Zenith looked at me upset. "I'd really though forcing you to fight your friend would make you snap."

 _I really hate this guy._

I don't say anything, but I give him a glare. "…"

"Ooh. Scary, not too much of threat though. With Groudon in its primal form, you'll never have enough water to hurt us." Zenith said holding out the crystal piece. "A prophecy and the future itself will protect me. Remember: I was at the library with you! I heard the oracle tell that the chosen one would join my cult!"

"Too bad it's not me." I smile against him.

"I'll make you regret those words. I'll tear you apart one Pokémon at a time!" Zenith smiled. "Even if it's not you, there are two others here that will become my chosen one."

"As if we'll let you!" Calreath called out.

"how you can't even use a move that these guys are weak to." That was true… we're at a disadvantage…

I look at Uni, if it transforms into Heatran or Groudon it won't be much help… besides I'm not sure if they could even mimic their strength not unless they have… "Calreath, Manaphy can swap places with an object, right?"

"Yeah, what do you have planned..." Calreath answers back. I whisper my idea into Calreath's ear… "This better work. Or we are doomed."

"You think I don't know that." I turn to Uni. "Uni, get ready to transform."

"Tch. No matter what you've planned, it'll never work." Zenith smiles. "Heatran Lava plume! Groudon Precipice Blades!"

"Manaphy Heart Swap!" Calreath commands before, the others can attack.

"What?!" As planned Manaphy had swapped places with the crystal that Zenith held. Without its Zenith didn't have enough power to keep Groudon in its primal form, so it reverted back.

"Joseph this better work!" Calreath throws the crystal to me. right before getting hit by Heattran's Lava plume! "AHH!"

"Calreath!" He was badly hurt but still breathing. I take the crystal in my feeling it's tremendous power, I direct that power at Uni. "Come on… Uni Origin Pulse!"

"It couldn't…" Zeniths faces whitens as Storm clouds form overhead.

"mew… GROAW!" Uni transforms from a mew into the giant form of Primal Kyogre.

"ROAR!" While Groudon reverted to its regular form, it seemed to be enraged by the appearance of its enemy. But it was quickly knocked down by the Pulse of water and rain Uni summoned. It also washed out Heatran as well.

"NO! This is totally impossible! Impossible!" Zenith then collapsed.

"…mew." As Uni reverted back, I felt a wave of exhaustion…

"Crap… I can't even stand." Zenith had lost this battle.

All I needed to do now was take a strand of his hair and we win. First, I check on Calreath again… He is badly burned he needs to get to a hospital soon.

"Mr. Zenith, sir?" A random cultist appeared. "I have… a…"

"… can I help you? Your timing isn't great." Zenith laid unmoving on the floor.

"Oh, wonderful! Joseph already beat you. How perfect all the loose ends tied up." This guy seemed pretty happy.

"Um, excuse me?" this was very alarming, not to mention confusing.

"What? Who… are you?" how the hell does zenith still have the energy to speak.

"oh, Zenith. I honestly thought her plan wouldn't work. I shouldn't have doubted Her. I guess you really are blind." Who is this guy?

"What are you talking about? Who's her?" I have no clue to what's going on. I look to Uni.

They were weak but had worried look. "…"

"What are you talking about?" Zenith also seemed to be confused.

"Excuse me, Joseph." This guy walked past me, not even looking at me… as if I wasn't a threat… "Don't recognize me yet, eh? Hold on, let me take this suit off."

He took off the Infernal suit. He was revealed to have red and green eyes… and all too familiar voice from back in the library. "Your… the Oracle!"

"… you're the prophet. From the library… Ugh… you're not… Real…?" Zenith was on the verge of passing out.

"Of course not, dude. Who actually believes that crap?" I… I did doubt it at one point… "Man, I had thought you figured it out when you mentioned L Frank Baum. You know what book he wrote, right? The Wizard of Oz… and do you remember the plot twist of that story? The wizard was fake. There was no magic. Just a single man pulling some strings."

"…" I didn't like the sound of that…

"A few flashy lights, fancy explosions, timed smoke, and a team of mainly ghost types." Right… he didn't send any of them out through pokeballs… "It's really easy to fake an amazing effect."

"…so, there was no prophecy?" Zenith asked.

The man shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe there really was one, a long time ago. A hero that would rise up and defeat the cults- it seems to have come true… twice now. But the one I told you? _Definitely_ fake. You were never actually supposed to recruit Joseph. That part was made up so you'd drop your guard long enough for someone to beat you. Honestly when I noticed that the girl's Ditto was actually a Mew. I thought she might be the one to defeat you."

"… You're working for Her, aren't you? She's been plotting against me this whole time."

"Sure am. She had already known you'd try to betray her." The man smiled.

"For good reason too. You know what happens if she wins. Everything goes. Our existence, our world… all of it destroyed." Zenith said.

"Meh. She'll help me through those setbacks. Plus, I'm just a mercenary. I was promised a fortune." The man finally looked at me. "Now… Joseph. My boss, she Pioneered all of this from the beginning. She gave him his freaky powers, and it's thanks to her they didn't work on you."

"…" I have questions I want to ask… but I doubt he'll tell me.

 _Then let's force him._

With just Uni? Even with the Crystal Fragment I doubt we could beat him. "…"

"Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. But a bit of advice, the person I work for… you do not want to get on her bad side." He turns away. "Really, it's Her fault the cults ever existed in the first place, when you think about it. She gave Zenith his powers, and it's thanks to him that the other cults exist. After all,… the Infernal Cult came first… I know you may have questions, but you can ask them Her when you eventually meet Her. But for now, free this region from Zenith's control. Up here there's a man practically unconscious, and some broad casting equipment. You seem pretty smart. You probably have a few minutes before Groudon wakes up."

Shit he's right. I quickly run up the stairs to where Zenith is, grab a piece of his hair. "Uni, please help me do this."

"Mew!" Uni quickly agreed and transformed me into Zenith.

I move to the camera guys that Zenith had under his control, and snap my fingers. "Wake up!"

"Uh… Oh it's you! That battle you had with Zenith. That was amazing!" the man seemed to be excited.

"Yeah whatever. I need to help the rest of the region. Now!" I yell

"Yeah we were under that Jerk wads control. We'd be glad to help you."

A few minutes goes by and I give a quick speech and sending out a signal to stop the mind control on the region. Groudon had woken back up and started to rampage. I made sure to get the camera guys out first before I tried to help Calreath.

 _ **CRACK!**_

I looked over to where Zenith was… all I saw was a pair of hands hanging to the edge… Fuck… "Grab my hand!"

"Oh, *Cough* it's you…" Zenith smiled. "Can't let anyone die, can you? … Just like your idiot father… You know what… Savor this. I'll be the one person you can't save."

Before I could do anything, Zenith let and fell into lava… "…"

 _SNAP!_

I felt a force all over my body. Like before I was forced out of control. What are you doing? HOW?!

" _Just collecting to the promise, I made to Mew. What? Did you think I fought against that puppet for free?_ "

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Infernal Base**

 **Time: 13:00**

"Ugh…" my head… "What just happened."  
"Mew." I don't know why but I saw a Mew in front of me…

Wait… "Toga?"

"Mew!" it nodded yes. I look at my Pokedex, it no longer had them registered as a Ditto.

"Why are… No. you were always a mew weren't you…" I checked the rest of my Pokémon. All of them except for Gojira and Toga were hurt… "What the hell happened?"

"Lexie!" I heard someone shout. It was Nora.

"Nora! What the hell happed? All I remember is that we were captured by the Infernal Cult. Next thing I wake up here, wearing… WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!" I just noticed I'm in Infernal Cultist clothing! What the hell just happened?!

"You… don't remember fighting Joseph?" She asked.

"Why the hell would I be fighting Joseph in this particular situation?... you don't mean!" I can already tell what happened.

"… Yeah." Nora bit her lip as she told me.

"For fuck… Wait, where's Joseph?" Why isn't he here? What did I do?

"He's fine… I think, after he beat you. He went to help Calreath fight Zenith." So, he's fine…

"Okay…" I'll have to thank him for winning, against me.

"Now, we should go look for Diana. She's still missing." Nora mentions now.

"What about, Joseph and Calreath? Shouldn't we help them?" Though… they probably will don't need our help…

"They'll be fine. Joseph has Uni, and Calreath has Manaphy." Okay… they should be alright.

We go on our way to try and find Diana mid-way though looking for her the base started to shake… I hope Joseph and Calreath are alright. we get there to find Diana trapped in a cell in the last bits of a conversation with Persephone.

"You know Dia. I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I finally figured it out. You really never did see Darkrai." Persephone spoke.

"Can we talk about this later? The base is Shaking!" Diana looked worried.

"Darkrai was never going after you. It was Cresselia that lured it to you. It makes so much sense, in hindsight. They're considered two side of the same coin, the New and Full Moons." Persephone then held out a pokeball, "And now it belongs to me. you know what I have now, Diana? _Leverage_. With your Cresselia, I can convince Darkrai to do whatever I want."

"Persephone. Please. We need to get out of here. I'm… I'm…" Diana was o the verge of tears.

"What does this remind you of?" Persephone, was still believing in that delusion.

"Perse please… I never did that to you! What will it take for you to believe me?" Diana was practically begging. "Please if you don't help me out. I'm… I'm not going to make it."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way out. After all I was able to… were now Even." Persephone then teleported away.

"Diana!" Me and Nora come running to her.

"L-Lexie! Nora! Help, the base is collapsing!" She yelled out.

"We know that! Gojira come out and breakdown the door." I send out Gojira to help but…

"…" She stands there unmoving. Ignoring me.

"What's wrong?! Why?" I ask her.

"I think she's angry at you." Nora says. "When you were fighting Joseph… he said that, Gojira was originally his… she then turned to attack you."

"What?!" I-I never noticed… "Gojira please. I never would purposely try to hurt Joseph... Please help us."

"… Ty." Reluctantly she agreed and broke down the door to Diana's cell

"Thank you. I'll give you back to him, as soon as I can." I give Gojira a pat on the back.

Diana looks into Gojira. "Thank you. I owe you one. You… you saved my life."

"Ty…" I think Gojira just blushed.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Nora exclaimed.

"Wait. What about Calreath and Joseph." Diana asks.

"They should be okay… Come it'll be dangerous if we stay too much longer." I See how the rocks are falling… this is bad.

We some how manage to get out of the base, and end up in Deyraan town. Nora is the first to show her excitement. "Thank goodness we made it out all right."

"Define all right. Persephone took Cresselia form Diana." I shout.

"But physically we're fine. You shouldn't-." We were alarmed by a huge noise from behind us.

 _ **CRASH! BOOM!**_

"Well, that was loud." The volcano just collapsed.

"I guess that's the end of the Infernal Cult." Nora commented.

"Kin of Ironic that a Cult of fire and ground was buried beneath the earth." Diana smiled. "Listen… we need to press forward. Persephone took all of my Pokémon."

"WHAT?!" Both me and Nora exclaimed.

Diana shook her head and continued. "I'm going to trace her down- She's clearly going to try something with Darkrai again… This time I'm going to stop it, and force her to see the truth. I think it would be best if you guys let me do this alone."

"Are you serous!" I yell at her. "Anyone with common sense wouldn't let you go alone. You know that Calreath risked his life to save you."

"Lexie is right!... but now that she mentions it…" Oh crap… I just noticed it too.

"Where's Calreath and Joseph…" Diana's eyes go wide.

"…" We were all silent… to scared to say anything… we didn't see either of them nearby.

"Here, this is one of the one's your looking for." A man with Red and blue eyes appeared, and with him…

"Calreath!" Diana ran over to him. "Is he alright?! Oh Arceus! What happened to him."

"He took a direct hit from a Lava plume by a Heatran. But if he gets to a hospital soon, he should live." The man said.

"oh, Nora Please help!" Diana pleaded.

"Sure!"

"What about Joseph?" I ask the man.

"The first's kid? Here he wanted me to give this to you." The man handed me a note.

-Lexie,

First off, I'm sorry for what happened. I know hearing that you had to fight me must have been unpleasant. Second, it wasn't me who fought against you… it was _him_ … he's been getting a lot stronger recently… I'm sorry to say this, but I'm worried for your own sake. I can't take the risk in case he tries something to you. Please, don't come looking for me, it's too dangerous.

P.S Also I know this would be in better hands if you hold on to this. It's very powerful, not to mention Dangerous.

Joseph.

Attached to the note he had a shard from the Augur's crystal. I Can't believe this… why would… "That… Idiot…"

Author Note:

I thought I'd establish the rules of Mew's ability to transform

First for Mew to transform, it must have either faced (or facing) that Pokémon in battle, or has absorbed a bit of its DNA. Also, Mew can't transform into Mega Evolutions.

Mew can only transform into Pokémon with Base stat totals of 600 or lower. Exceptions:

Mewtwo, in theory their DNA is so similar Mew should be able to mimic it without issue.

If it doesn't follow the previous exception, then Mew will be unable to battle for about two days.

Finally, if Mew is holding the Crystal Piece then Mew can have about any base stat total with no negative effects. That also disregards Mew's prevention from accessing Mega Evolution forms


	30. Ch 39 Darkrai, and the Dream World

**Chapter 39- Darkrai, and the Dream World**

 _ **POV: Dark Joseph**_

 **Location: Route Sixteen**

 **Time: 1:00**

 **The Team**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 79 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 79 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard) [A/N: Icicle Crash = Ice Blade, Wild Charge = Lighting Blade]

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 78 (Power-up Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 78 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 78 (Inferno, Heat Wave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, none, Level 80 (Tesseract, Seed Flare, Heart Swap, Magma Storm…)

 _You still haven't gotten them healed yet? The hell! Uni, can't do everything by itself. Especially since giving up the crystal! I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from exhaustion. You've been running for several hours_

"Shut up. I had to get away quick. If I used the Pokémon center in that mountain. The I'd never get away from the rest of your Idiot friends." I know getting back my body was finally a success, But that _Idiot_ nags more than me. The Mew I have won't even think to use it's psychic powers to shut 'em either… Damn bastard, doesn't even trust me.

 _Who would?_

Maybe your friends, trusted that letter and decided to leave you alone.

 _I know they wouldn't, especially Lexie. She's smart enough to realize it's a bad idea to leave us alone._

Then she's too dumb to understand. If she get's in my way… she'll regret it.

 _You wouldn't._

Try me. I finally got control, so it's about time I get my try at revenge. It's why I'm traveling with such haste. Just because I want revenge, doesn't mean I have to drag people who are part of it along with me. Unlike you, you just keep trying to throw it away, when you know it'll come back for you taking everything you've cared about.

 _You say that, but I don't even know what happened that day._

Then retract already, if you stay there, you'll probably remember.

… some time passes as I enter the gates to Narra Town. And before me I see a figure in Gold and black armor. "…"

 _Well, this is interesting._

"…" The figure stands still with it's back turned to me. "You look small."

"Starting with insults, huh?" I prepare for battle.

 _You know you only have Uni… actually, if he defeats you, I don't have to worry about you running around._

And have us killed.

"Not just you. Your… people." He turns and faces me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I give him a glare.

His armor and helmet show no sign… of anything. "There's just something very fragile about you. It's odd. It's very different. I'm not sure how to describe it… You don't know who I am, do you?"

 _The guy who at the Abyssal base._

The Idiot guesses. I depict. "Well depicting on what that Oracle Merc said, you're not _her_. But your someone who works for her. Am I wrong?"

"True, you haven't seen much of us, nor will you- until we make our move." The voice sounds… sad. "… I'm sorry. But this is something we need to do."

"Then don't sound sorry about it. If your going to do something then just do it. If you hesitate then it isn't worth doing." I glare as the man turns his back to me.

"Everything is going just as Mistress Predicted. You-." What he just said upsets me.

"You and your mistress best not be treating me as a game piece. Because if you are, then prepare to get played." I Tell him.

"Actually, as long as you don't hold that crystal piece… you shouldn't have a part to play in this." The man sounds joy in me not holding it. "It was un expected of the use of Mew with it. We never expected you to be able to do that."

"Your looking at the one who took down the Abyssal Cult." He shouldn't sound so high and mighty.

"And now, the shares of the crystal are moving again." It looks like he's about to leave. "Very soon, you will see the true power of the whole Crystal. Of _our_ crystal."

 _What does he mean by that?_

As he walks away, he stops "…I really am sorry. But it's time for earth to return to the Mirror."

"Mirror?" before I could try to ask, he's already disappeared… well I've got better things to do. Revenge to get.

 _You sure, it's wise to not tell anyone to about this._

What do you want me to do? I've already left the crystal in your friends' hands. It's their problems now. Plus, it's better to get these guys healed. I take a look at the combination of mine and his team… Right Gojira's in her hands for now… She'll take good care of her.

A few hours pass, it's now about day break. I got some light sleep, but those _fucking nightmares_ keep playing.

 _Don't look at me. I'm still looking for an understanding on how to do things here._

Shut up. I know it's not you. Welcome to my world. Now that I have the Pokémon healed up. Let's go get some revenge.

 _Still who's your first target. If you attack Jaern recklessly… even if we have Uni. It'll only cause trouble._

I roll my eyes. "I'll go after him later. I'm targeting the piss poor student of mom."

 _You know, what's she's been through. And you want to kill her!_

"She knew what she was getting into, when she decided to betray us." I yell at the Idiot. People who were awake look at me strangely. Guess that's what I get for talking to myself. I decide to walk out of the Pokémon center.

 _ **BAM!**_

"Ow! Why you little Millenia-." I bump into someone… of course it be the half-breed. Surprisingly, he looks completely human. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you following me?" I try not to yell. People around me already think I'm crazy, better not cause too much of a scene.

"This was completely coincidental." He says with a calm expression.

"Then why disguise yourself?" I ask him.

"I don't like disguising myself, but I was worried about running into someone." He quickly changes topic. "I trust your little adventure in the mountains went well?"

"You tell me." He should sense I no longer have the Crystal.

"Well… You don't hold the crystal. But from how people are acting now I assume you've been successful. But I did not expect for you to be in control, you _dark_ creature." He's clever as ever.

"Yeah, I left the crystal with _his_ friends. You have no reason to chase me." I tell him. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do, revenge to plot."

"Shade Forest am I wrong? Specifically, a very special place there." his words made me freeze.

"Don't follow me. just like how his friend doesn't want to be forced to fight me… he's a good kid, I'd rather not force him to do something he wouldn't like." Before he could say anything else, I throw out the Idiots Charizard and fly towards Telnor Town.

 _He really knows how to push your buttons. Better than me actually._

"Fuck off." I'm in a bad mood. I've dealt with enough annoying people today.

 **Location: Darkrai Base**

 **Time: 23:00**

To think I'd arrive here before her. It's annoying, I have to disguise as one of these fucking cultists.

 _To be honest I thought you would have destroyed at least half the base._

Think about this. If I kill Persephone in front of everyone, then I take command. After I take command, I can use them against Jaern.

 _What makes you think you'll be able to command them? Uni won't ever transform back into Zenith. They made that clear when you took control._

Fear. Most of them fear her already. So, why not me as well.

 _If you think that will work… this isn't the most idiotic thing we've done._

Hey. Did I ever criticize your dumb plans!

 _Every second, on every one!_

A Cultist came running by. "Hey! Miss Persephone is back! She says She has a way to get Darkrai on her side!"

 _What?! How can that be… unless?_

His fear of the situation, was something I already predicted. You shouldn't have left her alone in the Infernal base. "On my way!"

"urk!" when I heard that, I turned and saw a familiar face. Sad, thing is he Recognizes me.

"John! How you doing buddy?" _Poor guy…_

He looks extremely nervous, and tries to get away. "Uh… hey-."

I grab his shoulder and drag him close to me. "Center part of the Base like usual. Right?"

"Um… yeah." It's fun to watch him squirm.

"I still can't believe you survived that mission. I heard you were beat by that boy, leaving the Mistress in potential danger." Between my curiosity, and this goddamn situation. I can barely keep from laughing.

"Yeah, me too… *You're not going to kill me, are you? *" He's shaking…

 _Again. Poor guy…_

"*Depends… how much do you like your current boss? *" he's a useless ally either way.

"*Milady?! What- how… not as much as my life…*" good, he's my pawn now.

We exit back out into the ritual room. Surround by several other cultists. Persephone is at the top; no cultist sacrifices this time. Well either way, Persephone starts her monologue. "It's been a while since we were here last. My friends, it's been one long ride. Months of developing machines, studying Pokémon and the world, all to help Darkrai see how loyal we really are. But every day, every time we introduce ourselves to Darkrai… It abandons us. Flees. Runs away to my sister. All of that changes today."

Her damn smile… it makes me sick.

Persephone holds out a Pokeball. "In my right hand, I have the Pokeball that holds the magnet that lures Darkrai away. Cresselia, Darkrai's Legendary Full Moon counterpart. Is the Machine working? Do we have a link on Darkrai?"

"Uh… I think so. Yes Miss." A cultist up a head says.

 _Shouldn't you do something?_

No. I want to beat her at her strongest. Make it much more delectable revenge.

"Excellent." She smiles again. "Tonight, my friends, we have Bargaining power. We have _leverage_ over Darkrai. This is our chance to achieve everything we've ever wanted. To find Darkrai… and _keep_ it. Let's do it. This is our chance, everyone! Let's begin! Activate the Machine!"

 _I feel like we'll regret it, if we let her summon it._

I ignore the Idiots warning. "…"

Persephone chants the words of summoning. "Voco Virtutem Umbrarum Dominum!"

With that the torchlight disperse, the relights as a blue flame. Just like the Night the Idiot woke up. With the sky a red color, Darkrai had appeared.

"Darkrai." Persephone speaks again. "I'm not going to beguile you with compliments like last time. Last time… you ignored me. You ran off to my sister. That was the night Joseph escaped. and we both know what it was like when you were my Pokémon. When we chose that path, we nearly found the cure to immortality. That day, when Jaern, you and I got rid of the First and Teacher… and if Mew didn't come in at the last minute. We might have gotten rid him for good…."

The silence in the room really bothers me…

"I can tell you don't want to be here. But I feel I should warn you." She holds out Cresselia's pokeball in front of Darkrai. "Leave, and your little friend here… won't ever leave her pokeball again."

"!" Darkrai is alarmed by this.

"All I have to do is damage it a bit. Then the release Mechanism will be broken." Persephone places it on the ground, and holds her foot over it…

Damn idiot was right.

 _Wait I was right!_

Shut up. If Darkrai is going to join her… it should have been by its own choice. Not being threatened. I begin slowly moving forward.

"Do you hear me, Darkrai? Make a move, do anything I don't like, and your friend's gonna be stuck!" Persephone's threats angered both me and Darkrai. But neither of us showed anything against her.

" **You͜ know̛, ͡ in͡ my new̛ world̢, ͡I ̵plan͢ to͜ make̶ the abuse͜ of ͜Pokémoń ̡illegal.** " I turn to see Malde… with Damian following behind.

"Oh, look it's the orphan and the codger." Persephone tilled her head with her foot on the pokeball still.

" **This͝ ̢kind of̵ ̵stuff ̨is͢ ̸disgusting. You͞ ̷can't ̷go around͝ like ͝this͡.** " Malde the heretic says… once Damian runs his use, he'll definitely abandon him.

"Heard it before." Persephone ignores Malde's words.

" **Yes, from his mother.** " Malde points directly at me.

Having no reason to keep with the disguise… I drop it. "Miss me?"

"…" Persephone was silent… for a second, I thought she was caught off guard. But she smiles. "It seems everyone's come to see the full glory of the Cult of Darkrai!"  
"Release it." I Demand.

Damian speaks as well… " **I'd die before I see another legendary Pokémon get enslaved.** "

"I mean…" That smile of her's worries me. "that can be arranged, if you really want. You folks are immortal, right? Side-effect of the Virus?"

I Remember those next words… that damn pain engraved into my brain. "Get away, if you know what's best."

"oh, so you remember. It's a loophole. It's fun." She speaks with that sadistic smile. "I've accomplished my goals. Let me pay it forward! Don't you worry. I'm not evil anymore! I've gotten Darkrai! Darkrai. Send them to the Dream Realm- specifically, Joseph's. We'll finish the job we started!"

"!..." It gives a surprised cry.

"Darkrai… I'm warning you." Persephone lifts her foot.

"…" It hesitates.

"Fine." She lowers her foot with incredible speed.

I try to yell at her, but it was too late. "No! don't you idiot! What do you think-!"

 _ **CRACK!**_

"Now, you little jerk, do as I say." She just destroyed her only bargaining chip. And she doesn't even realize what she's done. "Now send them to Joseph's Dream realm."

"!" A piercing cry from Darkrai was heard. Fill with immense anger… Thought the cry… I heard it speak. "(Okay. I'll do you one better.)"

"Wait, no! Not me, not the cultists!" Persephone panicked. "Only the freaks!"

The whole room goes pitch-black. Pain fills my head… the same pain from that day. My eyes close from the pain. When I open them, I see Darkrai in front of me.

"…" it's silence only leaves the form of one thing. "(I'm sorry…)"

It's lost control. "Don't!"

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

"…ugh, the hell… my head hurts like hell. Fuck… Where the hell am I?" I take a look around I see several dead trees, a charcoal black-grey ground, and the sky… pitch black. Thinking of what happened with Darkrai… the only sensible place I'm at is the Dreamworld, but I thought this was just a myth! I try my pokegear for a sense of this place, error. Well that doesn't do me any good. Clocks not working either, maybe I should set a stop watch… best way to keep track of time… wait. How am I in control?

The past few minutes I've been moving my arms and legs freely. _He_ hasn't made the slightest notion of taking control. I do a quick check of what I have… Rouge, Rin, Sasuke, Levi, Kuro, and Uni are all here. But not _him_ … don't tell me he has a body here. "Hey! You there?!"

"…" all I heard was the howl of the wind… Fuck.

"Well… I should look around." I quickly find a path headed south. On the path, I find a sign, "Prion town. How wonderful."

"…" I quickly find someone… someone I'd rather wish I hadn't met yet. "Persephone."

"What is this? The Dream Realm? Are you serious?" She sounds delusional. "A dream Sequence? I mean how Cliched can you get?"

"Questions coming from someone who worshiped the ruler of Nightmares!" I yell at her.

She's somewhat knocked out of it. But she still doesn't face me. "I can't believe it. Of Couse this would happen. The _one_ time everything's going right for me. Unbelievable."

"You're the one who destroyed your bargaining chip." I mean hesitated once. Once!

Persephone finally turns and faces me. "This is your fault, Joseph. Somehow. S-somehow, you're behind the reason I'm in your stupid edgy mind dimension."

She doesn't look like she'll listen to reason… but. "Your just throwing blame."

"I'll tear you to pieces, then find my way out of here!" She's not listening, she's already tossed out her Spiritomb… or possibly Zoroark. Nope, the sky just got darker, Noctem.

"I think it's time for you to realize your mistakes." With that I throw out Sasuke.

"Oh, really now?" She has a twisted smile. "Hundred and eight spirits, of anger and sorrow. May your life's regret come with a great force of power! Shadow Sneak!"

She must have assumed it was Kuro. I touch my keystone and Mega evolve Sasuke. "Blades, from Frost to Thunder. Ice is our body, and Lighting is our soul. Our will, may never melt. Ice Blade!"

The Spiritomb had dealt a blow worth half of Sasuke's health. While a huge Icicle appeared from Sasuke's blade, the biggest blade he's had so far. And he cleaved critically into the Spiritomb taking down to ten percent. "Well, we still have the advantage."

"…" I don't command anything, I may have the higher speed, but that means nothing against Sucker punch.

"… Waiting, patiently are you? Fine." Good thing Persephone is more impatient than me. "Spiritomb, Shadow Sneak!"

"Good, Sasuke Ice shard!" With quick speed, Sasuke out maneuvered the priority of Shadow sneak and knocked out the Mega Spiritomb.

"Tch. Of course, you'd also have a priority move…" Persephone glared at me, still blaming me for her own fault. "Houndoom! You'll be a puddle soon Fire blast!"

Should… no, she's just throwing a tantrum. I'm not hiding. "Sasuke! Lighting Blade!"

 **Krakoom!** Sasuke unleashed a huge amount of electricity, knocking the Houndoom in seconds. But still the recoil, Sasuke is down to twenty percent now. "… For Fu-… Metagross your up."

"Gall." Sasuke pointed to the Metagross' arm. Choice band.

"You want to take a risk." Sasuke nodded in response. "Ice Blade!"

Sasuke lunged forward with its icicle blade and dealt twenty one percent of damage. "Metagross, no don't flinch!"

Luck is on my side for once. I smile. "Sasuke, Ice blade again."

"Metagross, be of some worth and use Hammer arm!" Sasuke again slashed twenty one percent of health, leaving Metagross at fifty eight percent. After his blade landed, the Metagross swung its giant arm sending Sasuke flying.

As Sasuke fainted, I called out to him. "Sasuke, you did great. Thank you."

"You've definitely grown stronger since our last bout." Persephone, had an odd glare at me.

To be honest… this battle felt familiar. "Rin, if you would turn up the heat, with Heat Wave!"

Sending in a wave of fire Rin had taken the Metagross down. Persephone, smiled… oddly. "Well, if it isn't the second time your dragon bested my steel type."

What? This is the first time I've seen… oh. "You're talking about. When you were my mother's student."

"Somewhat." Before I could question it, she's already sent out her Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor."

"Rin return, Kuro!" just as it came down, I switched out Kuro. With it having no effect. Counter attack Time. "Kuro Play Rough!"

"Merowe!" Kuro agreed, and leaped at the Hydreigon, not even giving it a chance.

"Ugh… Master's precious cat…" Persephone glared at Kuro. "To bad it has lost it's resistance to ghost types. Alakazam Shadow Ball!"

Damn that was fast. It basically came out of nowhere! Kuro, was still hanging on with two percent left. "Okay then, Kuro Shadow Claw!"

Kuro's attack hits, but the Alakazam held a focus sash. So, it survived at one health. "Too bad! Alakazam Shadow Ball once again!"

With that Kuro fell. But with Alakazam at one HP. "Levi! Mach Punch!"

"well… would you look at that. You still hold four Pokémon. While I only have Gengar left. Typical." Persephone sneers out. "No wonder you were chosen."

I switch out Levi, I feel like this will have an effect if anything. "Uni, Magma Storm!" Just as Persephone had her final Pokémon. Magma erupted from the ground splashing the poor ghost Pokémon.

Persephone looked at me. "Oh, I _lost_? Wow, what a surprise. Losing and having nothing going right for me? What a brand-new experience."

"…" If she's expecting sympathy… I'm not.

"I'm so done with this." As she starts to leave.

Fuck it. "We were once friends. Weren't we? Back when you were mom's student."

She turns back with a smile. "Heh, you don't remember anything at all, do you?"

"…" I regret asking.

Her grin widens. "That settles it. You forgot all about the times you spent with me and Jaern."

"What?" I… what?!

"See you around. *(too distorted to hear)*" as Persephone fades into the shadows, so does her final words to me.

A/N: We are now entering the Dream world. Now in the next few parts of the story… has a loose timeline… In the Dream World, time doesn't pass normally.


	31. Ch 40 Damian Deoxys

**Chapter 40- Damian Deoxys**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Sonata Hills**

 **Time: 15:00 [Relation to Chapter 39 thirteen hours before Darkrai is summoned.]**

Calreath, luckily survived. It was a close call though, if we didn't leave from Deyraan Town immediately, he might not have made it. Though that gives time for Joseph to go where ever he is… I have no clue if it's actually him in control or not. Either way, we need to find him soon. Who knows what trouble will find him?

"Diana, you should stay by Calreath." Nora is here consoling Diana. She has her own responsibilities to deal with.

"B-but what about-." Diana, is caught between a rock in a hard place now… she can either chase after her sister. Or be with her boyfriend who is currently in a coma.

"Enough, if anything happens to Calreath while your gone, you'll only blame yourself. Me and Nora can deal with your sister ourselves." It's not the best plan, but if Diana goes, she'll only be a nervous wreck.

"Wait! What about Joseph. He's still missing." Nora looks at me with surprise.

"Persephone has a key to get Darkrai under her control. She'll be dangerous if she has it. Besides, if my hunch is right… we'll meet Joseph there. If he's not in control that is." I tell Nora my plan.

"What if he isn't? what if his Darker side Targets someone else instead." It is pretty worrisome, if DJ is in control… he's not as predictable as Joseph. But I have a feeling he'll go after the on who killed his mother first.

"Well…" I look to Toga's pokeball. One thing me and Joseph share are Mews. "Toga should be able to track him if he's not there."

"Ah! Right, you were actually chosen by Mew as well." Nora is still surprised by this.

"Lucario!" I heard a familiar cry of a Pokémon from behind me. I look to see both of Joseph's Pokémon, JoJo and Ichigo.

"Ah please wait!" Not too far behind them was Harmony.

"Harmony?" Nora questioned.

Harmony looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's one of the patients. She just woke up from a coma!" Harmony looked very surprised a worried.

"Do we look like doctors to you?" Nora asks

She grabbed my hand. "Please, I-I don't know how to deal with her. Besides it's someone Joseph brought here."

Now I'm intrigued. "Who is it?"

"Someone, who is currently thought to be dead. Now please! Before she does something!" Harmony starts pulling me along with her. JoJo and Ichigo, also drag Nora along.

Me and Nora were brought to a lower floor of the hospital. I tried to get more information out of Harmony, but keep saying wait until we get there. We were led to a room with a glass screen on the side. I look through the window, I saw a woman there, she was wearing the usual hospital gown, her hair was a familiar white. With what Joseph said that happened, I didn't think she was still alive. Was its fear that Malde would come back for her?

"Audrey…" I mutter out.

"…" Audrey coincidentally looked up, and stared right at me.

"Um, why are we here?" Nora asked Harmony.

Harmony quickly explained. "She had recently woken up… And her request was to see the one who brought her here… but I don't know where Joseph is right now. So, I thought you guys might be able to help."

Joseph is a good person… but I feel like there was more to this than just helping her. "I'll try."

When I walk in to the former cultist leader's room, she keeps her gaze on me. "…"

"So, how are you feeling?" I casually ask.

"…" She keeps staring at me, with an Intrigued look.

I look for a way to start to converse. "We've met before, back at Whirl Islands, my friend was unconscious at the time."

"You mean _Adam's_ kid." My eye's go wide at that. How did she know that?! "If, I didn't see his body… I'd say, I'm looking at _Alex_ who somehow managed to come back to life, and switch gender."

"How did-?" She cut me off.

"How do I know them? We were once friends. To think that our children would go on a journey like we did… was the last thing I expected." Audrey sighed out.

I quickly regain my composure. "well if your memory is working. Then I'm sure you knew what happened before your coma."

"Yes… I'll admit it Adam was right. I was foolish to think if I left my son behind… he wouldn't become a monster like me." I saw tears, in her eyes. "Just like my Father, Archie did to me…"

"Why did you create the Abyssal Cult? Did you want to follow in your father's footsteps?" I know it's rude… But I want to know.

She laughed. "I can't even remember… Jealousy? A Cry for help? Fate? Trickery? I don't remember the reason too much. But I know at that time, we were all moving our separate ways. Adam and Luisa at the time had Joseph born. While Alex was doing research in Norther Torren, with his wife and newly born child. Sylvan was already a Pokémon professor in Telnor Town. While Reukra… I think around then the Perfection cult was created as well. Damian's father… he had long abandoned me… at that time I felt alone."

"Then what now?" If she plans on rebuilding her cult. I have to stop her.

"…Break the cycle." I didn't understand. "I know I'm not in the position worthy of being Damian's mother… buts seeing him there at in the abyssal base… It hurt to see him so sad. I want to help anyway I can now."

"…" Audrey's changed… I couldn't really think of anything else to say other than. "What do you know of Joseph?"

"When I saw he was consumed by Darkness… I thought he was weak. Until I remembered the two who took down Adam, and Luisa." Audrey looked down. "It was really the last thing you'd expect really. Ugh."

Audrey held her head in pain lurching to the side. "Are you okay?"

Harmony came into the room. "Probably still feeling some pain. She still needs to rest."

I nodded and proceeded to leave the room, until Audrey called. "Wait! I didn't know much about Adam's family, but if it helps. Gaea Town might give you some information."

"Good to know." As I left the room, I looked at the two Joseph left behind. "Your trainer is probably in over his head. So, do you want to help find him?"

"Lucario!" JoJo nodded yes to my call.

"Bzzt!" Ichigo also seemed to want to rejoin their trainer's side.

"Alright." I smiled, at the trust they had in Joseph. "Darkrai Base first. Then Gaea town!"

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location:** **Cortisol Road**

 **Time: ? [Present]**

… It's been about three days since my battle with Persephone. I still feel uneasy about this place. When I entered Prion Town, the citizens there were… just fragments of my memories. People that I've met so far in my journey. Though one thing they did was just point me to this road, wanting me to continue. That was about two days ago. The roads are odd, and confusing, they feel like they wind onto eternity. I don't know even know where I'm going. But I should! This is my Dream Realm! And I don't even know a thing about it! All I know is that DJ is somewhere plotting something against me, I can feel it… so, I have to just continue until I find him.

" **Stop͜ ͜right̶ ̛there. ̢** " I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turn to see Damian, and Malde. So, they were dragged here too.

"… Yes?" I stopped, but there was a moment of silence.

" **Do you͟ ̕know̡ how͜ ͘long ̨we '͝vet͢ ͞been ͘looking for ͞you̡? ̴** " Malde asked, he's obviously irritated.

"Three days?" the only answer I have.

" **What͘? ͢ ͟you͟ ͢insoluble B̸rat! Do ̢you̧ ̢d̴a̵r̷e͘ ̕toy͡ ̢with̷ ̶me͠! ̧? ̷** " what the hell was wrong with what I said. " **It's ̶been ͜about̡ a week̢ ͠since ͘getting ̀here!** "

A week? Oh, that's why the clock doesn't work. I lift the stop watch I have set. "Time isn't consistent here. To me it's been about three days and five hours"

Malde looks at me with discontent. " **Persephone͡ ͘is҉ ͘i͜ns͘u͢ff҉er͞eab͜le. ̢ ͜Wę ̸tried̡ to̶ help her, ͠bring ̢heŕ ͡into̵ ͠our ҉fold͟. ͠ ͠Shoẁ ͏her ͠there's͝ morè to͏ ́life̛ thaņ revengè.** "

Think back to what happened to me. "But she just won't listen."

" **It's ̶a shame, ͘really͢. ͏ ̴Every ̡persoǹ ͏we ̢fail to ͠convert́ just҉ ́makes ouŗ ͘plan take longer ͝to ͏finish̢.** " he continues to speak. Damian had remained silent for this whole time.

"That plan is?" If I don't like it, I'm stopping it here and now.

" **With ͠the ͞placȩ we̛ ̀are...̢. Wę can̶'̀t͞ exactly̶ follow̷ ̸through͡ ͝with͢ our mission̕. ̷** " he looks at me with an odd smile.

I glance at Damian; his face was practically begging for Malde not to. "…"

I don't like this. "You can't possibly…"

" **There͡'҉s͡ no easy̡ ̕way ̵out, ̧ ͠aside͝ from̀ Darkrai̶'̕s ̧ability.** **But͠ this world ̢can't'҉ ͏exist̶, with̕ out͡ ͜the ҉person͡ ͟it͝'͢s͞ ̧for. ̨** " Malde points at me, " **And̷ ͏if͝ ͜this͏ is ́your ̀Dream ̷Realm...̡** "

That's crazy! "What about _him_ , he is technically me as well. Kill me, and all power goes to him."

" **It's͘ risky͟...̸ ̨but with ̶out ͟the ͏Light ͟side͟. Thȩ Dark ̡side should̨'͜t ͘exist ͜either̨.** " Malde raises his hand toward Damian. " **It's a̶ ̶shame, toò, ̶Ì ̛would͡ ͢have̛ ̢pr͘éf͏f͡e̸d̷ ̷to have͝ ̕Mew̶'̴s ́strength́ ̵on͏ my side̕.** "

"…" Damian looks at me with sad eyes.

"I know, you don't have a choice. You'll always be my friend my friend." Since reading that note from Damian, I trust him… "Besides, when was the last time you beat me in battle?"

"…" Damian now smiles, and tosses out his Delta Blastoise.

"Sasuke!" I mean Kuro, I've had a bit of a team change.

"?" he thinks I just sent an ice type against a Fighting type. With a motion of his arms he mega evolved his Blastoise. Then commanded Blastoise to use Aura sphere.

"Okay then, play rough!" as the Aura Sphere passed though Kuro, keeping the illusion up leapt at the Blastoise, knocking it to the ground. "Good job!"

"?!" Damian was confused with what just happened. He returned his Blastoise. Looking at the illusioned Kuro oddly, Damian sent out a Delta Luxray next!

He had a Luxray beforehand?! "What happened to it!?"

Malde is the one to answer. " **A̧h͝! That, ͞ just̴ a ͠little͟ side ̛effect͜ ̷from͟ ͘the virus. Don͏'͘t͠ worry̡, iţ was̵ ͜made tǫ ̢help not hinder̀.** "

He says that… just focus on the battle. "Shadow Claw!"

"…" as Kuro attacked dealing twenty seven percent of damage. The Delta Luxray was a steel poison type. As it countered with an Iron Tail. Damian was supposed by the Illusion Pokémon that I have. "!"

"Good going Kuro. Rin, you're on. Heat wave!" As Rin landed on the field, he sent out a wave of fire at the Luxray, causing it's remaining Hp to melt away.

"…" Damian sent out a Crawdaunt next.

For some reason it angered Malde. " **I̶ thought͝ ́I told͠ you to ͝get rid̨ of that ͜pathetic̸ ̴Pokémon!** "

What he said angered me instead. "Why don't you but out. It's not like you can even battle. So, don't go running you mouth in our fight."

"…" Damian, looked at his Crawdaunt with some sadness… he still feels guilty. I need to tell him.

Seeing Rin at a disadvantage I switch him out Sasuke. Idiotic thing though I switch Sasuke into a Direct Crab hammer. Sasuke is now holding at twenty one percent of health. We make a glance… this is the only way to do it. "Sasuke! Lighting Blade!"

"!" Damian couldn't react as the Blade of wild Electricity slashed at his Crawdaunt. It took down the Crawdaunt, but the recoil of the attack… Sasuke also fell.

"…" we both looked at each other. As we prepared to send out our next Pokémon. Damian started with his choice of Infernape.

"Levi, bring the storm." If Malde gets scared, then Damian shouldn't have to fight. "Rolling Storms, Tempest torrents. If the opponent we face has the ground, then We shall seek victory int the skies. Mega Evolve! Aerial Ace."

Even in this blackened wasteland, the wind blew strong. Levi, then took his centaur like form and with his spear-like hand charged at Damian's Infernape. It was one stroke, and the Infernape had fallen. "…"

"…" Silence was left on both sides.

I look to Damian, "You're down to one Pokémon now."

"…" Damian is still silent as he tosses out his last Pokémon, regrettably I know it's not Shaymin. I feel that one's pokeball shaking in my jacket pocket. The other thing he handed me with that note of his. The final Pokémon he has was Metagross.

"Levi, Power up Punch." It won't finish it with one hit. But I'm not switching just yet.

"…" As Levi lands his punch also increasing his power, the Metagross counters with Meteor Mash. Levi left his opponent at fifty percent. While the Metagross only took a third of Levi's health.

"Finish this." I say to Levi. With another hit from a Mach Punch Damian's least Pokémon fell.

"…" Silence now crosses this battle field.

I remove Levi from the field, and I switch to Uni. I'll threaten Malde if I have to, but I'm not letting Damian stay under his control.

" **Well ̸this ͢was͝ unexpected. ̕** " Malde says as he stares at me, he then turns his attention to Damian. " **I͟ guess ̡it̷'͠s your ̴turn to fight̡ now̶. Damián.** "

I was confused, until I realized Levi hadn't reverted from his mega form. That meant this battle wasn't over yet. I look to Damian; his eyes were wide with regret. "Damian, you can still fight him. Take back control."

"…" Damian charged forward.

"MEW!" Before I could react, Uni transformed into Celebi, and when Damian got close, they used Tesseract.

"…" With in an instant, I was left just blinking between me and Damian. Looking around Malde was Frozen and the ground looked greyer than it was before. Time was frozen!

Before anything else I had to check. "D-Damian?"

"…" he looked surprised, he looked at his limbs before talking. "I-I'm back in control!"

Of course, he wouldn't want do what Malde said. Looking at Uni, who seemed to be struggling a bit… "I don't think it last long though. Are you alright?"

Damian nodded at me. "Somewhat, you?"

"I'm fine, I've had worse battles." Thinking back to the infernal base.

"Please you have to take this away!" Damian quickly shoved something into my hands. As it touched my skin, I felt it's familiar energy.

"The crystal Piece! How do you have it?" I thought Malde would be holding tight to this.

"Malde gave it to me, In last case… My team was beaten." Damian looks towards the ground. He didn't want this fight. "Please you have to get it away from it. If Malde has it he can use its power, and make a lot more people like me in an instant."

So, that's what he's planning. But… "And leave you here with him?"

"Please, I've tried. I can't get away." Damian doesn't seem like can run.

I reach for the pokeball in my pocket. "Then take this guy with you."

"!" Damian looked at Shaymin with worry. "No! I can't! Not after I did to my-."

I interrupt him, he _needs_ to know. "Your mother is still alive."

"What!" Damian had a smile on his face. "T-then she's…"

He doesn't need to know she's in a coma… once more I hand out Shaymin. "Because of you guilt, of hurting her. You thought that you weren't Shaymin. Right?"

"Y-yeah but-." He'll probably use Malde as an excuse as well.

"The Pixies' have their way of seeing who is worthy. Remember this, Shaymin decided on you. So, don't you dare decide to abandon it." Those words are one that I wish I followed, as I force Shaymin into Damian's hands

"Okay." Damian said.

Looking at Uni, they are going to lose their grip on time soon. "I will get you out of his control. I promise."

"Mew!" Mew sends an image into my head.

"one more thing…" I grit my teeth.

"What?" Damian looks at me confused.

"Sorry about this…" Mew drops its Celebi form and Fires a blast of Psychic energy at Damian. Knocking him to the feet of Malde.

"…" Man, does Malde look pissed. " **Fine̕. Your ҉quite the ̛battler. ̶ It's ҉a shame you͝ never̢ joined us͏. ҉ ͢We could have̸ ̡done something̸ ͞about̶ those̡ ̀erased memorieś.** "

"No thanks." I say. "I do things my family's way. And that means no killing."

"…" Malde looks away from me. " **We'͡l͡l find́ ̴another͝ way͠ out̴ of̸ ̢here͜. Let's go Damián. ̀** "

"…" Damian looks to me.

I nod, "We'll meet again. I know it."

As Damian and Malde leave. The only though I have in my mind is… "And I will save you."


	32. Ch 41 Light vs Dark

**Chapter 41- Light Vs Dark**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Gaea Town**

 **Time: 11:00 [post Darkrai summon]**

The Darkrai base was a dead end…but it was strange. The base was entirely empty not a single person there. But the weirdest thing we found was Diana's Cresselia. She was incredibly injured with the pokeball broken. Since then we got Cresselia healed and returned her to Diana. But I can only wonder what took place there…

Not to mention Joseph is still missing… I thought Toga would be able to track Uni, but they weren't. It's like he's disappeared from the planet. So, me, Nora and Joseph's Pokémon decided to check his home in Gaea town. Whether if we can find him there or not… is a chance at most.

"Well, here we are." I say as we finally reach the Gym.

"The first Augur disappeared two years ago. How'd it ends up like this?" Nora questioned the condition of the Gym. Since the disappearance of the Gym Leader, the gym had been abandoned by the town. Still, that was about two years ago… yet it seems to be in the same condition as my house in Deyraan Town, if not worse.

As I look at the cracking paint, and broken windows of the gym. I have one answer… "Because it's a Dark type gym."

 _ **Rustle.**_

We hear some bushes shaking, and ready to fight. It'd be no surprise if any wild Pokémon live here.

"Sol." An Absol appeared. It looked at us like we were intruders on its land.

"Well, there's the reason for the buildings condition." Nora said. "Such a disastrous Pokémon."

"Sol!" With a slash of its blade like horn it sent a Psycho Cut at us.

"Watch out!" As it landed on the ground, it was going to battle us. I toss out Gojira.

"…" Gojira made no moves toward the Absol. Is she still, upset with what happened…? I want to return her to Joseph, but I can't yet.

"…" The Absol surprisingly just stared at Gojira. It then turned and left.

Nora looked at me confused. "What just happened?"

"I don't know…" As I look at Gojira, she seemed to smile. The Return of a Queen?

"…" Gojira moves back to me, and returns to her pokeball. I guess she's staying with me.

"In any event, let's head inside." I see Joseph's Pokémon JoJo, and Ichigo are leading the way in.

Going into the gym we found a gym puzzle. Nora looks amazed by this. "Wow! It's been a while since I've seen one. Most Gyms here have mazes."

Looking at the equipment it was several mirrors with a light focus on one end. "Joseph was often upset, by it being only mazes."

After a while we get through the puzzle. Now we are exploring more of gym. Nora finally speaks. "You, know I always thought it was weird… How the First Augur got defeated. I mean he was known as the strongest, person of the region. But, Jaern and Persephone beat him…"

"They must have targeted Joseph and His wife when they were alone…" Hostages…

"But still it was thought that the First Augur was immortal. It's odd on how he was taken down." Nora's words filled me with curiosity as well.

"We can't really think about this right now… we should focus to see if we can find Joseph." I tell her, and start searching around.

Soon I find the house portion of the Gym. Down here there were several rooms… they seemed to be bedrooms. I assumed they were Guest rooms, but when I looked inside it seemed like they seemed like people lived there… but, Joseph didn't have siblings. Not that I knew of anyway.

When I find Joseph's parents room… I find a picture of Joseph. When I look at it, I hear the echoes of Audrey's words to me. _When I saw he was consumed by Darkness… I thought he was weak. Until I remembered the two who took down Adam, and Luisa. It was really the last thing you'd expect really._

"Of course, that's why he hates them…" I pick up the Photo. It was a family picture. Joseph's father and mother were in the back. Joseph, being in between them smiling. But on the side, there were two other people. I saw the smiling confident face of the _Second Augur, Jaern_. Next to him was the gloomy ever scowling face of _Persephone_ …

If Joseph, knew this… what would he do? Would he still want to stop Jaern, and help Persephone? Or would he just let DJ take over?

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location:** **REM Ocean**

 **Time: ?**

So, currently. I've spent about a week in the Dream World… The people here seem to want me to head to Erebus City. But there is someone I have to deal with before I head there. I have no clue where he is… so I'm currently stationed at the Rapid Eye Movement Ocean. Nothing particular happening, just it revisiting memories since I woke up in the Darkrai base.

 _ **Crunch!**_

"I was wondering when you were going to show." I turn from the water to see DJ, My darker self. "Are you done placing all of the aces in your hand?"

"What? I always play fair." He calls playfully. "You're the one whose playing with advantages. You know with Mew holding the crystal piece and all."

Looking at him is like looking at a mirror. "Then why don't you take your hand out from your pocket."

"Tch… could already tell couldn't you." DJ removes his left hand from his jacket pocket. His hand, had five mega rings on it. "I guess you remember the first thing we were taught about Dark types."

"Always let your opponent think you have the advantage." I say. "So, if I take the crystal from Uni, you remove the extra rings."

"Now that's a good Idea." He smiles, with a snap of his fingers four of the mega rings disappeared. "I'll do you one better. If you don't use Mew at all, I won't use this girl."

He sent out a Pokémon… Gojira. I looked at it stunned. "…"

"Unless you're that stupid, and didn't realize she's our Pokémon, or if you have an idiotic worry. My Pokémon aren't real. They are just projections made from _our_ dreamworld." DJ explains.

I'm stunned because of what he's offering. He has something planned. "What are you planning?"

"A battle that is actually equal. My five against your five." His smile kept me on my toes.

I doubt his words with all my being, but if I disagree, he'll use Gojira as well. "Fine then, let's start.

We took positions a distance away from each other, and prepared our first Pokémon. "Let's Go Levi!"

I-I was taken aback what he called out, Levi. I expected to see a Delta Bisharp, but his was a normal Bisharp. Meaning his team will be like mine, but not a Delta version. So, right I have the advantage. "Levi, Mach Punch!"

Levi's fast punch nearly KO-ed his copy. But as Levi's fist was caught, _He_ smiled. "Okay, that was good. But let's show you a true one-shot. Guillotine."

With one swift motion of his bladed arm, it sliced into my Levi knocking him to the ground. "I was foolish… but I won't make it again. Rin Flame thrower!"

As soon as Rin left his pokeball he sent a torrent of flames at… Levi. "Nice counter. But I have good counter for him as well. Though you might not remember him, Gamakichi."

I see a Greninja land on the battle field. He's right I don't remember him, But in my fight with Calreath. "Rin return Sasuke!"

As I switch into Sasuke he get's hit with a blade of black energy… Night Slash. He instantly lost forty eight percent of his health. DJ looks at me, "Well, I predicted a switch… But it doesn't seem to be Kuro. Gamakichi, Night Slash again would you."

I get a glance from Sasuke Immediately, "Fine. Sasuke Lightning Blade!"

As Sasuke barely held on from the Night Slash, at two percent. He succeeded in a direct hit instantly taking Down Gamakichi, and himself as well. "Well, that seemed to be strong, and keeping this fight tied."

DJ seemed angry. But even so we threw out our next Pokémon. Mine was Kuro Disguised as Rin, while his was a Hydreigon. "So, we had one two?"

"Yup. Now, Lerna use Dark Pulse!" The speed Lerna had was unprecedent.

It was oddly faster than Kuro, leaving her at thirteen percent! "Kuro Play Rough!"

With a pounce Kuro, had Immediately taken down the Hydreigon. "So, my guess was correct."

"You call this fair?" I shout at him. "No, way a Hydreigon is faster than a Liepard."

"That's because you never EV trained." He says as he brings a Gallade, his version of Sasuke. "Now, Sasuke Shadow Sneak!"

With in an instant The Gallade rushed at Kuro, knocking her down instantly. "… Fine then, Rin your back in. Heat Wave!"

"Sasuke! Psycho Cut!" As the wave of heat that Rin sent out dealing half of its health. The Gallade sent back slashes of psychic energy at Rin. Leaving him critically wounded, leaving him at thirty percent.

But still, I should be faster "Rin Heat wave again!'

"Shadow sneak!" DJ called but it shouldn't do much… If it wasn't another critical as the Heatwave still contacted the Gallade. Both of our Pokémon fell again. "Damn it, can't you do anything other than keep us Tied."

"I'm not letting you win this." I say as I bring out Rouge.

DJ does the same as he sends out his last Pokémon, a Charizard. I see the form Rouge should have had. "Groaw."

"!" I freeze as I saw its eyes. It was sad… the Rouge I had, lost her memories from Reukra's experiments… but the one I'm facing looked at me with sad eyes. "T-that's…"

"You know, you don't remember anything do you." DJ, was more furious than ever.

True, that I don't remember. But I have things to do, that don't require memories. "Yeah, so what?"

"You once said you tried to understand me. But without those memoires you never will." DJ clenched his fists. "Never understanding the pain, and sorrow from that day! What Jaern and Persephone did to us!"

"They killed our parents, that all I know." I shout at him.

"That, and erasing your memories doesn't begin to count the pain they caused." What? "When you fought Persephone earlier. Did you even hear her parting words?"

That last two she said I couldn't hear them "…"

DJ wore an angry smile as he heard my silence. "That's what I thought. What she said was, See you around _**Little Brother.**_ "

"W-what?" my body trembled… what did he just say…

"Yeah, you heard me, she called you her little brother." He smiled. " _They_ were part of our family. Didn't you ever find it was odd that Dad was the strongest trainer, yet he lost to _them_."

Last thing you would expect… "That's why you hate everything…"

"Now. I'll give you one chance to surrender, before I decide to rip you to shreds." He had his hand on his mega ring.

Even with finding all that out… I should be angry… but, it's not the way I… no my family does things. "Never."

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you." DJ touches his mega ring, starts to mega evolve his Charizard. "Suns of blazing hate, and scorching anger. Even in this wasteland, surrounded by Darkness may there be light. Come Forth Mega Charizard (Y)!"

"Shadows, darkness, Things gained by anger and hate. Are only Dull when congested in complete Darkness. But when combined with light may it only cause us power. Come Forth Mega Charizard!" I got lucky and was able to get Rouge's Noctem ability up. "Shadow Ball!"

Nice because of the darkened skies it got just over seventy percent damage. But, when I saw DJ's face, he had something planned.

"This could have ended better for you." He said as he raised his arm. "Rouge, Dark Matter!"

A mass of Black Mass came from the opposing Rouge's Jaw.

I couldn't do anything as the black energy hit both me and Rouge. It hurt like crazy… I could feel myself being consumed by Darkness. The world around me was going black. My body was already numb… I could feel my existence fading…

"No! not yet!" I heard a voice call out to me.

"…" I felt too weak. I couldn't respond.

"You can't let him win." The voice came closer, as it got closer my vision slowly got white.

"W-what…" I can barely move.

"You have to return to yourself." I felt someone grab my arm. As they grabbed my arm, I saw Pitch-White Girl calling to me. "If you don't you can't help anyone."

"Who… Are you?" I slowly regained strength in my body.

"I…" The girl hesitated. "I have only ever caused you pain. For that I am sorry, but now I need you to get back up. If you don't everyone is doomed. Please, even if she hasn't regretted what she did. Jaern does, he didn't have the heart to kill you."

A Flash of light flashed across my vision. With that I appeared back at the REM Ocean. DJ had his back to me thinking he's won.

"Come now. You guys are now my team." DJ said as he picked up my pokeballs.

"Groaw…" The Orange Charizard of Rouge stood between me and him. She looked over to me with surprise. "!"

"Rouge, do you really want him in control?" I ask her.

"Groaw…" She shook her head.

"Then help me." I look back into her eyes. As she nodded yes. I look over to DJ. "You haven't won yet."

"What?!" his eyes went wide with surprise. "How the hell? You should be dead!"

"Funny thing is, cheaters never prosper." Can't really explain it to him, especially if I don't understand it.

"well I'll just do it again! Rouge! Dark Matter Again!" DJ Shouted. But she didn't listen. "Hey why aren't you listening?!"

"She doesn't want us to fight anymore." I say to him.

"…Then I'll deal with you myself." He charged straight for me.

"Oh no you don't." I stop him and hold him in a similar position that He held me in before. "Now, feel like listening."

He tries to twist his way out. "Never."

Doesn't matter. I'll say it anyway. "What's the point for us to keep fighting?"

"Control. Revenge!" He shouts.

"Is that what Mom or Dad would want? For us to kill for them." I ask him.

"Doesn't matter! Jaern and Persephone cause nothing but pain. They need to die." My Darker self still lashes out.

"Do you think that _they_ could take that." I force him in the direction to our Pokémon.

"Yes! They are strong! Of course, they could." He still struggling against my grasp.

"You couldn't even be more wrong! Rouge didn't even want to kill me!" I yell into his ear. "And even if you did succeed then what? Become Augur? I'm sure the region of Torren would love the person who killed the second Augur to become the Third one."

"Jaern got away with it." He smirks.

"The people don't know about it. Jaern he's a public Image. If he just disappears, no one will trust anyone." I yell at him. "The region would be in chaos!"

"then what do you want me to do?!" he finally breaks free from my grasp and faces me. Tears are in his eyes. "You have no idea of the pain I feel. How much pain I caused for our Pokémon? Gamakichi, and Lerna are still missing… How can you not be angry?"

Who said I wasn't? but still. "I am, but our actions have consequences. Mom, Dad, they wanted us to be a good person. Someone who helps others, not hurt."

"…" He sniffles… his body starts to disappear. "Okay then… prove to me mom and Dad's way is the best choice. Please find everyone… and please help me fix my mistakes."

"What? Are you saying?" I ask as a similar process is happening to me. "You held our memories. I'm disappearing as well. If we're doing this it's happening together."

With that the both of us fade…

Pokémon Teams

Joseph

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 82 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 81 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 80 (Power-Up-Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 80 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 80 (Flamethrower, Heatwave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 82 (Tesseract, Seed Flare, Heart Swap, Magma Storm, Origin Pulse, Precipice Blades…) [Not used.]

Dark Joseph

Rouge: Charizard, Female, Mild, Charizardite Y, Level 82 (Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Heatwave, **Dark Matter!** ) [Shouldn't Know Final Move!]

Sasuke: Gallade, Male, Lonely, Galladite, Level 81 (Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Shadow Sneak)

Levi: Bisharp, Male, Serious, Bisharpite, Level 80 (Iron Head, Night Slash, Stone Edge, Guillotine)

Lerna: Hydreigon, Female, Modest, Hydreigonite, Level 80 (Dragon Pulse, Lunar Cannon, Dark Pulse, Tri Attack) [First Pokémon to have Evs in their stats. 68 points only speed. Not going to continue this trend, just giving reason for why it's faster than a Liepard.]

Gamakichi: Greninja, Male, Hasty, Mystic Water, Level 80 (Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Quick Attack)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Mega Armor*, Level 82 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Crunch) [Not used. *Mega Armor, it's idea combination of Tyranitar Armor, and Tyranitarite. Yes, it would get stat boosts from mega evolution, and the armor boost. But I decided against it. Joseph or DJ could easily sweep each other with Gojira, or Uni.]


	33. Ch 42 Battle of the Century

**Chapter 42- Battle of the Century**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Erebus City**

 **Time: ?**

Well… it's been a while. Um… How should I put this? I am Joseph, not the one who wandered the region with out memories, nor the one who is consumed with rage… Actually, I'm both. After the two of them faded away, I woke up. I found myself laying on the ground near the REM Ocean, then awaking to see my Pokémon surrounding me.

When I woke up, somethings started to make sense. More of the memories on Jaern, and Persephone. Why Me… Uni chose me. Why my eyes switched between Purple, and Blue. Why the heck did I cast that spell on myself? Changing my hair color would have been a better idea. In any event I dispelled it, giving myself my natural Eye color of purple.

I talked with everyone: Rouge, Sasuke, Levi, Kuro, Rin, and Uni. Everyone seems fine with this. So, now we are continuing to travel to Erebus. To see dad. How do I know? Only the Gym Leader of the Tartarus Badge would name a city that. But as much as I want to see Dad, I'm also afraid… I mean I've done a lot of things… some good, some bad, and some just terrible. Do I even have the right to be called his son? The son of Dark-type Gym fell to Darkness… I need to see him.

"Okay." I stand in front of the glass door to the gym. I see my reflection in the glass. I see the innocent eyes of Joseph (Amnesia), The confident smile of Joseph (DJ). I breath in, place my hand on the door. "I've made mistakes, I know. But I still have to fix them."

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." I hear his voice, as I open the door. A smile comes across my face as I see him. Like mine his hair is purple, with his own purple eyes. He still hasn't shaved that beard mom always complained about. "Joseph… you look… different."

I can tell by his voice, he's sad. "You look the same as two years ago."

"I-I'm sorry-." Before he could apologize for anything, I interrupt him.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault." I say to him, "None of us expected, for Jaern or Persephone to do what they did."

"But it's my fault… I brought this upon-." I saw tears in dad's eyes.

"No, stop blaming yourself. Even if they weren't part of our family. We could still have ended in this same position… If not worse." I mean the only reason I'm here now, is because I'm Jaern's brother. "Mom, wouldn't want to see you like this."

"…Right." Dad wiped his tears on his sleeve. "She would say, even if we're trapped here. We are still alive. She was always a ray of sunshine, even in the worst of times…I miss her…"

I go up and give him a hug. "So, do I."

The moment lasts for a bit of time, before we both regain our composure.

"Right. You've been through a lot." Dad places his hand on my head. "You've definitely grown."

I smirk, as my eye level reaches his chin. "I've met lot of good people too. Like Lexie."

"Yes… I've seen. Knowing I haven't been able to do much for you. I tried my best to watch over you." He says, his eyes are glad I'm safe… but.

"So… you've seen him as well." I look towards the ground.

Dad shakes my head a bit. "Don't worry about that. I myself had almost fallen a few times. When I was trying to become a Gym leader… And after the loss of people…"

"…" It's left with an awkward silence…

"… In any event I have something's I need to tell you." Dad's face turns serious.

Regaining my own focus. "What do I need to know?"

"I need to test you first. Know your strong enough." Dad points to the seven badges I hold. "I think it's time for you to fight for your final badge."

"I thought Mom had became the Gym Leader?" Dad gave that up when he became Augur.

"She did, but I still have rights to be called a Gym leader." Dad smiles. "I'm sure you already know what you have to do."

"Of course. Do you think I'll ever forget your gym Puzzle? I'll beat you to the back of the gym." I smile.

"I'm not too sure about that." As Dad makes his way to the Back of the gym. I scan the first Puzzle.

Hmm… strange There wasn't this many mirrors in the first room. Wait! Don't tell me. "HE Redesigned it!"

Even with that redesign of the gym, I got through the puzzle fairly quickly. I also battled through the trainers that were here. Now I'm in the Gym leader's room, Dad is just across from me. "So, is it story time yet?"

Dad sighed, "For getting through so fast sure. This was a few years ago, back when the Torren Region was a complete mess. Despite that, life was amazing for me. I was happy, I had a family, I was a Gym Leader. I was even chosen by Hoopa, a legendary Pokémon! It never occurred to me that I had the power to try to help the region. Not until, Alex died. When he died, your mother was almost unable to bring me back."

"…" He and Alex were best friends.

Dad turned to the wall and sighed again. "But I grew arrogant. When I became the most respected trainer… I mess up. I found the about the crystal. And the ones who protected it. They had seen the same problems I had, and I talked them into making a huge mistake…"

Dad started the story of how he got the Crystal three years ago.

 **[A/n: Temporary switch to Adam's perspective.]**

"I've finally found you," I said, walking in. Standing there were four trainers: Steven Stone, Cynthia, King Vesryn, and a man called Suzerain. "You guys... were chosen. By Arc guard the... you know. The strongest trainers throughout all of history. The Timeless. I'm such a huge fan, Steven, Cynthia. I-"

Steven was the one to interrupt me. "Really, Cyn? This is the one you want to trust with the crystal? If Arceus finds-."

"He's stronger-more hearted than he seems, Steven," Cynthia cut him off. "I'm sure he'll make a worthy ally."

Steven glared at Cynthia. Not liking how confident she sounded. "You'd better be right about this..."

Cynthia turn her attention to me. "Adam. You know why you're here, right?"

"I..." I was nervous, not every day you get to talk to so many champion level trainers. "Yes. All the cults... all the chaos in the region... I can't stop it alone. I need your help."

"And how, pray tell, did you learn about our group?" Questioned Steven. I had the opinion that he didn't like me much.

I told the truth. "I was on Route 2, and I saw Cynthia in action-"

Steven's jaw dropped. "You WHAT?! Cynthia, for f-"

Noticing that they were supposed to be kept secret, I tried to cover for her. "She was hidden! But I saw her Lucario Mega Evolve in order to protect a baby Riolu. Pokémon can't Mega Evolve on their own. I knew there was something fishy going on... her hiding in a nearby cave. She wasn't going to say anything, but when she noticed I had Hoopa, she mentioned this... this whole thing."

Steven sighed, looked towards the Sinnoh champion with distain. "Cynthia. We've talked about this. You have to be more careful."

"Hoopa's chosen him, Steven! He's trustworthy, I know it!" Cynthia shot back.

"Hoopa and Mew. The two Pixies who cause the most mischief." Steven sighed again, turning his attention back to me. "We put it to a vote. Unfortunately, the side that was for you borrowing the crystal was nearly unanimous. But Adam, you need to listen carefully. Even we know what the crystal is for... all we know is that Arceus wants it guarded. And if Arceus wants it guarded, then it's clearly very important. People have tried to steal it before, a cannot let that happen."

I scoffed at that, one of the cults that should not be under estimated. "You mean those weirdo Giratina-lookalike cultists? They're no threat! Not with that crystal by my side!"

"They're not cultists. They're... something else. I'm not entirely sure." King Vesryn had warned me. "Fortunately, they can't just steal it from you. They'd need to defeat you first. My group has decided to lend crystal, against my counsel, to help you deal with the huge cult problems that Torren has. But you have to return it - you cannot let it fall into the hands of Giratina's group! You lose to them. Do you understand? You cannot lose!"

"I understand. I won't let you down, guys. I won't lose!" but, in the end I did.

 **[A/N: Switch back to Joseph.]**

Dad shook his head. "I lost. I bit off more than I could chew. I thought I was undefeatable - and in a way, I kind of was. With Arceus' ancient crystal, I couldn't die or be defeated. Remember the first Lesson I taught you?"

"Let your opponent think that they have the advantage." But I feel that…

"Even invulnerability has a loophole. It was clever, I admit." Dad half smile of being impressed, and anger. "Two years ago, Persephone and Jaern had the bright idea of using you and your mother against me."

"none of _us_ expected it." That day hurt. But there were days where we all were a family.

"Darkrai got hurt too that day." Dad noted. Yeah, from what Mom and Dad talked about, Darkrai saved Persephone from the Infernal Cult. But known, as the Nightmare Pokémon… it only spiraled Persephone into Darkness. "After it sealed me into your dream realm, it realized it wasn't helping Persephone at all, and left her. Skip to just a few months ago, when you were finally captured, Persephone used Dream eater to try to erase your memories, and this world."

"And that would hopefully 'kill' you." I realize that now… but wouldn't it have just have been faster to kill me? I do have my memories now, but those on my capture are still a bit hazy.

"Luckily, I was able to contact Hoopa." After Dad said that. Things clicked together.

"Which started the process for Uni to come help me." Dad nodded with my statement. "just how long have you been watching?"

"I've been watching your quest for a while. Already, you've done better than I have. You've already defeated majority of the cults. You're the hero of this story, not me. And it's up to you reunite this crystal, to return it to its guardians and stop this Giratina group. They've been manipulating us since forever. I'm not sure why exactly, but they want that crystal. That entire prophecy business? That fake prophet you met again in the Infernal Base? Whatever mind abilities Zenith had? It all ties back to them. I just wish I knew more about them."

Just then I felt a bad pitch in my stomach. "They are going to do something soon."

"But right now, your stuck here." Dad smiled.

He said he contacted Hoopa earlier. "You have one of Hoopa's rings, don't you?"

"Hoopa could have gotten me out, but I was sent here without it. Darkrai's probably forgotten about me." Dad took out a small gold ring. "But you have Mew, and with Hoopa's ring, it'll be able to Transform to copy Hoopa's ability, Hyperspace Hole. You can get out of here."

"But that's not going to come cheap is it?" I smiled. I know where this is going.

"I said I was going to test your strength. And it seems I told you the story without doing that." Dad readied a pokeball in his hand. "You'll need to win fair and Square to get this ring."

"Pft." I almost start laughing. "You're a Dark type master, when has that ever been fair."

"I don't have Hoopa, so this will be a Five versus Five battle." Dad called over. Meaning I'm not using Uni.

"Time for the Father Son battle of the Century." I smile, I can already predict who dad will use first… my two choices… Illusioned Kuro.

Dad sends out a Greninja. "So, is that Kuro? Or is it one of your other Pokémon?"

"It's your guess." I know for a fact that I can't out speed.

"Fine then, Greninja Shadow Sneak!" Dad guessed right.

Kuro lost half of her health from the attack and dropped the illusion. "Kuro Shadow Claw!"

Due to the type change from Greninja's Protean, and a lucky critical. Kuro one shot. Dad smiled. "A similar way Kuro once beat Greninja before. Go Bisharp."

Seeing Kuro at a disadvantage I switch her out and into Levi. Who gets hit with an Iron Head, and now sits at fifty-five percent. Definitely out speed, but Levi can take another hit. "Power up Punch!"

"heh, Bisharp another Iron head!" Dad commanded. His Bisharp caused Levi's health to go down to fifteen percent now. But Levi did almost one shot the opposing Bisharp.

"Close, but you won't out speed. Levi Mach Punch!" With a quick flurry Levi had taken down Dad's Bisharp. I saw a sparkle in Levi's eyes, he always wanted to fight and win against him.

"Drapion your up." Dad chose his next Pokémon. Poison, Dark… hmm…

"Rouge your up!" Kuro, again… regrettably when looking at my team, I'm practically walled against the type I was trained in. "Moon Blast!"

As neutral damage it took the Drapion down to fifty percent. "Of course, a bluff. Poison Jab!"

With that Kuro, went down. Good plan too, but the Drapion is now stuck with a Poison jab as it's main focus due to its choice scarf. But Rin should be able to finish the job. "Come on out Rin! Flame thrower!"

With that the Drapion had been taken down. "Ugh. Two Pokémon left. Tyranitar, You're on."

I can't help but smile as I see the green beast land on the field. Gojira, I'll see you again soon. "Well Charizard's flames are supposedly powerful enough to melt Boulders, so Rin Heat wave!"

"Tyranitar Stone Edge!" Rin burned away a fourth of the Tyranitar's health, then fell to the stone edge.

"Couldn't even think to do a hard swap in… Levi Mach punch!" and with that, Dad was down to one Pokémon… though… This one I'm most terrified on fighting.

"Well, time for my victory." Dad said with a confident smile, as he threw out his Hydreigon, and touched his Keystone. "Like the many shades of shadow, let your many heads, Power through. Dragon Pulse."

Once transformed, the five heads of the hydra fired a pulse of energy at Levi. He didn't stand a chance… The fucking ability on this guy. Though, Rouge and Sasuke should be able to beat it… "First Sasuke. Blades, from Frost to Thunder. Ice is our body, and Lighting is our soul. Our will, may never melt. Ice Blade!"

Tch… Dad's Hydreigon survived on one percent. "Heh, this may just end as my victory. Hydreigon Fire Blast!"

Sasuke barely had a chance as the many heads fired Flames. On my last Pokémon, Though Rouge out speeds. "Rouge! Shadow ball!"

And that was all she wrote. Dad smiled. "Amazing! You've surpassed me, Joseph."

"Thanks…" I'm still shaking… if he brought that out earlier… I don't even want to think how bad I could have lost.

"Congratulations." Dad Grabbed a badge and a TM. "You deserve this more than anyone else I know."  
I obtained the eighth gym badge, as well as the TM for Dark matter. I mutter to myself. "*How did _he_ get this on Rouge, a regular Charizards can't learn this. *"

"Don't forget this." Dad handed me Hoopa's ring.

As I take Uni out to give them the ring. "Is there any way I can bring you with me?"

Dad frowned. "I'm sorry but no. I need my Hoopa to be able to leave this place."

Ugh… I wish I could get him out of here now… well I'll still need to comeback anyway. I still need to help Damian, not to mention do something to help my sister. I look at Uni who just transformed into Hoopa. "I'm coming back I promise."

With that Uni Hyperspace Holed us out.

 _ **POV: ?**_

 **Location: Erebus Outskirts**

 **Time: ?**

I watch as I see a light peer through the whole Gym. Seems like Joseph has returned to the normal world now.

"So, you sure this is the right decision? It'll be a while before the idiot returns." I hear voice call from behind me. "Besides, you saved him earlier. Will letting him leave be of any benefit?"

"Oh, your still here? I thought you were gone now?" I ask, he hasn't made an appearance since the battle at the REM Ocean.

"Tch. Of course, I'm not gone." DJ scoffs at me. "It's hard to get rid of Darkness once you have it. But, now I'm more or less on the Idiot's side. He has a good goal in mind, not mention he'll be fixing our mistakes."

"You mean _your_ mistakes." I correct him.

"Tch." DJ scoffs again. "Dark, light. Once you return to yourself, the rights don't belong to one party anymore."

"Yes… I know…" I just wish I could fix them now…

"Don't give me that look." DJ says to me. "You'll be able to make amends when he eventually returns."

"Yes…" I'm still quite sad, for what I've done. To Joseph, to my Sister, my Master, to Darkrai.

"Well. All there is left is to just wait… I'm going to find something fun to do." DJ starts to walk away. "Oh, Yeah. One more thing. Love you Persephone."

I feel the light shine on this dark world. Don't worry me. I'll show you the truth of what happened When Diana escaped someday soon. "I love you too little brother."

Pokémon Teams

Joseph

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 82 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 81 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 80 (Power-Up-Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 81 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 81 (Flamethrower, Heatwave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 82 (Tesseract, Seed Flare, Heart Swap, Magma Storm, Origin Pulse, Precipice Blades…) [Not used.]

A/N: Last chapter (42) has a typo, it was supposed to say… "They must have targeted Joseph and His mother when they were alone…" instead it was "They must have targeted Joseph and His wife when they were alone…"

It was a small typo, but still it was there.


	34. Ch 43 Oh, Brother

**Chapter 43- Oh, Brother**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Darkrai Base**

 **Time: 11:30**

 **My Team:**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 83 (Lunar Cannon, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 82 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 80 (Power-Up-Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 81 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 81 (Flamethrower, Heatwave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 84 (Tesseract, Seed Flare, Heart Swap, Hyper Space Hole, Magma Storm, Origin Pulse, Precipice Blades…)

"Woah!" With a slight thud. I passed through the worm hole, landing back into the Darkrai base. I quickly check my pokegear to see what time it is… Huh? It's been about half a day since going there. "It felt like weeks! Can you believe this Uni?"

"…" There was no response.

"Uni?" I look over to where they were. "UNI?!"

"…" I have no clue as to why, but Uni was extremely weak… as if… No, I got to get them to a Pokémon center quick

"Closest one is in Telnor Town." I say as I return Uni to its ball and start sprinting there.

 **Location: Telnor Town**

 **Time: 11:45**

It was close… I know it. But I was just in time to get Uni healed. I got some questionable looks from the Towns people, mainly their surprise of seeing a Mew, others questioning why it in the state it was in… I took some time to think about it… all I can really conclude is that jumping between Dimensions is too much for a Mew to handle. It's definitely going to be a while before I return to the dream world now.

"How are you doing?" I look into Uni's pokeball. Even after getting healed, they still very weak. But they look back and give me eyes saying that their fine. "Okay then…"

I start to think of what to do… most logical would be getting in contact with Nora, and Lexie. But where are they?... Wait. I have their numbers on my Pokegear. Why am I an Idiot?

"Oh, my Arceus!" I heard someone shout. I look over to see a crowd forming around the Televisions.

"This can't be happening!" I hear someone else shout.

"What is this? Why is there a Giratina Cult now?!" That struck my attention.

"Excuse me!" I shove past, getting a good look at the television.

"This is Reporter April. Reporting in live from Amphitrite City! The Augur is here battling what looks like to be a Giratina Cultist. And appears to be…" The camera man turned the camera to the battle. Sadly, this didn't look good for Jaern. "…Losing!"

Just as Jaern's fifth Pokémon went down. He switched into Rayquaza. A lot of the crowd around me was surprised by this. Most bringing up things about the Sky Cult. But even still while Jaern had Rayquaza out, the Giratina Cultist still had the edge.

"There's… there's no way." As Jaern was on the verge of loosing he stuttered out. "You can't defeat Rayquaza! Not with just an Ordinary Pokémon!"

The Giratina Cultist looked as if they didn't care. "Finish it, Garchomp."

With the next hit… Rayquaza was knocked down… Jaern was… defeated. Everyone in the Pokémon center, including me, was silent.

"I rather like this world's Pokémon. Some of them are very strong. Garchomp is fantastic." This came from the Giratina Cultist.

"How is… how is this…" Jaern was Dumbfounded.

"You're a fool if you thought you were anymore of a hindrance to us, Jaern." The camera focused only on the Giratina Cultist. "We've been planning this since the dawn of time. Your acquirement of the crystal the Previous Augur used was unexpected, certainly. It made things a bit more complicated- especially when it was shattered. Your betrayal to the First, and becoming the leader of the Sky Cult was _definitely_ a surprise, too. But it hasn't changed anything. The two girls that passed by hold one fragment, another in Telnor Town, and you have the final…"

The fragment that Jaren had started to shine, it then floated to the Giratina Cultist. "And I just won it from you. For a defender of the region, you sure are a poor trainer."

"…" Silence filled the air… Jaern looked totally distraught… made me feel bad for him.

"The crystal is nearly reunited once more." The Giratina Cultist broke the silence. "Soon… so soon."

The Cultist walked closer to the camera. "I know your out there. A piece of the Crystal has shifted back to you, Joseph."

"!" a chill runs down my spine. As the Cultist stares into the Camera… out of all the people watching, this guy is only staring at me.

"I can sense the fragment that disappeared has returned. The crystal- and by extent, the shards can only be passed from one being to another if it is earned." The Cultist continued. "Come face us in caverns. Your two friends, Lexie and Nora, are already making their way to face our leader. So, you might want to move fast."

As I stared to hear people talk about how Jaern just lost. I already left the Pokémon center and climbing onto Rin. "Rin, Fast as possible!"

"Roar!" Rin Immediately understanding the need of rush takes off toward Amphitrite City.

We got luck with the air currents; it took us about thirty minutes to get there. Rin is pretty exhausted though once we get to ground… I'll practically be down to just four Pokémon.

 **FSSH!**

In the corner of my eye, I catch something orange. I recognize the move immediately V-Create! "RIN! Evasive maneuvers!"

But even with dodging and having resistance to fire, the attack still managed to throw Rin off balance, causing us to spiral downwards. We're definitely going to crash.

"*SHRIEK! *" just before we hit the ground, I heard a familiar cry.

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

I wake up, to find myself in a crowd. I look around, and recognize this as Helios City… this was just a few months ago… before my capture. I look up at the stage… I see Jaern up there. I look around again… I see myself, wearing a white hat… looking incredibly angry

"Thank you all for coming." Jaern speaks. "We live in dark times, my friends… a grave loss has recently befallen us all. The Augur was a great man. Not only was he an unmatched trainer, but his heart burned with the desire to protect his people. He was our hero…"

As Jaern starts to tear up, I notice that I'm muttering something. "*then why? *"

"And possible the best leader the Torren Region has ever known. But…" Jaern continues on with his speech. "As you know, where other regions have evil Teams or organizations, it's Pokémon-worshiping cults that call the region of Torren home."

"*Yeah… you and Persephone now part of them…*" my past self-mutters again.

"But to these cults, religion is so much more than just believing. They won't rest until the world is remade exactly how they wan it to be." Jaern walks back to the center of the stage. "For our protection, the Augur defeated and disbanded over half of them. He saved us."

"*But you couldn't spare them…*" the other me mutters again.

"A month ago, he went searching for one of the remaining cults…" Tears return to Jaern's eyes. "… He has not returned. He hasn't been seen since."

"*That's because you made him disappear! *" This is definitely the me who fell had fallen into darkness…

"People of Torren!" Jaern begins to shout. "I, like you, do not believe our Augur is dead. I assure you; I will search tirelessly until he is found again… With a heavy heart, I accept the burden of taking his place until he is found. Until the First Augur Returns, I shall be the Second. I promise you; I will use every resource at my disposal to find him!"

"Yeah!" The crowd around me begins to cheer.

"We will Stand our ground!" Jaern continues to shout. "We will not let these Cultists… these insurgents… spit apart our _families_ and destroy the place we call home! Long live the Torren Region!"

With all of the cheering, I can barely hear what I say next. "you say that… but you already tore mine…"

Jaern soon walks off stage, and towards Jade Tower. I look at my past self… with a twisted smile on my face I follow. Jaern soon walks into a back alley, I continue to follow, kicking a can. Making a noise.

 **Clang!**

"Who's there?" Jaern quickly turns to see a kid in the alley.

"You know exactly who… Brother!" this all jus clip for me… my past self tries his best to fight against Jaern… losing horribly. "Damn it!"

"What was your plan here?" Jaern asked me… but I wasn't listening… I was too angry.

"Give them back!" I ran straight at him only to be knocked down. But even still, I kept yelling. "You piece of Shit! You took everything from me! WHY?! Did you hate me? Did I do something? Why did you have to go and kill them?! I trusted you!"

"…" Jaern kept silent through out my tantrum. I couldn't see it through the anger, but Jaern… he looked extremely sad. "It was for the better… *It has to be*. Your father was weak… his goals were admirable, but the way he did things were flawed… Now, I can give you a chance. Give up on your revenge, and you can leave."

The way he said it… At that point I was already entranced with darkness, so I wouldn't listen at all. "Never! I'll kill you, and Persephone!"

"*Persephone. *" Jaern whispered to himself, as if having an epiphany. "Her with her Gengar… yes. If you won't listen to reason, then I'll just make you forget."

"What?" neither version of me understood what he meant.

"You're the last person I want to kill, Joseph." Jaern said to me… he had tears in his eyes. "So, you have to forget. Maybe after you lose your memories, I can have you join me… just like the old days."

"Fuck you!" I spat out.

"Of course, that means…" While I was still pinned to the ground Jaern walked over to me. taking my belt of Pokémon. "You won't be seeing these guys ever again."

"Give them Back!" My past self Desperately struggled trying to get back up.

"I'm sorry but already made your choice. Regret it if you want, but it won't solve anything." Jaern then muttered. "*I should know…*"

 **Location: Amphitrite City**

 **Time: 12:30**

"Ugh…" I wake back up from my small dream… I check, luckily no injuries. I check on Rin, seems like the crash knocked him out… "Damn it."

As I reach to grab Rin's Pokeball, I notice something… Uni's Pokeball is missing. After I returned Rin to his pokeball, I desperately look around for Uni. Leading myself into the lake in front of Amphitrite, right into the person who shot off the V-Create. "… Jaern."

"Joseph…" He says.

"…" It's silent for a moment. People spot us, and start to gather.

"You ruined me, Joseph." Jaern starts this off.

"Oh, for the love of…" I'll let him rant.

"It was perfect. I had an entire region to myself, _and_ a legendary Pokémon. _I_ could have been the hero. _I_ could have used the crystal to stop Her." Jaern says

"Do you even know who 'Her' is?" I ask him. But he ignores it.

"We didn't need to have this problem…" Jaern has _that_ sad face again. "But you… you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? And now…"

"…" He really didn't have to say… Even though it was just starting, on my way here. A good amount of his statues was being trashed.

"It's all your fault." Blaming me, throwing a tantrum… He's a lot like Persephone.

"…" I start to roll my eyes at him.

"I went easy on you… But now I have nothing left to lose." Really the way he looks… he doesn't seem like he can battle. "I-I'll tear you to pieces."

Jaern starts off this battle with Aegislash… I still remember when it was just a Honedge. "So, we're starting off like this?"

"Of course. Where's your Pokémon…" Jaern responds… he's waiting?

Hm… Rin's out, Kuro is a no go, then Rouge… "Okay then-!"

I'm interrupted by a buzzing sound "BZZT!"

To my surprise, I saw someone I haven't saw in a while. "Ichigo!"

"Bzzt!" they continue to buzz at me… right, that cry from earlier. That him and JoJo.

"So, you fighting with me?" Ichigo nods in response. "Okay then… Thunder wave!"

The wave of thunder hit the Aegislash, paralyzing it. "Finally started your attack huh? The Aegislash! Damn paralysis."

"Ichigo, Hex it!" With the hex hitting Jaern's Aegislash it fell.

"Heh, to think he would go down this fast…" Jaern returned Aegislash to it's pokeball. Sending out a Lucario next.

"Really Jaern? A fighting type against a ghost typed? That's not a really good move." I call out to him.

"Then you don't understand the ability of a Lucario's Aura." Jaern frowns at me. "Lucario! Aura sphere!"

"Oh, I know." I smile. The Aura sphere from the opposing Lucario is shot down by another Aura Sphere. "Been a while, JoJo."

"Lucario." JoJo lands into the battle field in front of me ready to battle. I look at the Item the holds…isn't that… "Lu!"

"Fine I get it." I touch my Keystone. "Senses to max, governed by fighting, power… to keep one safe. Mega Evolve! Aura Sphere!"

With another blast of aura, JoJo takes down the opposing Lucario. "I'll admit it you losing your memories made you strong, Joseph. I should have started the battle with this one."

"oh, boy…" Jaern just sent out Rayquaza. Seems like it's already in its mega form. The winds around us start to increase immensely. "This isn't good…"

"Oh, come now, you're just facing what you've faced before." Jaern smiles.

"(Damn Lizard!)" I heard a familiar voice… cry? In side of my head. I feel something from the crystal piece react. I look to the sky; storm clouds are brewing… I change my view towards the lake. A deep blue figure appears to be coming up. Right when I recognize it. "(I told you, I would know when we'd fight against that Lizard.)"

Through the waves, Kyogre appeared, Uni with it. Everyone around is stupefied by this. "What?!"

"Why are there three Legendary Pokémon here!" others cry.

I look towards Uni; they appear to smile. "You damn little trickster."

The crystal piece I hold starts to react again… towards Kyogre. While the energy had started to react to it. The clouds in the sky darken further, Rain starts to down pour. Looking between the Crystal Piece and Kyogre, Kyogre starts to go Primal! And Fired off an Origin Pulse. "Groaw! (Lizard! You damn idiot! Time, and time again, you've spoke about balance in nature. Yet, you forget yourself in this predicament. For the countless times you've bested me. I shall hold my Revenge!)"

"Roar!" Rayquaza just roared in response to Kyogre's appearance, then charged straight at it.

"What?!" as Kyogre surprisingly took down the Rayquaza, multiple people including Jaern spoke out in awe. Shortly after Rayquaza began to move again, and flew off. Guess it finally came to its senses.

I look over to where Kyogre is. "Thank you."

"Groaw. (The Lizard needed to learn a lesson.)" With that Kyogre went back into the lake swimming away, taking the storm with it.

"… well, then." Jaern looked down. "This doesn't look too good for me."

"… What's wrong Jaern?" I ask, "not liking the taste of defeat?"

"I'm not liking what you ruined for me. you forced my hand… I got exposed." Jaern says. "I could have been a hero!"

"You could have been one!" I shout. "But you had to do it _this_ way… you had to get rid of the First Augur."

"You have no idea-." I interrupt him.

"If you think I don't. It's you who doesn't have the idea." I glare into Jaern, "I know who exactly I am, and who you exactly are."

"…" Jaern looks at me surprised. "Then…"

"Right, I remember _everything._ " I say to him. JoJo places a fighting pose. "Your move."

"…" Jaern silently tossed out his Arcanine. This isn't right… what's up with Jaern, where's that overconfident smile. That ego, that's the size of Rayquaza… even so,

"JoJo Bone Rush!" JoJo ran up and with four strikes knocked out Jaern's Arcanine.

"…" He's still silent. He reaches for his next Pokémon…

"Enough of this crap. Uni, Knock away his Pokémon." I call, Uni using their psychic powers moves the rest of Jaern's Pokémon away from him.

"What are you doing?" Jaern finally talks back.

"Talking sense into you." I walk right up to the blonde bastard. "You regret it. Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaern tries to keep his cool, but under pressure his voice just cracked.

"What you did to Luisa and Adam, the first augur and his wife, my father and mother." I look directly into his blue eyes. "You say that I ruined you. That's not even close, you ruined yourself. Because you couldn't finish a job, that you started."

"… No… T-that's not… I was going to kill… you." Jaern struggles out those words, like drinking bitter medicine.

"Oh really?" I take out Sasuke, and have him give me an Ice shard. I then hand it to Jaern. "Then prove it."

"!" Jaern looks at the Ice shard surprised that I'd even give him this chance. "F-Fine then…"

I stand there unmoving, waiting for Jaern to make his move. "…"

"…" Jaern shook, he didn't make a move toward but stood there shaking.

"I'm waiting." I yawn out.

"I-I" Jaern raises the shard, then throws it to the floor. "I can't…. I didn't want things to turn out this way… I just wanted, to prove to Adam… that there was a better way… I didn't want Luisa to die… it all just went wrong… after… After Darkrai sealed Adam in the Dream World it left before It could seal Luisa or you. It was just supposed to last until… I could make the Region a better place…Please just kill me… It's what I deserve…"

Jaern falls to the ground in tears. A shadow of the bright brother I once knew. "Jaern get up. I'm not going to kill you."

"W-what? W-why? After all I done to you?" Jaern asks through his tears.

"Our family is all about second chances. I once respected you Jaern. Prove to me, you can do it again. You can start by fixing your mistakes." I turn away from him, and head to the Crystal Caves. Like how I need to fix my own.

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Spirit Tag, Level 82 (Hex, Discharge, Uproar, Thunder wave)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Lucarionite, Level 81 (Starfall, Aura Sphere, Power-Up-Punch, Bone Rush)


	35. Ch 44 The Truth

**Chapter 44- The Truth**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Amphitrite City**

 **Time: 11:30**

 **My Team:**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 80, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 80 (Ice Shard, hone claws, Night Slash, Close Combat)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, Mystic Water, Level 80 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Tail)

Toga: Mew, Relaxed, Level 83 (….)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Zoronite, Level 82 (Night Daze, Night Slash, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 81 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

"I wonder what's going on?" I ask Nora. Since going to Gaea town, Toga and Celebi received a message… something happened inside of the Crystal Caves in Amphitrite. But the message wasn't very clear… we have no idea of what's happening.

"Nothing good… Is all I can think." Nora responds to me with a sigh. "With the information we have, and Joseph still missing… should we suspect that DJ is doing something there?"

"…I don't think so… But from what you discussed about that place… he wouldn't have given this to us." I show Nora the Crystal Piece. "But I wish I could be completely sure."

"Ugh… so we're going in with basically no plan… aren't we." Nora shook her head.

"Pretty much…" I put the crystal Piece back into my bag. As I did that Toga immediately left their pokeball. "Toga?"

"Mew!" They cried out. They looked south east, then they turned to Joseph's Pokémon. Then Toga's eyes glow. After that, JoJo and Ichigo scatter.

"What was that?" I ask Toga.

"Mew…" Toga's eyes looked worried for some reason. Now with this situation… this really doesn't seem good.

"Well, there's a Mew here. That's pretty surprising." I hear a male voice call out. "I thought it was Joseph who was chosen by Mew."

"…" me and Nora were silent as we saw Jaern. Toga, choses to make itself invisible.

"So, tell me do you know a kid named Joseph?" Jaern calmly asks us.

"Joseph who? I'm sorry, I'm pretty new to Torren. I came here to visit my cousin, and do some site seeing." I place my arm around Nora, hoping my lie works. "Ever since coming here that pink Pokémon has been following me."

"Nice try." Jaern smirks. "Pretty gutsy since I know the two Pokémon that were here earlier were part of his team. So, where is he?"

"Well… If we knew, we would be with him." I blatantly say. "But since he lost his memories, we have no idea where he'd go."

"Well then, I guess you'll become bait for him then." Jaern then proceeds to take out a pokeball.

"Crap. Run!" Nora yells, before an aura sphere is launched at us.

"You're not going-." Jaern was then interrupted as a Fire Blast came out of nowhere!

"What the-?" Before Nora can as I grab her and we make our way into the crystal caves. On our way there we spot the person who shot the Fire Blast… they seemed to dress like Giratina…

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I say as we make our way further in.

"W-was that a Giratina Cultist?" Nora asked me…

"No clue, but who ever that person was, they came from in here." I tell her, "we're going to need to be prepared."

"But there aren't any known Giratina Cults…" Nora shudders.

Quickly we are stopped, by another person wearing Giratina clothing. "Hello. Thank you for coming."

"What do we do?" Nora whispers to me.

I have no real clue… so why not ask some questions. "Who are you? Has Joseph come here?"

"I'm no one special. But I've talked to him. Back in Narra Town. His disappearance to the Dream world was quite unexpected." The Dream World? "But it seems he has returned to this world, with another crystal piece in hand."

"…" Something with Crystal… not good, I grab Katsura's Pokeball.

"I did not come here to fight." The man says.

"Really? Then why start a battle with Jaern?" I ask, not good have an enemy with a legendary on their side.

"Jaern… is quite stubborn. Unlike you, he is someone who would attack first and ask questions later." The man explains. "But, that's not why I'm here. Our leader wishes to talk to you directly."

"Then why not meet here. It's not exactly inviting to meet in enemy territory." Who says it won't be a trap?

"She wishes that she could come meet you, but it would be easier if you could meet her halfway. She's not exactly…" The man struggles to find words. "here, right now. You are someone of science, and with the girl who has Celebi. I suppose you have a basic understanding of other worlds, no? Are you familiar with the lore of Giratina?"

"…" I really only know its name. I turn to Nora.

"You mean… the Pokémon that's said to live in the distortion world." Nora answers.

"Correct. Right now, our leader is in the Distortion Realm. She's trying to meet you halfway. I've the liberty of setting up the pathway there for you. I understand that this might be a bit… weird, to you. Most people aren't used to the idea of multiple worlds, so it might be a bit odd travelling for you." The man continues.

"This region has been an odd place to me. So, I don't think it will be too much for me." I say. Nora also nods along.

"As we go, you might catch glimpses of important places in the world. Famous spots, legendary locations, and so on." The man turned his back and started walking. "Also, time can be a bit jumpy. Now come on. She's waiting."

On our way to where ever, we are heading. We passed through several spots of several regions. Ranging from Kanto to Vesryn. That included Kalos passing through the Pokémon Village… that was the closest to home I've been in a while… focus.

While we continue to walk, I decide to ask the man a question. "You said, you met Joseph. What was his state?"

"… I don't under stand the question." The man then thought about it. "It did seem that he was very irritable though, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay…" That wasn't very helpful… Does that mean it's Joseph is in control or not?

After a while we got to a place with a gold bridge, Giratina Statues, and a giant building in the center. The weirdest part is that we were floating in space. The man who led us here soon said. we are here.

"Hello, Nora and Lexie." A woman's voice greeted us. She wore the same Giratina Cult armor as the others. But the air about her seemed different.

"How do you know that name?" I ask, it seems everyone now a days knows my true name.

"We've been watching you. I apologize for making you trek here, But I felt it was appropriate to do our business here. This is where the worlds were made." She walks closer to us. "My name is Nyx. I'm not you enemy. We're both just in… unfortunate situations. Please, take a seat, Make yourself comfortable. Because what I'm about to explain may take a while."

Then the other people who were with her took out chairs. Nora looks over to me. "…"

"… why should we listen?" I ask her. She seems to be the leader here. If We beat her then we win.

"Because, we want to try to resolve this peacefully. Even if you hold a crystal piece… it means nothing unless I beat the one who won it." She says. "Now where should I start… I'm the leader of… Well, we have no name. We're certainly no cult."

"Really? You seem to dress like one though." As I see it all of them are wearing armor reminiscent of Giratina.

"the reason for wearing this will be explained further." Nyx clears her throat. "I have no qualm with your people. Like I said, we're all bystanders. It's unfortunate, but it is what it is. You've met with the… Timeless, I believe they call themselves, Right?"

"Nora has. This is really my first time beyond the cave." Last time we were here, no one knew that Toga was a Mew. "I'm not too sure if I missed out on something important."

"They area group of trainers that Guard the crystal." Nyx explains.

"Right, Joseph and Nora said something like that." I nod along.

"The group is supposed to guard that said crystal from me." Nyx continues. "Warriors from spacetime who are bound by the orders of Arceus, or whatever silly speech they have? They're… a stingy bunch. After Arceus gave them the crystal to guard, there wasn't a way for us to get it directly. So, I helped Zenith create the Infernal Cult."

"!" Both me and Nora were surprised by this. She's the cause of so much pain and destruction inside of the Region.

"It's not something I'm proud of, but you folk are really easy to manipulate… It would be to confusing to explain." Nyx shook her head. "Point is, we hoped that the mayhem caused would scare the Timeless into using the crystal. It worked even better than we expected. Dozens of cults sprang up, and they leased it to Adam, the First Augur. Zenith was supposed to take Adam down and fetch it for me, but Jaern threw a hitch in my plans. He stole the Crystal, and stopped fighting the cults. His lust for realization that his ideals were right really hindered us- there was no way for us to get it back. I had to get more involved. I hired someone from your realm- some amateurish street magician. I told him to shine some lights, release some smoke, and a fake grandiose prophecy. And just as I hoped, Zenith fell for it. He believed he could take your friend out, easily… and just like I predicted, Zenith got cocky. They psychological tricks we have don't really work on everyone- even if they have fallen to darkness, least of all being chosen by Mew. Although it was not expected that it would work when a Mew was disguised as a Ditto. But still Zenith _thought_ they did. And because of that, he lost. I pulled some strings. Bit by bit, the cults destroyed themselves. The pieces of the Crystal slowly returned to me. And now… Two of the remaining three shards are in this room."

I immediately realize what's going to happen next. "As If I'll let you take the shard from me!"

"Oh please. If you actually had control of it, then we'd would have already attacked you." What Nyx says confuses me.

"What?" I ask her.

"True you hold the Shard. But you did not win it, it was your friend Joseph who did. Even If I challenged you, and won. It would mean nothing; the power of the crystal would still be sealed away inside of it." Nyx sighs out. "All I did was bring you here. Because you deserve to know the entire truth. Now Nora, you seem like a smart young girl. What do you know about how the universe was created?"

"Uh… I…" Nora looks to me nervously

"Answer. For whatever reason they aren't attacking us. So, let's not give them a reason too." I tell her.

Nora breathed in then started. "Arceus made it, Right? It was born from a golden egg? Then it made Dialga, Palkia, Giratina to govern over time, space, and Dark Matter."

"Antimatter. Not Dark Matter." Nyx sounded as if she was a teacher. "Those are two very different things."

"Right. Antimatter. Does… Does it matter?" Nora asked.

"Please, just continued." I nudge Nora.

"Fine. Giratina grew angry and tried to overthrow Arceus, so it was banished to the Distortion World forever." Nora finished, her segment on the universe.

"Correct. Well, that's what the narrative says." Nyx then tilted her head. "Tell me, if Giratina had _won_ , what would you expect the stories to say?"

I start to remember what Jaern did to the First Augur. As he was taken down, and forced to be forgotten. "Rewrite the story. Make it so that it looked like the hero, and Arceus was the villain. Just like Jaern… they'd want the support of the people."

"Exactly. History is written by the winners." Even behind the mask I could hear Nyx's smile. "And why wouldn't it? Of course, you'd want to be remembered as the brave hero who stopped the terrible villain. The story says Arceus created the universe with a thousand hands- but anyone who's seen the thing know that it doesn't even have one. The truth is… The birth of the Universe is far more Complicated than we can ever imagine. Nobody really knows how it happened, but I believe the crystal was involved somehow. But here's what I do know: Arceus wasn't in charge.… Do you know what the difference between matter and antimatter is?"

"Matter is made of very small subatomic particles. These particle- such as protons and electrons- can have a positive or negative charge. In antimatter, it's the opposite." I answer the question.

"That's it." Nyx said in a congratulatory voice. "One isn't inferior to the other. They're basically the same. The names are arbitrary. It's only what we call them that matters. The fact is, the matter that makes up the main universe? _That_ was supposed to be called antimatter. The antimatter world is now known as the Distortion World… but it was originally the other way around. But Arceus didn't like being the bottom dog. Along with Dialga and Palkia, it stole my crystal and overthrew Giratina. And now, my people are trapped in the Distortion World. We used to look like you. But being in the distortion World… It's ruined us."

"What do you mean by that?" Nora asked Nyx what she meant.

Nyx took off her helmet. Revealing her face, for some reason she looked as if she were made of energy. "All we want is our home back… and when it comes down to it, nobody deserves to live in the Distortion World, whether that title goes to your world or ours. But this is the way it was meant to be. If it comes down to one or the other… Then I will fight to save my people."

"Is the way you're planning to save them the only way?" I hear someone call from behind.

"Ah. If it isn't the Prince of Darkness." Nyx mentioned.

As I turned to look, I saw that it was… "Joseph."


	36. Ch 45 All or Nothing

**Chapter 45- All or Nothing**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Crystal Caverns**

 **Time: 13:00**

 **My Team:**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 84 (Dark Matter, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 83 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 82 (Power-Up-Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 83 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Magnet, Level 83 (Hex, Discharge, Uproar, Thunder wave)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Lucarionite, Level 82 (Starfall, Aura Sphere, Power-Up-Punch, Bone Rush)

It's been only a few minutes since battling Jaern. No clue where he went after I left. Hopefully I won't regret this. Right now, Rin is unable to battle, and Uni is still recovering from the warp between worlds. But everyone else is still full on power, I should be able to handle anyone else with little difficulty.

Right now, my only worry is what I heard before. Two girls went a head into the cave, that must mean it was.

"Joseph…" I heard someone call to me, their voice was weak.

I look around. I see a person who had seemed like he's fought a lot of battles recently. Dad called him… "Suzerain! What happened what's going on?"

"Hmm… I'm alright. But _they_ have come, _she_ is going to destroy this world…" Suzerain says.

"She… the leader of the Giratina people! How? Why?" That doesn't sound good.

"Because of the history of Giratina, and Arceus…" Suzerain grunts. "It's an old story, no one knows what originally happened. The legend of our world says that… Giratina betray Arceus, failed then was sealed in the Distortion World. But what she's doing… it's from the side of Giratina. They believe that… Arceus was the one to betray Giratina, and won. The one's who dress like Giratina are from the Distortion World. Since they believe that Giratina was cheated out of its rightful spot. They've been doing what they can to try and give it the 'rightful' throne."

"All of this… she caused so much destruction and chaos for the belief that _their_ god was cheated?" that doesn't sound too different than any cult here.

"It's why we've protected the Crystal for so long. They need it to summon it… and if they do, they'll attack Arceus, and when that happens it will be the end of our world… Please as of this moment right now, you're our only hope. Please you have to stop them…" Suzerain passes out.

I check to make sure he's stable. Then place him in the corner. I grab the crystal piece that I hold. "…this won't be easy."

 **Location: Throne of the Hegemon**

 **Time: 13:30**

Right now, I stand outside of a huge building floating in the middle of space. I can hear the talking of people on the other side of the door. "All we want is our home back… and when it comes down to it, nobody deserves to live in the Distortion World, whether that title goes to your world or ours. But this is the way it was meant to be. If it comes down to one or the other… Then I will fight to save my people."

I open the doors, walking inside I make my entrance. "Is the way you're planning to save them the only way?"

Person who was talking notices me first. Who every she is, she's blue and looks like she's made of energy. "Ah. If it isn't the Prince of Darkness."

"Joseph…" I notice Lexie and Nora are here as well. Lexie looks at me incredibly surprised.

Right now, I ignore them. And focus my attention on the mini Giratinas. "Answer the question, is summoning Giratina, and causing the destruction of our world really the best choice of action."

"What?!" Doesn't seem like Nora, or Lexie heard this yet.

"I've already started summoning Giratina from where it was kept." The woman says. "Using the power of the crystal, I can reform the universe to the way it was always meant to be. I can return Giratina to its former power!"

"That's if Giratina was the original creator." I tell her. "The beginning of the universe was over thirteen billion years ago. The ones known as the Timeless probably have the best idea of thinking, it's impossible to tell who betrayed who."

"If I return the Universe the way it was supposed to be, then… My People will be happy again…" The woman continues.

"Would they really be happy with the Destruction of another species." I think back to Narra Town. "The one you sent to ambush me in Narra Town didn't seem to like it. Why can't we just coexist."

"What?" I hear a questioning voice from Lexie. "after all they've done? You want to give them a chance?"

"of course. That's how my family does things. I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially, since if we fight, whoever wins will just destroy the opposite's side." I explain. "I don't want to kill, so don't force my hand."

"…" The woman was silent for a bit, thinking. Until she finally decides. "Giratina will rule once more, and Arceus, the revolter… the _insurgent_ , will be cast aside forever. But you have the last two shards of my crystal. I can't force you to give them to me by hostages. So, I think you know where this is headed. This is the only way. Betides it's too late now to stop. And if it comes down to me or you…"

"*sigh*" this is the way it's meant to go then… "As you will fight for your people. I'll fight for mine."

"I'll give you ten minutes to prepare, my allies must have fought you on your way here." The woman said. "Oh, and there's one more thing. When we battle, we're battling by _my rules_. To clarify, in the Distortion World, typings work… a little differently."

"So, we're playing by the typings _you_ know…" I give small smile. "Of course, life never makes it easy for me."

"If compared to your world. This battle will be the Inverse of everything you thought you knew!" The woman finished. "Now let your preparations begin."

With that, both Lexie and Nora came over to me. First Nora comes yelling at me. "Joseph, where the heck has you been?!"

"Joseph! Is it really _you_?" Lexie wondering if it was DJ in control or not… my purple eyes probably isn't making it easy.

"…" I'm silent, because I'm wondering how I can explain it to them… "… I am Joseph… But I'm not DJ, nor am I the Joseph you traveled with…"

"What does that mean?" Nora clearly didn't understand.

"Wait… does that mean?... Do you have your memories back?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, I remember _everything_ from my past and even up to my capture."

"What… what do you know about Jaern and Persephone?" Does she mean what I think she means?

"You mean how they're my adoptive brother and sister." I respond, "because if you do. I'd like to know, when you learned that Jaern and Persephone are my adoptive siblings?"

"Earlier this morning… when me and Nora were looking for you, we checked your parents house in Gaea town." Lexie looked down, as if she did something she shouldn't have.

"Makes sense." I mean… DJ did have all the memories, and was in control. But earlier this morning… "Oh right there's a time disparity between the Dream World and this."

"The what World?" Nora and Lexie stare at me confused.

"Yeah… when I was full of rage (DJ) I kind of went after Persephone… long story short me her and a bunch of Darkrai cultists got stuck in another world." I start a quick explanation. "I later battled Persephone, Damian, myself, and my father."

"Wait what?!" Both of them start at the same time.

"What do you mean you fought Damian? Is he trapped there as well!" Nora Frantically questions me.

Lexie not too far behind. "What do you mean you fought your father. Wasn't he killed by Jaern and Persephone like your mother? And if you really did go to another world how the hell did you get back?!"

"Calm down, calm down. One at a time." I wave my hands. "First, Jaern and Persephone for whatever reason were planning on sealing my parents in the dreamworld without killing them. That obviously failed, with the exception of father who is now trapped in the Dreamworld. Second, Damian and Malde also went to the Darkrai Base to try and stop Persephone, but like me they just got stuck in the dreamworld as well. Third, because the Dream world was based off of myself (For whatever reason) Malde planned if I died, then they would just come back to this world. I didn't allow that to happen, so right now they are still trapped there. Fourth, My Dad still had one of Hoopa's rings, even though he didn't have it. So, with Uni's new teleportation power, we have been able to return here."

"Okay…" Seems like they just took some to process this information.

Lexie was the first to shake from it first. "Wait where's Uni now?"

"Traversing through dimensions is pretty hard for a mew…" I take out Uni's pokeball with Uni who is still resting inside. "Rin is also recovering from a fall from the sky."

"That's not good. Your fighting at a disadvantage." Nora Says.

"Shoot…" Lexie looks worried as well. "if only you had-…"

"You mean these guys." I show her JoJo, and Ichigo.

"So… they went to you!" I guess they were with Lexie and Nora before this…

"Here let me heal them." Nora then quickly takes out a bunch of potions and elixirs. I allow her to heal them.

"Well Joseph… I don't know what to say. I couldn't even imagine the amount of pressure you've been under." Lexie stares at me with a worried look. "Even with all my experience… I've never encountered an Inverse battle before… What do you think it is?"

"Hm…" I start to think. "The Distortion world is the opposite of ours, by the legends… so that means. Reverse the weaknesses!"

Lexie seems to follow along with what I'm thinking. "Then that means type matchups are reversed!... but what if we're wrong about it?"

I look to the woman. She seems to be prepared to fight. "Well seems were out of time in any event. So, it's the only idea we have."

"Joseph! Here I finished healing them." Nora hands me back my Pokémon.

"Thanks." I make my way towards the woman.

"Joseph!" I hear Lexie call out to me. when I turn to face her. "… I know you can do it."

"…" That's probably not what she wanted to say, but I smile anyway. "Of course, I have to."

"Are you ready, Joseph?" The woman asks me.

"I'd like to know your name before we fight." I say, "In my journey you've only been referred to as 'her'."

"oh, is that so… My name is Nyx." She introduces herself. "I feel like I should say, once more… This isn't personal. I just want what's best for my people."

"I just wanted what was best for both of our people." I wish this didn't have to come to this. "But this was your decision."

Nyx seems to sigh "… The loser will be sent back to their own world, unable to return here again. The Crystal Shards are on the line. Let's begin, Joseph! The fates of the worlds rest with us!"

Nyx starts off this battle with an Aurorus. So, if my idea is correct… Sasuke is the best choice. "Sasuke! Use Ice Blade!"

Yes! Success! Ice type moves on another Ice type are super effective! Sasuke just one shout the Aurorus. And actually, that's great in terms of defending type in this situation, Ice is only weak to Ice. Nyx stare in how easily I brought down the Aurorus. Then sends out a Greninja next. "hm… your better than I thought. Greninja Ice beam!"

I see the colors of the Greninja change meaning it has protean… "Sasuke Ice Shard!"

As Sasuke sent out the shard of Ice Causing around sixty five percent. Meanwhile the life orb holding Greninja knocked Sasuke out. "But this battle isn't over yet."

If it's a Protean Greninja, then it probably has a dark type move. So… "Levi! Let's go!"

"Maybe I was wrong…" Nyx looks at next choice with confusion. "Well then, Greninja Grass knot!"

"Heh, too bad Kuro! Shadow Claw!" As Kuro illusion fades, she takes forty percent of damage from the grass, then with her claws finishes off the Greninja. "You thought wrong!"

"Well then Breloom. You're on." Nyx chooses a Breloom next… Fighting type… with this reverse battle over half my team is walled by this. "Mach Punch!"

Neither me or Kuro had a second to react. With one hit Kuro went down… but at least the Breloom lost ten percent from it's Life Orb. Best choice… "JoJo! Come on out! Use Bone Rush!"

I was expecting a Mach punch Retaliation… but I think she was hoping that Breloom was going to survive the five hits from JoJo's bone rush… how wrong Nyx was. "Well… that was my mistake. Okay then Garchomp it's your turn. Outrage!"

Seeing that Garchomp. That was the same one that took out Rayquaza earlier today. With the one hit JoJo was taken down by the Garchomp. But since it's locked in… "Ichigo, Discharge!"

Since the Garchomp out speeds, Ichigo took sixty percent of damage. But still ended up one shoting the Garchomp with a discharge of electricity. Nyx is silent as over half her team has been taken out. She chooses her next Pokémon "Exeggutor. Leaf storm!"

"Ichigo Out speeds, Go Discharge!" even with it the Exeggutor barely survives on one percent. Where Ichigo gets taken down by the leaf storm… who should I go next… Rouge, no ace for last. "Levi your on. Power-up-Punch!"

With that hit, Nyx was left on her last Pokémon. Unfortunately, it was a Kangaskhan. A Pokémon with a mega evolution ability similar to that of Mega Hydreigon. " ***Insert Mega evolution chant that reflects between Kangaskhan, and distortion world. *** Earthquake!"

"Levi! Mach Punch!" With the speed of a Mega Kangaskhan this was all we could do was take off a fourth of its health… But right now, all I can hope for is that we can out speed. "Rouge… you're our worlds last hope. Shadows, darkness, Things gained by anger and hate. Are only Dull when congested in complete Darkness. But when combined with light may it only cause us power. Come Forth Mega Charizard!Shadow Ball!"

"Kangaskhan Return!" Nyx shouted as the Air around us fell darker.

But it wasn't enough Rouge came out victorious in this bout.

"No… I lost… Impossible!" Nyx says in disbelief. "No… That should be impossible… How…? You're just…"

"Just human?" I say. "we might not be made the same way. but your world _reflects_ ours. So, you had the same amount of chances to win, as I did."

"You shouldn't have been able to…" As Nyx said, how the loser would be sent back to their universe, her body starts to disappear.

"…Look, if you ever come back to this world. Please just have it be on peaceful terms. I'd rather not wish to do something like this again." I say as she fades.

"…" Nyx remains silent… The way she looked; I have no clue if it was filled with resentment. Or if it was something else…

"Joseph… that was incredible." Nora stated in amazement. "I've never seen battling like that before, ever. Even recordings of trainers like Steven and Red don't compare to what we just saw."

"…" Lexie was silent, but she seemed to be impressed.

"It's over…" I sigh out. Looking to where a portal was originally brewing. I guess it means that Giratina was stopped as well.

"Ahem." We heard someone else from behind us. Wearing his normal armor and crown.

"Vesryn." I call back to him. I take the crystal piece that I had, I also get the other few fragments that are still around. "Here, take 'em. Even Nyx is gone, leaving them in Torren will be more disastrous. Jaern is a prime example of that."

"Well now that Nyx is gone… you'd probably be the best person to protect Torren." King Vesryn walks over to me. then whispers something into my ear. "*Come find us after you've faced the Pokémon League. We have much to talk about then. * But for now, me and the other Timeless have a lot to clean up here. Alakazam!"

With a snap of his fingers me, Nora, and Lexie were teleported out of where ever we were. Now we stand in the spot of land where I recently fought against Jaern.

"Wow. You two just single handedly took down Giratina. As well as all the cults in the region." Nora was in a sight of amazement. "I think it might finally be time to admit you're better than me."

"…There's still loads for us to do though." I start. "I'm positive there's a lot of cult members who don't know about how their cult is disbanded."

"I'll start on it then. It's the least I can do to feel helpful." Nora smiles. "What say you Lexie?"

"…" There was an unusual silence there. I know she was teleported with us.

"Lex?" I look around to see a note, with a Pokeball near it.

-Joseph,

Sorry as much as I'd like to stay and help take out the rest cults… I got called in for some other orders by the International Police. Besides with how strong you are now; I don't think I'd be that much help. I'll definitely come back to check things out when I can, but it might not be for a while. Also, once I realized, I meant to return her sooner. I'm sure she missed you.

Lexie.

"*Sigh* That idiot." I shake my head after reading the note. Gojira also seems to be sad about this

"Um… Do you think it's okay for her to do that?" I hear a question from Nora.

I look to Uni first. They shake their head at me. "Don't think we really have the ability to chase after her. Like you did with me. besides after what I did… It's what I deserve."

A/N: Well, there ends the Giratina Cult arc. As well as the main Story in the game. But my story isn't over. The characters still have some story to tell, some character to develop, and yes many more Pokémon battles to face. There will be something posted on Wednesday, but not an actual story chapter. I still need to plan Post Game a bit. But other than that, have a good day.


	37. Side Ch Character Info

Pokémon Insurgence Character Sheet

Hello! Yes, I know this isn't the next chapter of the story. Still currently working out how I want to do the next chapters (Post Game). So, I had this sheet in the back of my plot development of my story, and I thought I should share what I thought of the Characters. Please enjoy, and Insurgence will return soon.

 **The Master Mind:**

Nyx: She is the main antagonist. More less the master mind behind the story. She was the most Confident character in this game, and most cunning. She did feel guilty for the things she's done, but know her way is the best for her people. it's why she gives Joseph and Lexie the chance to save their worlds. With Nora, then Lexie taken hostage she could easily make the other surrender the Crystal for the lives of their friends. Yet she doesn't… she is a truly honorable warrior.

 **The Cult Leaders:**

Zenith: his list of enemies is comparable to the amount of people he's controlled. Out of all of the characters I decided, Zenith was definitely the villain to the story. Yes, Nyx gave him his powers. But he planned to betray her and take over the world. In my version Zenith had killed countless people. ranging from Character's parents to just random citizens of Torren. Notable people Zenith had harmed: Lexie, Joseph, Persephone, Diana, Calreath, Jaern, Lexie's parents.

Audrey: First, yes Audrey did plan to take over the world. But based in my own timeline of the story. She became a cult Leader, not too much by choice, but for the fact that she was the decedent of Archie. As a kid like Damian, she didn't know who her parents were. While Adam and Alex (protagonists' fathers) were on their journey they met with Audrey, and more less had her tag along. Later once after her and her friends went their separate ways, she was alone. While she was alone the remnants of team Aqua came for their queen. Reluctantly, Audrey became a cult leader.

Reukra: one of the hardest characters to draw upon. He had ties to almost every character, if I were to compare him to another… I'd pick Nyx in their ability to pull strings from behind the screen… but this isn't why he created the Perfection Cult. This all starts with Reukra's want to become strong. He went on a journey as a kid with Sylvan. When Reukra first met with Adam, Reukra was intrigued as Adam had been the only trainer to match him in battle. Reukra eventually got his goal of being the strongest as the Pokémon Champion. But as the strongest, Reukra quickly became bored. He made the Perfection cult to find a _perfect_ opponent. Because of Reukra's boredom to me it explains a lot, as to why he lets Joseph and his friends do what they want.

Tean: The actual character in which I had a hard time to think about. While Tean is eviler than Reukra. Understanding what he wanted was different than the others. Only thing I could think of was more or less a God Complex. With Legendaries like Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus were unattainable, and Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza had their respective weakness. It left Kyurem the Original Dragon to be Tean's goal in becoming God.

Jaern: Jaren, was the reason for a lot of things to happen. First, Jaern lost his parents due to the Cults of Torren. This left a hole in his heart and caused his way of thinking that Cultists wrongdoings would go unpunished. He joined Adam in the quest to stop the Cults of the region. While doing so Jaern had basically became a brother figure to Joseph. Eventually with the help of Persephone, Jaern betrayed Adam and became the Augur. I feel that Jaern had somewhat understood how twisted his Ideals were. So, when he had to get rid of Joseph someone who was to him his better side. He struggled to fight him. This would be why Jaern gives Joseph a chance in the fight with East. Not releasing Joseph as an enemy to the public. To Jaern, Joseph's still living existence is filled with both joy, and guilt.

Persephone: of all the Cultists, the most tragic hero/villain. Persephone, In the infernal cult she sacrificed herself to let Diana and Cresselia get away. Zenith twisted that event to making her think that Diana abandoned her. Thus, started her spiral into darkness. Darkrai, had tried to save her… but it's existence only caused her more pain. Originally, when she escaped the Infernal Base with Darkrai. She collapsed and was found by Lexie's father Alex. Later, she went to Luisa (Joseph's mother) who tried to help her… not knowing it was too late. Before the betrayal, Joseph had somewhat odd affect to Persephone. When she interacted with Joseph back then, she was probably thinking along the lines "What is this strange animal?". Due to her Dark nature, she held no regret in her actions. During and after the Betrayal.

 **Gym Leaders:** (Adam will be under another Section)

Orion: he was Ridiculed for being friends with a rock, which turns out to be Reshiram. Out of all the characters Orion is actually the youngest. He's a bit simple, due to the fact he accepted to an unfair battle against Tean. But this adds to his charm. To me because of Orion's gym theme, he has an unusual upbeat and bright personality. Joseph once had those traits as well, mainly pre-Amnesia.

Xavier: Never understood his purpose. Never really worked into the story. I had some Ideas for him, often he was too flawed. I originally wrote his gym battle scene, I still have it, but scrapped it from the final chapter. Might post it as a side chapter.

East: East originally had little purpose. Joseph's battle with East was the reveal of DJ. But the more I think of East… I think due to the fact he was Jaern's right hand man. East was probably one of the original members of the Sky Cult. I think before Jaern took control; East may have once been the leader.

Harmony: A friend of Reukra, Sylvan, Anastasia, and Alex. I believe that her mother was also a Gym Leader, while her father Malde was a Doctor. While Malde when into a coma due to the Original Delta incident, her mother also suffered a harsher fate. When Orion became a Gym Leader, she saw him as brother and cared for him. As to why she warned him about the perfection cult. Finally, she deeply regrets allowing Reukra to give pokérus to Malde.

Anastasia: If I'm going to be honest, after Joseph's battle with Audrey. I couldn't even say how much of a corner I written myself in. I feel like it was originally petty and stupid how I avoided the battle. But I enjoyed using that to directly move to the Tean Battle. She had a good use to introduce Alex (Lexie's father), and give first notice to Lexie's actual name. about her personality, just greedy.

Diana: She has survivors' guilt. Since she realized what Zenith did to her sister Persephone, she feels responsible for the actions of her sister. why she wants to defends Persephone, even though she shouldn't. Diana found some happiness in meeting Calreath, she met him in her worst moment. Diana could have easily fallen to darkness, but Calreath saved her from that. Diana's personality somewhat Absent-minded, really the reason why she didn't notice Darkrai. She resents Zenith, and almost anything that has to do with Darkness.

Calreath: The Seventh and most powerful Gym Leader (Since Adam/Luisa's disappearance). With his little backstory in the actual story, I could easily play around with his story. But his major point is more of a light in the dark… I think that Calreath's personality was much of supporting role. He has the best supporting role; He doesn't want anyone around him to be in a bad mood. Calreath, I believe in the original game died in the battle against Zenith. I didn't want that so, I had him survive.

 **The Infected:**

Malde: depicting on how Harmony described him, Malde used to be a kind person. But that was lost due to the Deoxys Virus. As long as he can 'save' the world his way, he doesn't really care what happens to others. Thinking of how he lost his personality from the Virus. I liked using Zalgo text to distort his voice, show that he isn't really human anymore. He is smart, and would likely try to pull together, a plan all of his own. I truly wonder what Malde could have achieved with the Crystal Pieces.

 **The Rivals:**

Damian: The abandoned child… Joseph's first friend since losing his memories. The beginning of the story, Damian was immature, and has the wanting to become a hero. His character grows after events such as he carelessly admits Joseph being chosen by Mew, which gets Damian taken as a hostage… But even so, Damian is a brave and a bit selfless, after being captured Damian says he'd prefer if Joseph didn't come to help him, as Joseph had more promise to do good. And even telling Joseph to not hand over Mew. That Bravery got him chosen as the owner of Shaymin. Which gives Damian a character Development to try and become a trainer worthy of Shaymin. But that something Damian decided was not true, after being taken by Malde, and Taking the Crystal from his mother. The spot Damian ended up in, is something I wish never happened to him…

Nora: Metchi Town's Prodigy. Second friend Joseph made after losing his memories. First person to paint the picture of having a Pixie meant having a Target. As she was an absolute believer of the Prophecy. She is someone who truly cares for her friends though. After yelling at Damian, she immediately regrets yelling at him and tries to apologize immediately. She cares for them so much that she hates the ones who hurt them (Taen/ Reukra). I originally had more of a backstory for her, but I never got around into telling it. What I think her back story is like… well first, in Chapter seventeen Nora's last sentence of the chapter is "I can't lose somebody else." She says that word for word in the game too. So, I think Nora's parents were Archeologists, who often traveled. Nora didn't like her parents always traveling, after confronting them about it (maybe even a fight with them) They probably died in an accident or something. Not to sure.

 **The Family members:**

Adam: The First Augur, The first Dark Type gym leader, Joseph's Father. He has been hidden for most of the story. He is a caring father, and caring to his friends. He is someone who believes in second chances, doesn't kill. Adam, actually has almost fallen into Darkness multiple times. Two of those times: one, after his best friend Alex was killed by the Infernal Cult. He went down hard then, He ruthless attacked the Infernal Base, without much concern for those he hurt. But, soon realized it would be wrong, and with the help of Hoopa/Crystal, Adam became the Augur. Second, when He found out Audrey became the Leader of the Abyssal cult. By then another of his friends became a Cult Leader, but unlike Reukra, Audrey had recently given birth to Damian. It hurt a lot more when he thought Audrey decided her dream was more important than a child.

Luisa: Not my original Character, the credit came from 23StellaOrgana. As She was the wife of Adam, another Dark type Expert. She met Adam, on his way in trying to become a Gym leader. They bonded over their fondness of Dark-Types. Eventually getting married, and had Joseph. Luisa, was overall a Mother figure. Even though they weren't. She treated Jaern and Persephone as her own kids… when they betrayed them, Luisa was really hurt. But she put all her effort into protecting Joseph above all else on that day… on other notes, she was a great character, as Adam became Augur, he didn't have the time to be a Gym Leader, so Luisa planned to become the Gym leader for him. She was supportive to everyone, and the type of person that befriends everyone. I also gave her a Pokémon team of her own: Liepard (known as Kuro), a Houndoom (Mega Pokémon), an Absol and Honchkrow (Critical Hit Abusers), A Delta Roserade, and a Delta Pidgeot (Because why shouldn't she have a Delta or two).

… okay first before I go into talking about Lexie's parents. I _**really**_ regret the naming scheme I have for their names, and I apologize for any and all confusion I caused with this. But I am now 45 chapters into this story, just got to live with the regret.

Alex: one of my original Characters. The scientist, on levels of intelligence, Alex rivals Sylvan. He was childhood friends/ Best Friends with Adam. While Adam, was interested in surpassing his father in skill. Alex, was truly interested in Pokémon, and their ability to adapt to their surroundings. His goal was that of a Pokémon professor, but Sylvan beat him to that. Alex is very kind to Pokémon, and hates it when they are abused. He ended up living in the north of Torren with his wife, and child. Where eventually the discovered Persephone escaping the Infernal cult. Alex tried to inform his friends of this Discovery, but due to the harsh winters on the mountain. His friends arrived too late. Alex was the weakest in battling, but really in his group of friends… the most heroic. He also has a team of his own: Typhlosion (Starter), Floatzel (Saved his life), Galvantula (almost died to it), Scizor (Found as a Scyther shortly after leaving for his trainer journey), Ferrothorn, and Aggron (both found in battle together).

Alexis: Probably has the least development, and thought process to it. All I know is that she is overprotective, and was against Lexie in having a Pokémon… I'm sorry that's all I got for her… she does not have a Pokémon team.

 **The Main Characters:**

A7310015 (Alexis)/ Lexie: The Female Hero, between her and Joseph, I think she was a bit more difficult to make. I mean I made her concept, around chapter nine (Ten? Been over half a year). So, her backstory was a bit jumbled for me. But What I see her characteristics that I made for her: Caring, she hates it when Pokémon are abused or misused. Helping Joseph whenever he did something stupid. Strong, I don't remember when I first noticed it. But she has an unbelievably powerful team, I had to scale it back for her in some battles, still her team is strong. Confident, she was really the bravest character mainly because she had the power to back her words. But this is also her greatest flaw, she can sometimes be a bit over confident. She can be a bit secretive, I tried often to make it like she kept how she truly felt secret, not really able to tell anyone how she feels. A little extra information about Lexie. When I was making her character, I knew I wanted her to have a legendary Pokémon. While choosing that Mew was actually my last choice, the previous choices were Meloetta or Jirachi. Meloetta was scrapped because I didn't like the idea of going after all of the mysterious scrolls. Jirachi was thought about because I wanted the Joseph vs Lexie battle of Chapter 37, also thinking that Jirachi would stop them from fighting, since it can be found on Mount Rose. The Jirachi idea got scrapped after writing Chapter 27, when I realized that I subconsciously made Toga (thought to be a Ditto at the time) her strongest Pokémon. Once I realized that, also knowing the relationship between Ditto, Mew, and Mewtwo, I knew what she should have.

Joseph (amnesia): The main character for the majority of the adventure. Reckless, the amount of times he's put himself in danger is too many to count. He never really had, or should have any battle skills, most of his battle I think he just won because of luck, and small tricks. This side of Joseph showed, how he was before Jaern, and Persephone betrayed his family. In front of his friends more prone to show weakness. He had courage, and Kindness.

Dark Joseph: The son of a dark type Gym Leader, what can I do with that concept. When I made DJ, I didn't even think of Jaern and Persephone being part of Joseph's family. All I could think was the anger of them killing his parents, letting his Pokémon to be experimented on, and erasing his memories. But as I thought of DJ, he sided more and more with having Trust problems. Often referring to people as people who will betray him. DJ first took control of Joseph during his two years of hiding. He was caught because he foolishly attacked Jaern in a desperate attempt for revenge. DJ, he had all of the memories, and battle skills.

Joseph (The Current one): The culmination of both Josephs (all you need to know really). Has all knowledge of his journey, what happened to him and many more… to know more about him? To be seen in Post-Game.


	38. Ch 46 Post Game

**Chapter 46- Post Game**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Suntouched City**

 **Time: 10:00**

 **My Team:** [A/N: I know the max level for Insurgence is 120, but I'd prefer to leave it at 100.]

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 100 (Dark Matter, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 100 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Magnet, Level 100 (Hex, Discharge, Uproar, Thunder wave)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Lucarionite, Level 100 (Starfall, Aura Sphere, Power-Up-Punch, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 100 (Flamethrower, Heatwave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, None, Level 100 (…*Getting to the point it's hard to list*…)

Hey! It's been a long while hasn't it. A year even. Yup, that's right. It's been a year since Nyx tried to revive Giratina, and switch the worlds… and Lexie's…

In any event, these days I'm quite busy. Between being Torren's new champion, and the _Third_ Augur. I've had little time to myself these days. It's almost always a new disaster brewing for Torren every day. Here's why: Cults that want revenge against me. As the one who took most of them down, there are few who want me gone, and rebuild their cults. It's mainly Sky and Abyssal, and no. Neither Jaern or Audrey is the one leading them.

First, Jaern hasn't been seen since his loss against me. Frankly, it's a bit worrying. Now for Audrey, it was a bit of a surprise. But as she wants to change, she has become the temporary replacement for Calreath as Amphitrite's Gym Leader. As for Calreath He's woken form his coma as well, but is still recovering from his injuries. I'm just thankful he survived.

Now continuing on from earlier. New cults popping up, I've been taking them out as they come up. But some of them are quite harmless. For example, The Melodious Menaces, as their name suggest they worship Meloetta, but contrary to their name, they are surprisingly harmless. At most, I've just heard complaints about their music being terrible. And quite a few of cults like them have been popping up. Actually, there is currently a split between one new cult. It's known as the Marvelous Evolving Wonders (MEW!). One faction is made up of my supporters, they want to do good for Torren, and do their best to help out. The other… think I'm not worthy to have Uni. So, I have a bit of trouble with them…

As it continues the rest of the problems of Torren are: People trying to catch footage of legendary Pokémon, mainly idiots getting into pointless trouble. I mean it's one thing to go see a legendary, it's another to literally disturb its habitat to try and see it in action. People dropping **Magma Stones** into volcanoes most life-threatening problem I've dealt with, and in life threatening, I mean possibly destroying the region.

Finally, the most important piece of business today, the reason I'm Suntouched City. Recently I got a call from Orion. He said it was about Reshiram, and he sounded really worried. What's also a problem is since coming into town I've heard whispers about a certain Teal haired scientist.

As I find myself in front of the gym, I can't help but smile. I look to Rouge, Ichigo, and JoJo. "We've come quite far. Haven't we?"

They all shake nodding in agreement.

With that I enter the gym. The air here isn't as I remembered. When I faced the gym, the air was quite calming. I can't describe it, but something bad definitely happened. I quickly move to where the Gym Leader space is, I see an orange haired boy, worried.

"Joseph! Oh goodness, thank you for coming." Orion seemed very relieved to see me. "You gotta help me. I… I can't believe I was that stupid…"

"What's wrong." Orion got very depressed.

"I wasn't being careful. I was about to open up the Gym, when Taen surprise attacked me." Now that Orion mentioned it, he seemed to be covered in dirt, like he was recently in battle. "He had Kyurem-B again, somehow."

If I remember hearing it correctly… Zekrom flew off, when Taen failed last time. But he had Reshiram fused to Kyurem… "That means Zekrom isn't under Taen control!"

"I didn't see it coming…" Orion looked to the floor. "He knocked me clean off my feet and ran off with Reshiram again! I'm such a screw up, man…"

"Orion." I first call out his name coldly, then try to console him. "It was a surprise attack. The story of how Jaern beat my parents has spread fast. It wasn't expected, don't feel bad. Learn from it."

"But-!" Before he could continue, I interrupt him.

"Enough we got to find Taen fast. Taen currently has all three Dragons, and if we don't stop him soon…" I feel a slight shiver down my spine. "That Original Dragon might be stronger than me."

"Alright…" Orion seemed to have a slight motivation inside of him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the perimeter of the Dragon Ruins and see if you can sense Reshiram. Tean may have stole it from you, but he can't get rid of your bond with it. And if you start to sense anything, call me." I say as we walk outside of the Gym.

"Okay. But what about you?" Orion looks at me with a curious look.

"Checking out one of the old Perfection Bases. If he hasn't headed there… he might have left a clue." Both of us send out our Charizards, and make our way to our destinations. Orion's being the Dragon ruins near Selene City, mine Helios City's Black Market.

 **Location: Helios City**

 **Time: 10:30**

It doesn't take long for me to reach Helios. Especially since Rin hit his max level. As I pass over with Rin, the people of the city start to gather around where they think I'm going to land. I change course and fly to the top of Jade Tower. It's one way to enter the town, besides I don't think that secret entrance has been changed. Landing on the top of the tower, I return Rin to his Pokeball.

Once again standing at the top of the tower... I reminisce of the past. Just over a yea ago, I faced Jaern here at this spot when he first got his hands on Rayquaza. I can still see mine and Jaern's silhouettes fighting each other here.

I quickly shake out of the nostalgia, and head down to the Gym portion. As I head down the stairs, I hear the echoes of a battle. Once I get to the Gym Stage, is see two people fighting it out in a _Gym Battle_. On the challenger side, a young girl probably around eleven or twelve, with a Mega Eevee in hand just finished off one of the Gym Leader's Pokémon. The Gym leader retaliates, sending out his signature Altaria out into the fray.

"Light from the sky give my dragon to destroy all evil." With a touch of the keystone on his cane, Altaria mega evolves. "Mega Altaria Come to light. Altaria Hyper Voice!"

"Eevee! Ice beam!" The girl shouts. With Mega Eevee's Protean Maxima activating, the form of the Eevee switches to that of a Glaceon. Taking the hit of the hyper voice, and Freezing the Mega Altaria in its tracks. As the girl won the battle, she stands there surprised by her victory. "We did it!"

"You tried your best my good friend, but it seems your opponent was stronger." The Gym leader looks down to his fainted Altaria and returns it to its pokeball. Then walked over to the challenger, "This was a nice battle. Now, as promised here is the Summit Badge, and TM 40 known as Aerial Ace!"

"Thank you so much." The girl takes the badge an TM and leaves in a happy mood.

"Hey, you went easy on her, didn't you?" I call over to the Gym Leader once the girl gets out of earshot. "I mean, you could have easily predicted an Ice Beam."

"Ah! A-Augur Ja-Joseph! I-I was not expecting you! I-is there any way that I can be of assistance?" Still not used to me yet? Make's sense though… after what I did to him it makes sense…

"Nah, just passing through _East_. I have no clue as to how Jaern dealt with his fans." I sigh out as I walk by. "you're doing good. Keep up the good work!"

With that I continue my way. Also, that really was East, the same East that was supposedly sacrificed for Rayquaza. I have no clue how he survived, but finding him was a shock to everyone who was there. At the time, I was half way through challenging the Timeless. Everyone thought he was part of Nyx's crew and trying to steal the crystal again, but I recognized him and stopped them. Now the question is… does East hold a grudge against me? I can't really tell, as far as I know he hasn't made any attempt to contact the remnants of the Sky Cult. Besides he says that he's grown too old for that type of thing. Do I trust him?... Not many people have it. Do I want to? I want to see the best in people.

Leading to the bottom portion of the tower. I see the Panel that I once used to sneak into Jade Tower with Nora, Damian… and Lex… I move the panel and make my way into the Perfection Base. As I make my way through the base all I can think is. Was there always this many box? I look around, it seems that the tiles seem to be breaking and chipping away. Hopefully I made the right call of coming here…

As I get to the Lab portion of the Perfection Base. I see a crowd of people down there, with the former Torren Champion Reukra. Oh, right never mentioned it. Apparently, the missing Champion of Torren's Pokémon League was the leader of the Perfection Cult. It was a tough battle, but like I said earlier it's the former champion down there.

"If all of you don't just _shut it_ , I swear…" Hm, he's mad. I guess they aren't new recruits.

"Yeah, we'll stop when you stop experimenting on Pokémon!" A man with a brown cap, and green hair calls out. He then turns to the people behind him. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah! Stop the Abuse!" The people behind him shout.

"We'll keep coming! We'll bring more and more of us each time!" The man with green hair yelled again. "You can't take down everyone in Torren Region… Even if you _were_ the Champion."

"…" There is a bit of silence. Even though it's known I became the new champion. Reukra becoming Champion was practically forgotten.

"Emphasis on the word "were", by the way. Everyone's seen the match by now." I look over to Reukra from the entrance, he's about as surprised as I am… that match wasn't recorded. There was _no_ camera in that room. How does this guy know? "Leader of the Perfection Cult? Disgusting. You've been outed to the entire region. You're going down, buster. We'll just keep coming back!"

"For the love of…" Reukra shakes his head, seems like he's about to leave. "I'm out. I can't do this. I can't work in private with protesters bothering me every five minutes. You send them down the trash shoot, and they just keep coming back. I'm leaving. I'll find some other base to work at that's quieter. Turn the place into a gluten-free vegan homeless shelter for all I care. I don't need it anymore."

With in a span of a few seconds, Reukra grabs some things then heads in my direction. Finally, he notices me. "…What finally come to take me out? I'm already being forced to move because these insufferable protesters will not just leave me alone. Not that I'm quitting, mind you. Just moving somewhere less… loud."

"That's not why I'm here. As much as I should stop you. I have more pressing matters." I Quickly spit at him, against his promise he has yet to find the locations of Lerna, or Gamakichi.

"Why are you here, then? Make it quick." Reukra's about as annoyed as me. Figures we both hate each other's guts.

"looking for your old assistant. Tean, he's run off with Kyurem, and the other two dragons from Unova. Seen him anywhere?" I quickly ask.

"Taen?" Reukra seems surprised that I'm asking him that. "I haven't seen him for ages. So, He's plotting something. Last time I saw him, he was talking non-stop about the Original Dragon even though that plan went nowhere. He's as stubborn as ever- a complete idiot. Anyways, we don't' have that crystal piece anymore. It's not like we could summon something that strong now. No thanks, by the way, to you. I'm done here. Good luck finding Taen- I really couldn't care less about him at this point."

And with that Reukra leaves the base. But Reukra was right about something… Taen not having a Crystal piece means he can't have the energy to control it. But I still need to help get Reshiram away from him, and it back to Orion.

The man with green hair was following after Reukra noticing me, "Hey! That scumbag was just talking to you. What's going on? Do you know him?"

"Really? I know I'm not as flashy as the previous Augur, but my hair color is pretty unique." Also, wasn't it less then five minutes this guy said he watched my fight against Reukra!

"Oh, man." I think he just recognized me. "I'm sorry… How could I forget the hero that exposed that rat for what he really is? You were fantastic. You're definitely my favorite champion we've had so far. And well, the second-best Augur."

"eh, I'll agree. My father was a better Augur." I feel like that is a given fact.

"My name is Gail. It's a pleasure to meet you. Listen…" Gail looked around the room and his tone changed to a quieter one. "You're looking for Taen?"

Did he over hear me?... no. He knows something. "…"

"He's the blue-haired turd-stain that works for the jerk nozzle who just left, right?" Reluctantly I nod to his question. Gail smiles and says. "I can find him for ya. I'm good at that sort of thing."

"…" I give him a skeptical look.

"You seem like you're suspicious of me." He looks as if I insulted him.

"Yes, I am. There is a good amount of people who think I'm a fraud like Jaern. And a whole faction of a cult that doesn't think I'm worthy of having Mew. This is my first time meeting you, and right now… I have no reason to trust you." I turn to leave; I need to find Taen soon.

"Wait listen, I'm not… I'm an environmentalist." Gail tries to stop me.

"How does that make me trust you?" I ask, breaking free of his grasp.

"It's not just the Earth I'm fighting for- it's all the little creatures that can't defend themselves." Gail's story makes him sound like a good person… but he might not have the skill to back him against Taen. But Gail continues to talk. "The Original Dragon? Mewtwo? Overpowered Pokémon with no regard to their surroundings? There's too many little Pokémon that could be hurt by that. My mom had this task, and her mother before her, and so on. We were Chosen by a legendary Pokémon!"

Scratch what I said earlier away… but still I'm not sure if I should trust him. "…"

"we protect the ecosystem. This was their duty, and now it's mine!" Gail shouts at me. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

"I don't. anyone who has a legendary has a good chance against me. I'm still wondering if I can trust you." I tell him. "and don't say because you were chosen by a legendary, that I should trust you. Every legendary has their own way of thinking. Who says yours likes my way of doing things? So-."

Before I could say anything else a small green creature jumps out at me "ZY!"

"Ah! Sorry!" Gail grabs the small creature. "It's just that Zygarde, doesn't like to be insulted, or thought to be evil…"

"A Zygarde…" … "Just because I don't trust you doesn't mean you can't make me trust you. So, tell me what you know."

"Zygarde is a… unique legendary." Gail says. Isn't all legendaries unique in their own way? "It's not just one Pokémon. It's a hivemind. Hundreds of thousands of tiny Pokémon working together to guard the ecosystem and the rest of the world. Of course, it's more complicated than that. There are cores, cells, a whole bunch of doohickeys that go into it. But you get the drift."

I've read many stories on it. "Zygarde is everywhere. So, you're the one who filmed and sent out my champion battle."

"uh… I have no clue what your talking about." His face shows that I was correct. "So anyway, cores all over the world… it's like a network that lets it observe the ecosystem everywhere at once. I've been using it to watch that blue- haired freak waltz across the region. If you're looking for him…" Gail looks into the eyes of the Zygarde core next to him. "He's last been seen in the No Man's Lands."

"The hell? How'd he get that far so fast?" I say out loud… "there isn't any known routes there, or any nearby cities."

"Right just wilderness. Nobody aside from the First Augur ever even bothered to head out there." As Gail says that, I feel a pit in my stomach. Dad put something there, something he didn't want found… "… and yes, before you asked, I watched him, too."

I instantly realize what Gail means. Not quite happy about that, just lost points in my trust. "We'll talk about that another time. I got get to No Man's Land fast."

"I'm not quite too sure how…" Again, Gail looked into the eyes of the Zygarde Core. "Something about his Gym, he had a way to get there fast."

"Thanks." I glance to Gail before I leave… I'm gonna regret this but. "if you want to try and help more head over to the Dragon Ruins near Selene City. Chances are, by the time I get to No Man's Land Taen will probably have left. And that's most likely his final destination. So, prove that I can trust him and face him there."

"Aye, aye." Gail with Zygarde next to him wen off on his way.

Meanwhile I take a look down at two of my Pokémon. "Rouge, Kuro. We're finally headed home."


	39. Ch 47 Home

**Chapter 47- Home**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Gaea Town**

 **Time: 11:30**

 **My Team:** [A/N: I know the max level for Insurgence is 120, but I'd prefer to leave it at 100.]

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 100 (Dark Matter, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 100 (Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Bind, Moon Blast)

Ichigo: Rotom, Rash, Magnet, Level 100 (Hex, Discharge, Uproar, Thunder wave)

JoJo: Lucario, Male, Adamant, Lucarionite, Level 100 (Starfall, Aura Sphere, Power-Up-Punch, Bone Rush)

Rin: Charizard, Male, Timid, Charcoal, Level 100 (Flamethrower, Heatwave, Fly, Slash)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, None, Level 100 (…*Getting to the point it's hard to list*…)

So, after all this time. My first visit back to my house, ends up like this…

"GRRRR!" Currently I'm surrounded by a bunch of Dark type Pokémon. A Houndoom, an Absol, a Honchkrow, a Delta Roserade, and a Delta Pidgeot. To be honest, I recognize all of them. But they don't recognize me.

"Come on guys you know me." I have reasons for not trying to fight them yet. One, I don't want to hurt them. Two, if I remember correctly, beat up was Mom's Favorite move. Not to mention the members that I have… over half of them are weak to dark types. I look over to the Honchkrow, the second leader of mom's team. "Kara, it's me Joseph."

"Crow!" She sends a Dark Pulse my way, where I have to dodge out of the way.

"Merowe!" Kuro had enough of this and burst out of her pokeball.

"!" all of the five dark types freeze at the appearance of Kuro… seems like they haven't forgotten their original leader. Then they all stare at me, recognizing me finally! Where they proceed to tackle me to the ground.

"Yes! It's me!" I shout as I try to shove them off of me, still getting hit with a lick from the Houndoom. "AH! Cerberus careful your tongue is burning hot!"

"Sol." The Absol is the first one to get off of me, then proceeds to bow.

"As Regal as ever Shiro." I smile and place my hand on top of his head. The white beast just like mom named him.

"…" I spot the ever-silent Delta Roserade stare at me. waving its fans at me.

"Arsène. I see that your dancing has improved. As well as your sneaky habits." I say as I grab my wallet as it almost leaves my side.

"Crow!" Kara the Honchkrow descends in front of me. bowing her head in forgiveness.

"It's alright. I know it was an honest mistake. I could have sworn I'd be dead several times over too." I forgive her. I know it must have been hard in the few years of my absence. I had gone a journey leaving them behind, pretty much to fend for themselves. "Also, I thought that Kuro was the only one to survive. I should have known mom wouldn't let you guys die."

With that we continue walk through the forest to our home. I notice along the way a few stone statues of some wild Pokémon hang around. Seems Elizabeth had been busy, collecting things for her collection. Out of all the Pokémon my family had, I got to say mom's Delta Pidgeot was the scariest. I have my Pokedex to back me up on this, it says "A living creature that looks directly into this Pokémon's eyes will be turned to stone. It breaks off very small pieces of its victims to help digest food."

If I can't have the right to fear that, then what the hell.

Anyway, we finally reach our home. It's tattered, weathered, and a mess, just like I predicted. As I enter the building, I'm almost surprised to see the gym puzzle being already completed. But then I remember, when I disappeared. Nora and Lex, checked here. As I walk through the gym all I can see are silhouettes of the past. Times I trained in hopes of getting stronger with Jaern. Getting schooled in a battle against dad, or mom. The countless times I tried to get Persephone to smile, and failing every single time.

As I continue down to where the bedrooms where. I find myself, stopped in front of one particular. It was cracked half open, I can glimpse inside to see cracked green paint. "I know he's been gone for a while… but there's no possible way he's here. Kara, and the others would make sure of that…"

Even so. I open the door to Jaern's room. And as I expected it's empty. Disappointed in my thinking that he could be here, I continue passing a suspicious object placed in front of _my_ room. I bend down to look at, it was present from dad. A note was attached to it. "Happy birthday son! I know your battle skills are growing at impressive rate. I know it's a bit early to give this to you, but I know once you reach the right level. This will be a great power to your team, just like mine."

"Must have been place here from before…" I quietly mutter out. He doesn't have Hoopa with him so, no way he sent this to me now. Besides as I look at the contents, I still currently don't have my Deino, also known as Lerna. Either way, I still pocket the Hydreigonite. And continue my way.

About half an hour later. I looked pretty much every nook and cranny of my house, not finding any possible way to get to No Man's Land. Just as I got the sinking feeling of how Dad got there.

"Mew." Uni already popped out of its pokeball, transforming into Hoopa.

"Don't!" I try to cry out to stop them. But I was too late. The scenery had already changed from my home, to a snowy mountain range. As I see Uni fall into the snow, I cry out. "You Idiot! We could have just flown here on Rin! Or at most Just wait for Taen to show up at the Dragon Ruins! You don't need to kill yourself!"

Just as I realize My shouting won't help, I take out a full restore, healing Uni. Though they are still exhausted… they at least won't be in too much danger. I also place a certain Item into their pokeball with them. I may have been planning on giving it to them later, but giving it to them now will speed up their recovery.

I also notice that I left Kuro, and the rest of Mom's team behind at the house. I'll go back for them after I find Taen. But with just four Pokémon, this will be trouble. Looking how it's starting to snow. I decide it's better for me to get a move on.

As I climb up the mountain, I find an odd cave. Well after going inside I find that it is actually a Temple of some sort. As I continue, I find a pedestal, with several stones craved into it, looking as if it was a stone computer. Looking past it, there were a set door with a hole blasted through 'em.

"Damn Taen, does he not know the worth of a good riddle. I mean the answer was Birth. It couldn't be simpler." I mutter to myself as I walk through the doors. They didn't feel hot oddly enough. But as I made my way through, I saw the Teal hair Scientist that I was looking for. "Taen! Long time no see!"

"I _thought_ you'd follow after me." Taen says not looking away from the alter. "You will not just… leave me alone, will you?"

"Sorry but when you steal someone's Pokémon. It's hard to ignore, especially if the Pokémon is a legendary." I call back to him.

"I've already got the artifact I was looking for." Yeah, the alter seems to be empty. Wish dad put a booby trap there. "I was hoping to lure you out here to talk."

"What?" I say out loud, so did he wait here hoping to convince me to let him do what he wants?

"So, you know the Artifact. It's some kind of music… instrument, maybe?" what the hell is this guy saying? "I'm not completely sure what it does, but it seems to be a huge source of power. I don't think it's as strong as the crystal but it seems immensely powerful. I can work with that. But YOU will not stop getting in my way."

"Uh? I really have only gotten in your way like once." I smile, "Lexie humiliated you most of the time."

"What do you get out of this?" Taen seemed to ignore my statement. "You're not going to stop me. slow me down, maybe, but I'll just keep coming back. This is my destiny. I _am_ going to succeed, no matter how many losses I take on the way. I'm going to _blow_ some sense into you."

"huh?" I say as Taen takes out a small device. I get the feeling something isn't right. "If we're going to fight don't you mean, Knock some sense into me?"

"No. I mean what I said. Don't you think it's odd? That if your father locked this artifact away here. Would he just set it with a dumb riddle?" Taen seems to smile. "wouldn't you expect some kind of trap inside of a temple."

There was a trap. Must have been rigged to the lava around us. And Taen saw through it. "If your going to press it. Won't you be blown up too?"

"I would worry about that… If I was there." As Taen says that I look to his feet.

He doesn't have a shadow. "So, you're a hologram."

As Taen's hologram continues to talk I bolt for the door. "Goodbye Joseph. May your reign as augur be as short lived as your life."

 _ **KABOOM!**_

I barely escape the flames of the explosion. But I still get flying ahead from the shockwaves. Right into a wall. "Ugh…"

I groan as I get back up. I felt a deep pain in my left arm. Trying to move my wrist only worsened the pain. "must have fractured or sprained it… Good thing I'm ambidextrous."

But even so, this isn't particularly good for my situation. Taen has the fucking artifact. Have to get to the Dragon Ruins, it has to be where he's at. But first some quick first aid. I quickly put down my bag on the ground, and take out some gauze and two green crystal shards. Out of the materials lade out, I use make a makeshift brace for my wrist. Like so these crystal pieces should help with the healing for now. I think the third shard is working good for Uni right now as well.

Before anyone asks. Yes, those would be the same crystal shards that: Made dad to be called Immortal, also being what Nyx was after. Long story short, shortly after challenging the Timeless, _something_ occurred. With that something, it was deemed too dangerous to have the whole crystal there. I may only have three small crystal fragments, but they are more than enough. Especially if I'm going to fight the Original Dragon.

I finish up using the two crystal shards and gauze for a makeshift brace, and exit the temple. I proceed to throw out Rin. "Bud, extreme importance. Fastest speed you can manage."

"…" Rin nodded in agreement. And with the flap of his wings we went soaring into the air.

 **Location: Dragon Ruins**

 **Time: 13:00**

Damn, I'm just a little too late. I see as a battle is breaking out between Orion, Gail, and Taen. What worries me though is that ball of light that's behind Taen. And it seems that Taen has new Pokémon, a Metagross, but's something's strange about it. I've never seen a Crystal Pokémon before. Not that it matters now. "RIN Flame thrower across the battle field!"

As me and Rin swoop down into the battle Rin attacks Taen's Pokémon with a torrent of flames. Seems like it was successful on the Metagross. As I land, I get a glare from Taen. "Hmph. That's annoying."

"What? That your attempt to kill me didn't work? Or that I took down your Pokémon with one attack?" I smile at him.

"Both." Taen coldly states

"Joseph! Where have you been!" I hear some worried voices from Gail and Orion. "Wait are you injured?"

"Not important right now." I brush them off. "Taen just do the smart thing and surrender."

"Even my new Crystal gimmick didn't work out…" Taen sighs out, ignoring my warning. "I went all the way to Kuria for that junk. What a letdown. It's fine. This changes nothing. Those two were stalling me, right? I assume you have some backup plan? Or were you just stalling me for this idiot to arrive?"

"You could say that." I hear Gail speak in a confident voice. "Perfect timing… it just got hear. Get ready, turd-stain, because you're about to see something amazing. Come on out! Let's show him what we're made of!"

"ZY!" I looked to see that small green creature call out, then thousands more appeared. With in the span of a few seconds a giant green snake appeared, known as one of the forms of Zygarde.

"Oh, it's Zygarde." Taen says in an uninterested tone. "You had me worried for a second."

"You should be." I warn. Doesn't seem that Taen has read too much about Zygarde's legends. It's actually possible for this thing to beat me, with or without a trainer.

"Pfft! What are you saying? Zygarde doesn't have a chance against me." Taen laughs. "Not against the combined power of Mewtwo and my dragon. Not bad, but your legendaries can't save you now. Mine are far more powerful than yours."

"That's what Reukra realized and you didn't." I call back to my champion battle. "It's not all about being the strongest or the smartest. It's about teamwork. People and Pokémon working in harmony."

"Riiiiight, let me know how that works out for you." Taen rolls his eyes at that. But hey, it's got me this far. "In the meantime… Come forth, my beast! Kyurem, the all-powerful Original Dragon, emerge! Show me your power!"

In all of the roaring and bright lights from Kyurem. It was almost impossible to tell what was about to happen next. Though Taen was the last person to expect the green snake to transform. As it transformed, Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram all diffused. Leaving Taen a surprised mess. "What? Impossible! What happened?"

"Zygarde happened." I could hear the smile in Gail's voice. "Like the Augur said… It's all about teamwork. Zygarde isn't just one Pokémon, it's a network. A hivemind of tiny cells all working in harmony. And when all of those cells decide to fight alongside each other… we get to see Zygarde's Perfect Form."

"A little ironic, is it not?" I smile at that.

"But… my summoning… what happened…?" Taen was speechless.

Gail then provided an explanation. "Zygarde is the guardian of the ecosystem. Its job is to stop huge nature-destroying events like this. It was easy to stop your summoning. Zygarde's complete form is perfect. Not only will it stop your plans… but it'll beat you and your Pokémon so thoroughly you'll never try it again."

"No…" as Taen silently whispered that out… something didn't feel right.

"Zygarde, end this. Take them out." As Gail said that the huge form of Zygarde rushed at the Mewtwo. Forcing Mewtwo back into its pokeball.

"What?" was all I could say. That attack was too powerful. That was an attack to kill

"Mewtwo! What?" Taen screamed in surprise. "Zekrom! Fight back! What are you doing?"

Zekrom looked as if was about to fly away. But Zygarde had other plans. With another strike it forced Zekrom to revert to the Black orb!  
"Wait… What are you doing?!" I shout that's too much… fuck! I knew it'd end this way! I quickly get for battle.

"Gail, that's my friend! Call Zygarde off!" Orion pleaded with Gail

"It's too late, Orion. I'm sorry. This is for the good of the region." Gail coldly says.

"No! this is not the way I do things." I yell as I get between Zygarde and Reshiram.

"Joseph, this is the best for the region. You of all people should know this." Gail says to me. trying to stop me.

"… you dare say that to me." Now I'm angry. "to save one life, is to take another? Don't give me that crap. You're the one who said you protect the ones who can't protect themselves just take a look at your own position."

"…" Gail shortly looks away, then back to Zygarde. "Do it Zygarde, take them both out!"

"I was right to not trust you. Uni! Operation Renegade!" As Zygarde charges at me, I send out Uni. With Operation Renegade commencing, all three crystal shards glow.

"It's no, use Joseph! Zygarde can stop any Pokémon from this planet!" Gail yells at me.

But the thing is. Uni isn't transforming into any Pokémon from this world. it's transforming into the one who possibly created it. As I said before, something occurred that deemed it to dangerous for all parts of the crystal to be kept with the timeless. That thing was Giratina. Let me tell you, battling this thing was one of the hardest battles that I have ever faced.

"Zygarde Core Enforcer!" Gail yelled out. But it was already too late. Uni had already taken form of Primal Giratina, that included its ability. For it to be every type at once, that is too strong on its own. As part Fairy, the Zygarde's attack had no effect.

"Uni, counter attack." As I said that, the crystals glowed even more. And with one move, all the Zygarde cells that were once one being, separated, and scurried away. "Good. That settles that."

"… did you just… beat Zygarde?" Gail asked dumbstruck. "You are unbelievable. I didn't even think that was possible- it's one of the strongest Pokémon of all time…"

As the small Core hopped back to Gail. I took notice, Taen had escaped. even as Uni reverts back to a mew, a wave of tiredness hits me. "Gail, just shut up and leave."

"I'm sorry." With that Gail walked away.

As I fall back onto the ground. Orion walks over to me. "Joseph!... I… um…"

As Orion struggles to get his words out, I get a bit worried. "What is it?"

"… I'm facing a tough decision here." Orion looks to the ground. "I... I'm not strong enough yet. No matter what I do, when I screw up, and Reshiram is always getting punished for it. I don't want this to keep happening to my friend. Not until I get stronger. Listen-."

I know where he's going, so I stop him before he can say it. "If you want to train with me, then sure. But if you think you can leave it behind. Then no. Reshiram chose you for a reason. When I first met you in your gym, it was still in its rock form because you weren't ready yet. But when Taen came along it revealed itself to save you. And you have fought to get it back multiple times. Your relationship is a bond of caring for each other. Orion, you are definitely a trainer worthy of the Dragon of Truth."

"…" Orion was a bit hesitant, but it seems like he'll agree. "You're right… Reshiram come on. We need to do some training for the both of us."

After Orion and Reshiram leave, I go over to the black stone that was once Zekrom. I take out a crystal piece from the makeshift brace. And place it near the Black orb. I see the energy flow into the orb. "…"

"Come on, I know your there." I say,

In a few seconds the orb shook, and shook again. Then, Zekrom reappeared from its orb. "Roar."

As it looked down on me with a thankful look. I respond to it. "It's okay now. I know you tried earlier. But please, go find a trainer that is worthy of you. Reshiram, your counter part has already done that."

"…" It gave me a silent look, then flew off.

"Mew." I look over to Uni, whose eye's glowed.

"So, you have one more transformation… can I see what it is?" Uni, then sends me a psychic image of it into my mind. With what I saw… "Does Toga have access to it as well? I mean they have fought all three."

"mew." I can see a smile in Uni as they nod.

"heh, too bad that they don't have a crystal piece with them. That would be very powerful." I laugh as I find that my poke gear starts to ring. I look at the name and answer. "Hey Nora. How's the Holon project going?... You found them! Thank you!... That's not all?... Wait, what?... WHAT?! Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Luisa's Pokémon Name Origins

Liepard, Kuro. While watching anime, I noticed it's a common name among cats. But it also works as Kuro means Black in Japanese

Absol, Shiro. As Kuro means Black in Japanese, Shiro means White. Shiro and Kuro are the only team members based off of colors.

Houndoom, Cerberus. Based off the Greek mythology's Hell Hound.

Honchkrow, Kara. Based off the Japanese Karasu, which translates to crow.

Delta Roserade, Arsène. Roserade's name origin is based off of rose and masquerade. Thinking of masks made me think of Joker from Persona 5, which brought me to Arsène. Who, is based off of Arsène Lupin.

Delta Pidgeot, Elizabeth. While looking for if Cockatrice had anything to do in any parts of Mythology… which I couldn't really find. I found a quote saying it was "an ornament in the drama and poetry of the Elizabethans", which refers to the Elizabethan era. Hence Elizabeth the Cockatrice.


	40. Ch 48 To Holon!

**Chapter 48- To Holon!**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Suntouched City**

 **Time: 10:00**

"Orion, again thanks for watching my Pokémon team again." I say, as I walk out of his Pokémon Gym.

"For what you've done for me. It's no problem." Orion nods along, "Besides, you said they can help train me, right?"

"Yeah… but I'd be careful with some of them… not all know how to hold back. Especially Elizabeth." I warn him, again. But Orion should be okay, I'm leaving Kara with him. Kara is the keenest in holding back.

"I will be. But I feel like you should take your regular team. It could be dangerous in Holon." Orion returns my warning with one of his own.

"This is the type of journey, where I don't want attention on myself. Having them will give myself away immediately." True, I'm not taking my well-known team of Rouge, Rin, Sasuke, Levi, and the others that I rotate in and out. Right now, I'm taking: two of mom's team Shiro and Cerberus, Kuro, Uni and Gojira. Leaving an empty space for a certain reason. But other than that, I'm disguised as completely different. I've used another incantation of that spell that once changed my eye color, on my eyes and hair. My eyes are once again blue, and my hair is now blonde, like Jaern. Compared to my normal wearing a black jacket and a red shirt, I've changed it to a blue jacket, with a white shirt. "I'll be fine, I have Uni with me."

"Okay. Good luck in Holon." Orion says to me.

"I'm not coming back until I find what I'm looking for." I call back. Torren shouldn't fall apart while I'm gone. With that I head down to the train station in Suntouched. Yes, we have train station. It can lead us to some other regions, but I've never been out of Torren before. Hopefully this will go well.

Once at the station I see a scientist standing out front. I believe her name was Professor Pine. They come up to greet me. using the fake name, I use. " _Roy._ Thank you for coming."

"No, I need to thank you. Your research on delta species is truly more worthwhile." It really interesting when they _naturally_ occur. "It's been a great help to some team members. And besides, it brought you two of mine."

"Yes, here. This is a Delta Hydreigon, we found. Your friend said you were looking for one." The professor hands me a pokeball.

I look down to it, and smile. "Welcome back Lerna."

"But even though there isn't much to do there, it's still wonderful that your coming." Professor Pine smiles. "Though, I know you have some other things to look into as well."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to head to Holon for reasons different from the rest. This being, I keep getting letters from a Professor Maple." Frankly it's getting annoying.

"Ah, is that so…" She trails off, then turns to the train and aloud whistle is heard. "Well, it seems like the train will depart soon. Let's get going."

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Suntouched City**

 **Time: 10:30**

Huh? What this? Why is this back? Ugh… so. It's been a year since I was last in Torren. I know it was dumb of me to just run away… but I actually was ordered to leave Torren. When the International Police found that my personal information was leaked, there was a huge panic.

With that panic several changes happened to me: One my codename, since realizing how stupid it was to have it similar to my actual name, it has been changed to E05, Eos. Continuing on even though my outfit hasn't changed, I've been forced to change my hair color periodically and wear colored contacts. Currently my hair is white, with green eyes. Now for my team… well I do what I usually do in finding better homes for my Pokémon. But as of now, I'm only down to Toga and Katsura. Which made the agency decide to have me go find some more Pokémon…

Speaking of which, it seems that I've been tasked with keeping on a Pokémon Professor in The Holon region. His name is Maple. He's a leading researcher in Delta species, and it seems he's been oddly invested in the Holon for a long time. I guess the agency wants me to bring in some Delta Species while I'm off on this venture.

Now to get to Holon, the best way is by train. While my mission is to watch Professor Maple, I'm currently under the guise of helping out in their research. And since I've never been to Holon before I've met with another Professor, her name is Pine. She's not in the train cabin right now. She's out in the train station, looking for someone. Apparently, someone else is coming along with us. Wonder if they'll be even competent enough in this mission. Barely anyone in the agency is able to keep up with my skill now days. I mean the only person I know that could at least keep up with me, is currently somewhere in the region of Torren. Getting into who knows what type of danger.

 _ **FUUU!**_

That was the train whistle, sounds like were about to leave. "Um… where is the professor?"

Just then a click from the door is heard. Enter the Professor, and a boy with blonde hair. "Ah! Good your still here. Roy, this is Eos. She is another person who will be helping out on the Research in Holon."

"Okay…" From how he responds, I'm guessing he wasn't told about me until now. "I'm Roy, how do you do?"

"Eos, I'm well. Thank you." I give him a cheery smile. "Are you ready for the Holon Region?"

"Yup. Let me tell you I have few other reasons for going there." He says calmly back to me.

"I can understand that." I mean I had use the guise to even be here. Holon is a hard place to get to.

"So, are you from Torren?" Roy asks me.

"Um… kind of. My parents moved a lot when I was young. I born here, but I didn't really live here." I'm not telling a complete lie. "and you?"

"Born and Raised." Roy smiles, "It's a good region now that the most of the cults have been taken down by the Augur."

"The Augur?" Last I heard Jaern had ran away.

"Oh, I guess it's common that most people outside of Torren don't know." I think he interpreted my question wrong. "Our region of Torren, has a protector, called the Augur. They are said to be one of the most powerful trainers in the region. Now so far, we've had three. The First Augur, Adam, was definitely the best. He's the first person to take a stand against the cults. Then the Second Augur, Jaern, he's become… a disgrace to the region. Apparently, he overthrew the first without anyone's knowing. Fucking bastard."

"Oh, is that so…" Jaern has really made a name for himself. "Okay, so that's two, but you've had three?"

"Ah! The most recent Augur… and also the youngest! Around the age fifteen." Roy shook his head. "Now the Third Augur. The one who has finished off most of the cults. It has been found out he's the son of the First Augur."

"!" wow. T-that's amazing!

"As amazing as he is… it's hard to tell if he's a good Augur or not." Roy sighed out.

"huh? What do you mean? Didn't you say that he that he took down most of the cults?" I start questioning him. Maybe a bit harsh. But I know Joseph, and he's not a bad person.

"I know I said that, and I like him. But to other people, they aren't that trusting of him. Because of Jaern." As Roy says that.

I slowly piece it together. "Their afraid that he's just another fake hero?... but that's crazy! Isn't he the son of the First Augur!"

"It's not like he's able to prove it." Pine intrudes. "While Jaern was Augur, he got rid of almost all information on the First."

"So as far as the people of Torren know. The First Augur didn't even have a wife." Roy seemed to be plenty angry at that. "One Augur turns out to be untrustworthy. So, apparently all new Augurs are. It's so stupid."

"…" the room is now left at an awkward silence…

I take a second to notice that Roy wore a brace on his left arm. It was the type of brace to help with injuries. "A broken wrist or something? That's pretty brave heading to a new region with that type of injury."  
Roy snickered, "This is nothing, my right arm is about as good as my left. Also, my Pokémon aren't weak. They won't lose easily, especially if it's a wild Pokémon."

"Okay." I roll my eyes at him. "So, where'd you get hurt?"

"Roll your eyes while you can. Because you'd be surprised to hear where I got this." Roy seemed to smile with a confident attitude. "I got this injury up in No Man's Land."

As proud as he was to say that. I don't know where that place is. "No Man's Land?"

"Of course, you wouldn't know that place." Roy immediately facepalm at that realization.

Professor Pine chimes back in after Roy's failure. "It's a deserted place, all unclaimed territory between regions- very dangerous. There aren't any actual paths, routes, or anything. It's free land to the wild Pokémon. There were only rumors, but apparently only the First Augur has been there before."

"Well now he's not." Roy smiled again. For whatever reason.

"And you broke your wrist to show for it. Was it really worth it?" this guy, he seems about as reckless as Joseph.

"According to the rumors of an ancient temple being there, yes." Roy smile again. "How was I supposed to know the treasure there was booby-trapped?"

"so… you traveled into a dangerous region. To go treasure hunting?!" Roy is as reckless as Joseph! "Why the hell, wouldn't it be trapped!"

"…" He shrank away, "Sorry… it was just really important, that's all."

"*Sigh* What is so important about almost dying?" he's seriously annoying.

"While professor Pine said, that the First Augur has been there before. She left out that he apparently went there several times." Roy tone changed slightly. "I wanted to see if I could prove anything… to see if the Third Augur is as trustworthy as he seems."

So, Joseph has a supporter then… "Did you find anything then?"

"Nope…" Roy sighed out. "All I found was that stupid treasure. Not that I can even keep it, it got fucking destroyed. I think?"

"Well that's too bad." Wait, if Joseph's dad went there often… wouldn't Joseph to have thought to do it. "Wait what about the Third Augur, isn't it possible that he's been there already."

Roy looked at me stupefied after I asked that. "Possibly, I mean he has a Mew… so maybe? Well too late now. Actually, speaking of Mew, there is technically two cults out for it."  
"What?" now I am stupefied. Why the hell are there two cults after Pokémon like my Toga! "Why is there two?"

"it was actually one, but it split into two groups." Roy sighed. "One group that wants to help the Augur, they actually aren't bad. They help with random things ranging from taking down petty thieves, to forest fires. While the other faction… well they are really cult like."

"How so?" That part had me worried.

"Well since they are after Mew, and as I said earlier the Third Augur has one. They cause countless cases of trouble, to try to get his attention… really a fucking disaster." Roy sighs again.

"But why, Mew? Surely there are more powerful Pokémon that they can get." I mean Toga is strong, but I don't think that their species deserve a cult. "Aren't Mews just like Dittos in how they can transform into other Pokémon?"

"Then you surely don't know anything about Mews." I'm offended by that. "Dittos can only transform into what they see. While Mew, they can transform based off of memory. Think about it, a Mew fights a Celebi. either during or after that battle, Mew now has the power to move through time. I mean there are rumors of the Augur's Mew to transform into things like Primal Groudon. That's more than a reason for Mews to be dangerous."

I glance down to Toga's pokeball. "*are you really that dangerous? *"

"What?" oh, I said that out loud. Roy looks at me with a strange look.

"I was muttering that I can't believe how dangerous they sound." Toga never seemed that dangerous to me.

"Well, according to legend Mews are naturally a good Pokémon. They wouldn't cause the destruction of our world, unless some idiot forced them too." Roy states. "Moving on to other topics. You complained to me about being reckless, yet here you are going into another practically unexplored region with only two Pokémon. Pretty brave, aren't you?"

I Glance at his belt; he has six Pokémon with him. "It is also true only having two Pokémon is troublesome, Katsura and Toga can handle it. Besides, I plan to catch some Delta Species."

"!" Roy looked like he flinched at that… strange. "Ah, so you name your Pokémon. Not many people do these days. But Delta species are pretty dangerous. You should be careful."

"Eh, I've faced harsher opponents." I fake a smile. What is he hiding?

Roy glances to one of his Pokémon before looking back to me. "So, when we get to Holon, you wouldn't mind a battle, would you?"

"With two versus six, that doesn't sound fair." I respond back to him. Offering a battle… he's definitely hiding something.

"I wasn't saying that, I'm fine with two versus two." Roy smiled.

Regrettably I decide to accept it. "Fine, we will battle as you wish. Just be ready-!"

We were interrupted by the sudden stop of the train. Not only was all of us not expecting it, several things in the car fell down, including Roy.

As the train reached a screeching halt, an announcement was heard over the train. "Attention all passengers, apologizes for the sudden stop. But it seems that a wild herd of Skiddo are crossing the tracks a head. It is most likely that we will be held up for at least two hours."

"Damn it! That sudden stop almost caused me to actually break my arm!" Roy yelled as he got from the floor.

"Ah it seems like some of your things got scattered." I say as his bag and its contents spilled to the ground. Looking down it was many things that was common for a trainer to have: a second pair of cloths, a Sleeping bag, a reusable water bottle, healing items, spare pokeballs, and a few other things. But in the mix, there was a certain _jade green crystal shard_. "…"

"*Shit! *" Roy noticed it too and quickly shoved it back into his bag.

"Um, what was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing. None of your concern." He replied extremely nervous.

"When you say it like that, it is." I change my attitude; I know what that was. That was a Piece of Arceus' crystal, it shouldn't be safe in this idiot's hands. "Now tell me. Where did you find it?"

Roy then smiled confidently, as if he noticed something. "I'll tell you, but only if you beat the two Pokémon that I choose."

Does he think that he can stall? "I'm not waiting until Holon to find out."

"Well, we have two hours to kill." He smirked. "what do you say? Want to put on a show for the other passengers?"

… he has something up his sleeve. But I still have toga. "Fine."

After we got out of the train, we stood faced against each other ready to fight. Roy calls out first. "First battle I'll be using my Mega. Just so you know."

"…" as I roll my eyes, I prepare Katsura. Illusion won't be working this time. "Fine then Katsura, ready for battle."

"Hm… a Shiny Zoroark." Roy smiled at the sight of Katsura. "Alright then. Cerberus, let's open the gates of Tartarus."

A dark-fire type. The matchup doesn't bode too well. But fine. "Layer upon layer, hidden until forgotten. Often thought to be a coward. Break free from that insult. Show the power you hold! Katsura Focus Blast!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The hit lands close to the Houndoom but misses. "Phew… that was close. Okay then, Cerberus let's try this again. From the veils of heaven, to the gates of Tartarus. Guard, protect, never let the gates open. Except for now let blazing flames of hell loose! Cerberus Over Heat!"

As the Houndoom shifted forms. The Houndoom covered itself in flames spewing them at Katsura, who lost ninety percent of their health. Katsura looked to me for a signal. "Okay then Focus Blast again!"

This time it hit sending the Houndoom named Cerberus back to Roy. "Ah. Cerberus! You did your best, good job. Hm… who should I send out next… ah! Actually. Hey this one I'm not going to use, but she just really wants out of her ball right now. Hope you don't mind."

"What?" The hell he makes no sense. But whatever, as long as I win, I can learn why he has a Crystal piece. "Fine then."

"Okay, here girl get a bit of a stretch going." Roy said as he threw the pokeball up into the air.

"Ah!" I had to stop myself when I saw the Pokémon. A Tyranitar wearing metal armor stood there. Even Katsura could tell. Without a doubt I could tell, that was Gojira. "Why the hell do you have her!"

"Hm?" Roy looked at me questioningly. "If you don't understand now. I'll tell you after the battle. Now come on, lets continue. Come on out Shiro!"

What the hell is with this guy? Why is Gojira with him? She should be with Joseph! Calm down… focus on the battle. Another Dark type. That makes him up a team of three. "Another Dark type… Fine Katsura Aerial Ace!"

With a swift movement Katsura jumped in front of the Absol dealing just half of its health. Roy only smiled. "ah! So close, you almost got me with just one Pokémon. Alright then, Shiro Night slash!"

… Katsura, went down. Toga is still at full health, even if I'm at a disadvantage with typings that's fine. Toga is one of the strongest Pokémon there is. "okay, Toga Don't hold back-!"

"Wait! I surrender!" Roy yells before I could send out toga.

"What?!" I look at him confused. Why now of all times?

"I'll tell you all that I know. Just don't send that one out." Roy pleaded, and when I turned to look all of the passengers were looking at out battle. Sending out a Mew now… would be a bad idea.

"Do you know what Pokémon I'll be using next?" I ask him.

"Of course." He sighed out. "I'll tell you everything, and who I am once we get back in the train. But I mean really _Lex_ I thought you'd notice once I sent out Gojira."

Wait Lex? Wait is that? Why is he here?!


	41. Ch 49 An Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 49- An Unexpected Reunion**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Train to Holon**

 **Time: 13:00**

After that extremely now embarrassing battle we just had. Me and Lexie stand back in the train cabin alone, Pine went off somewhere. Currently I dispelled the magic on my hair and eyes, so I look like my normal self once again. About to have a certain talk with an old friend.

"So… it's really you." Lexie awkwardly says.

"Yes…" I sigh out. "It's been a while."

"…" She looks very embarrassed for getting worked up not too long ago.

While the silence stands. I place my hand on her head and smile. "I'm glad your safe."

"…" It stays awkward. Until the point I can see her start to blush.

At that point I start to as well. Also becoming silent. "…"

"…so, you became the Third Augur…" She final breaks from her stupor.

"…Y-yeah…" as I start to trail off. "I also kind lied on how I hurt my arm."

"Huh?... Oh right!" She just realized as well. "So… going to the place No Man's Land a lie?"

"No," I quickly respond. "While I did get hurt because of that Trap earlier, I wasn't the one who set it off."

"Who else was there?" She quickly asked curiously.

"Our favorite blue haired scientist, with a god-complex." I smile. "He was going after some artifact that my dad hid there. He found that it was trapped, and redesigned it so it would trigger on me."

"Oh… well… at least you survived." Lexie responds to me. "… Um so… why do you have parts of the crystal? Didn't you give them to the Timeless?"

"Yeah. I did, but things happened. And it was deemed too dangerous to hold all of the crystal there." I don't think talking about fighting Giratina would be good. "So, I just have three shards..."

"That so… I think you should have kept it in a better place than your bag!" She starts to yell at me.

"In my defense a regular person would just think it's a regular crystal! How was I supposed to know I'd be meeting you her?!" I reflexively shout back. "And you know for someone who doesn't express emotions all the time, you easily get angry."

"Right…" Lexie responded with a lower voice.

"So, are you here on a mission of some sort?" I ask her trying to continue the conversation.

"Yeah… I was told to go to Holon to watch over a certain person." I guess it's too classified for me to know. We're probably going after the same person. "But, why are you here? Shouldn't you be protecting Torren?"

"Torren shouldn't fall apart if I'm gone for a weak." I say, I'm quite confident that it shouldn't. "I've left a few of my Pokémon to watch over it, as you can tell."

"you have a Houndoom and an Absol now." Lexie noted.

"Yeah, but their like Kuro. As they are my Mom's Pokémon. There are other's but I left them back in Torren." I explain. "As for why I'm here… First Reason is that my Pokémon have been found."

"You mean…" Lexie looked surprised.

"Yeas, the ones who got taken away from me. I knew I had to come, when they had already found Lerna." I show her my Delta Hydreigon. "There are rumors of a Delta Greninja running around there as well."

"that's great!" Lexie smiled at me

"But that's not all. Hoopa has also been spotted in Holon." This is the most important reason for coming here.

"The Pokémon your Father has? But isn't he-?" I guess I never made it clear to her… she left before I could.

"He's been trapped in the dream world. I'd have taken him with me… but the jump between Dimensions… Uni could barely just bring me." I sigh out, I refuse to return there without Hoopa. "But for my last reason, I think we're after the same person."

"You mean? You know something about Professor Maple!" She looked surprised and said it in a hushed voice. Seems that we weren't after the same person.

"No…" Lexie looks surprised that she accidentally reveals who she was going after. "There was rumors Jaern being in Holon… when you said that you were watching over a certain someone… I thought you meant him."

"so… we both jumped to conclusions." Lexie sighs out.

"thanks for that though. I now know to look out for him. But I was already wary of him though." As I say that, Lexie looks at me questioning. "He kept sending me letters for a battle. And only to use Delta Pokémon."

"Hm…" Lexie looked like she was thinking. About something "interesting…"

"Well enough about me. tell me how you've been." I say to her. I want to see how she's been.

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Settlement Foxtrot**

 **Time: 15:00**

It didn't feel long before we finally got to the new region of Holon. I explained to Joseph on why I left and some other things. We got off the train with professor Pine and went to the temporary lab that was set up.

On our way Pine starts to speak. "Thank you both so much for coming. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Holon Region! This is Settlement Foxtrot. As I've said on the train, this entire region- Holon- Is very new to us, and is still mostly unexplored. There is other settlement like this in other parts of the region, but most of Holon is still wild terrain.

When we got there, I noticed there wasn't many scientists here.

"Ah! Look it's the Augur." One off to the side said… looks like Joseph's cover been blown.

"Crap!" Joseph silently cursed, "I forgot to reset my disguise spell… Eos why didn't you remind me?"

Hm… seems like he'll keep with my codename. But I smile, "I like you better with your natural colors."

I almost snicker as I see red spot come onto his face. "Well you look better with dark hair as well…"

I can feel like I'm about to blush. "Well in any event, as your cover is blown. I don't think I'll be calling you Roy then. Besides, that name doesn't even fit you."

"Right, there probably are better names." Joseph thinks. "But that was the name I used for about a day when I didn't know my own name."

"Ahem." Professor Pine calls to our attention. "Joseph, Eos, this is Professor Maple."

"Charmed to meet your acquaintance." As Maple says this, he keeps his eyes on Joseph. "Especially you, Third Augur."

"…sure." Joseph awkwardly shakes his hand, could he be any less clear on how he doesn't trust him?!

"In this project I'm in the more experimental side." Pine once again interjects. "I'm developing special Pokeballs on commission for the University, and helping out with the study of Deltas found."

"Currently I am the region's leading expert on Delta Species." Maple smiled. "I'm examining the Deltas here and seeing what they can tell us about the distant past of this region. Why are there so many Deltas? Why are Deltas usually so much stronger compared to their natural counter parts? Those are the kinds of questions I try and answer with my research. It's be nice if you could help us out, Joseph."

"…" It was odd, he didn't call my name at all his eyes were only on Joseph.

"We can supply you with pokeballs and as promised: helping you in finding your missing Pokémon." Maple continues at our silence. "Professor Pine can hook you up with any supplies you might need, and you and I can divide and conquer the region."

"I accept. But please don't phrase it that way." Joseph says. "I will be helping with your research, but your constant letters you've sent me… let's just say, I'm not working close to you."

"Okay, we have some extra helpers in the grasslands in the north, and close to that we have another Settlement there. I can meet you there, if you'd like." Maple says.

"I'll be dropping by the different settlements as well." Pine continues. "We might not have Pokemarts here, so I can help with access to supplies for battles and catching Pokémon."

With that both Professors left. I'm left there standing with Joseph. "Why do I feel like I was forgotten?"

"The *secret agent* stays a secret." Joseph laughs it off.

Looking at the sun, I then ask. "So, what next?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about your mission. But I was going to meet up with someone." Joseph says.

"What? Who?" this the first time of hearing this.

"The one who called me about telling about things happening here wasn't the professors." Joseph starts to explain. "All they know is about my missing Pokémon. The one who told me about the other two, was Nora."

"Nora's here?!" Man… I really didn't expect to see either of them here.

"Yeah, she's here to help study the ruins of this region." Joseph then stops. "Hm… wonder how she's been?"

"didn't you just say she talked to you recently?" I ask.

"Yeah, but that was more of finding out about those guys and stuff." Joseph sighs. "She left for here about three months ago."

"Is that so…" I trail off.

"AH! Joseph!" as trail off someone calls out to us. I look over to see a girl with green hair call over to us. "It's been awhile! Also, I thought you were coming here in disguise!"

"Something came up." Joseph pointed to me.

"What you found a girlfriend?" as Nora Asks that both of us spaz out.

"What-! No!' I try to shout, as Joseph sighs.

"Give me a moment." Joseph then proceeds to breath in. "album et nigrum ex."

Before I can realize what, he said, I notice that my bangs change color. From their dyed white state back to my naturally black hair! "What? How!?"

"…wait." As that happens Nora Draws her attention on to me, again. "Lexie!"

As she shouts that she runs up and hugs me. "H-hi Nora…"

"It's been so long! Where have you been?!" She yells as she hugs me tighter.

"Um... you keeping me from breathing." I'm not lying the girl gives a mean bear hug.

"Sorry!" She immediately let's go of me. "So where, were you two headed?"

"To the Grasslands. I want to try to make it to the next Settlement before Sunset." Joseph quickly says.

"Is that so…" Nora then stares at Joseph. "You can do that, alone can't you?"

"huh? Sure, but why? Wouldn't it be better to travel in a group?" Joseph speaks out again.

"Yeah, but me and Lexie have some girl Talk to do…" Nora places her arms around me again. Though the grip this time feels different. "A boy like you wouldn't understand, and quickly find it boring."

"um… Okay." With that Joseph backs off, and makes his way on his own to the Grasslands. Before he finally stops. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Here catch!"

Joseph then throws something at me. I quickly go to catch it. To my surprise it was a pokeball, not just any pokeball it was Gojira's. I just silently stared at it. "…"

"She might have been mine originally, but it didn't mean she wanted to leave you." Joseph calls back, as he leaves.

"Well then… welcome back." I say to Gojira, smiling…

A bit of time passes as Nora drags me into the Grasslands, a middle portion of it, I guess. In that time, I did manage to catch myself a Delta Pokémon, and find a mega stone for it. It was a silent walk… but Nora did say she wanted to talk about something. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I flinch at her unexpected snap. "Disappearing like that, and leaving just a note!? For crying out loud do you know how worried we were!"

"…" I barely was able to fumble out words. "…Joseph never said… anything…"

"Of course, he couldn't!" Nora continues to shout. "You left with out say a Fucking weird! If you weren't able to yell at him about that, the he wouldn't yell that about you!"

"He may have done that, but it was obvious he wasn't in control!" I shout back. "If he really had a problem with it, then he could have yelled at me!"

"He wouldn't!" Nora Shouts back. "While you were gone, I asked him, about that. He said after getting rid of his Darker self, he'd take the blame of his own actions! He remembers everything that he's done, as himself or DJ! And all of the things he's done he feels guilty for!"

"Th-then what are you asking me to do!" I yell back. How am I supposed to fix this?

"I don't know!" She yells back. "But I know you won't be here forever! So, when you decide to leave again at least… give us a warning."

"fine…" With that we soon make up.

 **Location: Settlement Oscar**

 **Time: 20:00**

Soon after talking with Nora, we continued to explore the Grasslands then made our way Settlement Oscar. By the time we got there it was dusk, and unwittingly Joseph wasn't in any of the nearby tents. Walking around I finally found him near the eastern side of the settlement, looking out into the Marsh. "Joseph!"

"!" It looks like I startled him. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, what are you doing?" I curiously ask him.

"What it looks like. I'm about to enter the Marsh." Joseph calmly responds.

"Really when it has gotten this dark out? Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean your even injured." That doesn't sound smart.

"It's fine." I hear a smile in his voice. "I'm the kid of two dark type masters, seeing in the dark is about as difficult as it is to see in the day."

"Is that really true?" That sounds like a bold face lie.

"In your old house I spotted Persephone before you did." Ah right that did happen.

"Um… Joseph." I say to him…

"Yes?" He looks into my eyes.

"Was the way I left… bad?" I barely get out…

"Somewhat…" Joseph says… "But your back now. And I hope this time, you'll be telling me when you have to leave. Because I don't plan on letting you leave otherwise."

He said that with a smile as he walked off into the Marsh.


	42. Ch 50 Dark News

**Chapter 50- Dark News**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

 **My Team:** [A/N: I know the max level for Insurgence is 120, but I'd prefer to leave it at 100.]

Gamakichi: Delta Greninja, Male, Hasty, Charcoal, Level 90 (Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Sucker Punch, Double Team)

Lerna: Delta Hydreigon, Female, Modest, Hydreigonite, Level 91 (Tri Attack, Corrode, Earth Power, Glare)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 100 (Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Moon Blast)

Cerberus: Houndoom, Male, Timid, Houndoominite, Level 91 (Overheat, Dark Pulse, Solar Beam, Sunny Day)

Shiro: Absol, Male, Jolly, Razor Claw, Level 92 (Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Play Rough, Swords Dance)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 100 (…*Getting to the point it's hard to list*…)

So, I was able to find Gamakichi last night, it was difficult and took a decent amount of time. But I eventually found him. While it took a lot of time, I got back to Settlement Oscar pretty late, I think around 2:00. But now at least I'm getting a good rest…

"Wake up!" I hear a voice call out to me.

"Five more minutes…" I groan out, I rarely get to sleep in these days.

"Wake up!" The voice calls out again… he sounds familiar…

"…" I just turn over into the covers.

"Wake up! You Idiot!" all of a sudden I feel a kick into my side.

"ugh!" I quickly get up. Looking around I'm surrounded by black, and across from is someone who is my reflection. "So, you survived…"

"Tch. I won't die that easily." DJ clicks his lounge.

"why are you here?" I ask him.

"A Warning." He plainly states.

"huh? A warning. It's not like you to declare war." What's he planning.

"*sigh*, How was it that you beat me?" DJ Moves back on to why he's here. "Fuck it. Things in the Dream World are going south."

"What?" Things going south? "What the hell does that mean?"

"Where to start…" DJ Growled. "First off, Malde is growing forces. A majority of the Darkrai Cultists are being transformed into Deoxys creatures, and taking over their minds. He's planning on attacking, he wants control over _us._ "

Right… he's trapped in my dreamworld… so if he takes control of my dreamworld he might get control of me. "How is he doing it? He shouldn't have enough power to do that. Especially since losing the crystal."

"No clue." DJ had his angers showing on his face. "But that's not the only thing going on."

"What else could go wrong?" I know I'm jinxing myself, but right now I could care less.

"Persephone has disappeared." I now regret jinxing myself.

"How!? She shouldn't have been able to leave the Dreamworld!" I shout.

"She hasn't… completely." DJ is about as annoyed as myself, but also confused. "The dreamworld is a weird place. It belongs to Darkrai, but all of humanity is connected to it. It's not just us, but millions of people. The part that Malde, Damian, and Dad are trapped in is just one branch of the nexus. Our, branch. No one should be able to leave it unless we allow it."

"and she somehow got past that." She got out of our branch and is head to the center headed to… "Darkrai."

"Even if she left our branch. Darkrai, still is her only way out. No matter how much it hates her." DJ scoffs off. "But that's not the worse part both Malde and Persephone are getting their help from the outside."

"How? Why?" If it was easy to do this to us… "Why hasn't the person helping them attack us, yet?"

"If I knew that. Then, I'd handle it myself." Seems like we both hate each other. "But I don't and as much as I hate to say this. I need your help. So, whether your able to find Hoopa or not. You need to get back here soon."

"…" can Uni survive another trip?

"I'll do what I can. But when you won our battle you took all of the control." DJ with that this message ended.

 **Location: Desert**

 **Time: 12:00**

"*yawn*" ugh… this was not a good night of sleep. I'm barely awake… hopefully nothing major happens today…

"*yawn*" looking over it seems that I wasn't the only one with a bad night. Seems like Eos, or Lexie didn't get too much sleep either.

"What did you stay up waiting for me?" I ask in my half consciousness. "You don't need to do that anymore. I am strong enough to protect myself."

"No. like I'd do that now…" Lexie yawned out. "I just couldn't get any sleep… Kept getting strange dreams."

Strange dreams? "What were they about?"

"Hm…" Lexie tried to remember. "odd, can't really remember."

Strange dreams, and unable to remember them… "Don't make me regret giving you Gojira."

"Huh? Just because of a bad night of sleep." Lexie's eyes said that she wasn't going to give her up.

"No, because you now have three Dark types on your team." Katsura, Gojira, and that new Delta Mawile… "That number is pretty high…"

"What? Do you think I'm in danger of Falling?" Lexie asks, pretty much saying are you joking?

"coming from the person who has, while only two real dark types at the time. Three isn't a good number." I would have kept Gojira if I knew she was planning on capturing more dark types.

"your worrying too much about it." Lexie brushes me off. "It was just one night of unrest. I'm fine."

"Okay…" I might just be a bit too wary… with what's happening with the dreamworld… I'm just being over protective.

"But I don't think this blistering sun is helping us find any Delta Pokémon." Lexie then pointed to a Pyramid. "Want to try some treasure hunting?"

"As long as it doesn't involve triggering any traps." I raise my left arm. Still hurts a bit.

"didn't you say that Taen did that to you?" Lexie laughs.

"It still hurt!" I shout back. "Not every day you get blasted into a wall."

"Fine, fine. We'll make sure to be careful." As she snickers, I groan. I swear I feel like our usual positions have changed.

After we scurried through the dessert and entered the Pyramid, we were both stopped by a girl with green hair. Nora then proceeded to talk to us. "A-ha! I knew I'd find you somewhere!"

"You left before us." I state.

"I know, but I'd thought you'd get here sooner." Nora laughed. "It's good to see you two again. I'm glad to see that your both doing well. Hey, L-Eos, mind if I talk to Joseph for some time."

"Sure." Lexie shrugged off as if it was nothing. "I assuming this is private, so I'm gonna go exploring."

"Be safe." Me and Nora call out after she left.

"So…" Nora looks at me with mischievous eyes.

"So?" I respond hoping this isn't the topic, that I think it is.

"Did you say anything to her yet?" And of course, it's this topic…

"…No." I mutter out…

"Why haven't you!?" Nora shouts hitting me on my head. "Stupid idiot!"

"It's that I haven't found the right time yet…" Ugh…

"That's not an excuse!" She keeps hitting me. "You know that She's going to leave after she finishes her mission! Maybe even sooner if you capture Jaern!"

"I-I know!" I shout back. "B-but I've never done anything like this before."

"Ugh…" Nora then facepalms. "I can't believe that the third Augur is afraid to confess his feelings to his crush."

"I-is this really what you wanted to talk about?" I clearly don't want to stay on this topic.

"Fine. I'll change topic." As Nora says that, I sigh in relief. "But still it's crazy to think that you're the Augur now. I can still remember when we both had our first battle back in Midna Town…"

"thinking back… I'm shocked that my strategy worked. That was all luck." I say. I mean there was a chance for Quilava to not use smokescreen.

"And now we're out here, helping out with the Holon University Research Team." Nora joyfully said.

"You mean, you are. I'm helping with the catching of Pokémon, But I'm doing no research." I laugh at that.

"True. But you know what?" She has a smile on her face. "There's no better way to celebrate how far we've come than doing what we did when we first met."

"You just want to see how big the difference in our strength is." I smile, I'm always willing for a challenge. "Okay, lets battle."

"SO, bring it on, Joseph! I can't wait to see how far you've come!" Nora yells as she throws out her Aegislash.

"Fine then." Shiro first. "Let's go Shiro!"

In our first turn we silently give our orders. Like I thought, Nora used King shield. So Shiro got a sword dance up.

"Gr… you predicted me." Nora growled.

"So, what's your move." Another attempt at kings shield or another move? Either way. "Shiro Night slash!"

Wow that was fast, Shiro had easily sneaked through aiming at the Aegislash's weak points taking it down with one hit. That's mom's Crit abuser for you. "Ah! Aegislash! We're not done yet! Go Darmanitan! Use Hammer Arm!"

"Good try Shiro." With that attack it hit Shiro, causing Shiro to go down instantly. Shiro did try to dodge, but the tight space of the pyramid denied that. Let's see how the power of my team goes. "Show you're your power Lerna! Earth Power!"

"Woah!" as Lerna Shakes the ground to use its power, me and Nora stumble a bit. But, Lerna manages to take out the Darmanitan.

"Augh… Again." Nora whines as another one of her Pokémon faints. "Okay then, Celebi! Tesseract!"

 _ **SNAP!**_

In an instant Lerna fell defeated in the battle field. Damn time moves. "Oh, so were using legendaries are we? Too bad. Cerberus! From the veils of heaven, to the gates of Tartarus. Guard, protect, never let the gates open. Except for now let blazing flames of hell loose! Cerberus Over Heat!"

Before Nora could give an order to Celebi, Cerberus had already heated to max. taking it down. "What! How was is that possible!" Nora shouted at this surprised.

"Of course, it's possible. Shiro has beaten Dad's Hoopa before!" I call out to Nora.

"Okay then. To fight a Mega, I'll need to use one myself." Nora proceeds to toss out her Flygon. "From desert pits to the sky, may our wish reach up high. Give us power to claim the Sky. Mega Flygon! Ancient Roar!"

Damn that thing moves fast. Cerberus didn't stand a chance against it. "Fine let's fight Mega with a Legendary! Uni Draco Meteor!"

With an immediate send out of Uni, I had them transform into a Laitios. With Nora not expecting me to use Uni I got it off just fine. "Ah! Really! You had to use Mew!"

"You started it with Celebi!" I shout back. I proceed to return Uni to their pokeball. "Fine were both on two Pokémon!"

"Okay." Nora Groaned, I swear this girl just doesn't like losing. "Now then Girafarig!"

Nora sent out a Delta Girafarig… Seems to be a steel type. A good choice for Gamakichi. "Okay then Gamakichi, let's do this!"

"heh… could be you Liepard…" Nora nervously stared at Gamakichi.

"Well either way you not out speeding. So, Gamakichi Flamethrower!" I smile as this one is my victory. As I see the Steel type bathed in Flames falling to the floor. "Advantage me."

"Don't think you've won this yet!" Nora yells at me. as she tossed out her final Pokémon. "I still have Florges! Moon Blast!"

"Yeah… but were still faster. Gamakichi, Flamethrower again!" Gamakichi does loose a quarter of health but, Florges loses about a third of health.

"Keep going Florges!" Nora shouts. Gamakichi is now at half health now… But we don't give up Florges sits at less than thirty percent.

"Come on! No holding back. Full Flames!" I say and the burst of Gamakichi's flames increase to a powerful burst! Taking out Florges.

"Ugh… I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point, considering, y'know, the whole Giratina thing a while back." Nora sighs "I still can't believe mew can take it's form."

Thinking about it… "I still haven't told Lexie about that incident… wonder how she'll react?"

"React to what?" As I said that Lexie returns.

"About who won the battle." Nora grumbles, I guess she doesn't want to tell her about the Giratina incident.

"yeah… there's a lot of scorch marks around here." As Lexie points that out… I guess I need to work with Gamakichi on this. "And seeing that Fire-Grass type still standing, Joseph won."

"Yeah…" As Nora once again groaned, I saw some sort of glimmer in her eyes. "Oh yeah! I just remembered. I need to go somewhere. I wish you guys good luck exploring the desert. Hopefully we'll meet back up soon."

"Uh sure." Lexie said surprised as Nora started to leave.

"*better confess! *" I hear Nora whisper to me as she leaves.

"Shut up!" I catch myself yelling.

"Hm?" Lexie looks at me with a sly face. I doubt she knows what we were talking about but… she does it anyway.

"nothing…" I brush it off, I can already feel myself blushing. "So how did the exploring go?"

"Nice I caught another Pokémon. It's similar to JoJo in species except it's a Delta." I'm actually quite surprised to hear about a Delta Lucario.

As Lexie shows it to me, I can already sense it's typing. "That's another dark type."

"Yeah, and so what?" She's really going to make me regret giving back Gojira, isn't she? What the hell will happen if she falls? Especially if that occurs after her mission here.

"You're really switching out roles here. I'm supposed to be the reckless Idiot here." I say.

She just brushes it off. "I'll be fine."

"Fine." I guess… I'm just a bit too worried after meeting DJ. I need to get back to the Dreamworld soon, but for that I need to find Hoopa. "Right, I need to check. Uni."

"Check what?" Lexie asks me as Uni appears from their pokeball.

"For legendaries. If Mews for whatever reason have a good sense for powerful life signatures. One of the few tells for a legendary." I explain, some of the abilities I got for Uni was because of this.

"Wow, Really I never tried it with Toga before." Lexie says surprised.

"I'll give you a chance next time. But for now, Uni Detect any legendaries in the vicinity." As I say this Uni's eyes start to glow.

"Mew!" Uni cries out in surprised. And tells me that they found one.

"What Direction?!" I shout as I hear this. Uni sends me an image of outside the pyramid.

"Did Uni Find Hoopa?!" Lexie shouts as well.

"Maybe, detecting other Pokémon can show me how many there are but not what type it is. It could be another Mew for all we know." I quickly explain as I start making my way towards the exit.

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

All of a sudden, my pokegear starts to ring. I quickly answer it. "Joseph! Holy Pidgeot! You gotta come out here and see this. I'm just outside the Pyramid- I was stopping by the desert to check on you and I saw the most incredible thing! Hurry!"

"Was that professor Maple?" Lexie asks. "When did you give him your number?"

"That's one thing I'd like to know." I never traded pokegear information with him… I did with Pine though… maybe she gave it to him. In any case I've got to hurry. I leave the Pyramid I hear the clashing and shaking of a Pokémon Battle. Where I find Professor Maple close by.

"Joseph, Look it's amazing!" Maple shouts.

"What the heck?! Is that a Regirock!" I hear Lexie yell.

"It is." I take my Pokedex, yes, I still have it, to confirm it. But what is it fighting? I look at my Pokedex and can't believe what I see. **Delta Regirock: A Delta Species discovered by Lucci85. Being made of sand, it can easily replenish itself and in some cases ward off Water-type attacks with ease.**

"It's Delta Regirock!" Maple was surprisingly happy to see this. "It MUST be. They said I was crazy. They said a Delta Species Legendary was a fantasy. An impossible dream. With this I'll show them. I'll show them ALL!"

"Wait what are you doing!" I fail to grab the Professor, who runs straight into the Battling Legendaries! I take out a crystal Piece. "Uni this is bad Operation Blue Orb start now!"

"MEW!" Uni shouts as it starts to transform into a Primal Kyogre! And with a shot of a water attack the Regirock flees. But the Delta counterpart stares straight at Uni. Unfazed.

"Dry skin?! Are you kidding me!" I shout out pissed. "Fine then Uni Seed Flare!"

"MEW!" With that Uni quickly changed down to a small hedge hogg, and as it prepares to fire the Delta Regirock goes into the sand and flees.

"Oh… it left!" Maple then stops and looks surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I run over to him shouting. "You were running straight into a battle between legendaries! Are you mad?! We came here to help you with Delta Research not to have you die!"

"Yes…" Maple snaps back. "…anyways, please keep me updated. Let me know if you see these mysterious Pokémon or find evidence of fighting. I'll call you. I'm going to head up to Settlement Juliet. You might want to head north, too, when you're done here. There's a lake, a mountain, and more that way."

After Maple gets out of earshot. "What the fuck is wrong with that guy."

"Yeah, I think your right. We do seem to be switching roles here." Lexie comments.

"for the love of…" Things just don't seem to be going right. In more ways then one. Especially with finding about Delta Legendaries. The only legendary that Uni sensed was Regirock.


	43. Ch 51 A Lakeside Day

**Chapter 51- A Lakeside Day**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Holon Lake**

 **Time: 8:30**

 **My Team:** [A/N: I know the max level for Insurgence is 120, but I'd prefer to leave it at 100.]

Anna: Delta Mawile, Female, Adamant, Delta Mawilite, Level 90 (Petal Blizzard, Crunch, Ingrain, Taunt)

Anubis: Delta Lucario, Male, Bashful, Delta Lucarionite, Level 90 (Bonemerang, Dark Matter, Crunch, Work Up)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Zoronite, Level 100 (Night Daze, Focus Blast, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 100 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

Toga: Mew, Relaxed, none, Level 100 (….)

"*Yawn* Remind me why did we have to get up so early?" I ask Joseph, who had woken me up for some type of training.

"Because you keep on collecting Dark Types, and refuse to give back Gojira. I feel that you need training to make sure that you won't fall." He actually looks mad that I keep getting Dark types. "As well as another thing that I want to test with Toga."

"Ugh… I'm fine. It was just one night of bad sleep. Stop being such a worry wort." I tell him again.

"That's not why I'm doing this." Joseph says to me. "I'll say that it could jut have been a random night of unrest. But why I'm doing this is for another reason."

"And that reason would be?" Like I have a clue.

"Zenith." Joseph sighs out. Why is he talking about _him_ after all of this? "Zenith does things by putting a so call 'darkness' in said person's head. With that it allows him to take control. If I remember correctly you went under his control. Did you not?"

"…" Joseph was right… "But it's not really a type of Darkness isn't it? I mean your more worried about me then the countless citizens that Zenith put under his control?"

"It's been a year; I checked all the records of the people who were under Zenith's control. All of them seem to be normal." Joseph tells me with a calm voice. "Except for _one_ person. Persephone."

"…" I stay silent.

"Persephone fell under Zenith's control. Became enveloped in Darkness." Joseph said to me. "If she simply escaped from Zenith, like all the rest, I doubt she would have become the person she did. But the reason she escaped was because of Darkrai. Now I'm not saying Darkrai caused this, but Darkrai isn't able to control its power. That same power made Zenith's 'darkness' the real thing. You have four dark-types on your team. That's more than enough for me to worry. Now, I'm giving you a choice: you take my lessons or I forcibly take Gojira and the other two Deltas from you."

"Do you think you can beat me? "I laugh at what he's saying.

"I am serious." Joseph raises a poke ball from his belt. "Do you honestly think Toga can stand a chance against Uni, while using the crystal piece. Even if I don't use it, Toga definable has fewer base transformations than Uni."

Looking into Joseph's eyes. They were actually scary, threatening almost. I glanced down to Toga, who seemed to be worried. "…Fine. I'll take your training."

"Good." Joseph's attitude completely flipped from threatening to a smiling boy. "Now, to start your lesson. Let's discuss the basics of dark and light."

 **Location: Holon Lake**

 **Time: 14:00**

"Okay. I think that is enough on the theoretical side of things for today, tomorrow I'll try to teach you some battling tricks." Joseph says after finishing his four-hour lecture on Dark and light…

"Ugh… My brain hurts." I say.

"PFMT. Aren't you a Prodigy trainer? This should be nothing." Joseph laughs at my headache.

"Everything just comes natural. Sorry it's hard to study." I complain back to him.

"Heh, this is nothing compared to the grueling _days_ of training." Joseph continues to laugh. "Now let's do something more fun. Like teaching Toga to detect other Pokémon."

I perk up at this, ever since I saw Joseph do this with Uni, I've been hoping to do this with Toga soon. "Alright!"

"okay, since this is your first time doing this. Let's check in a small area. Three-meter radius should work… no wild Pokémon seem to be around. So…" Joseph then tossed out all of his Pokémon. "You do the same. Especially since Toga needs to be out of their pokeball for this."

"I know!" I yell as I throw everyone out. The total amount of Pokémon around us is twelve, but I don't think Toga will count themselves, so eleven.

"Now focus," Joseph tells me, Uni seems to be saying the same to Toga. "Feel the life forces around us. And count how many there are."

"Come on Toga let's do this." I say to them.

"Mew!" They respond back to me. I feel a bit of energy come from her. She senses a one huge life force, Uni, and four smaller life forces…

"Wait? Four?" I say out loud. Toga should be sensing the others as well! I then glance over to joseph. "Is there something that were doing wrong?"

"No." Joseph puts his hand on his chin. "So, I guess my theory was correct. Mew can't detect a Delta Pokémon."

"What?" that's possible?  
"Before we encountered the Regirock, and the Delta counter-part. Uni tried to detect the legendaries around us, and Uni only detected one." Joseph said. "I tested it later on, with the rest of my team. Uni could only detect Cerberus, and Shiro. That's when I got suspicious. To make sure I wanted you and Toga to check as well. and the result was detecting Uni, Cerberus, Shiro, Gojira and Katsura. No one else was detected."

"… That's odd." Why can't they detect deltas?

"It is odd." Joseph shrugs. "But now that, that is out of the way. What do you say on detecting for legendaries?"

"Think I'm ready for it?" I ask him.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." Joseph smiles.

"Okay then, Toga no limit. Search for Large Life force." I ask them, I give Toga my entire trust.

"Mew!" I feel Toga send waves of Psychic energy in every direction. Mass of feeling hits me; I can also feel every force of energy from the plants at our fete to the small fish Pokémon in the water. As it continues, I feel a strong, cold life force underneath the lake. "*Gasp! *"

"It's a bit of a rush, isn't it?" Joseph says to me.

"Yeah," I smile, "and we sensed one. Underneath the lake."

"Hm… hopefully it's Hoopa, though the chances aren't high…" Joseph quickly pondered, as he walked to the lake. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

As he asks that, I recall neither of us have a water type. "you plan to enter the lake without a water type? Besides isn't it bad to get your cast wet."

"Uni, and Toga." Joseph points to our Mews. "Their transformation abilities are awesome. But they are psychic types. All they need to do is set up an air sphere around us, as we explore."

"That's possible?!" I never thought of that.

"Uni has done it before. Isn't that right, bud?" Joseph places his hand on Uni's head.

"Mew." Uni cheerfully says.

"Okay then. Let's head down!" Joseph then jumps into the air, where Uni creates a pink forcefield around them.

"Toga come on let's do it!" I shout as I jump over the water.

"Mew!" Toga flies after me.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

As even with the forcefield around me I still had my eyes closed instinctively. It was quite odd to be standing inside of sphere surrounded by water. But seeing the clear water from beneath the surface… I got a view of everything all of the Pokémon, how they act, everything. "It's beautiful."

"Not as much-!" I heard Joseph's voice come out from nowhere. "Uni a little warning if your going to have us communicate via Telepathy!"

Woah! Is that true!

"Yes, I've discussed this with Uni before… but first time doing it." Joseph responds. "It's a fairly odd feeling…"

I definitely agree with it… ugh does telepathy have some sort of buzzing effect?

"Maybe? I'm not hearing it." Joseph says to me. "Come on let's search around, There's probably an underwater cave somewhere."

As Joseph says that it takes us some time. But we do eventually find a cave, which also had an air pocket.

"Phew! Didn't know how much longer I could take." Joseph says as he breathes in the caves air.

"What does that mean? Do you find my thoughts annoying?" I quickly question him.

"What? No, it's just…" He trails off for some reason. "Uni, didn't give me too much air. It's not often we go under water… the air was just going stale."

"Alright…" Why is he getting all embarrassed over it? I don't understand him at all.

"…mew." I think I just heard either toga, or Uni facepalm.

 _ **BOOM!**_

We both felt the cave shake a little. When we looked over, we saw two silhouettes of two Pokémon fighting.

"This much power… it's two legendaries facing each other!" Joseph shouts in a hushed voice.

"But wait! I only sensed one. Are you telling me that I did it wrong?" I ask

"Probably just it fighting a Delta Counter part then." Joseph seemed to smile. "Want to check it out?"

"Sure." Part of my mission is to study Delta species, so why not.

As we make our way there, with Toga and Uni Creating psychic platforms, I recognize the one on the right to be a Regice, the one on the left… Its body was made up of completely water. I quickly glance over to joseph.

"*A Delta Regice. *" Joseph read off his Pokedex.

"*that's amazing! *" Didn't we recently see the Regirock vs it's Delta counterpart?

"*the advantage does seem to be on the Delta… interesting, but water does resist Ice though…*" Joseph studied the battle. Which was true that the Delta Regice held the advantage side

"*let's get-*" What I meant to say was get closer, but I stepped too soon falling into water.

"!" The two legendaries spot us. And both quickly flee leaving the battle undecided.

"That was anticlimactic." I spit out with some water, "Could have sworn when we were spotted, we'd have to fight them."

"Compared to similar encounters, yeah I'd assume so as well." Joseph says as he pulls me out of the water.

"Wait similar encounters?" I want to hear this.

"Mt. Rose." Joseph seemed angry to return there. "A Fuckin idiot dropped a **Magma Stone** into the volcano. With my only Pokémon who could survive inside a volcano being Rouge, Rin and Uni. I ended up in a Triple battle against a Heatran, Volcanion, and a fucking Primal Groudon."

That really sounded disastrous. But… "Why were all three there? I can understand that Heatran is attracted to a Magma Stone, maybe Volcanion, But Groudon? Why was that there?"

"Zenith, remember." Joseph reminds me of what happened there…

"Right…"

"Well let's get out of here before you catch a cold." Joseph says. Uni and Toga create a force field around us. They both quickly take us form out of the lake and back on to dry land.

"*Achoo! *" I sneeze once we land.

"There is a settlement up a head… hopefully it's not to late." Joseph then grabs my hand pulls me along.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Settlement Alpha**

 **Time: 18:30**

"A slight fever…" I sigh out as Lexie lays on a bed. "Looks like we'll be continuing to tomorrow."

"I-I'm f-fine." She's shaking incredibly…

"Were continuing tomorrow." I State with a clear voice. "Don't kill yourself, over a cold. Please."

"*Achoo! * The hell could have just falling into a f-frickin' l-lake allow me to get sick!" She shouts.

"getting sick is natural, especially since it was ice cold because of Regice." I say, it's not healthy to swim in ice water.

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

I look to my Pokegear. "It's professor Maple."

"Go, answer it… I'll try to rest up." Lexie then pulls up her covers.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I walk out of the room to let Lexie rest.

"Hey! Joseph! It's me! Professor Maple!" I hear as I answer the Pokegear. "Listen, I've got some interesting news for you. But first any luck with finding those fighting Pokémon?"

"Um… we left the desert and found another pair fighting under the lake…" I start to explain what Me and Lexie encounter.

"You saw… Regice fighting with a similar-looking Pokémon… except it was made of water?" The professor asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, it has to be a Delta Regice, right?" I respond to him

"It must be!" The professor shouts from the other side. "The Delta won, naturally? Of course, it must have. Deltas are so much stronger!"

"Um…No, the battle was left undecided. They spotted us before they could finish." I finish my story. But it was a battle between legendaries… If it got out of hand, I definitely would have had to fight them.

"Ah, they didn't finish. I'm sure the Delta would have won in the end, though." The Professor continues to put belief in the Delta Regice… "They're the future of Pokémon! They can't lose. And with me by their side, I _will_ rule that future! Bwahahahaha!"

"Ahem." I interrupt his evil laugh… I'm really hoping that he's not evil.

"…But as I was saying," He clears his throat. "If Delta Regirock, and Delta Regice was really fighting its inferior forms… perhaps a similar confrontation took place."

"Confrontation?" I ask him, I've no stories of any fighting happening.

"Apparently there was some spotting of a black dragon fighting someone." A black Dragon fighting someone… I think Zekrom chose their champion. "As well as some small Pokémon with rings flying around."

"What?!" That's Hoopa!

"The important thing though, is that some people have sited Registeel up North." The professor ignores my outburst. "we'd like your assistance. It's very possible that Registeel is going to confront its Delta form, too! Maybe we can trap it? Study it? Definitely… do nothing malicious with it? Please come North. I'm waiting in Settlement Juliet. That the settlement right up the mountain."

"Wait! What about the other Pokémon?" Too late he's already hung up… and from that call, I have a suspicious feeling for why he sent me all those letters… he's going to get arrested isn't he? I thought he was strange… but an okay professor…


	44. Ch 52 Dreamworlds and Volcanoes

**Chapter 52- Dreamworlds and Volcanos**

 _ **POV: ?**_

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

"So, is this plan of yours really going to work?" my partner in this venture asks.

"Of course!" I respond back to her. "All you need to do is follow my plan and we'll all be free."

"and how do I know you won't betray me?" She asks. Oh, my there is so much distrust in her… but that makes it all the more to trust her.

"Because darling," I place my hand under her chin. "I need you out of here, so you can free me. After we both leave this world. we can both go our separate ways, but it would be more… idealistic for us to work together."

"You say that, but you still wear infernal colors." She really hates Zenith doesn't she.

"oh, come on. I'm nothing like that overconfident idiot. I know how people will react. I'm always able to read my opponent." I giver her a sadistic smile. "Just like how I beat you."

"Hmp. You weren't able to do that against _him_." She smiles back.

"Two of _my_ Pokémon were against me." I yell. "If they listened to me, then I would have stood victories. Not Him."

"Whatever you say." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Be quiet, it won't be long till the others arrive." I snap at her once more.

She smiles once more, "Sure thing. I don't even like being around those half breeds."

"Who are̛ you͏ calling ͠a ҉half-bred͟." Ah! The third and fourth allies have joined us. "You dark͝ ͡abominations."

"Awe… don't say that. Because as of now, I'm your only way out of here." I smile. "The lord of this branch won't let you out until he finds a way to save her, you, and especially him"

"…" The white-haired boy I point to stays silent. But stares strait at me with a look of confusion, and worry.

"But aren't̵ you̕ stuck͜ here as͞ well?" Patient zero asks me.

"Yes… but my case is different than yours. I need to take control of my body to be free, and to do that. I need someone on the outside." I give a quick explanation. "But compared to her, you have two options to escape. First being finding Darkrai, and force it to release you."

"Then let it ̀be ́done͏." the Patient smiles. "We ̴are half͘ ͠Pokémon͢, ͟ and̷ ̀have͡ ͡no͞ reason͠ for͡ ͏Darkrai̛ to̸ be̴ ̡angrỳ with̢ us. ̢"

"What did you say!" The girl screams in anger.

"Well... you are̛ ͠the one ͏who ͠trapped us here." Patient continues to anger my female ally. "you͡ just ̡had̕ ̴to ͝crush ͞C͜r̢es҉se͠l̵i͡a҉'̧s Pokeball͘. ̕ ͜because Darkrai͝ he͡s̴i҉t̸ąt̀ed."

"Why you…" My ally goes for a pokeball, but I stop her.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." I hate being the responsible one, but if I leave these twats alone, my plan will only fail. "Now, Patient Zero, what your thinking is harder to do than you think. As I said before, we are in a branch. So, Darkrai resides in the heart of the tree. But, to leave or enter a branch you need permission of the Lord… and that's something you don't have."

"And ̧yet, ̧your͏ ̵somehow here." What a smart Patient.

"Yes, you've still had yet to explain it." The girl also tags along

"Hmm… to explain it…" Not something I really want to do… but, I guess I have to. "Fine. We have a link going on."  
"What?" They all look at me confused.

"It's not something the Lord of this branch knows, but it happened during our battle. While I faced him in the real world, he waged a second battle on the mental scape. It was supposed to kill me, luckily it didn't." I give them the full story. "After the battle finished, he just assumed that it closed. But it didn't. It left a pathway between our minds, giving me the freedom to enter or leave whenever I so choose without his knowing. Now would you Patient, would you like to hear your second option to leave?"

"Fine. ́What͏ ͢is this ͝option͟?" Hm… he seems angry at me.

"Take over his mind." As I blatantly say that he looks at me confused. "Oh, come now. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it? I mean, this is _his_ dreamworld. If you go about slowly corrupting it, you should gain an effect over his mind. Keep infecting it until you are able to control him, but if that doesn't work, it will at least alert him and summon him here."

"…" The kid silently glared at me.

"Him.҉..͡ ͢doesn't ̨sound͘ ͡too bad͢.̢ He ͡would make ̵an͠ ͘èxc͞e͞l̴l̸e͢nt ̛addition." Patient thinks. "Fine̷. ́ I'̨ll do҉ it."

"Good." I give him a pleasant smile, "I already convinced my ally here, if you need feel free to convert any of the grunts here."

Well… he's pretty much already walked off. Hopefully he heard me.

"You know…" My partner starts to talk to me. "You left out the part where you can also let others come with you."

"I know." I smile. "Patient Zero is only a diversion. Once _he_ notices what's going on, he'll be too late to stop you from escaping. I might help Patient zero once you leave, but… he's more likely to betray us. Especially the kid."

"…true." My partner also realized this. "Okay then, let's be off."

"Of course." I smile, as I take Persephone out of Joseph's Dreamworld.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Settlement Juliet (outskirts)**

 **Time: 14:00**

So, we're on the road again. hiking our way to Settlement Juliet. If I had any power over Lexie, I'd wait another day. But she does say that she feels better, and that she no longer has a fever. I found it strange, but she says that she just gets over colds quickly, always been like that apparently. Maybe I'll just ignore it…

But as we climbed, I did try to give her a more in-depth explanation about dark-types, unlike yesterday she did actually seem to listen. Probably because today was mainly battle tactics.

We did also meet with Nora on our way up. Nora was actually headed down the mountain to get supplies for Professor Pine, and apparently Professor Maple has been acting super weird. Apparently after my phone call with him last night he yelled about Delta legendaries. He's literally going mad… all the more reason to keep an eye on him.

Afterwards Nora and Lexie had a battle, which Lexie won of course. After that we went our separate ways, with me and Lexie continuing up. Right when we entered the settlement we met with Maple.

"Joseph, it's so good to see you!" Maple shouted at him seeing me.

"I'm here as well!" Lexie spewed out, for whatever reason Maple has payed to almost no attention to Lexie. I wonder why?

"So you are. In any event I have wonderful, wonderful news!" Maple continued to shout. "So, you remember when I called you last night, about the fighting Pokémon?"

"Yes, I'm hoping to learn a bit of the other roaming legendaries as well." I would like to find Hoopa soon, and maybe meet Zekrom's new trainer.

"Who cares about that." I do! "More importantly, we have evidence that Delta Registeel will be passing through the Holon Volcano area! I've already set up a trap for it! 'we'll take away your tenure' they said… oh, I'll show them! I'll make the whole world pay! The world will see the power of my Delta Species Pokémon! Bwahahaha! The strongest type of Pokémon of all! Soon, the very university and the entire universe will be stomped afoot!"

"…" as the Professor laughed manically, me and Lex were silent.

"Ha… anyways, yeah, come to the base of the volcano as soon as you can. Delta Registeel should be swinging by soon, and you don't want to be tardy and miss it. tootles!" The professor said as he ran off.

"Is that enough evidence to arrest him, yet?" I ask as soon as he's out earshot.

"If we arrested everyone who made a threat like that, then we'd have to ignore the actual threats." Lexie quickly responds. "Not that the worlds history doesn't rely on kids go off on dangerous adventures to save the world. Besides that, threat isn't substantial evidence. Only if he catches it then we'll be able to act."

"Fine… I was hoping to not let him get a legendary." I sigh out… especially since we're headed into a volcano. Registeel, and a delta version, this is going to be that Groudon, Volcanion, and Heatran incident all over again. Isn't it?

"What are you not confident that you can beat him?" Lexie gives me wry smile.

"out here I'm sure I can beat him. In a volcano… I'm down to only three Pokémon, where he might have ability to use six. So, yeah." I say, then I start chasing after Maple. "We should get going… Or else this will turn into another Mount Rose incident."

"Fine…" that was the seventh time she's trailed off today… that's odd. It's been every time I've mention anything related to the Infernal Cult today. Is she remembering something about that? Wait… Fuck.

Out side of the volcano's entrance I stop and take out Uni. "Mew."

"shouldn't we get going? It is pretty obvious that he's going to catch Delta Registeel." Lexi ask me as I stop.

"Go on a head." I tell her. "I just need to check something; I'll be there soon."

"Fine, Be quick though." Lexie runs inside. Does she have a Pokémon other than Toga who can take this heat?

"Mew." Uni looks at me, with curiosity in my eyes. I could tell he was preparing for a scan.

"Uni, remember that battle in the infernal base. The one where you let DJ take control." I ask Uni.

"Mew!" At this Uni's eyes go wide, now realizing it as well…

"Dark Me. Puppet is back." I say out loud, unsure if He can hear me.

 _For fuck sake! That bitch is back… damn it Uni! Remember to close something important like that! Well that may be how they escaped… but I still need to deal with Malde. Hurry it up you damn idiot!_

"Mew…" Uni shakes its head in despair.

"Hey come on, it was an honest mistake. And us running away didn't help." I quickly say. "Now, that we know how Persephone escaped and who is helping Malde… Uni do a quick legendary scan."

"Mew." Uni responds understanding. And their eyes go blink purple

"What!?" That's more than I expected. Uni sensed _four_ legendaries… A regular Registeel, Zekrom, Hoopa… and someone else. I take a step back from the volcano entrance and look up towards where the fourth Pokémon should be… that's when I notice it. I take out a crystal piece to double check, but what I'm feeling, what that legendary is… it's trying to draw the power of crystal to it. But not too mention the other two, Zekrom and Hoopa are awfully close together… I'm going to have a lot to deal with, after this.

Reluctantly I chase after Lexie, and Professor Maple into the Volcano. The heat is hell like as usual… Finally, I come across Them, Professor Pine included, surprisingly. It was an odd lower part with lava around it. With really just one exit… worst case scenario we trap Maple down here until we convince him to stop

"Thanks for coming, Joseph." Maple greets me. "You've arrived just in time."

"Yeah, yeah." Let's just get this over with. I walk beside Lexie and nudge her. "*Once this is over, we need to talk. *"

"*What does that mean? *" She looks at me worried.

"*Something else We're going to need to deal with, and I'm going to need your help. *" I quickly respond. "*Now prepare and wait to attack maple. *"

"…" Lexie nods to me.

"We've done some calculations… they should be passing by any moment now." Maple who we weren't listening to continues to talk. "Professor Pine was kind enough to let me borrow Holon University's last few Master Balls to catch them."

"Wait, _what_? You told me you were using it for a drinkin-." Pine was quickly interrupted by Maple

"Pine! Shush, they're coming by now!" We all felt the slightly shake as we say Registeel, being chased by a molten version of itself. As the Delta Registeel passes Maple throws a Master Ball at it. "Boom. Gotcha."

"…" I glance over to Lexie telling her to get ready.

"Wow, that was… absurdly easy and anticlimactic." Maple stood over the ball that held Delta Registeel. "Master Balls… really take all the fun and excitement over catching a Pokémon away, don't they? It's a wonder they even exist."

"it really is…" I agree because they are always able to get into the hands of a maniac like him.

"Maple!" Pine starts to shout. "This is absolutely foolhardy. This is a legendary Pokémon! The type of Pokémon who control our ecosystems, the weather, even time and Space! Not only should any one person not have this power, but who knows what kind of impact the removal of such an important species will have on the ecosystem!"

"You're absolutely right, Pine." Maple seems to be calm, but I'm not taking that chance… Lexi is standing next to Pine, incase she needs to protect her. Meanwhile I'm circling ready to take that master ball. "I promise you, when we're done researching, I'll release it. I only want the best for everyone!"

"Fine. Whatever." Pine seems to trust that Maple will make the right decision. And starts to leave. Probably the safest option… "You better follow through, or I really will have your tenure revoked."

One Pine leaves the Cavern, Lexie starts to block the only exit. And I'm almost at the master ball. "Oh, she can't cut my tenure if I'm the owner of the university. _Nobody_ can cut my tenure If I'm the owner of the world!"

"*crap! *" Right as I try to grab it. Maple Snatches it away.

"It's s incredible to think that I'm holding a legendary Pokémon…" Maple stares at it with star struck eyes. "A superior, _Delta_ legendary Pokémon."

"Drop it Maple." I say in a harsh voice.

"Joseph…" He just notices that I'm in front of him.

"Maple don't go down this road. I've seen it destroy to many people than I can count." Even with out a dark-type Maple is the perfect example of someone conflicted between light and dark. "Friends, loved ones. Turned against each other. This isn't a path you want to follow."

"I really believe in these Deltas." He's not listening. "These are the future. Incredible Pokémon with different types…"

"They are barely any different than a fucking regular Pokémon!" I yell into his face. "You better release that Delta Registeel."

"I'll release it eventually, of course. But I AM going to catch all three Members of this trio." As He says that he drops a pokeball. "Delta Venusaur Gravity!"

At that moment I felt pressure all round me and I forced to the ground. I glance over Lexie is also forced down as well… I can't even reach for a pokeball… "Fuck… you…"  
"This is all for research purposes of course." The professor stands smiling. "You said you found Regice and its counter part underneath the lake? Don't try and stop me, Joseph. Or DO try and stop me! Bwahahahaha! I'll be underneath the lake! You can't stop the tide of Delta Species, Pun intended."

Well…. this is just great!


	45. Ch 53 Primal Regi

**Chapter 53- Primal Regi**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Holon Lake**

 **Time: 18:00**

 **My Team:**

Anna: Delta Mawile, Female, Adamant, Delta Mawilite, Level 95 (Petal Blizzard, Crunch, Ingrain, Taunt)

Anubis: Delta Lucario, Male, Bashful, Delta Lucarionite, Level 95 (Bonemerang, Dark Matter, Crunch, Work Up)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Zoronite, Level 100 (Night Daze, Focus Blast, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 100 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

Toga: Mew, Relaxed, none, Level 100 (….)

"You just had to let him go!" I shout at Joseph as we rush to the lake

"You think that this is what I had planned?!" Joseph shouts back! "I'm just glad he didn't take the time to kill us like that! That situation could have end so much worse!"

"Oh… It's you two." As we reach the lakes edge, we find an injured Professor Pine. "I… I don't know what to do… Maple… he's gone power-mad. Joseph you're the augur, right? You have experience with this kind of thing."

"More than I'd like to admit." Joseph begrudgingly admits.

"but… with him having two delta Legendaries… I'm not sure even you can take him on alone." Pine coughs out.

"Well then, there's me as his back up." I chime in with a confident attitude.

"maybe… but…" She seems hesitant. I don't like that. "… Okay. You're the Augur. I can tell you this. We didn't come to the region to study Deltas. That was all a cover- although, we're definitely happy to be doing that now."

"What do you mean it was a cover. A cover for what?" I ask… this was something I didn't like the sound of.

"Our organization was sponsored by the second Augur, Jaern." … "you know, before he was outed as a cult leader. His crystal was reacting to something in the far north, at the peak of the mountain, and he wanted us to find it. He said it was something that would make him powerful beyond his wildest dreams. After he was outed as the leader of the Sky Cult, we sealed that area off. If that filthy traitor was getting involved… well, we didn't want to know."

Joseph seems to realize something… "We've already seen all the other Regi's. Why not Regigigas?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask curiously.

"The Leader of the Regi's… It said to have created all of the other Regi's. what's not to say it's the same for the Regi counterparts." Joseph explains. "come on we need to climb back up that mountain."

"Are you kidding me!" I know this is a real waste of energy.

"Pine one more thing!" Joseph calls over to Pine. "Maple already has Delta Regice, doesn't he?"

"yes… I was powerless against it." She says. "And now he's chasing after Delta Regirock."

"He's looking for sand in a dessert. That should take him a while." I snicker. So, we have some time on our side.

 **Location: Gaea Core**

 **Time: 19:00**

"Well here we are." I say as Toga and Uni land at in front of a cave.

"And just in time for him to start getting close." Joseph looks out into the sky, where it's slowly getting darker. "A Mega Delta Charizard, great…"

"How long do we have to catch Regigigas?" I hesitantly ask… this doesn't look good.

"Not long enough." Joseph takes out a crystal piece from his bag. "Take it, Regigigas is reacting to the crystal. So, awaken it."

"Wait what about you?!" I yell at him.

"I'll hold Maple off." Joseph says calmly. "Even if he has three Legendaries he'll have a hard time against me."

"But wasn't the plan to get Regigigas to stop him!" I yell back.

"Still is." Shoves the crystal piece into my hands. "But between the time in awaking it, Maple will have just as much chance of catching it as us. Besides you're not the type to abandon me in times of need."

"Okay fine, but you better live!" I yell as I run into the cave.

As I run into the cave, I find it surprisingly serene. But I continue to run forward, I need to find Regigigas, and convince it to help us if anything. I continue until I find the end of the cave and find a pit there.

"…" I hear the cave become silent. The only feeling was the energy of the crystal flowing into the pit.

A loud roar is then heard. "REGI!"

The Gain hulking figure of Regigigas appears out of the pit. Climbing its way out. For that moment I'm left speechless, as the crystal continues to pour power into Regigigas. "…"

"REGI!" It cries again. Changing form from the power of the crystal

"Was really such a good Idea?" As first I truly felt scared.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Gaea Core**

 **Time: 19:15**

 **My Team:**

Gamakichi: Delta Greninja, Male, Hasty, Charcoal, Level 95 (Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Sucker Punch, Double Team)

Lerna: Delta Hydreigon, Female, Modest, Poison Barb, Level 96 (Tri Attack, Corrode, Earth Power, Glare)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 100 (Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Moon Blast)

Cerberus: Houndoom, Male, Timid, Houndoominite, Level 98 (Overheat, Dark Pulse, Solar Beam, Sunny Day)

Shiro: Absol, Male, Jolly, Razor Claw, Level 97 (Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Play Rough, Swords Dance)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 100 (…*Getting to the point it's hard to list*…)

"*REGI! *" I hear the distant echoes of Regigigas from the entrance of the cave.

"So, you awoken it. I see I'm too late." As the echo reached the cave, Maple landed in front of me. "I was hoping to complete the collection… But I guess it would be waste since. Regigigas isn't a delta species, after all."

"Like I said before there is barely any difference between Delta and its regular form." I say to Maple. "are you really that egoistic to believe in Deltas?"

"Yes." Maple responds. "It is a valiant attempt, Joseph. I'll give you that. But currently your standing here to stall me. you don't even have Regigigas with you… you can't stop me. _Nobody_ can stop me. Bwahahahahahaha! I'm going to take you down. Even you, the Augur, don't stand a chance against me. Not anymore. Especially inside this cave. You have no room to have your Mew transform."

"…" He is right about that; I'll give him that. But doesn't mean I'll go down easy. "Even if I can't beat, it doesn't mean others won't try. So, what if you have Three legendaries. No one will listen to a lunatic like you."

"Oh, they'll bend to power. It's human nature to." Maple had a twisted smile. As he tosses out a Delta Charizard, and touches a mega ring. "Let me show you now, Joseph! Let me show you my incredible power! Shadows of anger and hate dive into me. Let the Darkness consume all. Strip us of thy light and let Darkness reign. Come Forth Mega Charizard! Dragon Pulse"

"Like hell I'll bend to an Idiot like you." I say as I throw out Cerberus, and touch my own mega ring. "You'll regret mega evolving Charizard. From the veils of heaven, to the gates of Tartarus. Guard, protect, never let the gates open. Except for now let blazing flames of hell loose! Cerberus Dark Pulse!"

As all light fades from the cave, it leaves in pitch black. Where the purple flames of the Charizard were our only light. As the darkness grew so did the power of dark types. With Cerberus' one attack the Charizard fell.

"… What? But how?!" Maple was surprised by this revelation.

"Mega Charizards ability is Noctem. It creates a field like the move New Moon, causing the power of ghost and Dark-types to rise. If you think you can beat me with that your sadly mistaken. And don't forget, you're facing the third Augur. Not mention the son of two Dark-type specialists." I smile as the darkfield stays in place, should last for a few more minutes. "You should bring out the Regis before you embarrass yourself."

"I don't need them to beat a puny ant like you!" as he throws out a Delta Venusaur on to the field. "Moon Blast!"

"Are you really a Pokémon Professor?" I ask, there was barely any light created. Cerberus barely lost a fourth of health. "Bring out a fairy in this darkness was pathetic. Cerberus, Dark pulse, twice."

With the cave still blackened Cerberus easily dealt two attacks Taking down the Venusaur.

"…" The Mad Professor was silent. So far two of his so called 'unbeatable Pokémon' were taken down.

Taking the moment of Maples silence I sneakily switch Cerberus out for Kuro, who is now disguised as him. After that the darkened sky disperses, filling the cave with light once more. "What? Don't tell me your giving up?"

"Not yet…" Maple said angerly. "Blastoise you're on!"

I smirk as he tosses out a Delta Blastoise. "I really thought you'd be sending out Delta Regice, sorry for not predicting you."

"I told you I don't need them to take you out!" The mad Professor yelled. "Aura sphere!"

"Yeah… you do. Kuro Moon blast." I say and she fires a blast of light instantly one shoting the Blastoise.

"What?! How! When?" Maple shouts in confusion. Before finally realizing what happened. "Fine then I'll play dirty as well. Come fourth my Regis!"

As they all appeared there was an unexpected blast of energy fired from all of them at the same time. And down went Kuro…

"Bwahahahaha! How do you like that!" Maple laughed As I heard heavy footsteps approach us

"Not as much as I like this." I turn to see a… Primal!? Regigigas. Followed by Lexie.

"Regi…" The three deltas froze at the site of Regigigas. Seems like they are afraid of it.

"T-that?!" Maple snapped in alarm. "That's nothing. My delta's can take care of it easily."

"Really now?" Lexie says in a confident tone.

I grab the second Crystal that I keep on my person and toss it to Lex. "Then how about three?"

"T-three?!" Maple finally looks out matched.

"Yup." I say as I toss out Uni, Lex tosses out Toga. It's a tight fit, but with the power of the crystal, three primal Regigigas appear.

"What? No! Impossible!" Maple shouts in disbelief. "Never mind that. I'll bide my time! Regis Explosion!"

"Regi!" All three of the delta's start to glow with a bright light.

"Fuck!" I curse out, Uni nor Toga has the time to stop this.

"Zekrom! Bolt Strike!" Someone shouted, smashing through the cave. taking out all three of the delta Regis,

"*cough cough* NO… This can't be happening!" I heard Maple shout, and as the dust cleared Maple was under foot of Zekrom.

"Give it up your surrounded." Lexie shouted smiling…

I however, not sure how to feel. As I look up, I see the person who is controlling Zekrom… "Jaern."

"Joseph…" Jaern said.

"Hey Lex-." I was about to talk to her

"It's fine, I need to call someone about Maple anyway. So… talk, fight, do what ever you need." Lexie said placing cuff on to Maple, and taking out a Pokegear.

"So, you've been chosen by Zekrom." I got to say, if I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it.

"Seems… so…" Jaern proceeds to bow his head. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, and your Pokémon. I've been doing my best to fix my mistakes. And this is for one of them."

Jaern handed me two pokeballs. One held Hoopa, and the other a Delta Hoopa. "J-Jaern!"

"I know this isn't enough to ask for your forgiveness but please accept it." Jaern continues to bow his head.

I decide, to give him a hug. "This isn't enough forgiveness true. But still thank you."

"…" Jaern hesitantly returns my hug. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry to interrupt… but International police will be here in an eta of five minutes, to pick up Maple." Lexie calls over to us. "If you don't want Jaern arrested, he might want to leave…"

"She's right…" Jaern shakes out of my hug and tries to leave.

"Nope, I'm not having you arrested, but if you leave… it'll be a while before I see you again." I tell him. "there is still more that I want to talk to you about, and somethings that I want you to do."

"…" Jaern looks at me stunned.

"That's great and all, but how are you going to hide him?" Lexie asks.

"Uni, Random civilian." I call over, Uni then moves to Jaern changing his appearance. To someone who looks nothing like him. "That should be enough. Now, I want both of your help for the events to come. Once we get back to Torren."


	46. Ch 54 Return to the Dreamworld

**Chapter 54- Return to the Dreamworld**

 _ **POV: Lexie**_

 **Location: Darkrai Base**

 **Time: 10:00**

"So, this is this is where it happened?" Jaern asked as we all stood in the middle of the Darkrai base.

"Yup, the place where Persephone broke Cresselia's pokeball, sending Darkrai into a frenzy trapping me, and several others into the dreamworld." Joseph sighs annoyed. He shifts his bag. "I'm setting her right this time. I'm not letting her sit in the dark any longer."

"You say that, as she's on her way to try and get Darkrai." … with my dark counterpart…

Jaern looks to me. "Joseph believes that I can redeem myself… then I'll believe Persephone can be helped as well."

"So, you guys ready." Joseph smiles as Hoopa sits in the center of all of us.

"Is this going to hurt?" I quickly ask.

"shouldn't… well at least not you guys." Joseph shrugs. "Okay Hoopa go for it."

"What?!" I yell as a giant ring appears before our feet and pulls us in."

 _ **Crash!**_

"Ow!" I hear Joseph grown… "didn't think that we would be crashing into the dreamworld…"

I get up to look around, it seems that were behind a giant orange building. I glance down to my Pokegear. Only question marks appear, and the location says _Erebus City._

"What the?" Jaern looks around the corner, I look to. It looks as if a war is going on, many Deoxys infected Darkrai Cultists stand battling what it looks to be inhabitants of the town.  
"Crap. Not good." Joseph curses, and looks from around the corner to a man with purple hair. "Dad!"

The man easily beats the infected cultist, and looks back to us. "Joseph! Oh, it's good to see you-."

The way he noticed us; well I don't think he was expecting more than us. "Hello, sir. I'm-."

"Lexie, Alex's Daughter. You have the same eyes as him, always strategizing." He laughs.

"Sir…" Jaern quietly says.

"Jaern." Adam, sternly says. "I have _a lot_ to talk to you about. But this isn't the time. We're not in such a great state right now."  
"It's why were here." Joseph opens a door to the building. "Quick into the Gym, it might not be much, but we need to discuss a strategy."

Once were all inside, Jaern still acting stiff and nervous. Where Adam proceeds to hug him. "I know you've made mistakes, but it's good to know your alive. And Joseph, you really have a knack for showing up at the right time."

"Malde's going wild isn't he…" Joseph mutters out. "as I can see he's infected most of Persephone's Cultists, including Roy and John."

"We're trying our best to hold them off." Adam responds. "I've been fighting dozens at once. But there's too many of them. We need a trump card."

"We have a Hoopa, it's Delta counterpart, a Zekrom and two Mews." I shout that should be enough. "What else could we need."

"A way to cure them." Adam says, "Even if we beat them millions of times, it won't mean anything if we can't stop them. Even if Mew can transform into any Pokémon it means almost nothing against these guys."

"we need something paralleled to a god…" I know that look, Joseph is thinking of something incredibly stupid and dangerous. "We need the ruler of the Dream world. We need to find Darkrai."

"True!" Adam shouts, "A Pokémon like that would surely turn the tides of battle."

"Jaern stay with dad, and help protect this city." Joseph commands. "Come on Lex, we've got a legendary to find."

"Wait, Hoopa, bring them to the closest point to the dreamworld you can!" Adam commands, and with another purple ring appearing sending us to another location.

"Ack!" I shout as I fall to the ground again. "Could he give us a little more warning!"

"I don't know… but can you get off me?" I hear joseph ask… but I'm not on him.

"That's not me." I tell him.

"Ah! That's me!" I see a small girl with white hair jump off of Joseph. She looks to be about nine, ten?

"um? Who is this?" I quickly ask not understanding how she appeared.

"let's see." Joseph gets off the ground. Before he can do anything, the girl quickly hugs him

"It's been so long! I missed you!" The shouts as she grabs him. "A lot of things have happened while you were gone, _she_ went missing!"

"!" It looks like something clicked in Josephs mind. "Your…"

"un-huh." The girl nods.

"You have had to appeared now, why could you have done that the last time I was here." Joseph quickly yells.

"Last time… the timing wasn't correct. besides, I had to help you against _him!_ " the girl yells back.

"um… what's going on?" I literally don't have a clue as to what's happening.

Joseph takes something out of his bag and hands it to the girl. "Not much, except for the fact that she now joining us."

"What?! Isn't that a little dangerous?" I mean she is just a kid

"She'll be fine… we'll need her if we run into a certain someone." Joseph says. "Now come on, we don't know how long this will take."

We start moving a fast pace into the dark void of this dreamworld to where we assume is the center, until we hear some one shout back towards us.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not." We turn to see Persephone stand before us. "You are not beating me to Rem Village."

She's alone, I quickly turn to joseph. "You go on, you need to get Darkrai to stop Malde, I can take her by herself."

"But you know-!" Joseph stops himself, looks down to the little girl, then back to me. he sighs, presumably giving up, then tosses me another pokeball. "Fine but take her. She'll help you immensely."

I look down to the pokeball he gave me. "Thanks, but I should be fine."

"I'm staying as well!" The small girl shouted out

"Just stay alive that's all I ask. You especially!" Joseph points to the small girl before running ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" Persephone tries to run past me, but I stop her.

"Don't think you'll be going anywhere." I smile, I can beat her easy, not problem.

"oh, it's you. Do you really think that you can beat the two of us, by yourself?" Persephone smiles back at me.

"Two?" I'm starting to question her sanity, but… she was released by someone else…

"Yes, you know her quite well." Persephone snickered

"He—y sis! How you've been. Dream world to your liking?" another person appeared. She looked exactly like me but wore infernal cultist clothes… "You know my worked better than expected! *giggles* I never imagined that you'd becoming here!"

"You've caused this?" The small girl asks. "Why?"

"Why?" The dark version of me smiles twistedly. "Because chaos is fun. To live by rules, every day, with no break. That's boring. Causing destruction so better!"

"You've done all of this because it's fun?" I ask. "Your trying to have someone take over my friend's mind! How is that fun?"

"Hmm?" She looks at me curiously. "But is he really your friend? I mean in two times after a major battle, you both just abandoned each other. Is that really what a friend does?"

"…shut up." My only response.

"oh, this will be easy." I heard pleasure in her voice, "Now, why don't we start this off. Ready Persephone? Grey."

"Yes, let's deal with her quickly and get Darkrai. Spiritomb" Persephone said.

"…" I stood frozen. As they prepared to attack.

"Well… that Idiot put's too much faith in you. Rouge, Fire blast." I hear someone call from behind as flames shoot down. "Really, these two should be nothing against you, yet your frozen. Is that really the Lexie, that has beaten her every opponent that the idiot knows? Or are you just another puppet like her."

"You?!" My darker self quickly shows her anger. "I thought you died!"

"Hm… interesting." I hear Persephone say.

I turn to look, and see a boy with purple hair stood next to an orange Charizard. I could immediately tell that it wasn't Joseph… but. "DJ."

"In the flesh… so to speak." He says, triumphantly. "It's not like I'll disappear that easily with my sister, that freak Malde, and Damian still in my mind."

"So, are you here to kill me?" Persephone asks with a smile. "Finally avenge your mother's death."

"She may not have been your real mom, but she treated you like a daughter. I know she doesn't want you like this." DJ glances to the small girl. "Besides I promised the Idiot that I would bring you to the light."

"Ugh, so typical. You have no spine." Persephone looks disgusted. "Fine then, I'll just have to kill you myself."

"Wait!" My dark version yells, "What about helping me with her!?"

"Face it, Puppet, the moment I came here. Your plan fell apart. Just like it did last year in the infernal base." He had confident smile; he then turns to me. "Sorry, but I can only face Persephone. Puppet is your fight, even if I beat her, she'll still be part of your mind."

"…" I breath in, and regain my composure. "Fine, just don't get in my way."

"There's the feisty girl I know." DJ smiles as he turns to Persephone. "Come on, this will turn out like the last time you faced the idiot."

"God damn it! I was so close!" My darker version yells. "Just a few more seconds and I would have won!"

She seems furious, let's taunt her. "So, I hear he calls you Puppet. What a nice name. Let's go Anubis."

"I am no puppet." She just gets angrier. "Also, I can already see through your Illusions, just like me. Katsura! Focus blast!"

"Ha!" I laugh, as the focus blast pass right through my Pokémon "I guess you didn't notice the Pokémon that Joseph gave to me. Come now Kuro, Play rough!"

With one shot, it took down the Puppet's fake Katsura. "Gr… Okay. I'll admit, I didn't expect that. But I won't lose to an idiot like you! Kisame! Crunch that damn Cat!"

"oh no you don't, Kuro return. Come on out Anubis! Bonemerang!" I quickly return Kuro so she won't get hit, and switch in a more suitable Pokémon. When Anubis lands he takes thirty percent from the crunch, but he quickly retaliates taking down the false Haxorus. "That's two down, four Left. Am I wrong?"  
"Yes…" She stares at me with hate. But She doesn't have four left. "Grey come out and destroy this Lucario."

"oh, is that right? Anubis Bonemerang again!" I call out, with another aura bones appear sent into the delta Scizor. Knocking away half of its health.

"Close combat!" The Scizor came at us fast and unexpected, they managed to take down Anubis with a quick flurry of blows.

"Oh, so you finally manage to take one down. How spectacular." Just keep egging her on. "Kuro Return to the field! Play rough!"

In one feil swoop Kuro managed to take out the fake Grey. And the Puppet who lost yet another Pokémon had stared at me with eyes of scorn. "…"

She sent out her fourth Pokémon, a Delta Venusaur. "Kuro, Shadow claw!"

With one swipe of a claw, the Venusaur went down to less than twenty percent. But the Puppet still smiled. "Saiki, Psycho boost Implosion!"

With a burst of chaotic psychic energy, the delta Venusaur had self-destructed, also taking Kuro down in the process. "… What? Why?"

"Ha ha ha! Finally, that annoying cat is down!" Puppet laughed hysterically. I-I can't believe someone like this is a version of me.

"Is this really they way you battle?!" This angered me. she careless let her own Pokémon sacrifice itself, even when she's on the losing side.

"Maybe that was reckless, especially since I'm on my last Pokémon. But she should be able to take you down." She laughed manically. As she tossed out an _armored Tyranitar_.

I guess it's time to fight a battle of Tyranitar verses Tyranitar. "Gojira would never lose to a crazy bitch like you."

"You say that, but I am you. But your Gojira is out matched." She touches a keystone on her fingers, and light starts to flow around them. "From the surrounding sands, I have been sealed. Forced to hide, unable to show myself. Years of torment, may my anger be released upon my opponent, and used to kill them. Mega evolve!"

"Gr…" Gojira stared angrily at her opponent. She a lot rage towards her.

"…" The other fake Gojira stood silent… and in her eyes she looked sad.

"Earthquake!" The Puppet yelled. But neither of the two Gojira did anything.

"…" Both of the Tyranitar's stared back at Puppet with disgust.

"… Are you kidding?" Puppet asks. "Even after all this? This huge fight! Is going to end because you, a Pokémon that is supposed to be made by _ME_ still won't listen to a word I say. Well that's just hilarious."

The second version of Gojira disappears. "…"

"Well, little miss light. I hope your happy." Puppet stands there with her arms spread wide. "… so? what are you waiting for, you won. So, go on. Destroy me."

"Gr…" Gojira starts to walk up to her.

Looking into the eyes of Puppet, I see it. Her reason of being. I quickly run between Gojira, and Puppet. "Gojira stop!"

"!" Both look at me surprised. But Gojira listens and backs down.

"how curious?" Puppet says, "You know this is your chance to get rid of me. I wouldn't waste it if I were you. Who knows when I'll come back with an actual plan that will work? If you let me live then you're just asking for me to come kill everyone you hold dear."

"Is that right?" I ask myself.

She sadistically smiles. "y-!"

I slap her. "Tell the truth."

"!" She stares at me surprised. Surprised that I saw through who she really is.

"I know, you don't want this. I know you feel trapped after years of me suppressing what I felt. The kids who bullied us as a child, the pain of knowing what happened to our father. The anger at Joseph when he left us atop that mountain. The uneasy and guilt we had for when we did the exact same thing just a few days later." I know all of it. "Your mad because I could never vent my frustrations of what happened. But Even you don't want to destroy what we have, because once that is destroyed. Then all that will left is nothing. All that will be left is an empty husk of what we once were."

"…" She's silent because she knows I'm right. "You know, I really hate you."  
"I know." I give her a hug. "I do to."

"Don't say that. We may be terrible people, but you're still the better person." Puppet hugs me back. I can slowly feel the particles around her start to disperse. "Oh, yeah one more thing. You really are a dense rock."

"What?" I ask her.

"Just, be honest with how you feel about _him_. Okay, don't try to ignore it. I know it'll lead to something good." She smiles as she fades away.

 **Puppet's team:**

Saiki: Delta Venusaur, Male, Modest, Delta Venusaurite, Level 92, (Psycho Boost, Leech Seed, Psychic, Moon blast)

Grey: Delta Scizor, Male, Calm, Delta Scizorite, Level 95 (Ice Shard, hone claws, Night Slash, Close Combat)

Kisame: Delta Haxorus, Male, Jolly, Mystic Water, Level 90 (Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Aqua Tail)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Zoronite, Level 100 (Night Daze, Focus Blast, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Mega Armor, 100 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

 **Lexie's Team:**

Anna: Delta Mawile, Female, Adamant, Delta Mawilite, Level 95 (Petal Blizzard, Crunch, Ingrain, Taunt)

Anubis: Delta Lucario, Male, Bashful, Delta Lucarionite, Level 96 (Bonemerang, Dark Matter, Crunch, Work Up)

Kuro: Delta Liepard, Female, Quirky, Spell Tag, Level 100 (Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Moon Blast)

Katsura: Zoroark, Male, Timid, Zoronite, Level 100 (Night Daze, Focus Blast, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Tyranitar Armor, 100 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone edge, Crunch)

Toga: Mew, Relaxed, none, Level 100 (….)


	47. Ch 55 Family and Friends

**Chapter 55- Family and Friends**

 _ **POV: Dark Joseph**_

 **Location: Rem Village**

 **Time: ?**

 **My Team:**

Rouge: Charizard, Female, Mild, Charizardite Y, Level 100 (Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, **Dark Matter!** ) [Still Shouldn't Know Final Move!]

Sasuke: Gallade, Male, Lonely, Galladite, Level 100 (Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Shadow Sneak)

Levi: Bisharp, Male, Serious, Bisharpite, Level 100 (Iron Head, Night Slash, Stone Edge, Guillotine)

Lerna: Hydreigon, Female, Modest, Hydreigonite, Level 96 (Dragon Pulse, Lunar Cannon, Dark Pulse, Tri Attack)

Gamakichi: Greninja, Male, Hasty, Mystic Water, Level 95 (Scald, Dark Pulse, Double Team, Aerial Ace)

Gojira: Tyranitar, Female, Adamant, Mega Armor, Level 100 (Screech, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Crunch)

"There's the feisty girl I know." I smile as I turn to my opponent, my sister. "Come on, this will turn out just like the last time you faced the idiot."

"…" Persephone angrily glares back at me.

"You know Perse, I got to thank you." I smile, "If you didn't erase our memories then, I wouldn't even be here now. I mean, when I lost my memories a split in personalities happened. It's all thanks to you I'm still alive."

"Then I will destroy you as well." She then tosses out her Spiritomb and the sky goes dark.

"Let's see if you can try. Lerna." I toss out my hydra. Beside me the small girl shakes behind me. I turn away from the battle for a second. "Don't worry, I'm not killing her. You'll be back with her soon."

"What are you talking about?" Persephone laughs, and touches her keystone. "Do you honestly think you can beat me; you're not even paying attention to battle. Hundred and eight spirits, of anger and sorrow. May your life's regret come with a great force of power! Shadow Sneak!"

Again, with this strategy, it barely scratches Lerna. Especially because of the level difference, who could have guessed that my Pokémon would match the idiot's Pokémon levels. "I don't even think that I'll need mega evolve her! Lerna Lunar Cannon!"

Oh, Persephone must regret sending her Spiritomb first. This blacked sky only helps me. as her Spiritomb falls to the ground, barely lasted a single round. "Tch. Typical. Hydreigon teach this dragon a lesson."

"Aw…" I say with smile, "It's cute that you think I might be afraid of that creature. I mean, it'll never be as intimidating as Dad's Hydreigon nor be as scary as Mom's Elizabeth. And at ninety-two, I'll never be out sped. Lerna Dragon Pulse!"

Tch… barely survived at one percent. "I'll give you that comment, but unlike yours. My Hydreigon is made real flesh and bone. Hydreigon Draco Meteor!"

Well… down goes Lerna, but my idiotic sister just lowered her special attack. "Yours may be real, but mine have the same spirit as their real forms as well. Sasuke, Shadow Sneak!"

As I tossed him out into the fray, he quickly took down Persephone's Hydreigon. Bringing her to having four Pokémon now. "… I won't lose to you! Gengar!"  
"…" I hesitated; she should know what moves I have… fuck it. "Sasuke! Psycho Cut!"

I immediately regret calling out that move as Persephone smiled. As the Gengar went down, so did Sasuke. "Heh, you didn't even think that it could be Destiny bond!"

As she laughs manically, the small girl looks at me with worry. "…J-."

"don't worry kid. I'm not losing." I've lost enough already. Last thing I'm doing is losing her too. "Levi."

"Metagross." So, she sends out her second pseudo legendary. Both are steel types.

But I still hold the advantage. "Levi Night Slash!"

As Levi cuts into the hulking piece of metal, it cuts away half of its health. But even so Persephone smile. "Hammer arm!"

Levi is barely able to dodge out of the way of its swing. Both of us know one hit, and he goes down. But we're not losing here. "Levi Night Slash again!"

As I shout Levi swoops under the Metagross' arm and cut into it again knocking it out. "Again?... Fine Houndoom! Fire Blast!"

Crap! With the blast of fire Levi went down… but still it's three to two. "Your Houndoom, will never be as powerful as Cerberus. Gamakichi, Scald!"

And Persephone is down to one Pokémon. "Are you kidding me!?"

"…" The girl looks at Persephone at with a sad face.

"What Are you looking at!" Persephone snaps at her.

"Please stop this. I don't want to see you hurt our Pokémon anymore." The girl runs into the battle field. "I don't want to be fighting the ones who care for us anymore!"  
"Our? Us?" Persephone asks in a curious. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Are you really that dumb?" I say out loud. "I mean you do know there was a split in personalities between me and the Idiot. Not to mention you worked with Puppet, and saw Lexie! Are you really questioning her?!"

"…" Persephone stares at the little girl with anger. "Heh, so… you're my light side?"

"Yes. I'm you." The girl says calmly to her. "The you who remembers that day correctly."

"That day?" Persephone just looks at the girl with angrier eyes. "You mean the day where our sister abandoned us."

"That's the image Zenith wanted us to see." The girl takes out the object the Idiot gave to her.

"…" Persephone stares at the picture hesitantly.

"It's a picture, of when we were kids." The girl says to it. "You remember that time, don't you?"

"…" Persephone stayed silent.

"Dia was never a strong kid. Whenever we played, she was always made fun by the other kids, and whenever that happed, we protected her." The girl reaches out to her. "That day, the day of our escape plan. It was our last chance of escape, Cresselia came for both of us. But we knew it had one of us, neither. Diana never wanted to leave us there."

"Shut up." Persephone tries to deny it.

"But we forced her to leave." The girl continues. "We wanted what was best for Dia. Just like we always have. It hurts to continue to stay away from the people who cares for us, doesn't it? It hurts every day."

"Shut up." Persephone continues to denies it.

"No. For once you are going to listen." The girl walks up to Persephone and slaps her in the face. "You still care for our sister, and our little brother. You feel guilty for all of the lives you've hurt. You know that we are not worthy of the Pokémon who saved us. So, for Arceus' fucking sake stop going after Darkrai. At least until we have fixed all of the problems we've caused, and make mends with all of the people we've hurt."

"…" Persephone looks at the girl warily. Then to me.

"Perse, please. I don't want to fight you anymore." I tell her the truth. "Jaern is already trying his best to make amends with me, and Dad. I know you can too."

"…Fine." She reluctantly admits her loss. "You can take over… I knew all this time that zenith did something to me. but my stubbornness, did allow me to believe it…"

"It's alright." The girl know as Persephone hugs her. "We can make it all better together."

"…" it was silent as the two became one person. As the original body, Persephone kept her Darkrai Cultist clothes. But her eyes, they changed from anger and hate to sorrowful and kind. Like the sister that Diana once said she was.

I look over to see that Lexie had resolved her battle as well. I smile as my job is almost over. I use the link I have with the Idiot. Yeah, already back in Erebus City. "Okay, time for me to leave."

"What?" Both Persephone and Lexie look at me with confusion.

I toss out _my_ rouge, "I'll catch up to Erebus in a bit. Bu—t, I have something else to do. But you can go first. The Idiot will like to see you there."

"I understand." Persephone agrees. She knows that I won't do anything.

"Wait." Lexie comes to me with a slight glare. "How do I know that you won't try anything on Joseph."

"*Snicker* I thought you'd say that." I laugh. "I won't not unless he wants me to take over. He may be an idiot, but he's a loved idiot. I'm not about to take that away from him."

"…" She looks at me skeptically.

"Though if I am going to do one thing against him…" I grab on to Lexie, "I'm going to take this before the coward can."

In one motion I kiss her on the lips, the I quickly let go of her. Leaving her stupefied.

"You know the Idiot does have feelings for you." I say before I disappear.

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Erebus City**

 **Time: ?**

 **My Team:**

Gamakichi: Delta Greninja, Male, Hasty, Charcoal, Level 95 (Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Sucker Punch, Double Team)

Lerna: Delta Hydreigon, Female, Modest, Poison Barb, Level 96 (Tri Attack, Corrode, Earth Power, Glare)

Cerberus: Houndoom, Male, Timid, Houndoominite, Level 98 (Overheat, Dark Pulse, Solar Beam, Sunny Day)

Shiro: Absol, Male, Jolly, Razor Claw, Level 97 (Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Play Rough, Swords Dance)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 100 (…*Getting to the point it's hard to list*…)

Darkrai: Darkrai, Docile, none, Level 90 (Dark Void, Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind, Nightmare)

So, convincing Darkrai to help was easier than I thought. It helps when a Pokémon that has been forced to hurt you, wants you to forgive it. Darkrai may have caused me a lot of trouble, but it is what we need to save this place. After that, Darkrai used its power to teleport us back to Erebus City. Leaving Lexie, and Persephone behind, I really hope that DJ is going with his promise to help them.

But back to where I am, back in the City of Erebus. The battle field has increased tenfold. Malde knows that we were going after Darkrai and increased his attack. I see Jaern facing off many of the infected cultists in the distance.

"You can't͠ ̛hold͠ out͜ forever, Adam." Malde says as He battles dad. "We҉ ͞caǹ promise you peace͠. We can̵ ͝promise yoú tr͡a͡ǹqui̵l̀i̴ty. Wȩ can promise̵ yoù ͡immortality̢. ͜That's nothing̸ tó ̛laugh ͏at."

"A long life like yours isn't a life worth living." Dad says with a disgusted face. "we're not going down easy."

"Struggle to the bitter end." I smile as I appear behind Dad. "isn't that what I did in all of our training battles."

"!" Damian stares at me, with a complex look of happiness and fear.

"Joseph, Thank goodness you're here." Dad says to me. "We've been trying to hold them off, but we can't fight them forever. I hope you got what I asked."

"I did." Remembering what it's like here. "How long has passed.

"It's felt like days. We've been holding on as best we can…" Dad breaths in. that long eh?

"Up for one more battle?" I ask because I doubt Malde will give Darkrai the time that it needs.

"I can take Malde, if you can battle your friend." Dad says.

"…" I can see the look in Damian's eyes he knows that we have to fight.

"Together, I'm sure we can fend them off." Dad says. "Father and son. Just like it always should have been."

"Welĺ, ͢isn't ͏this ̵c̕u̷t͜e. ̛" Malde laughs at us. "Damián, ̧ ͏deal͏ with ͞him. Maybe ̀this will ̴redeem you͏ for͜ giving̨ them ̢that ̀crystal̶ ̸piece-̨ the one̡ ̀thing we̢ ̨had down͢ here͞."

"He already redeemed himself Malde." I say, "He gave me that crystal piece because you couldn't have been trusted with it."

Malde then glared at me. "Don't make ͜this any ̛harder than it̛ has to̷ ͠be, Joseph̶. ̶ Make̵ ͠this̛ easy̸ ͝for̷ both of ̀us. lose. "҉"

"I've never taken the easy path Malde, and I'm not starting to today." Or ever. "Shiro!"

Damian also tosses out his first Pokémon, his signature of Delta Blastoise. "…"

Hesitant. He's unsure if this is Kuro or not. "Sorry Damian, I don't have Kuro with me today. But that doesn't change Shiro's move pool. Shiro Play Rough!"

"!" Damian quickly realizes this, and commands Blastoise. He manages to get off a vacuum wave, but Shiro still manages to one-shot the Blastoise. I guess he didn't have enough time to mega evolve…

Damian tosses out Infernape next. Better switch. I take Shiro off the field and toss out Lerna. She immediately gets hit with a flurry of blows from a close combat, but she only loses a quarter of health. "good job, Lerna Earth Power!"

"!" Damian tries to stop her by sending out a Fire Blast. It does take Lerna to thirty percent, but she quickly repays Infernape two-fold with her attack.

"Come on, you should know by now that you can't beat me." as I say that, Damian looks at me thankful.

"…" He then tosses out his Crawdaunt next… a water type not something I can easily deal with… "!"

Damian notices my hesitation, and the Crawdaunt rushes forward with an aqua jet. Lerna ends up falling to that… Damn it. "Okay then, Gamakichi your go!"

"!" Damian goes for another priority attack with aqua jet, knocking Gamakichi to seventy percent.

"Let's try that again Gamakichi Energy ball!" I say that and in one attack Damian's Crawdaunt falls to the ground. He has three Pokémon left, and If I'm right all three are weak to fire.

"…" Ah, so he chooses his Delta Luxray first. A poison attack would do well, only if he can out speed.

Which he can't "Gamakichi Flamethrower!"

I shout and the Luxray is immediately fried. Damian surprised looking unsure what to do. "…"

"I can save you Damian, I just need you to help fight off Malde's control." I say to him

Damian shakes his head looking as if he were in pain. He then proceeded to toss out his Metagross. "…"

He still has his last Pokémon hidden… I know what it should be… but I'm worried it's not. But I've got to beat this first! Should still end in the same situation as last time. "Gamakichi Flamethrower again!"

Just like with his Luxray the metal Metagross fell with in bath of flames. "…"

"Last Pokémon Damian. What are you going to pick?" I feel like if he doesn't use that one… then I might not be able to save him

"…" Damian looked as if struggling. I could hear grunts coming from him.

"Come on Damian, Fight!" I yell to him

"…" Damian continued to struggle over it.

"Are you my friend, or are you Malde's slave." I say, "Decide."

"I-͏I̵.̀. ͡ I̵'͠m ̀your̵ ̕friend̛! ̨" Damian shouts in a distorted voice, and tosses out Shaymin.

"Good. Now let's end this!" I smile, I quickly change Pokémon out. I'd normally pick Uni in this situation. But… "Darkrai. Free the people here from Malde's Control."

With a flash of darkness! All the fighting had stopped. Everyone who was under Malde's control fell to the ground fainted, that included Damian. But everyone except Malde had changed back. I glanced at Darkrai.

"…" It just shook its head. When he got infected it was on his death bed… I guess there is no cure for him.

Malde by the way looked extremely angry "What? ҉! ̶No! ̛I͞m̛p҉o͝şs̢i̢bl̢e! ͏ I'm ͏undefeatable̕! ͞"

"Really? So was I." Dad said as he faces Malde.

"Same here." Jaern added on.

"Give it up Malde." I say to him. "I'll let you leave, into the Nightmare Badlands where you can't escape from. Nor is there anyone for you to take over… Unless you want to give up your power, and return to the person you always were?"

"…" Malde just glared at me. "You'll regret͟ ͡this, ́ Joseph. you͢ may have҉ ̷defeated͠ me͠ for̛ ͘now͟.͞.҉. but͏ Į ̷will̶ ͟come̶ back. I͞ ̢am̡ ̧the͠ ͡cure̕ ̵to͢ the ͠world̀! ͏I̴'̨m̧ the ̶only onȩ able̕ to͟ save it̢! ͞"

As he disappears into the ever dark dreamworld. "Sure, you are."

"What…" I hear Damian starting to stir. "What happened?... Joseph? Where am I?"

He doesn't remember? A side effect from the Deoxys virus? Well I hear the flapping of a Charizards wings…. Don't think I can tell him now. "It's a lo-ng story."

"Wait?! Isn't that Jaren! And aren't those Darkrai Cultists! What the hell happened!" Damian jumps back alarmed… oh right he still thinks were enemies.

"Damian!" I grab him before he does anything… not that he should since Shaymin is his only concious Pokémon. "Like I said! It's a long story!"

"Hello…" Jaern says in a low voice…

"Joseph! Were back!" I hear a happy toned Persephone as they land off of a Charizard. That is the most unusual thing that has happened so far!

"Damian!" Lexie notices that Damian has change back jumps off the Charizard and hugs him. "Ah! I've missed you!"

"Alexis? What's going on you're where ever we are too?" Damian is only getting more confused by the second.

"Huh?" Lexie looks over to me questioningly.

"When he got cured, he apparently lost all memories while infected." I quickly state, I notice the corner of my eye, someone gesturing over to me. "…Could you please explain the situation to him. I need to discuss something really quick with my dad."

"Um… sure!" Why the heck is she blushing… what did either _He_ or Persephone do?

"Dad?" Damian only looks more confused as I walk over to my dad…. Ugh this is going to be annoying.

"Here, let me start to explain what happened after the Sonata Hills Hospital incident." Lexie pulls Damian to the side.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Dad asks as I pull him around the corner of the gym, to where my other-self, DJ, stands.  
"Yeah, it will take some time. But we've got plenty." We both smile.

 _ **POV: Dark Joseph**_

 **Location: Nightmare Badlands**

 **Time: ?**

So, the Idiot left the dreamworld again. I doubt he has any reason to comeback. I mean, he saved Persephone and Damian, and hell he even got dad out of here. So, that just leaves me here to wait. Until Malde decides to try something again. But I just have one loose end to deal with.

"So, this is where you went." I sit down next to a girl who's out looking a Lava lake.

"… your still here?" She asks me in a disgusted tone. Man, she really hates me.

"Of course, I'm not the one in control after all." I laugh out.

"Why did you come here?" she asks me.

"I thought you'd get lonesome all by yourself." I smile, because what I'm saying is the truth. "And all else because being with you is a lot more interesting than staying cooped up in the Idiot's dream world."

"But wouldn't you have the Darkside of Persephone with you?" She asks.

"Nah, she wants to stick with her light side." I explain. "She wants to help fix all of the mistakes that she has caused… and don't you dare ask me why I'm not with my lighter side. that's because he's already fixed the problems that I created, even though it wasn't many. Kind of like you."

"the list of problems that I created wasn't many?" She questions me, smiling.

"I mean they were big problems, but they got resolved before they got out of hand." I smile back, "Besides, you creating some of those problems helped solve some others."

"Heh, I guess that's true…" She leans on to me. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I probably can already guess but… "Sure."  
"I know our lighter sides have a thing for each other… but what does that mean for us?" She asks.

I place my arm around her. "The same as them. I did fall in love with you after all. That's means both sides. For either side."

"Okay." She smiles and gives me a kiss. "I love you DJ."

I smile on this darkened wasteland. "I love you too, Puppet."


	48. Ch 56 Final Battle

**Chapter 56- Final Battle**

 _ **POV: Joseph**_

 **Location: Ex-Darkrai Base**

 **Time: 12:00**

Wow, that was two hours! I'd though at least a Day would have passed. I'm surprised to see the date once I look to my Pokegear. I'll never understand how time works in the dreamworld… right, so we left the dreamworld… Now to continue what I had in mind. I look over the group of people. Persephone is currently dismissing her ex-cultists. Damian seems to be attempting to remember what he did. Dad, is continuing to talk with Jaern about my idea. Hope that goes well…

So, all that's left is to talk to Lexie. Good thing she's right next to me. "Hey."

"hey…" she's still blushing… damn that bastard…

I drag her around the corner away from the others. "So… I guess he told you how I feel…"  
"Yes," She nervously replies. "Um, you know. I-I uh…"

"…" Oh Arceus, I'm nervous…

"I-I Feel the same way!" She shouts to me.  
"R-really?" I smile, oh I am so happy!

"But I can't accept." I feel my heart break as she says that. But I can already guess the reason…

"It's because of the International Police, right?" She nods. Yeah it would be pretty hard if I stay in Torren, while she's off doing something else… "I can wait."

"But that…" She hesitates. "That would be unfair to you… Who knows when I'll be in or even near Torren again? I don't want to put you through that."

"I know, but I already have a plan in motion." She looks at me curiously, wondering what I'm planning. "I'm leave that plan as a surprise. I've had this plan in my head for a while now. Thanks to you, it's coming along faster than expected."

"T-thanks to me?" She looks at me confused.

"Yes." I grab her hand. "The plan I have is moving faster than I anticipated. But I still have a few things left that I need to do… So, all I ask is. Can you wait for me?"  
"yes…" She hugs me, "Of course I would."

"Thank you." I hug her back.

"Even if it's for a short while… I'll still miss you." Lexie whispers into my ear.

"come on, don't get dismayed by this." I Place my hand on her cheek, and look her strait in the eyes. "This is necessary before I can meet you again. Even if it takes only a day, or even a year. It is certain that we will be together."

"Fine!" She shouts as I see her wipe a tear from her eyes. "You best come see me soon!"

With that she runs off… ooh. I slap myself to focus. "Okay, Time to start."

"Nice going little bro." I hear before getting hugged by Persephone. "I knew you had it in you!"

"When the hell did you two become a thing?!" Damian shouts.

"Joseph may have my battle instincts, but that level of skill is on his mother's side." Dad! Your embarrassing me!

"Good job!" Even Jaern!

"Enough!" I shout, "We still have a lot to do! You guys better hold up on your side of the barging!"

"Wait. Am I included in this?" Right… I never discussed this with Damian.

"Somewhat. You are my most trusted friend, so I would like your help." I tell him.

"You got it bud!" He quickly shouts back… I should have him visit Audrey soon.

"Actually first… Hey dad, could you bring Damian to Amphitrite City?" I ask, "Bring Jaern as well, I'd like to have both of them introduced properly to the timeless… but, I'd like Damian to see someone first."

"Sure." Dad agreed, "But what are you going to do."

"To reunite a pair of siblings." I point to Persephone. "Also, as hope for a Portal to Suntouched City as well I'd like to rotate some members"

"Sure thing." Dad then sent out Hoopa, who opened two portals then and there.

 **Location: Selene City (Pokémon Center)**

 **Time: 16:00**

 **My Team:**

Rouge: Delta Charizard, Female, Mild, Delta Charizardite, Level 100 (Dark Matter, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse)

Sasuke: Delta Gallade, Male, Lonely, Delta Galladite, Level 100 (Swords Dance, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Ice Shard)

Levi: Delta Bisharp, Male, Serious, Delta Bisharpite, Level 100 (Power-Up-Punch, Mach Punch, Fly, Aerial Ace)

Gamakichi: Delta Greninja, Male, Hasty, Charcoal, Level 98 (Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Sucker Punch, Double Team)

Lerna: Delta Hydreigon, Female, Modest, Poison Barb, Level 98 (Tri Attack, Corrode, Earth Power, Glare)

Uni: Mew, Quiet, Crystal Piece, Level 100 (…*Getting to the point it's hard to list*…)

So, currently what's going on is: Persephone and Diana are making up, meanwhile Damian is technically meeting his mother first time. With Dad and Jaern somewhere in the background…

While over for me… ever since before I entered the Dreamworld, I've been having a pit in my stomach, I know something is wrong… but I don't know what. I'm currently in a secluded room, so, let's see if we can find out what. I take Uni out of their Pokeball.

"Uni, you are able to transform into Zygarde cells, correct?" as Uni nods I'm actually thankful to have met Gail. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Mew." I smile as Uni already can tell what I'm thinking a transform into a Zygarde cell. They link their mind with mine. Now they're going through the memories of Zygarde cells in Torren to see what's up.

I find most of the information being shared useless, until we find two men. It takes place in what I see as the Perfection Base underneath Helios City. Both Reukra and Taen standing there, about to have a conversation.

"So, this is it, huh?" Reukra is calm, as per usual. "Good riddance. You were always letting me down anyways."

Yeesh, Reukra your making me feel bad for Taen. But looking at Taen, he seems unmoved… "I'm moving to the _Kuria_ _Region_. I've left all my work and research in the backup drive."

Kuria, good to know.

"Our group is all but gone. I'm joining Team Vitreus-" Still planning to do evil, eh? Taen? "They might actually have a chance."

Just then I see another man walk in. he's bald, has orange glasses, gold teeth, and a white-green suit, with the letter 'v' printed on it. "Taen! Let's go, we need to get moving."

"Coming, Almand." Taen calls back to the man, before turning back to Reukra. Taen walks over to Reukra and gives him something. "I want to give you this, I won't need it. I found it somewhere in No Man's Land… It's what I used to bring out the Original Dragon."

That thing… I totally forgot about it. As Taen hands it to Reukra, I'm unable to get a good look at it.

"It's some kind of Artifact. Looks like an ancient instrument of some kind." Taen explains. "I think it's a _flute_ … seems to be some sort of blue."

While looking it over… Reukra somehow recognizes it. "Why, this is… this must be…"

"What? What is it?" As Taen asks… I think I can have an idea.

"…" Reukra stays silent for a minute. "Never mind. I'm sure I'll find a use for it. Get out here. If you're nor part of perfection, you're nor welcome, anymore."

"fine." For the first time, I think I've seed Taen sad… "Let's go Almand, lead the way. To the Kuria Region we go!"

With that the memory from the Zygarde ends… well not without one last glimpse at the artifact. I've seen that blue flute before, Dawn has even talked to me about it…

"FUCK! I'm an Idiot!" I shout out loud as I rush out of the room, and out of the Pokémon center. I quickly toss out Levi, transform him to a mega- and start to fly. As we fly, I open my Pokegear and call Damian. Should have grabbed dad's or Jaern's number.

"Joseph! Um what's up?" I hear him ask… I wish I could let him stay with his mom more, but…

"No time to explain! Get my Dad and Jaern into the crystal Caverns! NOW!" I shout into the phone. "It's urgent!"

"Alright! I understand!" Damian shouts back.

 **Location: Crystal Caves**

 **Time: 16:40**

Once I get to crystal Caverns, I already see the destruction that Reukra has already caused… damn it!

"What the heck is going on here?" I here dad question.

"Reukra!" I say, "Dad that Flute you hid in the No Man's Land. Was it the Azure Flute?!"

"Crap…" Dad silently cursed.

"Wait what's the Azure Flute?" Damian asks as We start going deeper into the carver, leading into the Void Gauntlet.

"You know how we explained that the crystal piece came from." As I say this, Damian nods. "Well the azure Flute… it has similar power like the Crystal, but it can also Summon Arceus itself."

"Oh…" I saw the eyes widen on both Jaern and Damian

As we continue on, we are stopped at the echoes of a flute being played…

"ROAR!" Appearing before us was a Salamance.

"Of course, there'd be a defense system…" I groan out.

"ROAR!" It roars even louder, as it starts to mega-evolve.

"For fuck sake!" I shout.

After that Jaern throws out Aegislash. "Leave this to me, Dragons are my specialty!"

"Fine you better not get killed." I yell as Jaern makes an opening for me, dad and Damian.

"As if!" Jaern shouts back, "I still owe you."

As we continue the Flute starts to echo Louder.

We continue on, as we continue, we are stopped by two more defense Pokémon. Where Both Damian and Dad stay behind to fight them. As I continue along, I find myself at Spear Pillar, the place right before the Hegemon Throne area.

 _ **Boom.**_

I feel a rumble before me. I look out into the sky and see two Pokémon I haven't faced in a long time…

"Palkia, Dialga. It's been awhile." I say as I hear the flute echo further… doesn't seem like I'll be able to get through to them… great.

"Roar!" Both of them send attacks my direction… oh this will be fun…

"okay unlike last I don't have any restrictions. Uni! Operation Renegade!" I take out the crystal Piece and in one move Uni knocks them both down at once. "Sorry, hope you guys and Dawn can forgive me."

"…Mew…" Uni reverts back to a Mew, and the energy from the crystal dissipates, and a wave of tiredness hits.

"Ugh…" I shake my head. "We got to stop him."

After shaking myself away I continue my way to the Throne of the Hegemon.

Once I enter the hall, I see Reukra off a head in the distance. I walk my way closer to him.

"Oh, look who it is." Reukra says without even bothering to Face me. "I shouldn't be surprised you showed up. You have a knack for always appealing when exciting things are happening. Like father like son. I guess."

"…" I'm tired and don't really care at this point, just let him monologue.

"I'm going for broke, Joseph." Reukra smile. "This is probably the most extreme thing I've ever done. I have the Azure Flute."

"I couldn't have guessed." I sarcastically say.

"It's the key to the land where Arceus itself sleeps." Reukra explains something I already know. "I don't know how Taen stumbled across such an incredible artifact, but I'm thankful he didn't know how to use it. Could you imagine the disaster the world would be with Arceus under his control?"

"He may have had a God-complex, but it probably be similar to the lines you think of." I say.

"Everything I've done has been in search of perfection." Reukra smiles again. "From the original dragon, to Mewtwo, to Delta Species, to armors… They've all fallen short. Nothing was as perfect as I needed it to be."

"…" But Arceus is.

"The legends say Arceus created the universe. _The_ strongest Pokémon of all time." Reukra turns away from me again. "I was going to leave Torren forever, but the opportunity to see Arceus outweighs anything else. As I'm sure you know, the domain of a legendary Pokémon is tied to its Artifact. It's how Audrey brought the Whirl Islands to Torren. All I had to do was play the flute. I sounded terrible- I'm no musician- but it seems to have done the trick. Finally, after many years, Arceus is awakening. Bahahaha! I'll be unstoppable! Undefeatable!"

"I feel like I've heard this before." Yeah, I have from pretty much every bad guy I have ever faced.

"The power of Arceus will be mine!" Reukra shouts.

"You'll have to beat me first." As I say this, Reukra looks back at me stunned.

"…you want to battle, Joseph? _Really?_ " He looks confused at the Idea. "Kid, I don't think you get it. Do you really think that if you win, I'll leave? No, I refuse to be stopped. I'll crush you, together with the strongest Pokémon of all, show the world exactly what true perfection is!"

Reukra start this battle by sending out a Tyranitar, and it is wearing armor. Time for my start. "Okay then Levi! Tempest wind, to hurricanes. Even if we may have no battle ground may we flying arena. Mega Evolve! Mach Punch!"

With a lucky critical Levi managed to send down the Tyranitar in one shot. Reukra looked at me with surprise in my strength. "…"

"You said that even if I beat you, you won't be stopped." I say, "All I need to do is knock you out before Arceus arrives."

"is that so? Well this won't turn out like our last battle." Reukra says tossing out _that_ Mewtwo. The blackened Mewtwo that Reukra experimented on.

"you again…" I take Levi out of the battle I'd be an idiot if I let him stay in on that beast… but unit… I look at it's pokeball, their tired but their eyes say to use them. I grab the crystal Piece and toss out Uni. "Uni, X-Scissor."

As Uni starts to transform into a mega Pinsir. Reukra smiles. "Thought so, Mewtwo Flamethrower!"

Uni takes a lot of damage, falling down to ten percent. But they still persist taking out the Mewtwo. "Good job, bud. You know Reukra, for a Pokémon as powerful as Mewtwo. It's sad to see it be four times weak to bugs."

"Let's see how you deal with this then." Reukra uncaring for the Mewtwo tosses out a Delta Volcarona. Mew won't last long… and it has levitated Lerna won't be helpful either…

I switch out Uni and Bring back Levi… currently the only one to our speed this thing. "Levi! Power-Up-Punch!"

As I send him out Levi deals half of the health of the Volcarona. Who counters with a sludge wave taking Levi down to half as well? But Levi continues countering with another Mach Punch knocking it out.

"Your down three Pokémon Reukra. While I'm not even down by one." I smile, "Better give up now."

"Like hell I will. I've come this far!" Reukra then tossed out a Noivern. "Noivern, Hurricane!"

"Levi! Mach punch Again!" I shout, Levi manages to hit it taking the Noivern to Seventy percent. But the hurricane manages to knock out Levi…

"I will not be stopped!" Reukra shouts once more.

"Yeah, yeah… Sasuke! Ice shard!" I toss out Sasuke next. With one small shard of Ice the Noivern was taken down as well. "Your now at two, give up."

"Never!" Reukra then uses a Delta Goodra…

"Oh, yeah. Remember how I asked for you to help me once? Yeah, you never delivered." I say as I toss out Gamakichi. "Energy Ball!"

The Goodra barely survives the launch of energy. "Goodra! Earthquake!"

With the building starting to shake… Gamakichi losses half of his health but doesn't give up. "Energy ball again!"

"…" Reukra looks upset as he goes to his final Pokémon.

"ROAR!" A wild cry was heard, it sounded crystal and clear. I've felt this energy once before. It's the same as the crystal, same as Giratina. I know what it is…

"Hmph… seems like your too late, kid." Reukra turns away from me. "This is it. This is the moment I've waited my entire life for."

"ROAR!" Arceus cries once more before appearing before us…

I stood in awe of it. No matter all of the Pokémon I've faced legendary or not… the presence of it, even compared to fighting Giratina. It was never this suffocating. "…Arceus…"

"The perfect Pokémon." I could see Reukra smile. He took out a master ball from his coat. "Your mine!"

Before I could even react Reukra tossed it at Arceus. I panicked slightly, until it stopped midair… again I was stood in awe. "…"

"What?!" Reukra yelled in surprise. "Why isn't it working?"

"Roar!" Arceus Cried again, casting Judgment onto Reukra. Sending him flying into a wall.

"…" I gulped as my eyes met with Arceus.

"…" It stayed silent as it made its way towards me.

I could barely move, and looking at Gamakichi, he was in a similar manner… for the first time in a while I'm actually thinking. "So, this is how it ends?"

"(No.)" I Stood completely surprised as I heard a voice. I Looked at the only thing that I could think where it came from. Arceus. "(So, it is you. the one they call Joseph.)"

"…y-yes." I'm fucking terrified.

"(I have to say… you are quite the human.)" Arceus stared at me. "(You've done many things that most can't. You've gone above and beyond then one's I've chosen to guard my treasures. You have an immeasurable will, and power. You use your opponent's strengths as your own, and their weaknesses as well.)"

"Thanks…" I meek out.

"(It is good to finally meet you.)" Arceus continues. "(Out of all of the timeless, I find you different. I see you as someone worthy of sharing my power. What do you say? Join me among the gods of the world. where you may live forever.)"

A deal… most people would make. But not a deal for me. "Sorry, but I'd have to decline."

"(I'll only extend this offer once.)" Arceus tells me.

"I understand." I say in a respectful tone. "But I have other things to do… and promises to keep."

"…" I swear I could see a smile appear on it's face. "(So, it is like I thought.)"

"…" I smile then as well. I go over and grab the unconscious Reukra. "Well then, I'll be on my way."

"(Wait!)" Arceus calls to me once more, "(Here, if you ever are in need of my power just focus. And you may use it.)"

A light shine under my sleeve, I pull it to see a mark appear under it a jade green mark appears on my left wrist. I look at it and feel energy move from it…

"(If ever need it, it will work like a shard of my crystal. Or in a worse case scenario, it will summon me. But if the need arises to summon me. you will lose the mark.)" Arceus finishes before disappearing.


	49. Ch 57 Epilogue

**Chapter 57- Epilogue**

 **Location: International Police Base (Region Classified)**

 **Time: 13:00**

We find our start in the cafeteria of the building. Alone, there sits a girl with long black hair, and yellow eyes. She has gone by a few code names, A7310015 (Alexis), 305 (Eos), but true name lies as. Lexie, the daughter of Alex, and Alexis… yes those are her parent's names. As she sits alone some of her co-works other police agents walk past her.

"Look, the Ice-queen's back!" Some say in hushed whispers, but still audible enough for her to hear. It was a name she did not care for, nor did she really want it. But during her days of the academy she never made much of an effort to make friends, except for the ones she had as Pokémon.

As the Lexie sits alone at a table, she ignores whispers and talking of the other agents to focus on her own thoughts.

"*Sigh* when is that idiot going to do… whatever he planned?" Lexie quietly mumbles to herself. The idiot that she is referring to is her, best friend and the person she loves, Joseph. The person whom she traveled with on her first mission in Torren. The Region she lived for only a small part of her life. Now back to Joseph when she had last met with him, they had confessed how both of them felt to each other. But at the time Joseph was named the Augur, the protector of the region. While she an agent of the International Police, their love would be a hard story for them. Both would be separated for long periods of time, unsure when they would next see each other. Lexie believed it was impossible, but Joseph apparently had a plan in motion. With a heavy heart, and with joy of hoping to see each other, they went their separate ways. Time has passed since that day, a full two months.

Now in that period of time, Lexie has not done much. More to say she was unable to do anything of particular interest. As one of the best and strongest agents she did from time to time help teach other agents on battling or how to increase their full potential. But in the two months, she had not been scheduled for any sort of missions. So, life for her has been quite dull. That's is until today.

"Ahem." A person came to where Lexie sat.

"Ah, yes ma'am!" Lexie stood at attention to a superior officer. "Agent 305 known as Eos is reporting for duty."

"At ease, agent." The woman said. "It has been sometime since your last mission. Has it not?"

"Two months, Ma'am." Lexie said in a respectful tone. "Am I needed for something?"

"Yes," The superior responded. "The head Commander wants to see you. I don't know why though. But given your accomplishments, and strengths it would no doubt to be an award."

"Thank you for that information. Is there anything else." Lexie bowed her head to the officer

"That is all. You are dismissed." The officer then sat down at the table. "Time for some lunch."

"Alright, please excuse me." Lexie grabbed her tray, and brought it over to the cleaning station. Then left the cafeteria, she was headed for the Commanding officer's office. On her way through the halls, and up the elevator Lexie questioned whether if what she has done really need to be rewarded, or if it was actually a reward.

It was about a fifteen-minute walk to get all the way to the head Commander's office. But Lexie eventually made it there. She knocked onto the door of the office. "Agent 305 known as Eos is here as you Requested, sir."

"Eos, come in side." The commander answered in a monotone tone. The Commander wore a blue coat, with many badges and stars. Their hat was also well decorated. The Commander had no beard, but had a head of white hair and blue eyes. "Eos, do you know why I have called you here?"

"No, sir." Lexie entered and stood at attention.

"that so…" The Commander sighed as he would have to explain. "Well I've called you here for your next assignment."

"…" Lexie stood unchanging on the outside, but was surprised on the inside. "(What?! But… I'm still waiting for Joseph… Why hasn't he done anything.)"

"You will be going to the Region of Kuria. Your goal is to find information, and determine whether an organization, Team Vitreus, is a threat to the world or not." The commander stated. "Any Questions?"

"one, why was I picked? There are many of other agents that are just as capable as I." Lexie modestly spoke.

"I have a few, one is that you've dealt with one of their members before." The commander raised a screen off to the side of the room. "At that time, it was when you were in Torren."

"…" Lexie had a bad feeling in her stomach. "(If it is him. I am literally going to kill him.)"

But to Lexie's surprise it was not who she thought. The screen showed a man with Teal hair, and a lab coat. "Ex-member of Torren's Perfection Cult. A scientist named Taen. We have chosen you because, it has been found that Taen had joined with Vitreus."

"Pardon my interruption, Commander. But how was this discovered?" Lexie has faced Taen, many of times. She knew he was crafty, and when he wanted impossible to find. So how was this information given to them.

"His old partner, Reukra. Was brought in a few days ago, and gave us this information." As the Commander explained, Lexie was dumbfounded. "You along with your partner will be headed to Kuria."

"Partner?" Lexie only got more confused as this was said. Agents are said to work alone; they only have a teammate when the mission is deemed too dangerous. Or they have an agent in training with them.

"Yes…" The Commander seemed oddly annoyed at the mention of Lexie's partner. "I'll admit, his record is that of incredible skill. He is also the one, who brought in Reukra as well as started the whole investigation on the Kurian Region."

"!" Lexie was surprised to hear that. Also wondered why he did this.

The commander continued. "This kid, had only brought this information and his skills, as a trade… Safety for his adoptive brother and sister, allowed to become an agent, and requested to be partnered up with you. By name, all three: previous and current codename, and your given name."

"What?!" Lexie was surprised to hear that. There weren't that many people that knew her real name…

"He has said that you've met, and worked to gather during your venture in Torren." As the Commander said that, the Idea of who this person might be became clear to Lexie. "He also requested, for a special code name as well…"

A knock was heard from the door. And before the person outside could say a word.

"Yes, come in." The Commander sighed knowing who it was. "Agent Eos, this is Agent 542603, somehow in that mess of numbers he came up with Shadow."

Lexie looked at the person who entered the room. He wore a black jacket with a red undershirt, grey jeans, and a blue back pack. His eyes and hair were the same color, a deep purple that Lexie knew all to well. Lexie looked at agent Shadow with a speech less smile. It never crossed Lexie's mind that Joseph would be trying to join the International Police. "Ah."

"Been a while," Joseph said with his usual devilish smile. Turning to the commander and bowed. "It is good to see you, sir."

"please don't…" The Commander said with unease. "You were both the champion, and Augur of a region… it's hard to accept such formalities."

"Nope, I'm neither the champion of Torren, nor am I the Third Augur." Joseph said with a smile. Those two roles of his life were now given up. "I'm simply just an Agent of the International Police."

"Fine…" The commander sighed. "Either way, both of you now know the mission details. So, both of you start making your way to the Kurian Region."

With that the Commander dismissed the duo. Outside of the room the pair stood, Joseph still smiling, Lexie still processing what just took place.

"Hey? Earth to Eos?" Joseph waved his hand in front of Lexie's face.

Calling her by her codename made her even more confused, until she finally snapped out of it. "What? Wait? Is that really you!?"

"Of course!" Joseph exclaimed with a smile. "Who else would it be?"

"But…but what about Torren? Your dad? Damian? Jaern? Persephone?" Lexie berated Joseph on questions of how he was able to leave Torren and join the International police. Until.

"okay? If you keep questioning me how do you expect me to respond?" Joseph placed his hand over lexis mouth quieting her.

"*Sorry*" She mumbled through his hand.

"Okay, I'll explain, fully as we walk." Joseph said. And so, Joseph had started to explain his plan. Joseph admitted that he was interested in joining the police for a while, but was unable to as the Augur of Torren. That problem was solved he convinced his father, the First Augur, to retake the position of Augur. But he still had a few things that he needed to settle. First with damiana, Joseph explained that he contacted Nora, and how they made up and were slowly working together over Holon. His two adopted siblings Persephone and Jaern wanted to help Joseph in some way, as pay back for all of the terrible things that they've done to him. Since Torren was still only at Seven Pokémon Gyms, and the Helios Leader wanted to retire. Joseph convinced his siblings to become Gym Leaders. Persephone, took over the role as Torren's Dark-type Gym Leader in Gaea Town. While Jaern is between studying under East, to become the next Dragon-Flying type Gym Leader, and as another job to become a proper second Augur to the region. Joseph also went into the details of how he captured Reukra, and brought him to the international Police as well.

"Woah, no wonder you took so long." Lexie looked amazed at Joseph. Because he did it faster than it should have. The amount of time for all of that to happen should have been longer maybe up to a full year. Yet, he did it in two months.

"Oh, yeah. On more thing." Joseph grabbed a necklace from his bag, and attached to the necklace there stood a small green stone. It could be used at any time, and also just look any jewelry.

"This is…" as Lexie stared at, Joseph nodded. It was a smaller shard from the original Crystal. A Crystal of infinite power, even if the shard was the size of a pebble it was still incredibly powerful.

"Woah! Someone just gave the Ice-Queen a gift!" a Passerby shouted, causing others to come see who was talking to Lexie.

"Ice-queen?" Joseph smiled with a curious look.

"I am not explaining it." Lexie whined.

"Well let's just leave them with more questions then." Joseph took a chance place his lips on Lexie's.

"what…" Lexie immediately blushed, and the cloud behind them was dumbfounded.

"When the hell did she get a boy?" Some female agents asked. While other male agents looked on with jealousy.

"Okay time to go." Joseph smiled and dragged Lexie on. To their new adventure in Kuria.

A/N: First off, this was story originated as a third point of view, and I'm ending as a third person view. Now… So…this is the end. The tale of Joseph and Lexie have now ended. But as I stated of the Kuria Region. They will return, in the next series I plan of Pokémon Azurite. Please note that Azurite (The game) is still in development, and its story is not concrete. Because Azurite is not completed, or even has a demo to play, All I can do is speculate how to make my characters, and story. So, I have a decent amount of time until that happens. But that doesn't mean I won't work on other series. Pokémon Insurgence has been an incredibly fun run, and I hope you all have had a good time reading it. Thank you all, sincerely the author.


End file.
